


Un vide de vérité

by Bulbie



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna a des pouvoirs aussi, Après Frozen 2, Elsa mérite de trouver l'amour, En fait c'est un blockbuster, F/F, F/M, Il y a de l'action, Il y a de l'amour, Il y a des chansons, Il y a des rebondissements, Références au 2 courts métrages
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 96,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulbie/pseuds/Bulbie
Summary: Anna est maintenant reine d'Arendelle, Elsa est devenue le cinquième esprit. Chacune devant faire face à de nouvelles responsabilités et à la nouvelle vie qui les attend. A moins qu'un nouveau défi les mettent de nouveau ensemble sur la route. Des révélations qui viendront tout droit de leur passé et de leurs propres parents.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney) & Original Female Character(s), Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), elsa - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire se passe après Frozen 2, il y a également quelques références/clin d'oeil aux 2 courts métrages "Une fête givrée" et "joyeux fêtes avec Olaf".   
> Pour information également, je me suis inspirée des certaines scènes qui n'ont pas été incluses dans la "La Reine des Neiges 2", notamment : la scène du rêve, la scène de la pièce secrète, la silhouette avec les cornes de rennes, Kristoff et sa difficulté à s'adapter à la vie de château. 
> 
> En dehors de ça, j'espère que vous apprécierez. L'histoire est assez longue, et elle est terminée, je publierai certainement au fur et à mesure de ma relecture. Have fun !

Les eaux s’étendaient sur l’horizon, agitées par des vagues menaçantes qui venaient s’écraser contre les rochers du rivage. La forêt courrait sur les hauteurs de la falaise et le vent portait avec lui les feuilles rougissantes de l’automne. Elsa huma l’air, le mélange d’iode et d’humus picota légèrement ses narines. Assise sur la plage de gravier, son regard se perdait avec mélancolie sur le large, exactement comme elle observait l’extérieur depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre quand elle n’était qu’une enfant. Déjà 1 an était passée depuis qu’elle était devenue le 5ème esprit, depuis qu’elle avait trouvé sa place. Mais l’avait-elle vraiment trouvé ? Eprise de liberté, elle n’avait eu de cesse de chevaucher Nokk des jours entiers, pour découvrir la forêt enchantée, pour s’élancer sur les eaux de la Mer Sombre, ou bien encore pour multiplier les visites à Ahtohallan. Et si tout ça lui avait donné satisfaction pendant un temps, rien en revanche n’avait su combler le vide de l’éloignement d’Anna. 

Elsa soupira, fallait-il donc qu’elle soit si capricieuse… Sa petite sœur n’avait toujours voulu que son bonheur, veillant sur elle, même au travers d’une porte fermée, puis cherchant à tout prix à la protéger contre elle-même, et pas toujours avec succès. Combien de fois lui avait-elle sauvée la vie ? Combien de fois l’avait-elle aidé à lutter contre ses propres démons ? Abdiquer en sa faveur pour faire d’Anna la reine d’Arendelle avait été sa meilleure décision. Sa sœur était naturellement à l’aise avec les gens, toujours souriante, pleine d’entrain, et si courageuse ! Oh bien sûr, elle était aussi très spontanée, probablement un peu trop pour le poids des traditions et des usages liés à la couronne, mais Elsa pensait que c’était justement une très bonne chose que d’avoir quelqu’un qui bouscule un peu tout ça. 

Elle déplia le papier qu’elle tenait au creux de sa main et relu l’écriture habile de sa petite sœur : « Ne sois pas en retard pour la soirée jeux ! Je t’aime, Anna. ». Non, elle n’allait pas être en retard. Ni pour cette soirée, ni pour aucun autre des rendez-vous qu’elles avaient eu, prévus ou impromptus. Bien sûr qu’elles avaient continué à se voir et à passer du temps ensemble, beaucoup de temps. Et pourtant, tout au fond, ce n’était jamais assez pour Elsa. Comme si le poids de toutes ces années à être séparées ne pouvait jamais être comblé. L’ancienne reine replia avec soin le papier et soupira doucement. Bruni sauta dans sa main maintenant libre et s’étala dans un nuage de vapeur en poussant un petit cri satisfait. Elsa rit doucement.

« Bonjour toi. Tu m’accompagnerais voir Anna et Kristoff ce soir ? »

Pour toute réponse, la salamandre se redressa et pencha légèrement la tête.

« Tu n’aimes pas beaucoup t’éloigner de la forêt, je sais bien. Moi non plus d’ailleurs… Mais je n’aime pas être loin d’Anna et Arendelle a besoin de sa reine alors… »

Bruni pencha la tête de l’autre côté. L’animal semblait très concentré, peut-être même vaguement inquiet. Elsa esquissa un sourire.

« Alors c’est à moi de faire des efforts. Anna ne doit plus être tiraillée entre Kristoff et moi. Ils méritent d’être heureux ensemble et de construire une nouvelle vie. »

La salamandre s’installa confortablement dans la paume mais sans jamais quitter du regard son interlocutrice.

« Une vie où ma place est… normal. Tu comprends ? Si j’étais restée au château, ce pauvre Kristoff serait toujours passé après moi et… Il mérite mieux que ça. Leur histoire d’amour mérite que je ne sois pas en travers de leur route. »

Bruni se lécha l’œil droit. Elsa rit doucement.

« Je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire. »


	2. Chapter 2

Anna avançait rapidement dans les couloirs du château, sa démarche étrange et empressée lui donnait l’air d’un chiot maladroit. En réalité, elle voulait bondir et courir en direction de la cuisine, mais maintenant qu’elle était la reine d’Arendelle, elle s’imposait la réserve due à son rang. La jeune femme vérifia sa coiffure d’un geste distrait et se racla la gorge avant de pousser la porte battante d’un air un peu trop sérieux et solennel pour le lieu.

« Bonjour.   
-Votre majesté ? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

Le personnel s’affairait dans la cuisine, l’odeur de rôtisserie et des légumes en train de cuir firent monter l’eau à la bouche d’Anna. Les casseroles en cuivre d’une propreté impeccables reflétaient son visage déformé et la reine ne put s’empêcher de faire des grimaces. Personne ne fit de remarques, même si des sourires amusés se dessinèrent sur les lèvres. Ils étaient tous habitués à la spontanéité de leur reine et ne la trouvaient que plus attachante encore. 

« Votre majesté ?   
-Oh heu ! Oui ! Excusez-moi ! Bien sûr ! »

Anna se redressa soudainement, les joues rougissant d’embarra. 

« Bien sûr. Je souhaitais connaitre le menu de ce soir. »

La cuisinière, qui répondait au prénom Ingma, vérifia le contenu de ses fourneaux avant de redresser pour faire face à la reine. D’un certain âge, ses cheveux grisonnants étaient dissimulés sous une charlotte. Elle essuya ses mains pleines de farine sur son tablier blanc. 

« Le menu de ce soir ou… Le dessert au chocolat prévu pour la soirée jeu ? »

Anna eut un rire enfantin. Elle oublia toute la réserve qu’elle s’imposait pour être davantage elle-même.

« Ma sœur vient ce soir ! Je suis tellement impatiente de la voir ! J’ai l’impression que ça fait une éternité alors que ça ne fait que… 3 jours seulement ? Non 4 ! 4 Jours… C’est une éternité. Et vous savez qu’elle aime le chocolat. Moi aussi j’aime le chocolat et… »

La jeune femme s’arrêta et sourit tendrement. Sa main s’attarda distraitement sur le bois de la table, elle repoussa une fourchette et redressa une cuillère. 

« Vous savez… »

La cuisinière acquiesça d’un signe de tête entendu mais Anna reprit quand même.

« Je veux simplement passer du temps avec ma sœur, qu’elle soit heureuse et que tout soit, non pas parfait parce que je ne veux pas en faire trop. Mais qu’elle se sente bien, qu’elle soit bien. Et le chocolat, c’est toujours parfait.   
-Oh oui ! Venez voir, votre majesté. »

La reine s’approcha et se pencha pour observer le plat. L’odeur de chocolat lui emplit les narines, elle rit de nouveau.

« Oh ! C’est exactement ça ! Il est parfait ! Merci ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle enlaça Ingma dans un élan de spontanéité avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de jupon. Kai, qui n’avait rien loupé de la scène depuis un coin de la cuisine rit doucement.

« Même le poids de la royauté ne parvient pas à la changer.  
-Non, et si tu veux mon avis, c’est très bien comme ça. Cette petite a toujours été pleine d’entrain et d’amour, il ne faut surtout pas que ça change !  
-Je suis bien d’accord avec toi.  
-Je me suis toujours demandée comment 2 filles si différentes pouvaient être sœur. Elsa a toujours été si discrète, si réservée, alors qu’Anna…  
-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu’Elsa a toujours dû faire attention.  
-Même avant Kai, avant qu’on ne referme les portes, avant même l’arrivée d’Anna dans cette famille, Elsa a toujours été calme, presque à se faire oublier. Bien sûr que la suite n’a rien arrangé mais, elles étaient déjà très différentes dès la naissance. Hé ! Olaf ! Il est trop tôt pour la crème glacée ! »

La bouche barbouillée de glace à la fraise, le bonhomme de neige eut un regard coupable.

« C’est à quelle heure que la glace est autorisée alors ?  
-Pour le dessert Olaf ! Parce que je sais que tu préfères la glace plutôt que le gâteau au chocolat.  
-Oh c’est pour moi ! Vraiment !  
-Mais oui Olaf ! Maintenant laisse-moi travailler et va rejoindre Anna ! »

Le bonhomme de neige acquiesça d’un vigoureux signe de tête et disparut à son tour dans le couloir. Il retrouva Anna sur le balcon, les yeux sur la ligne de l’horizon. Il se mit à fixer le paysage avec la même concentration, au bout de seulement quelque secondes, son regard se porta de nouveau sur la reine, puis sur l’horizon, puis encore une fois sur Anna. Et après quelques minutes d’incompréhension il finit par dire : 

« Est-ce qu’on cherche quelque chose ? Ou alors c’est un nouveau jeu où il faut être immobile ? J’ai vu des enfants qui faisaient ça l’autre jour ! J’ai cru qu’ils étaient figés dans la glace, mais ils faisaient juste semblant ! Et après, il y avait une fille déguisée en toi qui est venue pour tous les sauver en embrassant un troll plein de champignons. »

Anna cligna des yeux, la mine un peu dégoûtée. 

« Eurk ! Mais je n’ai jamais fait ça !  
-Ah non ? »

Olaf réfléchit quelques instants.

« Maintenant que tu le dis… je crois qu’elle ne l’a pas vraiment embrassé et que le troll c’était en fait Hans.  
-Double eurk ! »

Elle prit le bonhomme de neige dans ses bras et porta de nouveau son regard vers l’horizon.

« Ma sœur ne va pas tarder Olaf.  
-OH ! Elsa vient ce soir ?  
-Ouiiii ! Et il y aura du gâteau au chocolat en dessert !  
-Et de la glace à la fraise ! Oh ! Ca va être une soirée parfaite ! Tu crois qu’elle va venir avec quelqu’un ? »

La reine leva les sourcils.

« Hé bien… Je n’en sais rien. Elle n’a rien dit, tu sais qu’Elsa est toujours si discrète. La dernière fois que je lui ai posé la question, elle n’avait rencontré personne et elle ne semblait pas pressée de le faire. Je dois avouer que ça m’inquiète un peu. J’aimerai la savoir heureuse mais peut être qu’elle n’a simplement besoin de personne.  
-Tu penses qu’Elsa est malheureuse ? »

Et devant la mine inquiète de son ami, Anna s’empressa de le rassurer.

« Oh non non non ! Je suis sûre qu’Elsa est heureuse !»

Est-ce qu’elle voulait vraiment se lancer dans une explication sur les relations de couples avec Olaf maintenant ? Non, pas vraiment.

« Elle a plein d’amis, comme… heu… Honeymaren. »

Une, c’était certainement le début de plein.

« Et puis elle a Nokk, Brunie, et Courant d’air aussi. Mais tu sais, j’aimerai juste qu’elle rencontre quelqu’un comme Kristoff.  
-Mais… Anna… Elsa connait déjà Kristoff.  
-Non, pas Kristoff, mais quelqu’un comme Kristoff.  
-Tu veux dire qu’il y a un autre Kristoff qui ne serait pas Kristoff mais comme Kristoff ?  
-Oh… Non Olaf, il n’y a qu’un seul Kristoff. Je parle de quelqu’un dont Elsa tomberait amoureuse.  
-Hmmm… »

Le bonhomme de neige avait l’air un peu perdu mais il n’eut pas le temps de poser d’autres questions parce qu’Anna poussa un cri d’excitation, sa sœur venait d’apparaitre à l’horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voir fin de chapitre pour les notes

Les papiers de devinette gisaient éparpillés sur le sol, du gâteau au chocolat il ne restait maintenant que quelques miettes dans les assiettes vides. Un feu encore vif continuait de brûler dans la cheminée, insensible aux éclats de rires et aux discussions qui allaient bon train. Kristoff s’affala davantage dans le canapé. 

« Wouah ! Je n’en peux plus. Ce repas était vraiment délicieux mais je crois que j’ai trop mangé. »

Il modula sa voix pour prendre l’intonation de Sven.

« Peut-être que tu n’aurais pas dû te resservir 3 fois du gratin de légume avec toute cette sauce !  
-Je sais Sven, c’est toi qui as raison mon vieux, comme toujours ! Je crois que je vais aller dormir, ça ne vous dérange pas les filles si je vous laisse finir la soirée sans moi ?  
-Vous pouvez tous aller dormir, je vais ranger. » Elsa sourit à l’assemblée mais sa sœur secoua la tête  
« Je vais t’aider à ranger, laissons les petites natures se remettre de leurs émotions.  
-Hé ! Je ne suis pas une petite nature ! Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de sauce ! »

Anna l’embrassa tendrement tandis que Sven le poussait déjà vers la porte, Olaf sur le dos.

« Bonne nuit les filles et à demain ! »

Elsa sourit, elle récupéra quelques cartes éparses dans un silence confortable qu’elle partageait avec sa cadette. Chaque fois qu’elle venait, Kristoff, Olaf et Sven finissaient par s’éclipser pour les laisser toutes les deux. Si la jeune femme trouvait ça très touchant, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’une fois de plus, elle prenait une place trop importante dans la vie de sa sœur. 

« Je devrais peut-être rentrer moi aussi.  
-Quoi ? En pleine nuit ? Elsa tu n’y penses pas ?  
-La nuit ne représente pas vraiment un danger tu sais, j’ai m…  
-Tu as tes pouvoirs pour te protéger, je sais. Mais pourquoi veux-tu déjà partir ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ici ? C’est ça ? »

Il y avait un sujet qu’elles n’avaient pratiquement jamais abordé ensemble, c’était le fait qu’Elsa soit devenue le cinquième esprit. Anna s’était toujours demandé si cela avait changé quelque chose chez sa sœur. Ou plutôt, à quel point cela avait changé sa sœur. 

« Quoi ? Mais non Anna, je me sens très bien ici… C’est juste que…  
-Que quoi ? Est-ce que tu dors à la belle étoile maintenant ? Parce que si c’est le cas, il suffit de le dire et on aménagera un espace à l’extérieur !   
-Comment ? Non ce n…  
-Ou alors, tu as tellement besoin de nature et d’espace que l’idée de dormir enfermée entre 4 murs est devenue horrible ?  
-Pas du t…  
-Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse, Elsa. Alors… Si tu dois repartir, alors… Bien sûr que tu peux repartir. Je veux dire, évidemment que tu n’es pas prisonnière, le royaume d’Arendelle c’est aussi ton royaume, le nôtre d’ailleurs. Alors tu vas où tu veux, quand tu veux, en pleine nuit, en pleine journée, à midi… Pffrrrt ! Personne n’aurait rien à redire là-dessus et surtout pas moi !  
-Anna…  
-C’est juste que tu me manques, Elsa. »

La dernière phrase finit de désarmer l’ancienne reine, elle prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la serra tout contre elle, avec toute la tendresse du monde.

« Oh Anna… Tu me manques aussi.   
-Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu dois déjà repartir ? »

Sa cadette s’exprimait d’une toute petite voix un peu malheureuse qui lui brisa le cœur. Mais comment trouver les mots justes ? Elsa prit une légère inspiration.

« Anna… »

Elsa s’écarta et repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux du visage de sa sœur, elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Tu sais… Je ne veux pas tout gâcher.  
-Je ne comprends pas Elsa, comment ta présence ici pourrait gâcher quoique ce soit ?  
-Tu construis une vie ici, avec Kristoff et… Je ne veux pas prendre trop de place. »

Anna haussa les sourcils d’incompréhension, elle se redressa, contrariée.

« Tu es ma sœur, Elsa, comment peux-tu penser un seul instant que tu prends trop de place ?  
-Je ne sais pas trop comment l’expliquer. Chaque fois que je suis avec toi, j’ai toujours l’impression que le reste du monde s’efface pour nous laisser ensemble et je ne m’en plains pas ! Tu sais que j’adore être avec toi Anna. Mais comme je l’ai dit, tu as aussi une vie à construire.   
-Et tu ne dois pas en faire partie ? »

L’incompréhension était totale, Elsa se releva à son tour pour prendre les mains de sa cadette dans les siennes.

« Bien sûr que si.  
-Je ne comprends pas, Elsa. Tu ne vis plus ici, comment pourrais-tu prendre trop de place ? »

Anna venait de marquer un point. Même si ça n’éliminait pas le sentiment de l’ex reine, elle devait admettre que la remarque de sa cadette était juste. Elle sourit tendrement.

« Tu as raison, Anna. C’est juste moi qui cherche des complications là où il n’y en a pas. Je crois que je continue de m’adapter à ma nouvelle vie.  
-Alors tu restes dormir ? »

L’ancienne reine rit doucement.

« Oui, je reste dormir. Et je ne sais pas où tu es allée chercher que j’avais besoin de dormir à la belle étoile mais crois moi, j’apprécie toujours le confort de ma chambre ! »

Anna rit à son tour, enfin rassurée.

« D’accord. Est-ce que tu es fatiguée ? Parce qu’il y a quelque chose que j’aimerai vraiment beaucoup te montrer. Mais ça peut attendre demain si tu veux.  
-Non, allons-y maintenant, je ne suis pas fatiguée. »

D’autant qu’elle était surtout très intriguée. La reine prit la main de son ainée dans la sienne et la guida dans les longs couloirs du château jusqu’à la grande bibliothèque. Perplexe, Elsa regardait autour d’elle sans trop comprendre.

« Hé bien ? Qu’est-ce que je suis supposée voir ?  
-Par ici. »

Anna glissa sa main derrière le rebord de la cheminée. Un son étouffé se fit entendre et un pan de la bibliothèque se mit à bouger. 

« Anna ! Qu’est ce qu…  
-Une pièce secrète !  
-Quoi ? Mais depuis quand ? Et pourquoi faire ?  
-Hé bien tu sais Elsa, les pièces secrètes, souvent, servent à cacher des choses. C’est incroyable non ?  
-Anna…  
-Je l’ai découverte il y a quelques jours et j’attendais que tu viennes pour te montrer, je pense que tu pourras m’aider.  
-T’aider ?  
-Oui, viens… »

La jeune femme repoussa l’étagère remplis de livres épais qui bougea avec une facilité déconcertante. Dans la pénombre, se dévoilait une pièce remplit de bric-à-brac en tout genre, il était difficile d’évaluer la taille de l’endroit tant il était encombré. Anna alluma les bougies une à une, révélant différents documents, des notes manuscrites, des cartes anciennes, des gants en nombre importants. Elle jeta un œil à sa sœur ainée. 

« De ce que j’ai compris jusqu’à maintenant, je crois que c’est une pièce dans laquelle nos parents faisaient des recherches.  
-Des recherches ? Mais sur quoi ?  
-Sur… Toi ?  
-Moi ! »

Anna hocha la tête, elle prit un carnet rempli de croquis et de notes.

« Regarde, c’est l’écriture de notre père, il faisait des plans sur les gants que tu pouvais porter, les différents matériaux.  
-Il cherchait un moyen de contenir mes pouvoirs.  
-Oui, pour que tu puisses sortir de ta chambre, c’est ce qu’il a écrit ici, regarde. »

Elsa parcourut des yeux les quelques phrases, son cœur battait la chamade, les souvenirs de cette période pénible affluaient et ils étaient difficile à contenir. Sa gorge se serra, le poids de la solitude et de la culpabilité pesait lourdement sur ses épaules, même encore maintenant. 

« Nos parents voulaient que tu aies une vie la plus normale possible.  
-Oui, mais à quel prix ?  
-Elsa… »

L’ainée hocha la tête, oui, elles avaient déjà eu cette conversation. Elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable, ses pouvoirs étaient un don, un cadeau. Mais ses parents étaient mort d’avoir voulu comprendre et chercher une solution.

« Tu n’es coupable de rien dans cette histoire. »

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de l’ancienne reine.

« Oui, tu as raison, je sais que tu as raison. »

Anna passa sa main dans le dos de sa sœur pour la réconforter. Elsa se blottit un instant contre sa cadette, son regard se posa sur un carnet ouvert, posé sur un pupitre. Si l’écriture lui était familière, le reste en revanche était indéchiffrable. 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? On dirait l’écriture de maman.  
-Oui mais… Je n’ai pas pu le lire. »

L’ancienne reine quitta l’étreinte réconfortante de sa sœur pour se saisir du carnet. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« On dirait… de l’Aldrien du Nord.  
-Oui, c’est ce que je pensais aussi. C’était la langue des Nothuldras avant qu’elle ne soit interdite, on sait maintenant pourquoi. J’ai d’ailleurs fait lever cette interdiction.  
-Tu as bien fait. Je dois pouvoir le faire déchiffrer. »

Anne sourit et hocha la tête.

« Je comptais là-dessus. »

Elsa referma le carnet avec soin.

« Cette pièce est fascinante… »

Son regard se perdit sur les étagères pleines à craquer, dans tous les ouvrages, il était question de magie. Il y avait une petite table avec un métier à tisser sur lequel on trouvait différents gants plus ou moins achevés. Des flacons dont le contenu restait complètement inconnu et qu’Elsa n’avait aucune envie de vérifier. L’air sec et poussiéreux était irritant. Elle approcha la bougie d’une autre étagère, pleine aussi, mais de carnets cette fois ci, tantôt avec l’écriture de son père, tantôt celle de sa mère.

« Pendant toutes ces années… »

Elle se sentait submergée par les émotions. Ahtohallan l’avait réconcilié avec ses parents, en partie. Depuis qu’elle avait compris comment fonctionnait son pouvoir, Elsa avait oscillé entre rage, tristesse et compréhension vis-à-vis de ses parents. La solitude complète dans laquelle ils l’avaient enfermé, la peur d’elle-même qu’ils avaient nourrie bien malgré eux durant toutes ces années. Tout lui était apparu plus clairement lorsqu’elle avait compris que son grand père, le roi Runeard, avait peur de la magie et qu’il avait certainement dû élever Agnarr dans la même méfiance. Sans parler de la bataille du barrage qui n’avait fait que renforcer cette défiance. Ses parents n’avaient pas eu d’autre choix que de garder ses pouvoirs secrets dans un royaume où tout le monde était persuadé que les Northuldra avaient attaqué les soldats d’Arendelle. 

« Anna, comment étaient nos parents avec toi ?  
-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elsa haussa légèrement les épaules, elle se tourna vers sa sœur et lui sourit légèrement.

« Mes pouvoirs rendaient notre relation très compliquée. Je ne voulais pas qu’ils m’approchent parce que j’avais peur de leur faire mal. Je me suis toujours demandé comment ils étaient, avec toi.  
-Je crois que c’est une question qui nécessite du gâteau au chocolat.  
-Il en reste ?  
-Oui, j’avais demandé à ce qu’on nous sauve quelques parts pour le petit déjeuner. »

Anna fit un clin d’œil complice à sa sœur ainée et lui prit le bras pour quitter la pièce. Elle actionna le mécanisme et la bibliothèque reprit sa place, comme si rien n’avait jamais existé. Etonnamment, le poids qui pesait sur les épaules d’Elsa sembla s’alléger également, ou alors c’était la perspective du gâteau au chocolat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fameuse pièce secrète est donc inspirée d'une scène supprimée de Frozen 2 visible ici : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_AxYnIdROiQ&ab_channel=SCRFilms


	4. Chapter 4

Epaule contre épaule, Elsa et Anna s’étaient installées à même le sol, avec quelques coussins, en face du feu qui s’éteignait doucement. Chacune avec une assiette pleine de gâteau qu’elles mangeaient avec une satisfaction évidente. La cadette faisait la conversation pour deux, comme souvent. Elle savait par expérience que sa sœur ne s’ouvrait pas facilement au sujet de leurs parents, encore moins quand il était question de son isolement. Alors en attendant qu’Elsa soit prête à aborder le sujet, elle babillait gentiment. Anna s’inquiétait toujours pour sa sœur. Depuis aussi longtemps qu’il lui était possible de se souvenir. Enfant, elle avait passé de longues heures devant la porte à tenter d’attirer l’attention d’Elsa, les chansons, les suppliques, les menaces, rien n’avait réussi à faire ouvrir cette fichue porte.   
Même chose du côté de leurs parents qui étaient restés complètement sourds à ses protestations et à ses questions légitimes. D’une certaine façon, peut-être qu’Elsa avait raison, peut-être qu’elle prenait trop de place dans sa vie parce qu’en vérité, Anna n’avait jamais cessé de s’inquiéter. Et maintenant qu’Elsa était devenue le cinquième esprit, qu’elle avait quitté le château, c’était encore pire. Et comment ne pas l’être quand elle se mettait constamment en danger, toujours soucieuse de rétablir les injustices au mépris de sa propre vie, de protéger tout le monde de tout, et surtout d’elle-même. Comme si Elsa était dangereuse. Une petite voix s’éleva pourtant dans sa tête pour lui rappeler que sa sœur avait bien failli la tuer, non pas une, mais deux fois. Oui, mais par accident, toujours par accident, simplement parce qu’il fallait qu’elle apprenne à maitriser ses pouvoirs, à comprendre qu’ils étaient liés à ses émotions. Et que les ignorer, tenter de tout contrôler et de refouler, ne pouvait provoquer qu’un désastre… Et quel désastre… 

Anna réalisait petit à petit à quel point l’histoire de leur famille était basée sur le mensonge. Celui de son grand père, puis celui de ses parents et à chaque fois, le résultat fut catastrophique. 

« Elsa ?  
-Oui Anna ?  
-Je sais qu’on s’est déjà fait la promesse de ne plus rien se cacher mais… C’est vraiment important pour moi.  
-Je sais, et je te promets que je ne te cache plus rien.  
-Et tu penses vraiment que tu prends trop de place dans ma vie ? »

Elsa observa sa part de gâteau un instant, comme si elle pouvait prendre vie et lui répondre à la manière d’un Olaf.

« Je pense que tu avais raison tout à l’heure mais… » Elle fit une pause pour sourire à sa sœur « je ne veux pas que tu laisses ta vie de côté, pour moi.  
-Comment ça ? Parce qu’entre nous deux, je suis quand même celle qui a rencontré quelqu’un, au cas où tu n’aurais pas remarqué. »

La remarque malicieuse d’Anna fit rire l’ex reine.

« Effectivement. Mais je sais que tu t’inquiètes toujours pour moi, que tu cherches toujours à me protéger et à prendre soin de moi. Et parfois, je me demande simplement si ce ne serai pas au détriment des autres, comme Kristoff par exemple.  
-Est-ce que tu ne fais pas la même chose ? Sauf que toi tu n’hésites pas à me forcer à m’éloigner. »

Elsa marqua un silence. Elle savait très bien à quoi Anna faisait référence, et elle savait aussi que sa cadette souffrait de ses décisions où elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Et visiblement, sa petite sœur avait décidé qu’un silence en guise de réponse ne lui conviendrait pas, parce qu’elle reprit calmement.

« D’ailleurs, est ce n’est pas ce que tu es en train de faire en essayant de t’éloigner ? N’aurais-tu pas décidé toute seule de ce qui était le mieux pour moi ? »

Etait-ce qu’elle faisait ? Peut-être… Probablement et sans même s’en rendre compte. 

« C’est… Possible en effet. Mais je croyais qu’on devait parler des parents ?  
-Oh alors ça ! C’est un coup bas ! Je te laisse t’en sortir pour cette fois, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

Elsa battit des cils innocemment, et pourtant, si la diversion était efficace, le sujet n’en était pas moins délicat. Anna se releva et lui tendit la main.

« Viens. »

L’ancienne reine prit la main de sa sœur et la suivit dans les couloirs sans même réfléchir.

« Où est ce que tu m’emmènes cette fois ci ?  
\- Juste dans la chambre. »

Elsa haussa les sourcils, c’était à se demander laquelle des deux cherchait le plus à éviter le sujet.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés d’en parler si tu ne veux pas.  
-Oh si je le veux, mais je veux aussi que tu sois bien, confortable, et en sécurité. »

Et comme il n’y avait rien à répondre à ça, elles se trouvèrent rapidement en vêtements de nuit pour se blottir l’une contre l’autre sous les draps. Anna caressa doucement les cheveux de sa sœur. 

« Que voudrais-tu savoir ?  
-Comment ils étaient avec toi, est ce qu’ils étaient… proches ? Que disaient-ils sur moi ? Ce genre de chose…  
-Hé bien… Comme je m’ennuyais beaucoup, je crois qu’ils essayaient de jouer avec moi autant que possible. Quand les activités du royaume le permettaient bien sûr. Et maintenant je me rends compte à quel point c’est fastidieux ! Tu m’avais caché tout ça quand tu m’as proposé de devenir reine d’Arendelle !  
-La couronne te va très bien, le peuple t’adore et tu les adore tout autant en retour.   
-Maman me laissait beaucoup faire, Papa, un peu moins. Il préférait me voir au calme avec un livre dans la bibliothèque, que sur un vélo en train de descendre les escaliers. On faisait des parties de cache-cache aussi. Mais le château est tellement grand qu’ils ont fini par m’interdire certaines zones. Une fois ils m’ont cherché pendant si longtemps que Papa s’est fâché.   
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui, enfin, pas longtemps. Ils m’aidaient à faire mes devoirs à tour de rôle mais je préférais quand c’était maman.  
-Oui, moi aussi. Elle était plus compréhensive. »

Anna acquiesça. 

« Je ne savais pas que Maman t’aidait aussi à faire tes devoirs.  
-Si, Papa aussi. Je suppose que lorsque l’un des deux était avec moi…  
-L’autre était avec moi. Mais la plupart du temps, j’étais toute seule. Nos parents étaient très occupés avec le royaume.  
-Ou à chercher une solution pour moi…  
-Ne fais pas ça Elsa, s’il te plait. Ne culpabilise pas pour quelque chose dont tu n’es pas responsable. C’était leur décision et… Elle n’était pas bonne mais… C’était leur choix, pas le tiens. Ils n’ont pas su gérer la situation.  
-J’ai l’impression d’avoir perdu tellement de temps et de t’avoir privée de tellement de choses.   
-Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir été privée de plein de choses. Et… Du peu que tu m’as dit… Ma place était quand même plus agréable que la tienne. »

Elsa ferma les yeux contre sa sœur, le poids de la solitude l’écrasa de nouveau. Anna avait raison, il lui fallait un lieu où elle se sente bien et en sécurité pour aborder ces sujets. Et ici, tout contre sa sœur qui l’enlaçait tendrement, c’était l’endroit idéal pour chasser ses démons. 

« J’avais tellement peur de faire du mal autour de moi…  
-Papa et maman disaient que tu avais une maladie rare, que tu allais bien mais qu’il fallait éviter tout contact avec toi pour te préserver.  
-Oui… Ou pour préserver les autres. »

Anna resserra davantage son étreinte avant de reprendre.

« Ils me lisaient toujours une histoire le soir, parfois tous les deux, parfois seuls. Et pendant les repas, je racontais toujours ce que je faisais la journée, c’était une sorte de rituelle je crois. »

Ce qui sonnait finalement comme une enfance presque ordinaire. Si l’on exceptait la grande sœur malade, seule, dans sa chambre, l’absence de sortie, et les portes du château toujours fermées. 

« Plus je grandissais, plus je posais des questions sur toi et plus je demandais à te voir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi que tu ne me répondais pas. Il m’arrivait même de me demander si tu étais toujours en vie. Les réponses de papa et maman étaient évasives. Il fallait éviter les contacts, d’accord, mais qu’est ce qui t’empêchait de me parler ?  
-J’avais peur que tu veuilles rentrer et que je te fasse du mal, encore une fois. Mes pouvoirs étaient incontrôlables à cette période. Ma chambre était très souvent complètement givrée, et plus j’essayais de me contrôler, plus la glace s’étendait, plus j’avais peur et… ça ne s’arrêtait jamais. Les gants ont aidé, un peu… »

Le silence tomba quelques minutes dans la chambre, chacune perdue dans leurs souvenirs. Elsa reprit la parole la première.

« Anna ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu as lu les carnets de papa ?  
-Juste les quelques pages que je t’ai montrées. Je ne suis pas sûre qu’il y ait grand-chose à lire, ça ressemble surtout à des études sur la maitrise de tes pouvoirs. Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que j’ai un peu peur de ce que nous allons lire dans ceux de maman.  
-Peur ? Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que mes pouvoirs ont causé beaucoup de dégâts et ont fait beaucoup de mal à notre famille.  
-Ce ne sont pas tes pouvoirs, Elsa, qui ont provoqué ça, mais leur manière à eux de les avoir gérés.  
-Peut-être mais, j’en suis quand même la source.   
-Nos parents t’aimaient, sinon ils n’auraient jamais cherché de solution à cette situation.  
-Tout dépend si la solution était pour eux, ou pour moi. La réponse se trouve certainement dans ces carnets.   
-Tu veux dire, est ce qu’ils faisaient ça pour eux, ou pour toi ?  
-Oui.  
-Je… Je n’ai pas la même image que toi, de nos parents. Ils ont toujours été présents et affectueux et… Je ne peux pas croire qu’ils aient voulu être égoïstes avec toi. Je pense qu’ils ont été dépassés par la situation et qu’ils ont essayé de gérer du mieux qu’ils ont pu, mal évidemment. Ils n’auraient pas dû avoir peur de tes pouvoirs, ils auraient dû t’aider à les contrôler plutôt que de vouloir t’apprendre à ignorer tes sentiments.  
-Ils voulaient te mettre en sécurité et ils avaient raison.  
-Tu es ma sœur Elsa, je suis en sécurité avec toi.  
-Et pourtant…  
\- Par accident, Elsa. Précisément parce que tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais ! Est-ce que j’ai l’air d’être en danger en ce moment ?  
-Non, évidemment.  
-Parce que maintenant, tu sais ce que tu fais. »

Le ton était si ferme et déterminé qu’Elsa ne répondit pas. Elles continuèrent de discuter un moment, dérivant vers des sujets plus légers avant de s’endormir blottie l’une contre l’autre.


	5. Chapter 5

A l’extérieur du château, le vent d’automne passait d’arbre en arbre, décrochant des feuilles ici ou là pour les éparpiller sur les pavés du pont ou dans la cour. Au cœur de la nuit, il n’y avait pas d’Olaf pour jouer avec. Le calme était tout juste perturbé par le léger ronflement d’Anna dans la chambre d’Elsa. Les deux jeunes femmes dormaient profondément, chacune de leur côté, si la plus jeune avait un léger filet de bave qui lui glissait sur le menton, la seconde en revanche souriait d’un air enfantin. Quelques flocons commencèrent à se former, épars, ils fondaient rapidement et semblaient sans réels conséquences. L’un d’eux se déposa sur les lèvres d’Anna, un autre sur son front, un troisième sur sa paupière et finirent par réveiller la cadette. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle jeta un œil en direction de sa sœur pour constater qu’elle dormait toujours profondément et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules, même si, elle le savait, Elsa ne craignait pas le froid. 

Anna tendit la main pour attraper quelques flocons dans l’obscurité, émerveillée par le spectacle de la neige qui dansait devant ses yeux. Rapidement, les flocons prirent vie sous la forme de personnages enneigés, elle se reconnut sans peine dans l’un d’entre eux tandis que se jouait, sous ses yeux stupéfiés, des souvenirs de son enfance. 

« Oooh… »

Elle se leva en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Elsa. Une mini version enneigée d’elle-même courrait dans les couloirs en riant, sa sœur sur ses talons, elles franchirent les portes du château d’un bond et se retrouvèrent dans le parc, au milieu des arbres, des fleurs et des canards. Elsa créa un pont de glace par-dessus la marre et elles s’arrêtèrent au-dessus pour observer les cannetons suivre docilement leur mère. Tout semblait si facile, si heureux.   
Le souvenir changea, elles étaient maintenant dans la salle de bal et Elsa avait créé une série de montagnes enneigées desquelles elles dévalaient, installées dans une luge de glace.  
La scène disparut aussi soudainement que la précédente, les deux enfants étaient maintenant attablés, peinture, crayons et papiers étalés devant elles. Elsa faisait apparaitre des princes, des girafes, des bateaux en neige qu’Anna s’entrainait à reproduire. Mais c’était surtout Olaf qui retenait son attention.  
Un rire étranglé par l’émotion sortit de la gorge de la reine, elle souriait, émerveillée et touchée par les souvenirs qui se rejouaient en cascades sous son regard attendrit. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise lorsque tout s’effondra brutalement.   
Une porte se dressa tout à coup, étrangement sévère et menaçante. Elle claqua durement, sans bruit mais Anna ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce son. Et de l’autre côté, il y avait maintenant Elsa, seule, pleurant dans un coin, recroquevillée sur elle-même au milieu d’une chambre en partie gelée.   
Les murs s’effacèrent doucement, sa sœur maintenant debout faisant face à son père, effrayée mais attentive, un geste maladroit et la glace se dressa cruellement en pointes hérissées, menaçant la figure paternelle qui recula. Sa mère tenta de s’approcher mais Elsa recula jusqu’à toucher le mur, pleurant et criant des mots que la neige ne matérialisait pas, mais qu’Anna pouvait entendre malgré tout. 

« Elsa… »

A l’évidence, le rêve s’était transformé en cauchemar et la cadette n’avait pas envie d’en voir plus, encore moins d’imposer ça à sa sœur. Elle se rapprocha du lit mais fut stoppée par un nouveau souvenir. Celui du premier accident. Des bonds d’une butte enneigée à une autre, trop rapide, trop haut, Elsa ne pouvait pas suivre, puis la chute et les cris, les pleurs, la culpabilité. Et la peur de tout un peuple le jour du couronnement, lorsqu’Anna l’avait poussée à bout, la fuite et Arendelle figé dans la glace. Elsa effrayée, écrasée par la culpabilité et qui lui gèle le cœur par accident.  
Les souvenirs s’enchainaient de plus en plus rapidement, l’ex reine gémit dans son sommeil. La température de la chambre chuta brutalement, les murs se couvrirent de glace. Anna voulut se rapprocher du lit, mais Hans se dressait maintenant devant elle, grandeur nature, une épée à la main et un sourire carnassier. Derrière elle, une jumelle d’Elsa en glace gisait sur le sol. La cadette n’avait aucune envie de revivre cette scène, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien, elle contourna rapidement le Hans de neige pour atteindre le lit et secouer doucement sa sœur par l’épaule.

« Elsa ! Réveille-toi, s’il te plait.  
-Anna ? Qu…  
-Tu faisais un cauchemar…  
-Un… Oh…   
-Viens là. »

Elle berça sa sœur ainée tout contre elle, regardant la neige disparaitre au fur et à mesure et la glace refluer.

« Anna ? Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ?  
-Je crois que tu as matérialisé ton rêve avec tes pouvoirs, mais la suite était… heu… disons… Moins sympa ?  
-Tu veux dire, un cauchemar ? »

Elsa secoua la tête et se redressa légèrement. Maintenant bien réveillée, elle fit complètement disparaitre les restes de glace et neige.

« Je suis désolée, Anna.  
-C’était juste un cauchemar, Elsa, tout va bien. »

Elle offrit un sourire rassurant à sa sœur ainée. 

« Allez, viens te rendormir.   
-Tu es sûre ?  
-Je n’ai jamais eu peur de toi, tu te souviens ? »

Comment lutter face à tant de confiance et d’assurance, Elsa acquiesça d’un signe de tête et se blottit de nouveau entre les bras grands ouverts de sa cadette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La scène du rêve est inspirée d'une autre scène supprimée visible ici : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmkY_Tc3CIQ&ab_channel=SCRFilms


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa caressa le museau de Nokk qui réagit en agitant sa crinière. Elle réajusta le sac qu’elle portait en bandoulière.

« Tu reviens bientôt ? »

Elle se tourna pour faire face à la mine inquiète de sa cadette et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Oui, c’est promis.  
-J’aurai préféré être avec toi pour lire les carnets de papa.  
-Moi aussi mais… Il faut bien que je fasse traduire ceux de notre mère. »

Se faisant, elle tapota le sac qu’elle portait à la hanche. Elle salua Kristoff, Sven et Olaf, fit un dernier câlin à Anna avant de chevaucher Nokk et de s’élancer en pleine mer comme s’il s’agissait d’une simple plaine. 

Elsa respira à plein poumon l’air iodé, un sentiment sauvage de liberté s’empara d’elle. Elle lança Nokk au galop, que cette course effrénée ne s’arrête jamais et se mit à rire d’une joie simple, seule, au milieu de l’étendue d’eau. Elsa remonta rapidement le cours du fleuve et dépassa le barrage maintenant effondré. Un géant de pierre lui offrit un pont impromptu de son bras, elle le salua d’un sourire. Devant elle la forêt s’étendait maintenant à perte de vue, des feuilles rouges et dorées avaient envahis les arbres. Courant d’air vint la saluer, comme un défi à faire la course, il virevolta devant elle, tourna autour des troncs et fila à tout allure sur l’horizon. Elsa lança Nokk à sa poursuite dans un éclat de rire. Elle bondit par-dessus le bras de la rivière et dévala la pente légère. Le village Northuldra était sur sa gauche mais Elsa ne lui accorda même pas un regard, elle avait tout à coup besoin de s’échapper, besoin de liberté, d’oublier tout son passé pour ne se préoccuper que du vent dans ses cheveux détachés. L’air froid de l’automne glissait sur elle, insensible à sa fraicheur, Nokk déployait toute sa puissance pour rattraper Courant d’air, mais ici, sur la terre ferme, il ne pouvait pas donner le meilleur de lui-même. Elsa lui flatta l’encolure pour l’encourager, ils lui avaient manqué, chacun des 4 esprits. Elle se sentait entière en leur compagnie. Tout comme elle se sentait parfaitement à sa place lorsqu’elle était avec sa sœur. 

Nokk hennit de frustration lorsqu’il s’arrêta brutalement à quelques mètres d’une falaise qui tombait abruptement. Courant d’air sifflotait de victoire, tourbillonnant dans les airs comme pour mieux le narguer. Elsa rit doucement et mit pieds à terre. Elle guida le cheval jusqu’ à la rivière qu’elle entendait toute proche et le regarda disparaitre. Non, elle n’avait pas besoin de dormir à la belle étoile, mais jamais elle n’avait été aussi proche de la nature et de la forêt que depuis qu’elle était devenue le 5ème esprit. Même après 1 an, elle avait encore un peu de mal à s’ajuster à son nouveau rôle. Faire le lien entre les hommes et les esprits n’était pas toujours chose aisée. D’aucun lui attribuait souvent des pouvoirs qu’elle n’avait pas. Heureusement, ce n’était pas le cas des Northuldra qui avaient toujours vécu en harmonie avec les esprits de la nature. Yéléna le lui répétait souvent : « Quand la nature parle, nous l’écoutons ». Et c’était curieusement, aussi simple que ça. Le peuple d’Arendelle en revanche avait encore beaucoup de méfiance vis-à-vis des esprits de la forêt, des années de mensonges ne s’effaçaient pas si facilement et même si Elsa avait pu stopper l’immense vague qui menaçait le château, certains continuaient d’y voir une attaque des esprits contre le royaume. Nouer des liens entre les deux peuples n’était donc pas si simple malgré la présence rassurante d’Anna et d’Elsa pour les représenter. 

Bruni sauta sur son épaule, la saluant de ce cri si particulier qui était le sien. Elsa lui chatouilla la tête avec affection et il grimpa au creux de sa main. Elle fit tomber quelques flocons sur lui et le regarda bondir au milieu avec délectation. Tout semblait si simple lorsqu’elle était avec les esprits, libre des contraintes humaines et pourtant… Elle n’était jamais tout à fait avec eux. Faire le pont entre les deux mondes faisait d’elle quelque chose de nouveau et Elsa n’était pas très sûre de savoir à quel monde elle appartenait vraiment. Celui des humains ? Parce qu’elle aimait toujours le chocolat. Ou celui des esprits ? Parce qu’elle pouvait parler à une salamandre et à un courant d’air pendant des heures. Bruni siffla de satisfaction tandis qu’il s’enfonçait dans un petit tas de neige qu’Elsa venait de faire apparaitre. Elle rit doucement. Le village Northuldra n’était plus très loin, elle pouvait déjà distinguer les premiers bruits en provenance. Elle se saisit du sac à sa hanche pour jeter un œil à l’intérieur. Elle n’avait pris que trois carnets en partant et elle se demandait à qui les confier entre Yéléna et Honeymaren.

La première, en tant que cheffe de clan, lui semblait toute indiquée. Elle avait la connaissance et la mémoire des histoires de son peuple. En revanche, c’était aussi la plus occupée et Elsa n’était pas certaine d’avoir la patience d’attendre très longtemps pour qu’une partie de son passé lui soit révélé. Honeymaren d’un autre côté aurait certainement plus de temps pour traduire rapidement le texte, mais probablement moins d’anecdote à partager. Elle aurait dû demander son avis à Anna avant de partir. Comme elle aurait aimé qu’elle soit à ses côtés en cet instant. Avait-elle commencé à lire les carnets de leur père ? Et si oui, qu’avait-elle découvert ? Elsa secoua la tête, ça ne servait à rien de se torturer l’esprit avec des questions dont elle n’avait pas les réponses. 

« Déjà de retour ? »

La voix de Yéléna la sortit de ses pensées. La cheffe se tenait devant elle, bien droite, avec son bâton et ses cheveux attachés en arrière. Elle avait une présence indéniable et une autorité naturelle qu’il était difficile de défier. 

« Oui, les esprits me manquaient.  
-Je peux le comprendre. Comment se porte le peuple d’Arendelle ? »

Chaque fois que Yéléna lui posait cette question, Elsa ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander si elle était sincère. La cheffe de clan avait de quoi en vouloir au roi Runeard qui les avait trahi, même si elle les avait par la suite accueillit à bras ouverts, Anna et elle. 

« Ma sœur fait de l’excellent travail. Vous ne trouvez pas ?  
-Elle a commencé à instaurer des routes commerciales oui, je pense que c’est une bonne chose pour l’entente de tout le monde.  
-Et maintenant que le barrage est tombé, la forêt a retrouvé toute sa splendeur.   
-En effet. »

Sans qu’elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, Elsa se sentit obligée de rajouter :

« Anna ne vous trahira pas. »

Yéléna lui sourit avec affection.

« Je le sais mon enfant. »

C’était un peu étrange de se faire materner par quelqu’un d’autre que sa mère, d’autant plus étrange qu’après tout ce qu’elle avait vécu, et la puissance de ses pouvoirs, Elsa ne se sentait certainement plus comme une enfant. Et pourtant, la bienveillance dont Yéléna faisait preuve lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

« Vous avez ramené quelque chose de votre voyage ? »

La vieille femme indiqua le sac d’un geste du menton. Elsa posa sa main dessus et acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

« En effet, puis-je vous poser une question ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Ce sont des carnets qui ont appartenu à ma mère mais ils sont écrits en Aldrien du nord et je ne sais pas lire cette langue.  
-Vraiment ? Votre mère ne vous l’a pas enseigné ?  
-Non… »

Comment dire avec délicatesse que la langue avait été bannis sur la base du mensonge de la bataille du barrage. Mais visiblement, Yéléna, qui n’était pas née de la dernière pluie, n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui fournisse plus d’explication. Elle tendit la main vers l’un des carnets qu’Elsa avait sorti.

« Je peux ? »

Elle l’examina après s’en être saisie et parcourut quelques pages avant de le lui rendre.

« Du peu que j’ai lu, Iduna parle de ses filles et de son inquiétude pour elles.  
-Je pensais que vous pourriez m’aider à le traduire, vous ou… Honeymaren.  
-Honeymaren me semble tout indiquée. Vous devriez inviter votre sœur à venir nous rejoindre ici. Je pourrais partager quelques anecdotes avec vous.  
-Des anecdotes ?  
-Votre mère faisait partie de notre tribu. Je l’ai connue quand elle était enfant.  
-J’aimerai beaucoup les entendre, et Anna aussi évidemment. »

Yéléna sourit.

« Prévenez-moi quand elle viendra.  
-Je n’y manquerai pas. »

Les deux femmes se quittèrent à l’entrée du village et Elsa bifurqua en direction de la hutte d’Honeymaren. Elle trouva son amie accroupie près de la rivière, occupée à écailler un poisson.

« Bonjour Honeymaren.  
-Oh ! Bonjour Elsa ! Tu es déjà de retour ? »

Mais pourquoi donc tout le monde semblait si étonné de la voir déjà de retour ? Passait-elle si peu de temps avec sa sœur ?

« Ce sera notre repas de ce soir, est ce que tu te joins à nous ?  
-Est-ce qu’il y aura du gâteau au chocolat ? »

Honeymaren la fixa comme si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser au milieu du front. Elsa secoua la tête en souriant.

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Peut-être que je suis rentrée trop tôt, effectivement. Et je serai ravie de me joindre à vous. »

La simplicité de la vie au village lui avait manqué aussi, loin du poids des traditions de la royauté et des « votre majesté » dans tous les couloirs. Honeymaren s’adressait à elle sans se poser de questions, sans s’embarrasser d’un titre ou d’une étiquette. C’était d’autant plus vrai qu’elle brandissait actuellement deux poissons écaillés et vidés devant elle.

« Je les ai pêchés à l’aube ce matin ! Ils seront parfaits pour ce soir ! Ryder nous a promis du vin de sureau ! »

Elsa n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’était le vin de sureau mais elle se laissait gagner par l’enthousiasme de son amie. Honeymaren se lava longuement les mains dans un sceau d’eau propre, luttant pour faire disparaitre l’odeur tenace du poisson. Elle pencha la tête face au silence d’Elsa tandis qu’elle se séchait les mains dans un linge.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
-Oh. Heu… Oui. Anna a découvert des carnets, ils appartenaient à nos parents, mais ceux de notre mère sont écrits en Aldrien du nord et je ne sais pas lire cette langue. Yéléna pensait que tu pourrais m’aider à les traduire, si tu veux bien. »

Elle sourit et s’approcha de son amie, un carnet ouvert entre les mains pour qu’elle puisse parcourir les premières pages.

« Oui, à priori ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Je serais ravie de t’aider. »

Elsa sourit franchement, elle rangea le carnet à l’abri des mains humides d’Honeymaren. Elle souffla doucement pour se donner un peu de courage.

« Il faut quand même que je te prévienne de deux ou trois choses que tu pourrais lire.   
-Ah ? D’accord ?  
-Quand tu auras un peu de temps ?  
-Maintenant si tu veux. On peut prendre quelques minutes pour discuter. »

Elsa sentit ses mains devenir moites, elle serra la bandoulière du sac. Elle avait déjà des difficultés à parler de son enfance avec sa sœur, alors avec son amie, la discussion ne s’annonçait pas plus facile.

« Merci, c’est parfait. »

Alors pourquoi sa bouche devenait pâteuse tout à coup ? Honeymaren face à elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Je vais nous préparer une infusion, installe-toi au soleil, je reviens. »

Elsa hocha la tête. Elle s’éloigna du billot sur lequel son amie avait écaillé le poisson en longeant la rivière, le son cristallin avait un effet apaisant. Elle s’installa dans l’herbe encore bien verte, le dos contre l’écorce rassurante d’un arbre. Elsa déposa le sac sur ses genoux repliés et se laissa bercer quelques instants par les bruits de la nature environnante. Elle aurait pu finir par s’assoupir si Honeymaren n’était pas revenue avec son infusion.

« Voilà, c’est à la Passiflore, je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien.  
-Vraiment ?  
-La Passiflore a des vertus relaxantes. »

Honeymaren lui fit un clin d’œil avant de s’installer en face d’elle. 

« Quand tu seras prête, Elsa. »

Elle prit d’abord une gorgée du breuvage, laissant le goût de la plante envahir ses sens. Tout ici lui semblait plus naturel, les Northuldra vivaient au rythme des saisons et de ce que la nature voulait bien leur donner. Elsa souffla doucement sur la fumée qui s’échappait du bol.

« Mes parents ont toujours été aimants et attentionnés. »

Ce qui était vrai, ils n’avaient jamais voulu lui faire de mal.

« Mais ils ont été dépassés par mes pouvoirs, tout comme moi. »

Elsa créa quelques flocons qui s’illuminèrent sous les réverbérations du soleil, pour se rassurer, car non, ses pouvoirs n’étaient pas néfastes.

« Ils se sont manifestés dès ma naissance et si au début, tout se passait bien, les choses ont dégénérés après un accident.  
-Quel genre d’accident ?  
-Celui qu’Olaf a résumé. »

Honeymaren fronça les sourcils un instant tandis qu’elle se remémorait la présentation d’Olaf lors de leur première rencontre.

« D’accord, d’accord, les portes fermées, Anna qui te pousse à bout, Hans qui prétend séduire ta sœur. Oui d’accord, je vois. Enfin je crois. Non ? »

Elsa rit doucement.

« C’était un résumé expéditif mais efficace. Les carnets de ma mère concernent la période où les portes étaient fermées.  
-Pas la meilleure période de ta vie j’imagine. »

Et comme il n’y avait pas de questions, Elsa ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de reprendre.

« J’aimais beaucoup mes parents, mais, maintenant que je contrôle mieux mes pouvoirs, que j’ai compris où était ma place, je leur en veux un peu de m’avoir isolée et de m’avoir appris uniquement à avoir peur de moi. J’ai fait beaucoup de mal à notre famille, malgré moi. Et durant toutes ces années, je n’ai jamais pu m’empêcher de me demander si mes parents ne m’en voulaient pas. Tout comme il m’arrive encore d’avoir le sentiment de devoir m’excuser auprès d’Anna.  
-Outch ! Elle doit détester ça ! »

Elsa rit doucement. C’était surprenant avec quelle facilité Honeymaren avait réussi à lire en elles et à comprendre leur relation. Yéléna avait raison, elle était toute indiquée pour l’aider dans la traduction. Son amie hocha la tête.

« D’accord, je pense que je comprends. Tu as peur que je lise des choses désagréables à ton sujet en traduisant ces carnets, c’est bien ça ?  
-Oui.  
-Je n’ai pas connu tes parents alors je ne sais pas si je peux leur faire confiance. En particulier s’ils disent du mal de leur propre enfant. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, ça ne me semble pas être un gage de confiance. Je ne sais pas comment te rassurer, mais je peux te garantir que, quoique je lise, ça n’influencera pas l’opinion que j’ai de toi.  
-Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?  
-Tu n’étais qu’une enfant, Elsa. Tu faisais des bêtises d’enfants, mais… avec des pouvoirs. Ryder a mis le feu à notre hutte une fois, et crois-moi, il a bien essayé d’accuser Bruni à sa place. Pourtant, c’est toujours mon frère et je l’aime toujours autant ! »

L’anecdote fit rire Elsa.

« D’accord, je pense que je comprends. Merci Honeymaren. »

Elle lui tendit le sac avec les carnets à l’intérieur. 

« Je suis ravie de pouvoir aider. »


	7. Chapter 7

Les jours se succédèrent paisiblement et l’automne fit lentement son œuvre. Les températures commencèrent à fléchir et si les arbres n’étaient pas encore complètement déplumés, ils avaient tous maintenant pris différentes teintes entre le rouge et l’oranger. Elsa observait le développement des routes commerciales que sa sœur avait mis en place d’un œil attentif, écoutant les doléances des uns et des autres pour remédier aux premiers problèmes. Dans l’ensemble, tout se passait bien et les habitants d’Arendelle semblaient s’être fait à l’idée que ni les Northuldra, ni les esprits de la forêt ne représentaient une menace. Du côté des villageois, la dette de la trahison avait l’air de s’effacer doucement. Elsa s’était concentrée sur d’autres activités, préférant éviter d’importuner Honeymaren avec des questions incessantes même si son impatience grandissait. Elle avait elle-même démarré l’apprentissage de l’Aldrien du nord et l’impression étrange de renouer avec une partie de son histoire. Elle était donc très enthousiaste lorsqu’Honeymaren vint à sa rencontre dans le courant du 4ème jour. Toutefois, le sentiment fut de courte durée face à l’inquiétude qui se lisait sur les traits de son amie.

« Bonjour Elsa.  
-Honeymaren, est ce que ça va ? Tu n’as pas l’air bien.  
-Je vais bien oui. Heu… Hem… »

Elle observait ses pieds, mal à l’aise, frottant un peu de terre du bout de sa chaussure. Elsa prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage.

« Honeymaren, quoique tu aies à dire, dis-le s’il te plait. Je suis prête à tout entendre.  
-Hum… Peut-on s’assoir ?  
-Oui oui, bien sûr. »

Elsa pouvait distinctement entendre les battements de son cœur alarmé dans ses oreilles. Elle s’était préparée à tout, mais l’attitude de Maren lui faisait penser que c’était bien pire encore. Elle l’observa avec inquiétude tandis qu’elle s’installait sur un rocher et déposait le sac dans l’herbe.

« Elsa… Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça…  
-Juste, dis-le, s’il te plait. »

De la glace se forma sous ses pieds malgré elle, elle craqua de manière sinistre. L’ancienne reine fit de son mieux pour se ressaisir. Honeymaren déglutit.

« Heu… Anna et toi, vous n’êtes pas sœurs. » Comme un pansement qu’on arrache d’un coup. Sur le visage d’Elsa, la surprise le disputait à l’effroi.   
-Que… Comment ? »

Elle pensait s’être préparée à tout, avoir envisagé les pires scénarios, les possibilités les plus terribles. Mais ça ? Comment était-ce seulement possible !

« Non non, tu dois faire une erreur.  
-J’ai relu plusieurs fois le passage, j’ai vérifié toutes mes traductions. Je sais que… je n’ai pas commis d’erreurs.  
-C’est impossible. »

Elsa se releva brusquement, elle se mit à faire les cents pas, créant de la glace dans son sillage.

« Impossible. »

La glace gagna les arbres, des pics se dressèrent sur les branches, menaçantes.

« Elsa… Heu… Je… Elsa, je suis désolée mais… Même si vous n’êtes pas sœurs, ça ne change rien. Vous avez été élevés comme telles. Et ça ne change rien à l’affection que vous avez l’une pour l’autre.  
-Mais c’est encore un mensonge ! Un autre ! Est-ce qu’il n’y a que ça dans ma vie ? Dans notre vie ? »

Les craquements menaçants s’intensifièrent et attirèrent l’attention des villageois. Elsa cessa brusquement ses allers-retours pour poser un regard glacial sur Honeymaren.

« Laquelle de nous deux ?  
-Comment ?  
-Laquelle de nous deux n’est pas la fille légitime de nos parents ? »

Maren déglutit, de nouveau. Elle n’avait jamais perçu Elsa comme une menace mais pour la première fois, elle comprenait la force et la puissance qu’elle était capable de dégager. 

« Anna… »

Nokk se matérialisa tout à coup, surgissant de la glace. Les villageois se rapprochaient de plus en plus, Yéléna en tête avançait d’un pas déterminé. De ses pouvoirs, Elsa arracha le sac de l’herbe gelée et l’amena jusqu’à elle. Elle sauta sur le dos du cheval.

« Elsa ! Attends !   
-Je ne veux parler à personne. »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle lança Nokk au galop.

« Mais je n’ai pas fini de tout traduire ! ELSA ! »

Yéléna arriva à la hauteur d’Honeymaren. Les deux semblaient aussi contrariées l’une que l’autre.

« Maren, que vient-il de se passer ?  
-Je crois que j’ai fait une terrible erreur… »


	8. Chapter 8

4 Jours, cela faisait maintenant 4 jours qu’Anna n’avait aucune nouvelle de sa sœur. Jamais elle n’était restée sans nouvelle aussi longtemps. Elle avait envoyé une missive ce matin pour prendre de ces nouvelles et lui dire qu’elle l’attendait, ce soir, pour une soirée charade. Mais l’après-midi touchait à sa fin et elle n’avait reçu aucune réponse. Kristoff avait tenté de la rassurer, Olaf de la distraire, mais tous avaient échoué. Anna demeurait nerveuse.

« Il se passe quelque chose, je sens qu’il se passe quelque chose. »

Elle se parlait à elle-même tandis qu’elle faisait les cents pas sur le balcon, fixant inutilement l’horizon. Mais que faire ? Elsa pouvait être n’importe où. Elle pouvait aussi avoir simplement envie d’être seule. Devait-elle accourir dès qu’elle restait sans nouvelle trop longtemps ? Est-ce qu’Elsa ne lui avait pas dit elle-même qu’elle s’inquiétait trop ? Sa sœur avait-elle pris la décision de s’éloigner sans lui laisser le choix, pour la laisser vivre sa vie comme elle le disait ? Ou peut-être avait-elle trouvé une révélation dans les carnets de leur mère. 

« Oh Elsa… Où es-tu ? »

Ceux de son père s’étaient révélés plutôt barbant, comme elle s’y était attendue. Ils étaient très techniques, détaillant avec soin ce qu’il avait compris des pouvoirs d’Elsa, comment ils se manifestaient, comment il fallait les contrôler. Des alignements de chiffres et de formules auxquelles elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose et qui révélait finalement toute l’impuissance de ses parents à gérer la situation. Agnarr s’était réfugié dans les mathématiques et une étude très cartésienne. Comme si la magie pouvait être aussi simple. C’était d’autant plus étonnant qu’il avait connu le peuple des Northuldra avant le bannissement de la forêt enchantée et que sa mère elle-même en était issue. Anna coupa court à ses pensées pour observer de nouveau l’horizon, ses mains sur la rambarde laissèrent des traces humides tant l’inquiétude la rongeait. 

Qu’est ce qui pouvait expliquer le silence d’Elsa, et pire, qu’est ce qui pouvait expliquer son absence ? Devait-elle se lancer à sa recherche maintenant, attendre encore ? Mais si oui, combien de temps ? A partir de combien de jour avait-elle le droit de raisonnablement s’inquiéter ? Quatre lui semblait déjà terrible et Elsa n’avait jamais, jamais fait ça. Non, quatre, c’était déjà trop, elle n’allait pas attendre plus longtemps. Sa sœur avait besoin d’elle, elle en était absolument certaine et il n’était pas question qu’elle reste les bras croisés. Anna quitta son observatoire et dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre Kristoff et Sven dans l’étable.

« Nous partons, maintenant. »

Le blondinet et le renne échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Quoi ?  
-Je n’ai pas de nouvelle de ma sœur alors nous partons la chercher.  
-Mais…  
-Kristoff, ne discute pas s’il te plait, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, d’accord ? Je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer, mais… Je le sais, c’est tout. »

Et s’il y a bien une chose qu’il avait apprise au cours de ces années, c’est qu’il était inutile de discuter avec une Anna déterminée, en particulier lorsqu’il s’agissait de sa sœur.

« Très bien, je prépare l’attelage. Sven, avale tes carottes mon vieux ! »

Le renne goba tout d’un coup. Anna repartit comme elle était venue pour récupérer du matériel et donner des instructions en son absence.

« Tu as vu Olaf ? »

Sven hocha la tête et indiqua la droite d’un coup de sabot. Kristoff suivit l’indication et tomba sur le bonhomme de neige en train de compter, à l’ombre d’un mur.

« 38…39… 40 ! J’espère que vous êtes bien cachés ! Je viens vous chercher ! Hi hi hi !  
-Heu… Olaf ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je joue à cache-cache, d’ailleurs tu n’es pas très bien caché. Quelqu’un t’a expliqué les règles du jeu ?  
-C’est pas le moment de jouer Olaf ! Anna veut qu’on parte tout de suite pour aider Elsa.  
-Aider Elsa ! D’accord ! Allons aider Elsa ! Mais à faire quoi au juste ?  
-Heu… Je ne sais pas…  
-Très bien ! Et on va où ? »

Kristoff le fixa en se grattant la tête.

« A vrai dire, je sais pas non plus…  
-Oh moi j’adore partir à l’aventure ! On va nulle part pour aider Elsa à ne rien faire !   
-Heu non Olaf… c’est pas tout à fait ça…  
-Sven ! Sven ! Tu es au courant de la nouvelle ! On part à l’aventure nulle part pour rien faire !  
-Bon… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le traineau quittait Arendelle avec à son bord un Olaf chantant sur l’air de « Point d’avenir sans nous ». Il s’était installé confortablement à l’arrière, laissant à Anna et Kristoff les places de devant, et Sven bien sûr, encore plus devant. Il attrapa une feuille au vol.

« Vous vous souvenez qu’il y a un an jour pour jour, Elsa avait failli mourir en devenant le cinquième esprit ? Et moi aussi !  
-Pas maintenant Olaf. »

Anna lui sourit doucement, elle n’avait aucune envie d’être désagréable avec son ami, mais l’inquiétude la rongeait et c’était tout à fait le genre d’anniversaire qu’elle n’avait pas envie de fêter. Le bonhomme de neige se rapprocha d’elle et lui sourit en retour.

« Je crois que quelqu’un aurait bien besoin d’un gros câlin. »

Il joignit le geste à la parole en serrant Anna dans ses maigres bras.

« Merci Olaf, j’en avais effectivement besoin. »

Kristoff se racla doucement la gorge.

« Alors heu… Où est ce qu’on va ? »

La question restait toujours en suspens depuis qu’Olaf l’avait posée, mais maintenant qu’ils étaient sur la route, il avait quand même besoin d’une direction. 

« Grand Pabbie.  
-Hein ? Tu penses qu’Elsa est avec ma famille ?  
-Non, je pense qu’il se passe quelque chose et si c’est le cas, Grand Pabbie le saura.  
-Ah oui d’accord, ça se tient. »

Sven n’avait besoin d’aucune indication pour ce chemin qu’il connaissait par cœur, il accéléra naturellement la cadence, secouant la tête en rythme avec la chanson qu’Olaf avait recommencé. Le trajet se passa sans encombre jusqu’à la clairière des trolls. Dans le jour déclinant, l’odeur de l’humus était épaisse et l’humidité pénétrante jusqu’à vous geler les os. De nombreux trolls se précipitèrent pour les saluer dans une joyeuse cacophonie, mais le regard d’Anna ne s’était posé que sur Grand Pabbie qui semblait l’attendre à l’écart de la clairière, drapé de sa sagesse habituelle.   
Anna quitta l’assemblée avec quelques excuses et des sourires gênés, laissant Kristoff, Sven et Olaf au milieu des embrassades. La nuit s’installait doucement, la reine resserra les pans de son manteau pour se protéger de l’air frais.

« Grand Pabbie ?  
-Je vous attendais, Anna. Elsa n’est pas avec vous ?  
-Non, elle est… Je ne sais pas où elle est. »

Sa voix se brisa légèrement mais elle tint bon.

« Je crois qu’il se passe quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi.  
-Les esprits sont perturbés.  
-C’est à dire ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Pabbie leva les mains et se concentra comme il savait le faire, des images commencèrent à danser, d’abord indistinctes puis les couleurs révélèrent un couple, avec un enfant.

« Un mensonge a été révélé. »

Les images changèrent de nouveau, on y voyait les 4 esprits de la forêt enchantée.

« Les esprits sont déséquilibrés »

Puis tout disparu. La reine fronça les sourcils.

« Et que se passe t’il lorsque les esprits sont déséquilibrés ?  
-Ils meurent, Anna. Et s’il n’y a personne pour maintenir la balance de la nature alors… Le pire peut arriver. »

Anna se couvrit la bouche pour refreiner un cri d’effrois. 

« Ma sœur, ma sœur est-elle concernée ?  
-Je crains que oui. »

Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

« Comment rétablir l’équilibre ?  
-En comblant le vide. »

Olaf qui s’était glissé jusque-là en tout discrétion, compléta dans une imitation remarquable de Pabbie :

« Et en se massant trois fois l’orteil avec un champignon vert. »

Très fier de lui, il sourit franchement.

« J’ai bon ?  
-Pas maintenant, Olaf. »

Anna s’écarta sur la buttée pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Kristoff récupéra le bonhomme de neige et le jucha sur le dos de Sven. Il observa sa fiancée et décida de la rejoindre.

« Anna ? Qu’a dit Pabbie ?  
-Un déséquilibre dans les esprits, un vide à combler.  
-Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
-Je n’en ai aucune idée… Oh Kristoff… »

Elle se réfugia dans les bras de son futur époux, submergée par l’inquiétude.

« Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, Anna. Quoi qu’ait voulu dire Pabbie, nous trouverons une solution. Nous l’avons toujours fait. »

La reine renifla bruyamment et s’essuya le nez d’un revers de manche.

« Oui, tu as raison. Nous allons retrouver Elsa.  
-Tu penses vraiment qu’elle est… perdue ?  
-Je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer mais, je le sens.  
-D’accord. Alors ? Où allons-nous maintenant ?  
-Dans la forêt enchantée. C’est normalement là-bas qu’Elsa doit se trouver. »

Mais pour l’instant, et comme d’habitude, Anna n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle devait faire. Pabbie parlait toujours par énigme et la vérité n’apparaissait qu’au fur et à mesure. Jamais en revanche les prédictions du troll n’avaient été aussi inquiétantes : « Ils meurent ». Anna secoua la tête, non, pas question. Elle avait déjà failli perdre Elsa, elle n’allait pas laisser cette situation se reproduire. 

Olaf glissa quelques mots à l’oreille de Sven :

« Mais puisque depuis le début on doit rejoindre Elsa, pourquoi est-ce qu’on n’est pas allé tout de suite en direction de la forêt enchantée ? »

Le renne fit signe qu’il ne comprenait pas davantage et retourna brouter, enfin, pas si paisiblement que ça puisque, déjà, Kristoff et Anna se réinstallaient.

« Nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre, il faut retrouver ma sœur le plus vite possible.  
-Oui, allons-y ! Si quelqu’un peut gérer cette situation, c’est bien vous deux, rien ne peut vous arrêter. »

Anna esquissa un sourire, elle acquiesça d’un signe de tête déterminé.


	9. Chapter 9

Anna avait fini par s’assoupir à l’arrière, difficilement, et d’un sommeil agité. Olaf blotti tout contre elle l’avait sensiblement apaisée. De son côté en revanche, Kristoff était resté éveillé toute la nuit pour maintenir le cap. Il n’était pas le seul à donner des signes de fatigue, Sven avait aussi bien besoin de prendre un peu de repos. La route vers la forêt enchantée était longue et ils approchaient maintenant du but. Un nouveau pont avait été construit pour remplacer le barrage, il restait un peu de déblayage à faire pour effacer les dernières traces de l’ancienne construction et permettre à la nature de reprendre pleinement ses droits, mais l’essentiel était là. Les premières lueurs du jour pointaient timidement sur l’horizon et c’est à ce moment-là que Kristoff remarqua quelque chose que la nuit lui avait caché jusqu’alors.

Une fumée épaisse s’élevait dans les airs, pour l’instant ce n’était qu’une colonne timide, insuffisante pour obscurcir l’horizon. Mais assez distincte pour attirer son regard. C’était trop important pour n’être qu’un simple feu de camp alors…

« Un incendie ! Anna ! Olaf ! Réveillez-vous ! Sven, désolé mon vieux mais… Fonce ! »

Le renne n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui dise deux fois, toute trace de fatigue oubliée, il dévala la route aussi vite que possible. Dans le traineau chahuté, Anna se réveillait avec anxiété. 

« Kristoff ! Qu’est ce qui se passe ?  
-Il y a un incendie, ou un début d’incendie !  
-Quoi ! Où ?  
-Je ne sais pas, quelque part dans la forêt. »

Plus ils s’enfonçaient dans les bois, plus la fumée se faisait présente, l’odeur irritante provoquait une toux désagréable. Kristoff remonta son col pour s’en couvrir la bouche et le nez, Anna fit de même avec son manteau. Ils croisaient régulièrement des grappes d’animaux qui fuyaient dans la direction opposée. Le déséquilibre des esprits que Pabbie avait mentionné était peut être responsable de cette catastrophe.

« Nous devons continuer à pieds ! Le village n’est plus qu’à quelques mètres. »

Kristoff sauta du traineau et détacha l’attelage pour libérer Sven. Il y avait une telle effervescence que personne ne remarqua vraiment leur arrivée. Ryder passait devant eux, un sceau plein d’eau dans les bras. La sueur lui dégoulinait du front. Kristoff l’interpela : 

« Ryder ! Qu’est ce qui se passe !  
-Un incendie s’est déclaré plus à l’ouest, il est encore maitrisable alors on est tous dessus !  
-Compris ! »

Il attrapa un sceau et suivi son ami. Anna les arrêta une dernière fois.

« Attendez ! Ryder, est ce que tu as vu Elsa ?  
-Non, pas depuis qu’elle est partie comme une furie. Désolé j’ai pas l’temps !  
-Comme une furie… »

Il tourna les talons et fila rapidement. Kristoff fixa sa fiancée avec incertitude, partagé entre la nécessité évidente de lutter contre l’incendie et la recherche d’Elsa de l’autre.

« Vas-y, je te rejoins, il faut éteindre le feu avant tout, nous chercherons ma sœur ensuite. »

Kristoff hocha la tête et disparut à son tour. Anna chercha un récipient de son côté malgré l’inquiétude galopante que les paroles de Ryder avaient provoquée, mais elle fut stoppée par Courant d’air qui se manifesta avec insistance. 

« Mais ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Ce n’est vraiment pas le moment ! »

L’esprit de l’air la poussait constamment dans la même direction, l’obligeant à avancer malgré elle.

« Arrête ça tu veux ! »

Mais Anna avait beau se débattre, Courant d’air n’en démordait pas et il continuait de la pousser sans relâche, à l’écart du feu, à l’écart du village. Elle planta ses talons dans la terre pour lutter de toutes ses forces, l’esprit la fit littéralement décoller du sol.

« Ca suffit ! Je dois retrouver Elsa ! »

Et comme une formule magique, Courant d’Air la relâcha aussitôt. Il virevolta autour de Bruni qui attendait paisiblement sur une pierre plate. 

« C’est ça que tu veux ? Que je cherche Elsa ? Tu veux m’indiquer où elle se trouve ? »

Elle interpréta la réaction de l’esprit de l’air comme une approbation mais ce qui la surprenait encore plus, c’était Bruni. Malgré l’incendie qui s’était déclaré, la salamandre n’avait aucune flamme sur le dos, l’animal semblait même très calme, quoiqu’impatient de partir sur les traces d’Elsa.

« Mais, l’incendie ? Ce n’est pas toi ?  
-Anna ! Attends ! »

Honeymaren courrait dans sa direction, elle avait des traces de suie sur le visage, et tout comme son frère, elle était couverte de sueur et de poussière. Elle arriva à bout de souffle.

« Ah… Attends… Il… Ouf ! Il fallait… Que je te dise… Elsa… »

La jeune femme se redressa en luttant avec sa respiration, Anna la fit s’assoir.

« Respire, Maren, respire.   
-Oui… Mais… C’est important. »

Elle prit une longue inspiration qu’elle relâcha avec contrôle.

« Elsa m’avait confié les carnets de votre mère pour que je l’aide à traduire.  
-Oui, je suis au courant. Et tu avais commencé ?  
-Je suis venue la voir pour lui donner mes premiers résultats. Et… Elle s’est mise en colère, je crois que c’était de la colère mais je ne suis pas sûre. Enfin, elle a récupéré les carnets, a dit qu’elle ne voulait parler à personne et elle est partie.  
-Dommage qu’il n’y avait pas de porte à claquer.  
-Hein ?  
-Peu importe, c’était quand ? Et pourquoi était-elle en colère ?  
-Hier et… J’ai… Je… Je ne sais pas si…  
-Maren, je dois savoir ce que c’est, il faut que je trouve Elsa et j’ai besoin de toute l’aide possible pour y arriver. »

La jeune femme baissa la tête. La dernière fois qu’elle s’était risquée à faire cette révélation, elle avait eu l’impression d’avoir commis une terrible erreur.

« Anna… Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de t’apprendre ce que j’ai lu dans les carnets.  
-Maren !  
-Je sais ce que tu penses mais… Attends, Elsa pense être repartie avec les 3 carnets mais j’avais laissé le 3ème chez moi, j’ai continué de travailler dessus. Je reviens. »

Elle repartie en courant en direction de sa hutte laissant Anna avec toutes ses interrogations en plan. Les questions se bousculaient et pour le moment, elle n’avait aucune réponse. L’angoisse lui serrait le cœur, c’était peu dire qu’elle s’inquiétait pour sa sœur. L’impatience de Bruni et de Courant d’air à ses côtés ne l’aidait pas vraiment à se calmer. Le sentiment d’urgence qui l’étreignait la poussait dans toutes les directions. Il fallait qu’elle se concentre. La priorité était de trouver Elsa. Les 2 esprits semblaient savoir où elle se trouvait. D’abord Elsa, ensuite… Ensuite tout le reste. Honeymaren la sortie de ses pensées. Elle lui tendit le carnet.

« Voilà. Il y a une carte à l’intérieur mais elle est dans une autre langue.  
-Une carte ? Vers quoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas trop mais… Je crois que c’est important, pour toi.  
-Moi ? Mais c’est Elsa que je cherche. »

Maren acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

« Vous en aurez besoin toutes les deux je pense.  
-J’ai besoin de comprendre.  
-Et tu comprendras. Suis-les. »

Elle indiqua d’un signe de tête Bruni et Courant d’air.

« Moi je dois retourner éteindre l’incendie. Mes pensées sont avec toi, Anna.  
-Mais… »

Honeymaren la serra dans ses bras avec force puis repartit en courant. La reine fixa le carnet qu’elle tenait en main, les notes de son amie en dépassaient à différents endroits. Elle le mit en sécurité dans son sac et se tourna vers les 2 esprits.

« Allons-y ! Je vous suis. »

Bruni sauta du rocher sur lequel il se trouvait et l’étrange cortège s’enfonça profondément dans la forêt.


	10. Chapter 10

De jour comme de nuit, les paysages d’Ahtohallan dégageaient quelque chose de mystique. Le glacier se dressait comme un rempart dans l’océan, défiant quiconque de venir fouiller ses secrets. La Mer Sombre, le froid polaire, il était difficile de faire plus inaccessible. Et plus dangereux aussi, Elsa pouvait en témoigner. Elle avait fui jusqu’ici peu de temps après la révélation d’Honeymaren. Elle n’était pas sûre de ce qu’elle espérait y trouver, d’autres mensonges sans doute. Si elle était revenue plusieurs fois sur les lieux, Elsa n’avait jamais osé retourner au cœur de la rivière. Non pas par peur de s’y noyer une nouvelle fois, mais par peur des vérités qu’elle risquait d’y découvrir. Elle s’était présentée de nombreuses fois à l’entrée et n’avait jamais trouvé le courage de la franchir.

Elle qui s’était montrée si impatiente d’en apprendre de plus, tellement avide de savoir d’où elle venait et quelle était sa place, la témérité lui faisait maintenant défaut. Son grand père était finalement un menteur, et pire, un assassin doublé d’un traitre. Son père avait effacé la culture des Northuldra et fait bannir leur langue sans autre forme de procès. Il l’avait forcée à dissimuler ses pouvoirs et à s’isoler de tous. Et maintenant, la seule personne en qui elle avait aveuglément confiance, la seule personne à laquelle elle pouvait tout confier, Anna, n’était finalement pas sa sœur. Elsa n’osait même pas imaginer quelle sombre histoire se cachait derrière ce nouveau secret. A l’idée même de devoir lui apprendre la nouvelle, son cœur se serra douloureusement. Anna voudrait sans doute partir, c’était le plus logique. Tout comme Elsa, elle voudrait comprendre et savoir d’où elle venait. Si le peuple venait à l’apprendre, son couronnement serait remis en cause. De toute façon, il était hors de question de continuer à mentir. Le peuple d’Arendelle d’ordinaire si paisible se soulèverait peut-être pour contester la royauté. Elle n’allait pas les en blâmer.

Devant ses yeux dansèrent les images d’Anna sur les quais du port, quittant le royaume sans un regard en arrière. Le peuple qui se soulève, les cris de colère, les appels à la justice, à rétablir la vérité. Les vautours comme Hans ne tarderaient pas à se bousculer aux portes du château, attisant la révolte pour mieux prendre le pouvoir.

Non. Elsa secoua la tête, elle ne le permettrait pas. Qu’Anna soit sa sœur ou non, sa place à la tête du royaume était légitime. Personne ne connaissait Arendelle mieux qu’elle, l’éducation qu’elle avait reçue l’avait préparé aux négociations difficiles, aux mondanités pénibles. Mais plus que tous ces artifices, Anna était une femme généreuse, soucieuse du bien être des autres, proche du peuple plus qu’Elsa elle-même ne pourrait jamais l’être. Son sens de la justice était solide, et elle l’avait prouvé plus de fois qu’il n’en fallait, son cœur était pur et courageux. Elle ne permettrait pas à ses parents, à leur mensonge, de ruiner la vie d’Anna. Et si elle voulait partir à la recherche de son identité, hé bien elles le feraient ensemble. Ensemble, toujours.

Elsa avança d’un pas décidé vers l’entrée. Nokk hennit subitement et se cabra devant elle, lui barrant la route.

« Ah ! »

S’il fallait se battre une nouvelle fois, Elsa était prête, elle serra les poings et se campa solidement sur ses jambes. Pourtant, son adversaire ne semblait pas menaçant. L’esprit s’ébroua. Il avança son museau et posa sa truffe d’eau sur le sac qu’elle portait en bandoulière, doucement, sans agressivité. Elle haussa les sourcils et récupéra l’un des carnets à l’intérieur.

« Je lis d’abord. »

Nokk parut satisfait, Elsa lui rendit son regard. Pourquoi pas après tout, puisque l’eau avait une mémoire, alors son esprit devait savoir bien des choses.

« D’accord. »

Il observa son interlocutrice jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’installe confortablement, à l’abri du vent, dans un écrin de glace qu’Elsa se sculpta elle-même. Ce n’est qu’après s’être assuré que tout était en ordre que Nokk consentit à disparaitre dans les flots.

« Très bien maman, à nous deux. »

Elle caressa la couverture du carnet, hésitante et l’ouvrit après une courte inspiration.

_« Agnarr n’écoute pas. Il continue de chercher un moyen de contrôler, de dominer les pouvoirs d’Elsa mais… la magie ne se domine pas, elle s’apprivoise. Notre fille doit vivre en harmonie avec ses pouvoirs, pas les craindre. Depuis l’accident avec Anna, elle ne nous laisse même plus l’approcher. La voir ainsi me brise le cœur, j’ai le sentiment qu’elle s’éteint de jour en jour. Je sais qu’Agnarr ne lui veut pas de mal, évidemment, mais je continue de dire que nous ne prenons pas les bonnes décisions. Nous nous enfermons ensembles des nuits entières à la recherche de solution, d’un guide et s’il n’en existait tout simplement pas ? Je ne compte plus les livres que j’ai parcouru pendant des heures, nulle part il n’est question d’une enfant, ni même d’un adulte, avec de tels pouvoirs. Les recherches d’Agnarr n’ont pas été plus efficaces, les gants qu’il fournit à Elsa l’aide sans doute un peu mais ils sont loin de supprimer ses pouvoirs comme il le voudrait._

_Je sais qu’il n’aimerait pas savoir que j’écris ceci mais… Même si mon peuple a fait quelque chose d’affreux, je suis persuadée qu’ils auraient pu nous donner des réponses, ou peut être juste un début de réponse. Nous avions l’habitude de vivre en harmonie avec les esprits de la nature. Même si Elsa n’est pas l’un des 4 esprits, ses pouvoirs ont quelque chose de naturels, je peux le sentir. Je dois fouiller dans mes souvenirs, la réponse se trouve peut-être dans ma mémoire._

_Je ne supporte plus de voir nos filles séparées et malheureuses. »_

Elsa essuya quelques larmes, sa mère lui manquait terriblement. Elle changea de position pour mieux se plonger dans sa lecture. Elle découvrait avec curiosité les tâtonnements et les inquiétudes de sa mère au sujet de ses filles. Ses filles justement. Pour l’instant, il n’était fait mention nulle part d’un lien familial inexistant. Et sans même qu’elle ne s’en rende compte, le jour déclina et fit place à la nuit. Les étoiles scintillèrent sans qu’elle ne les voit.

_« Je crois savoir où nous devons nous rendre si nous voulons des réponses. Agnarr ne semble plus savoir quoi faire. Malheureusement, ses recherches et ses tentatives pour aider Elsa ont fait plus de mal que de bien. Je vois bien qu’il en est affecté, lui qui aime tant ses filles. Il se sent démuni face à la situation et tout ce qu’il a essayé se révèle être un échec. Nous devons envisager les choses autrement, tant pis si cela lui donne l’impression de pactiser avec l’ennemie._

_Il y a cette berceuse que ma mère me chantait lorsque j’étais enfant sur Ahtohallan. Je crois que c’est le seul endroit qui pourra nous fournir des réponses._

_Quand le vent frais  
Vient danser  
La rivière chante  
Pour ne pas oublier  
Ferme les yeux si tu veux voir  
Ton reflet dans ce grand miroir_

_Dans l'air du soir  
Tendre et doux  
L'eau claire murmure  
Un chemin pour nous  
Si tu plonges dans le passé  
Prends garde de ne pas t'y noyer_

_Elle chante pour qui sait écouter  
Cette chanson  
Magie des flots  
Il faut, nos peurs, apprivoiser  
Pour trouver  
Le secret de l'eau_

_Quand le reflet vient danser  
Une maman rêve toute éveillée  
Dors mon enfant, n'aie plus peur  
Le passé reste au fond des cœurs »_

Elsa pouvait entendre la voix de sa mère chantant ces paroles. Et c’est sans surprise qu’elle s’endormit, épuisée, au rythme de la berceuse.


	11. Chapter 11

La fumée s’était fortement épaissie et Anna n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de remarquer que plus l’incendie semblait croitre, plus Bruni s’apaisait. En fait, il en devenait presque apathique. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle pouvait bien faire de cette information, mais l’impression bizarre que quelque chose n’allait pas demeurait. Anna reconnaissait la zone où ils arrivaient. Les rives de la Mer Sombre étaient proches, c’était ici que le bateau de ses parents s’était échoué. Le drapeau abimé d’Arendelle disparaissait presque dans la fumée qui devenait omniprésente. Elle s’inquiétait pour Kristoff et pour toute la population de la forêt enchantée. En tant que reine, elle devait se trouver auprès de son peuple, et la voilà qui courrait après sa sœur. Ce n’était probablement ni très logique, ni très raisonnable, mais au fond d’elle-même, Anna était convaincue de prendre la bonne décision. Elsa jouait avec des forces qui les dépassaient tous et elles avaient toujours surmonté les problèmes ensemble. 

Sous ses pieds, la terre meuble se transforma peu à peu en gravier et les arbres épars finirent par laisser leurs places à quelques herbes hautes et des plantes grasse. Le bruit du vent dans les feuilles fut remplacé par le ressac violent des vagues qui se fracassaient contre les rochers. Anna déboucha sur la grève, face à la mer menaçante qui avait déjà emporté ses parents. La dernière fois, Elsa avait franchi cette étape toute seule, malgré les protestations véhémentes d’Anna pour la suivre, sa grande sœur avait pris la décision sans lui laisser la moindre chance et… elle ne l’avait pas très bien vécu. Bon sang, même Olaf s’était mis en colère. Mais maintenant qu’elle se trouvait face aux vagues gigantesques, elle se sentait tout à coup très petite et complètement démunie. Difficile de donner tort à Elsa.

« Heu… Haha… Comment je suis censée traverser ça ? »

Son regard se posa sur Bruni et sur Courant d’air.

« Je crois que vous l’avez oublié, mais moi, je suis la sœur sans pouv… AAAH ! »

Nokk venait de jaillir des flots pour sauter sur la berge. Anna posa une main sur son cœur et lança un regard accusateur à l’esprit de l’eau.

« Tu crois vraiment que c’est le moment de me faire peur ? »

Le cheval s’ébroua, manifestement peu impressionné par la remontrance. Anna déglutit, ses mains se serrèrent avec angoisse sur la bandoulière de son sac.

« Donc heu… Si je résume, je discute avec une salamandre, un courant d’air et un cheval d’eau et j’envisage, très sérieusement, de traverser une mer avec des vagues de 12m pour, peut-être, retrouver ma sœur qui pourrait tout aussi bien être installée au château en train de boire un chocolat chaud parce qu’en réalité, personne ne l’a vue, personne ne sait où elle se trouve. Très bien, tout est normal, tout est parfaitement normal. Ah ah ! Je crois que je débloque. C’est sans doute la fumée. »

Nokk poussa son bras avec un léger hennissement. Le contact était étrange, c’était la première fois qu’Anna se trouvait aussi proche de l’esprit. D’ordinaire, il ne se matérialisait qu’en présence de sa sœur. 

« Je ne suis pas Elsa, je n’ai pas ses pouvoirs. Et je n’ai pas de bateau non plus. Enfin si mais… A Arendelle. Enfin, pas moi, ce ne sont pas mes bateaux à moi, ce sont ceux du royaume. Mais ils sont trop loin de toute façon, il faudrait que je fasse demi-tour et… »

Nokk la poussa de nouveau, plus fermement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu essais de me dire mais… Je ne pense pas pouvoir te chevaucher parce que tu es de l’eau. Et c’est Elsa le cinquième esprit, pas moi. »

D’une façon ou d’une autre, le cheval devait comprendre parce qu’il se baissa afin de lui permettre de grimper sur son dos. Une vague plus forte qu’une autre se fracassa avec violence et fit sursauter Anna.

« D’accord, d’accord… Je peux le faire… Allez Anna ! Sois forte, sois courageuse ! C’est un cheval, tu sais faire du cheval, et c’est de l’eau, tu sais nager aussi, alors… Tout va bien ! Voilà, tout va bien. C’est comme du saut d’obstacle, mais les obstacles, ce sont des vagues. C’est simple ! Rien de plus simple ! Tu peux y arriver. »  
Elle posa une main hésitante sur le museau du cheval et esquissa un sourire surpris.

« Oh ! C’est bizarre, moins froid que je ne le pensais. »

Et du coup, c’était rassurant. Assez rassurant pour qu’Anna s’installe sur le dos de l’esprit, même si elle manquait de conviction.

« Hum. Voilà. Comment je fais maintenant ? Tu as besoin que je t… Aaah »

En fait, Nokk n’avait besoin de rien, il connaissait parfaitement le chemin, et l’eau, c’était son domaine. Il s’élança sur les vagues, puissant et agile, passant au travers parfois sans se préoccuper de sa passagère. Sans selle et sans rênes, Anna n’en menait pas très large. Elle s’accrochait désespérément au cou de l’animal, le sel lui brûlait les yeux et ses cheveux humides lui dégoulinaient sur le visage.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire attention. »

L’esprit bondit de crête en crête avec une facilité déconcertante, au fur et à mesure que la grève s’éloignait, l’ampleur et l’intensité des vagues diminua jusqu’à devenir aussi calme que les eaux d’un lac. Anna souffla de soulagement, elle se redressa dans une position plus confortable. Alors, c’était ça qu’Elsa ressentait ? A galoper ainsi sur le dos de Nokk au beau milieu de l’océan, seule. Le sentiment de liberté était vertigineux. D’une certaine manière elle se sentait privilégiée à pouvoir entrer un peu dans le monde des esprits. Elle aurait préféré découvrir Ahtohallan dans des circonstances différentes, avec sa sœur, plutôt qu’en espérant l’y trouver. « Et si elle n’était pas là-bas ? » Anna secoua la tête pour chasser la pensée. Non, Elsa serait là-bas. Les esprits ne l’avaient pas encouragé à y aller par hasard. Elle était pressée de pouvoir s’en assurer et de comprendre enfin ce qu’Honeymaren avait refusé de lui dire. Qu’est ce qu’il pouvait y avoir de si terrible dans ces carnets ? Anna n’avait même pas encore ouvert le 3ème que Maren lui avait remis, une fois qu’elle serait avec sa sœur, elle prendrait le temps.


	12. Chapter 12

_« Notre première fille a des pouvoirs extraordinaires, notre seconde fille a été déposée devant la fenêtre de notre chambre, sur notre balcon. Qui pourrait bien prendre le risque d’escalader la façade d’un château avec un nouveau née alors qu’il est si simple de déposer le couffin devant la porte. Il se passe des choses que nous pouvons plus nier, que nous ne devons plus nier. »_

Elsa déglutit, elle se redressa subitement.

« _notre seconde fille a été déposée devant la fenêtre de notre chambre, sur notre balcon._ »

La lire une seconde fois n’avait pas fait changer magiquement le sens de la phrase. Alors elle y était à cette fameuse révélation. Son cœur battit à tout rompre, elle se sentit étrangement faible tout à coup. Une tempête de neige se leva autour d’elle, dense et menaçante. Une partie d’elle-même espérait qu’Honeymaren lui avait menti, sans raison valable, mais simplement parce que cette vérité-là serait plus facile à accepter que celle qu’elle était en train de lire. Mais pourquoi ?

_« Agnarr maintient que nous ne devons rien dire à Anna, qu’elle ne doit pas savoir que nous l’avons adoptée. Nous nous sommes disputés à ce sujet, une fois de plus. Je ne pense pas qu’Anna soit arrivée dans nos vies par hasard et que d’une façon ou d’une autre, elle est liée à Elsa._

_Je sais que la magie est un sujet sensible pour Agnarr, mon peuple a causé la mort de son père… Pourtant… Je maintiens que tout n’est pas mauvais chez les Northuldra. La façon dont nous vivions en harmonie avec la nature, avec les esprits. Il faut explorer cette piste, nous devons nous rendre à Ahtohallan. Et il y a aussi ce livre qui parle des esprits anciens, je dois poursuivre mes recherches, mais surtout, je dois convaincre Agnarr de prendre la mer. »_

Le jour était levé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, mais la tempête de neige qui sévissait autour d’Ahtohallan avait obscurci l’horizon aussi sûrement que la nuit. Elsa referma le carnet et ramena ses genoux tout contre elle. Le lien avec sa sœur était précieux, découvrir qu’il reposait sur un énième mensonge lui faisait l’effet d’un coup de massue. Le pire restait à venir : l’annoncer à Anna. Le courage lui faisait défaut rien qu’en envisageant l’idée. La rivière gelée lui apporterait peut être des réponses supplémentaires, mais personne n’affronterai cette épreuve à sa place. Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. Le vent mugit entre les congères, comme une moquerie amère. Par moment il lui semblait même entendre son prénom au milieu des bourrasques. Mais… Non, elle entendait vraiment son prénom.

« Elsaaaaa !

-Anna ?

-Elsaaaaa ! »

La tempête cessa immédiatement et là, sous les flocons qui retombaient lentement sur le sol, sa sœur se tenait debout, la fixant avec anxiété.

« Oh bon sang Elsa ! Je me suis tellement inquiétée ! »

Moins de 10 secondes plus tard, elle était tout contre elle et la serrait dans ses bras.

« Anna…

-Je n’avais pas de nouvelles et tu n’as pas répondu à mon invitation !

-Et tu es venue… jusqu’ici ?

-Evidemment ! Tu n’écoutes pas ce que je te dis, j’étais morte d’inqui… Est-ce que tu as pleuré ?

-Comment ?

-Est-ce que tu as pleuré ?

-Non, je voulais dire, comment es-tu venue jusqu’ici ?

-Bruni et Courant d’air m’ont guidé, Nokk a bien voulu me faire traverser la Mer Sombre. »

Elsa haussa les sourcils de surprise.

« Les esprits t’ont aidée ?

-Oui. Ca m’a surprise aussi au début mais… Grand Pabbie dit qu’il se passe quelque chose de grave.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Il dit qu’un mensonge a été révélé et que les esprits sont déséquilibrés. S’ils restent comme ça, ils finiront par mourir.

-Mourir ! »

Elsa écarquilla les yeux d’effrois.

« Qu’est-ce que nous devons faire ?

-Pabbie dit qu’il faut combler un vide pour rétablir l’équilibre de la nature.

-Combler un vide ? Mais qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je l’ignore, mais il faut qu’on trouve.

-Sinon, les esprits mourront. » Elsa serra les poings. « Non, je ne le permettrai pas. »

Anna serra de nouveau sa sœur contre elle.

« Moi non plus Elsa. D’autant que… Grand Pabbie dit que tu es concernée aussi.

-Comment ? Mais, je ne me sens pas… déséquilibrée, ni… en mauvaise santé.

-Ah vraiment ? Alors pourquoi cette tempête de neige en arrivant ? »

Elsa souffla, elle baissa la tête et s’éloigna de quelques pas, tournant le dos à sa sœur. Elle venait d’encaisser beaucoup d’informations mais une partie importante manquait à Anna. Le soleil brillait de nouveau sur le glacier, presque aveuglant. Le carnet était la seule tâche sombre sur le blanc immaculé de la neige. L’ancienne reine le ramassa. L’épreuve était là. Elle pouvait sans doute encore gagner quelques minutes.

« Comment as-tu su que quelque chose n’allait pas ?

-Je l’ai senti. »

Anna fronça les sourcils, elle vint prendre le bras de sa sœur ainée et lui caressa la joue pour la forcer à la regarder.

« Elsa, dis-moi ce qui se passe, s’il te plait. Tu ne donnes plus de nouvelle, je te retrouve ici, en pleine tempête, je vois bien que tu as pleuré et que quelque chose ne va pas. »

Est-ce qu’il fallait aussi mentionner que la forêt enchantée était en feu ? Peut-être pas maintenant.

« Un mensonge a été révélé, c’est ce que Pabbie t’a dit ?

-Oui, mais je n’ai aucune idée de ce que c’est. Et… J’ai croisé Maren qui m’a un peu résumé les choses. »

Le cœur d’Elsa manqua un battement. Elle posa un regard effrayé sur Anna.

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a dit ?

-Juste qu’il y avait une sorte de révélation dans ces carnets et que c’est ce qui avait provoqué ta fuite. Mais elle n’a pas voulu me dire quoi. Je dois reconnaitre que c’est assez frustrant d’ailleurs. »

Il n’y avait ni banc, ni chaises, ni canapé, ni feu de cheminée sur un glacier. Rien pour rendre l’endroit sécurisant et confortable comme Anna le faisait chaque fois qu’elles abordaient des sujets difficiles. A défaut, Elsa matérialisa un jardin de glace avec des plantes, des oiseaux, quelques papillons. Il y avait même une fontaine et pour admirer le tout, un simple blanc. Elles s’y installèrent toutes les deux. Elsa prit une courte inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Les carnets de maman ressemblent un peu à des journaux intimes. Elle y parle de ses recherches, mais elle raconte aussi ses doutes, ses inquiétudes et parfois, elle partage même quelques souvenirs. »

Elsa prit les mains de celle qui n’était plus sa sœur.

«Anna… Maman raconte comment tu es arrivée dans nos vies.

-Tu veux dire : le jour de ma naissance ? »

Ses yeux brillaient d’émotion, mais c’est dans ceux d’Elsa que les larmes montèrent de nouveau.

« Non Anna. Elle explique que… quelqu’un, ou quelque chose, t’a déposée devant la fenêtre de leur chambre, dans un couffin.

-Qu… Quoi ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu dis ? Non…

-Je suis désolée Anna… Je… Tu es ma sœur, et je t’aime. »

Mais elle n’écoutait plus. Le choc de la nouvelle venait de la sonner. La phrase se répétait sans cesse.

« Je suis… adoptée ?

-Att…

-C’est ça ? »

Elsa voulut lui prendre la main, mais Anna s’éloigna. Difficile de dire si c’était le froid ou la colère qui la faisait trembler.

« C’est bien ça ? Réponds-moi Elsa ! Je veux une réponse !

-Tu es toujours ma sœur…

-Et là-dedans ! On y trouve des réponses ? J’ai besoin de réponse, tu entends ? J’ai besoin de réponse ! »

Anna partit en trombe à l’intérieur du glacier, laissant tout juste le temps à Elsa de lui courir après.

« Anna ! Attends s’il te plait ! C’est dangereux ! »

Mais la reine n’écoutait pas, elle dérapait sur la glace, ignorant les obstacles qui se dressaient devant elle. Le plus souvent, Elsa les faisait disparaitre à la volée, construisant un pont de glace ici, une rambarde par là pour l’empêcher de tomber dans le vide.

« Anna ! Moins vite ! »

Les parois de glace renvoyèrent en écho l’avertissement d’Elsa, faisant vibrer un plafond de stalactites qui céda dans un fracas assourdissant. Elle eut tout juste le temps de créer une voute pour éviter le drame. Elles débouchèrent ensemble dans un dôme immense, vide, froid et surtout, silencieux. Les souvenirs qu’Elsa avaient croisés jadis, les sons et les éclats de voix, il n’y avait plus rien. L’endroit était comme mort. Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut le dos.

« On devrait faire demi-tour.

-Je veux des réponses ! »

La voix d’Anna se brisa, elle tomba en sanglots dans les bras d’Elsa. Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, en silence, l’une berçant l’autre jusqu’à ce que les larmes s’estompent, au moins un peu.

« Elsa…

-C’est ce que maman écrit dans son carnet.

-Et toi ? Tu ne te souviens pas ? Si maman était enceinte ou pas ? »

La blonde secoua la tête.

« Non… J’étais trop petite je crois. C’est pour cette raison que je suis revenue ici, pour connaitre la vérité.

-Alors pourquoi… Il n’y a rien ? »

Anna essuya ses larmes et renifla bruyamment.

« Je l’ignore mais, Anna, tu es toujours ma sœur, rien ne changera ça.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Evidemment. »

C’était déjà une chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher. Toutes ses certitudes étaient remises en cause, mais pas celle d’avoir Elsa à ses côtés. L’impression terrible de ne plus savoir qui elle était vraiment venait de l’ébranler sérieusement. Et pour ne rien arranger, l’endroit où elles se trouvaient lui donnait la chair de poule. Ce n’était pas du tout ce qu’Elsa lui avait décrit. Un lieu plein de souvenirs, bons ou mauvais, mais remplit des histoires du passés. Anna renifla de nouveau, elle n’avait pas quitté l’étreinte de sa sœur et ne comptait pas le faire tout de suite. Elle avait besoin du réconfort qu’elle lui apportait.

« C’est ici que tu as failli mourir ?

-Un peu plus bas, mais nous n’irons pas jusque-là.

-Non. Tu penses qu’Ahtohallan est déséquilibrée aussi ?

-Je suppose que c’est possible. »

C’était la seule explication logique qui lui venait en tête pour le moment. Le silence du lieu était assourdissant, même leurs voix semblaient mourir étouffées. Anna plissa les yeux dans l’obscurité.

« Elsa ? Il y a quelque chose là-bas. »

Il fallait vraiment se concentrer pour le voir, mais effectivement, une toute petite lueur au milieu de l’océan de noirceur. Une flamme ténue mais persistante reposait sur le sol. Elles s’approchèrent avec prudence, main dans la main. Il s’agissait en réalité d’une fleur d’un jaune éclatant. Soudain, de grands yeux menaçants s’ouvrirent dans l’obscurité, ils étaient immenses, si bien que les deux femmes paraissaient petites à côté, et à la fleur, minuscule. Elles s’agrippèrent l’une à l’autre mais de la noirceur surgit une force redoutable qui les sépara, comme une main gigantesque faites de griffes et d’os.

« Anna !! »

La silhouette de sa sœur disparaissait déjà dans l’obscurité. Elsa lança une salve de glace et courut à l’aveugle en direction de sa cadette. La main la poussa d’une pichenette, elle répondit avec un pic gelé.

« Anna ! 

-Elsa ! »

Le son était une maigre indication mais dans cet océan sombre, c’était tout ce qu’elles avaient. Les yeux se faisaient tour à tour moqueurs et dangereux. Elsa se faisait repousser de tous les côtés, luttant contre un ennemi invisible et ses pouvoirs semblaient complètement inutiles. Plus elle tentait de rejoindre sa sœur, plus elle était repoussée à l’opposé. La main obscure se saisit d’elle, Elsa sentit l’air qui quittait ses poumons, expulsé avec force alors que la pression devenait insoutenable.

« An… Ah… »

Sa vue se troubla. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces, mais sa magie ne servait à rien contre cet adversaire. La glace n’avait aucune prise. L’air lui manqua.

« Elsa ! »

Anna sortit de l’obscurité, une épée à la main. Elle tranchait et avançait avec détermination.

« Laisse ma sœur tranquille ! »

La lame sectionna un doigt osseux, puis deux. Elsa aspira l’air avec avidité, essoufflée. Quelques coups d’épée bien placés finirent de la libérer, elle s’effondra sur le sol, épuisée. Anna passa un bras autour de sa taille et l’aida à se relever.

« Viens. »

Elsa n’allait pas discuter, sa sœur semblait savoir ce qu’elle faisait et où elle allait, même en étant complètement privée de repère. Et effectivement, elles débouchèrent dans le couloir de glace, courant tant bien que mal pour quitter les lieux. L’obscurité n’avait pas l’air de vouloir les suivre et c’était tant mieux. Une fois à l’air libre, Anna aida sa sœur à s’installer sur le banc. Elle la fixa avec inquiétude.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Oui… Merci. Tu viens de me sauver la vie, une fois de plus. »

Elles prirent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle et se calmer. Elsa scella l’entrée du tunnel avec un mur de glace.

« Au cas où.

-Oui… Qu’est-ce que c’était à ton avis ?

-Je n’en ai aucune idée. Et cette fleur, c’était un piège ?

-Je sais que ça va te paraitre étrange, mais je crois que ce qui nous a attaquées essayait au contraire de nous en éloigner. »

Elsa hocha la tête. La confiance qu’elle avait en Anna était totale. Elle-même avait déjà sorti des théories bien plus farfelues sans que sa sœur ne conteste quoique ce soit. A commencer par la nuit où elle avait réveillé les esprits parce qu’elle entendait une voix. Son regard se porta sur l’épée qui reposait maintenant contre le banc. L’arme était étrange, sa lame semblait faite de terre alors que la garde et la poignée étaient en pierre.

« Anna, où as-tu trouvé cette arme ?

-C’est pa... Papa. Il est apparu devant moi, une épée à la main, il avait l’air de chercher quelque chose ou de se battre, je ne sais pas. J’ai compris que ça devait être un souvenir alors, j’ai pris l’épée. Je n’avais pas le temps de me poser plus de questions. Tu penses que ça peut être ça ?

-Un souvenir ?

-Oui.

-C’est normalement ce que fait Ahtohallan. »

Et ce n’était pas forcément la chose la plus étrange de ces deux derniers jours, alors après tout, pourquoi pas. Le vent joua dans les cheveux d’Elsa, lui apportant une brise marine. Maintenant que le calme était revenu, elle s’inquiétait de nouveau pour sa sœur.

« Anna, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Sa cadette se perdit dans la contemplation de ses mains. Elle se releva pour faire quelques pas dans le jardin de glace.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça ?

-J’essayais de rendre l’endroit plus… chaleureux. »

Avec de la glace, au beau milieu d’un glacier, la chaleur n’avait qu’à bien se tenir. Anna sourit timidement.

« Merci. »

Elle s’abima dans la contemplation d’un oiseau gelé qui buvait l’eau de la fontaine.

« Je me sens… perdue, et triste. Et un peu en colère aussi. Non, très en colère. Ils m’ont menti Elsa. Ils m’ont menti sur tes pouvoirs, ils m’ont menti sur ma naissance, ils m’ont menti sur la raison pour laquelle ils partaient en bateau, en fait, ils mentaient tout le temps, tous les jours. Que croyaient-ils ? Que je n’étais pas assez forte pour encaisser la vérité ? Que je ne méritais pas de connaitre mes origines ? Que j’étais dangereuse pour toi ? »

Elle secoua la tête et s’éloigna en direction de l’océan. Elsa se leva pour la suivre. Les vagues étaient légères sur la rive glacée et le soleil chauffait leurs visages. Anna souffla doucement et se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Mais je sais que tu es là.

-Ensemble.

-Oui mais… Elsa, s’il te plait. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me laisser sur le côté. Je ne le supporte plus, encore moins maintenant.

-C’est compris.

-C’est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, tu promets et puis… A la première difficulté venue, tu trouves un moyen de m’éloigner, de fermer la porte et de me laisser de l’autre côté.

-Ah... »

Elsa rompit l’échange de regard et observa l’horizon. La vérité était difficile à entendre, même pour les révélations les plus simples.

« Je suis désolée Anna, je te promets d’essayer de m’améliorer. »

C’était mieux que de faire une nouvelle promesse qu’elle risquait une fois de plus de rompre sans même réfléchir. Sa sœur souffla doucement.

« Je suppose que c’est un début. Au moins, tu ne me mens plus. »

Elsa pinça ses lèvres. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude de voir sa cadette en colère et elle pouvait sentir toute la tristesse derrière chacun de ses mots, aussi mordants soient-ils. Il était temps de changer de sujet.

« Alors, où allons-nous maintenant ? Nous ne sommes pas plus avancées pour rétablir l’équilibre dont te parlait Pabbie. »

Anna fronça les sourcils sous l’effet de la réflexion.

« Il était question d’un vide à combler. »

A en juger par l’expression de son visage, une idée était en train de faire son chemin.

« Maren a parlé de quelque chose dans le 3ème carnet, quelque chose à propos de moi et d’une carte qui pourrait m’aider. Et si… le vide à combler était… les mensonges du passé ? Les combler par la vérité ?

-Sur toi ? »

Elsa n’était pas certaine de voir le rapport avec les esprits mais… Maintenant qu’elle y réfléchissait :

« Maman pensait que nous étions liées, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Elle faisait mention d’un livre sur les esprits anciens mais… Je n’ai pas la suite. J’ai laissé le dernier carnet à Maren. Ca doit être de ça dont elle te parlait. Nous devons retourner la voir pour le récupérer.

-Inutile, je l’ai déjà. »

Anna sortit de son sac le carnet en question. Sa couverture en cuir était craquelée, les coins abimés d’avoir été si souvent manipulés mais malgré les années, il était en bon état. Elles se réinstallèrent sur le banc du jardin de glace, le livre entre elles deux. Anna posa sa main pour l’ouvrir mais Elsa l’arrêta.

« Attends… Tu es certaine d’être prête à le lire ? Nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons découvrir.

-En moins de 24h j’ai appris que les esprits risquaient de mourir, que tu risquais de mourir et que j’étais adoptée. Qu’est ce qui pourrait être pire ? »

La blonde se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Evidemment, quand les choses étaient présentées sous cet angle, il était difficile de protester. Elle relâcha la main de sa sœur et se plongèrent dans la lecture. Comme Elsa l’avait dit Iduna partageait ses récits entre souvenirs et recherches. Elle et Agnarr semblaient souvent en désaccord au sujet de leurs filles et de ce qu’il convenait de faire, pour autant, même si elle n’était pas d’accord, Iduna se refusait à faire quelque chose contre l’avis de son époux. Leur mésentente pesait fortement sur leur couple et les disputes à ce sujet semblaient régulières. Si elle fit une ou deux fois référence à l’adoption d’Anna, elle parlait toujours de ses filles, ne faisant jamais aucune différence entre les deux. Et tout comme les disputes avec Agnarr, son inquiétude pour ses deux enfants grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

« _J’ai trouvé quelque chose d’intéressant dans ce livre sur les esprits anciens. Chacun d’eux est lié à un esprit de la nature. Il y aurait donc 4 esprits de la nature, l’eau, la terre, l’air et le feu, et 4 esprits anciens. Ils n’ont pas de nom dans le livre mais, un numéro : Le cinquième, le sixième et ainsi de suite jusqu’à 8. Mais il est également question de connexions entre eux… Il faut que je continue d’étudier ce passage, mais d’après ce que j’ai compris, leur rôle et de faire le lien entre le monde des hommes et le monde des esprits. Ils sont là pour veiller à l’équilibre entre les 2 et sont appelés à prendre leur rôle chaque fois qu’un danger menace ce fameux équilibre. Elsa pourrait être l’un d’eux ? Et puisqu’elle manipule la glace, je suppose qu’elle pourrait être liée à l’esprit de l’eau. C’est la première fois que je trouve une piste plausible. Il y a plusieurs cartes dans ce livre, mais j’ai des difficultés à traduire la langue. Je n’ai trouvé personne qui connaisse ce dialecte._

_\----------_

_C’est Ahtohallan ! L’une des cartes mène à Ahtohallan ! J’avais raison ! Agnarr a fini par m’écouter, nous prendrons la mer dans 3 semaines, le temps de nous préparer. Et de l’annoncer à nos filles… Je déteste l’idée de les laisser au château. Elles sont grandes maintenant et ce ne sera pas très long mais tout de même… J’espère que nous reviendrons avec les réponses que nous cherchons et alors… Tout ira mieux. Elles seront de nouveau réunies, et je ne verrai plus les grands yeux tristes d’Anna chaque fois qu’elle passe devant la porte close de la chambre de sa sœur. Elsa contrôlera certainement mieux ses pouvoirs, nous pourrons peut-être même rouvrir les portes du château. J’en suis certaine, ce voyage est porteur d’espoir._ »

Elsa déglutit. Sa mère avait raison, les réponses s’étaient effectivement trouvées au sein du glacier, mais c’était aussi ce voyage qui les avait conduits à la mort et les trois années suivantes avaient été les plus terrible pour les deux sœurs. Chacune séparée, sans leurs parents, la solitude n’avait jamais été aussi pesante. La cadette dû sentir les sombres pensées d’Elsa parce qu’elle lui caressa le dos pour la rassurer. Pour le moment en revanche, il n’y avait rien de plus sur Anna et ses origines. Mais il n’y avait pas de raison de douter des paroles de Maren, et pour cause, elles trouvèrent ce qu’elles cherchaient dans les récits suivants.

Sur une pleine page, leur mère avait reproduit un dessin qu’elle avait découvert dans le livre des grands anciens. On y voyait une forme sombre, un homme vraisemblablement, debout, mais avec des bois de rennes.

_« C’est ce que j’ai vu la nuit où nous avons trouvé Anna ! Agnarr me disait que ça devait être le fruit de mon imagination, que dans la pénombre, ce que j’avais pris pour des bois de rennes devaient être des branches d’arbres. Mais je ne suis pas folle ! C’est ce que j’ai vu ! Peut-être une explication sur les origines d’Anna ? »_

La carte dont Maren lui avait parlé était glissée entre les pages. Le carnet s’arrêtait là, sur cette dernière révélation. Anna passa ses doigts sur le dessin, le front barré d’un pli soucieux.

« Maman cherchait des réponses, non seulement pour toi, mais pour moi aussi. »

Elsa hocha doucement la tête, elle tendit la carte à Anna qui la déplia avec soin. On y voyait Arendelle, le territoire Northuldra au nord et un peu plus à l’est, une nouvelle zone était dessinée, en plein milieu des terres, sans accès à la mer. Le territoire était traversé par plusieurs rivières et la superficie semblait sensiblement équivalente aux terres des Northuldra. Un nom s’étalait sur toute la surface : Skamjorder. Une note dissimulée entre les replis de la carte s’échappa et tomba sur le sol. Elsa haussa les sourcils et la ramassa.

« On dirait des notes, mais je ne reconnais pas l’écriture de Maren.

-C’est celle de Yéléna. C’est sa signature. »

Face au regard curieux de sa sœur, elle rajouta :

« Elle signe les documents officiels pour le peuple Northuldra. En tant que reine, tu sais ce que c’est.

-Oh je vois. »

_« Les Skamjorder étaient d’anciens membres des Northuldra. Ils ont été bannis il y a des années, je n’étais encore qu’une enfant, et se sont installés plus loin dans les terres. Depuis leur bannissement, aucune des deux tribus n’a eu de contact. Je pensais même qu’ils n’existaient plus._

_Je vous déconseille de vous rendre sur leur territoire, mais si vous choisissez tout de même de le faire, soyez prudentes. Les Skamjorder étaient convaincus que les esprits devaient les servir et leur obéir. Ils ont cherché pendant des années à les dominer. C’est ce qui a provoqué leur bannissement, ce ne sont pas les valeurs des Northuldra._

_Faites attention. »_

Anna se releva, déterminée.

« Nous avons notre prochaine étape. »

Elsa hocha la tête.

« Oui. »

Son regard se porta sur l’océan et Nokk se matérialisa, répondant à l’appel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le dessin du carnet provient d'une autre scène coupée de Frozen 2 visible ici : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97k3-BEgA5g&t=4s&ab_channel=SCRFilms


	13. Chapter 13

Bon, Elsa ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu’elle était ravie de se rendre sur le territoire d’une tribu qui considérait les esprits comme des serviteurs. Elle craignait l’accueil qui lui serait réservé en tant que 5ème esprit. Quant à la reine d’Arendelle qui dormait maintenant dans ses bras, elle était bien loin de son royaume à présent. Nokk ne se plaignait pas de ses deux passagères, à croire que le cheval ne faisait aucune différence. Elsa avait préféré prendre les rênes, et avait demandé à Anna de s’asseoir devant elle. Elle se doutait que sa sœur finirait par s’endormir. Ces dernières 48h avaient été pénibles pour sa cadette et elle avait largement de quoi être épuisée. Elsa déposa un baiser sur la tempe d’Anna. Le léger ronflement qu’elle déclencha la fit rire. Le jour déclinait doucement, l’ancienne reine avait mis le cap sur la pointe de terre la plus proche du territoire des Skamjorder. Elle supposait qu’elles mettraient le pied sur la terre ferme au tout début de la nuit et pourraient camper sur la plage pour prendre la route à pieds dès le lendemain. Elle ne misait pas trop sur la découverte impromptue d’une auberge, ce serait sûrement l’occasion de prouver à sa sœur qu’elle n’avait absolument aucun besoin, ni aucune envie, de dormir à la belle étoile. 

Ca, en tout cas, c’était le plan initial. Mais, tout le monde sait bien que les plans ne se déroulent jamais comme prévu. Et de la même manière que le calme précède la tempête, le calme apparent de la mer se mua en houle sauvage. Nokk ne se départit de sa fougue et sauta de vague en vague avec assurance. L’esprit de l’eau ne craignait pas vraiment la situation, ce qui était inattendue en revanche c’est que l’océan sembla tout à coup muni d’un esprit et d’une combativité tout à fait indépendante. Les vagues se dressèrent devant elles telles des murs d’eau infranchissables. Anna s’agrippa aux bras d’Elsa.

« Mais d’où vient cette tempête ? »

Et ça, c’était une très bonne question. Elsa vint en aide à l’esprit de l’eau avec ses propres pouvoirs mais les vagues surgissaient maintenant de partout, gauche, droite, devant, derrière, il n’y avait plus aucune logique, plus rien de normal dans cette déferlante. La panique s’empara du cheval qui se cambra violemment, projetant Elsa dans les eaux tumultueuses.

« Non ! Elsa ! Non ! »

Anna tendit sa main mais déjà le courant les éloignait l’une de l’autre.

« Nokk ! Il faut retourner la chercher ! »

Mais l’esprit de l’eau n’en faisait qu’à sa tête, il vira de bord, reprit ses sauts entre les vagues et galopa de toutes ses forces en direction de la terre ferme, complètement sourd aux suppliques de sa cavalière.

« Elsaa !! Noooon ! »

Elle pouvait voir les gerbes de glace et sa sœur au loin qui se battait depuis un radeau gelé. Loin de se calmer, la tempête redoubla de violence.

« Elsa… »

Anna détestait se sentir impuissante. Elle détestait être la sœur sans pouvoir, et plus que tout, elle détestait que son ainée se mette constamment en danger. Nokk la jeta sur la plage de gravier sans ménagement, l’envoya rouler sur la grève comme un sac de linges. Elle se redressa juste pour voir l’esprit de l’eau qui filait de nouveau, cette fois-ci en direction d’Elsa. Un peu de sang gouttait depuis une écorchure sur sa joue, ses vêtements trempés lui collait à la peau mais Anna avait les yeux rivés sur le combat de David contre Goliath qui se jouait sous son regard. Le cheval bondissait au travers des murs d’eau, il luttait de toutes ses forces contre les vagues qui l’empêchaient de rejoindre le large. Anna avait beau scruter l’océan tyrannique, sa sœur était invisible au milieu de la houle titanesque. Ce n’était pas une tempête, il n’y avait ni vent, ni éclair, pas même une petite pluie. Le soleil déclinait paisiblement à l’horizon d’un ciel sans nuage. C’était une nouvelle attaque. Quelqu’un glissa sur le gravier à ses côtés, elle ne tourna même pas la tête.

« Anna, qu’est ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

C’était la voix de Maren.

« Elsa… Elsa est encore là-bas. »

La jeune femme suivit le regard d’Anna et se posa sur le champ de guerre océanique.

« Là-bas… Au milieu de la mer ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un léger hochement de tête. L’impuissance d’Honeymaren se rajouta à celle d’Anna. La jeune femme jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, quelques membres de la tribu Northuldra s’étaient avancés et parmi eux, Yéléna. La Cheffe de clan lui adressa un signe de tête et se retourna pour donner des instructions. Elle descendit ensuite dans sa direction.

« Là ! C’est Nokk ! »

Le cri d’Anna l’avait faite sursauter. Honeymaren plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer quoique ce soit au milieu des vagues et de l’écume. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour finir par remarquer le cheval d’eau qui ramenait Elsa tant bien que mal. Ou plutôt, qui trainait Elsa. Anna faisait les cents pas sur la plage, elle s’avançait régulièrement dans l’eau jusqu’aux genoux, ignorant le danger des vagues menaçantes. Le cheval finit par atteindre le rivage, il déposa le corps immobile du cinquième esprit.

« Elsa ! »

Avec l’aide de Maren, elle tira sa sœur hors de l’eau. Elle était épuisée, mais vivante. Elsa cracha de l’eau, elle prit une inspiration étranglée et sifflante. Quelqu’un, ou quelque chose, voulait vraiment qu’elle cesse de respirer aujourd’hui. Elle se laissa retomber sur le gravier, essoufflée. Le contact de la main d’Anna sur sa joue la rassura.

« C’est fini Elsa, c’est fini. Tout va bien. »

Yéléna se joignit aux trois jeunes femmes, debout face à elles, elle observa l’océan maintenant redevenu calme. Elle posa sa main sur l’épaule de Maren et s’adressa aux deux sœurs.

« Venez, il faut changer de vêtements pour vous réchauffer et vous avez besoin de manger. »


	14. Chapter 14

Les Northuldra avaient installé un camp de fortune non loin de la grève. L’incendie qui continuait de ravager la forêt les avait poussés plus loin. La plupart des habitants étaient épuisés après une journée entière à lutter contre les flammes, certains construisaient les dernières huttes qui serviraient d’abris pour la nuit. Une partie du camp était dédié au soin des blessés, heureusement sans gravité. L’atmosphère était inhabituellement silencieuse, morose. Même l’odeur de nourriture et de bouillon qui émanait du feu centrale n’avait pas l’air de pouvoir alléger l’ambiance. 

« Que s’est-il passé ici ? »

Même diminuée, Elsa s’inquiétait toujours pour les autres. Lorsqu’elle avait quitté la forêt, il n’y avait pas d’incendie. Elle était donc très surprise de ce qu’elle découvrait. Honeymaren ouvrit la porte d’une hutte et les invita à rentrer.

« Le feu. Il s’est déclaré ce matin.  
-Où est Bruni ? Je peux aider. »

Maren secoua la tête.

« Non, Bruni n’y est pour rien.  
-Quoi ? Dans ce cas, je peux y aller. »

Anna la poussa à s’asseoir sur la couche.

« Non Elsa. Pas cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserai pas faire. Tu ne seras d’aucune aide à personne si tu n’es même pas capable de tenir debout. Tu es épuisée, je le suis aussi. Il sera toujours temps d’aider demain. »

Maren acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

« Mon peuple est en sécurité et l’incendie est loin maintenant. Anna a raison, vous avez besoin de repos, toutes les deux. »

L’espace à l’intérieur n’était pas très grand, mais il était confortable. Il y avait une couche avec des fourrures, un bac d’eau propre qui dégageait une légère odeur de menthe et quelques caisses de rangement qui n’avaient pas encore été déballés. Honeymaren s’approcha de l’une d’elle et fouilla à l’intérieur. Elle en sortit des vêtements en peau qu’elle tendit aux deux sœurs.

« Tenez. Il faut mettre des vêtements chauds. Les nuits sont fraiches et après ce que vous venez de traverser, vous aurez sans doute froid. »

Elsa avait bien deux ou trois remarques à faire sur le fait qu’elle ne craignait pas le froid, mais le fait était qu’elle grelottait, ce qui était définitivement inhabituel, tout comme les cernes sombres qu’elle avait sous les yeux. Elle récupéra les vêtements et remercia son amie d’un sourire. Maren déposa un petit pot d’onguent dans les mains d’Anna. Il sentait fort les herbes macérées. 

« Pour la coupure, sur la joue.  
\- Oh ! Merci ! »

Honeymaren hocha doucement la tête.

« Quand vous serez prêtes, rejoignez-moi à l’extérieur, il y a de quoi manger. »

Le ventre d’Anna choisit de se manifester avec un gargouillement très bruyant.

« Oh… Peut-être que j’ai faim. »

Elle eut une moue gênée qui fit rire sa sœur.

« Merci Maren, nous te rejoignons dans quelques minutes. »

Il n’y avait pas besoin de connaitre Elsa depuis très longtemps pour se rendre compte que si elle s’était laissée si facilement convaincre de se reposer, c’est qu’elle devait être terriblement épuisée. Anna vint s’asseoir à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. 

« Comment te sens-tu ?  
-J’ai la gorge irritée avec l’eau de mer mais à part ça, je crois que ça va. Et toi ?  
-J’ai senti l’odeur du bouillon en arrivant, ça devrait te faire du bien. » Anna marqua une pause pour réfléchir à la question. « J’ai connu mieux. Mais j’ai vraiment besoin de dormir, tout ce qui s’est passé depuis 2 jours a été épuisant. J’ai l’impression que je n’arrive plus à réfléchir. »

Elsa hocha la tête, elle partageait le sentiment. Son regard se posa sur les vêtements qu’elle tenait toujours. Elle s’en délesta d’une partie pour les donner à sa sœur. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où elle avait mis de vrais vêtements. Depuis sa fuite au Pic gelée, tout ce qu’elle portait n’était fait que de magie, mais là, elle ne s’en sentait pas la force. Anna frotta doucement son dos.

« Tu trembles.  
-Je vais bien, ne t’inquiète pas.  
-Alors changeons-nous ! Plus vite nous aurons mangé, plus vite nous pourrons dormir. »

Elsa rit doucement, Anna n’avait pas perdu de vue le repas.


	15. Chapter 15

La nuit était maintenant tombée, bon nombre de Norhtuldras avaient fini de manger et discutaient maintenant par petits groupes épars. Certains, épuisés par la situation, étaient déjà parti dormir. Anna et Elsa sortirent de la hutte dans l’humidité de fin de journée. L’odeur âcre de la fumée était toujours un peu présente, mais elle était chassée par l’air marin en provenance de la mer. Un petit feu de camp se trouvait près de la hutte, Honeymaren était installée devant, en conversation animée avec Yéléna. Impossible d’entendre ce qu’elles se disaient, mais à l’évidence, elles n’étaient pas d’accord. Elsa brossa ses vêtements d’un geste de la main. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l’aise et pourtant la tenue lui allait parfaitement. Une simple tunique et un pantalon de tissu beige, le tout était ajusté à la taille avec une large ceinture. Ce n’était ni plus ni moins que la tenue classique des Northuldra. Anna posa sa main sur l’épaule de sa sœur.

« Ce n’est que pour cette nuit. Je parie que demain, tu seras assez en forme pour modifier tout ça.  
-Oui, tu as raison. Ca te va bien.  
-Je n’ai pas l’habitude des pantalons mais je trouve ça… tellement confortable ! Nous devrions en porter plus souvent ! »

Elsa rit doucement, elle prit la main de sa sœur et elles rejoignirent ensembles les deux femmes qui attendaient près du feu. Elles arrivèrent juste à temps pour entendre les derniers mots prononcés par Yéléna.

« Nous ne devons pas leur dire, pas maintenant… »

Elle se tût dès qu’elle les remarqua et leur sourit poliment. Elsa s’installa dans le calme, la conversation précédente ne la regardait pas, mais c’était sans compter sur la spontanéité d’Anna.

« Pas dire quoi ? »

Il y eut un échange de regards gênés et un silence pesant que Yéléna brisa la première.

« Des affaires de la tribu que nous devons régler mais qui attendrons que tout soit rentré dans l’ordre. L’incendie a quelque peu bouleversé les choses.  
-Oh. D’accord. »

La réponse sembla satisfaire Anna, mais pas son estomac qui gargouilla de nouveau.

« Oh ! Désolée ! Désolée !   
-Il ne faut pas. »

Maren rit franchement et lui tendit une assiette avec de la viande rôtie et des légumes. Elsa se servit elle-même du bouillon. Elle sourit lorsqu’un faon vint s’installer tout contre elle, son museau sur ses genoux repliés.

« Bonjour toi. »

Elle lui gratouilla la tête affectueusement. Anna mangeait avec appétit et elle dû faire un effort visible pour terminer de mâcher avant de prendre la parole.

« Vous savez où est Kristoff ?  
-Il est ici ?  
-Oui, nous sommes venus ensembles depuis Arendelle mais nos chemins se sont séparés en arrivant. Il est parti combattre l’incendie et moi je continuais de te chercher. »

Maren hocha la tête.

« Lui et Ryder sont repartis en direction d’Arendelle. Kristoff nous a dit qu’il ramenait Olaf parce que ce n’était pas un endroit sûr pour un bonhomme de neige, même en permafrost. »

Elsa approuva d’un signe de tête tandis que son amie poursuivait.

« Ils ont prévu de revenir avec un peu de matériel pour nous aider à reconstruire ce que nous avons perdu.  
-Beaucoup de choses ont été détruites ?  
-Nous sommes tous en vie et en bonne santé. C’est ce qui compte. »

Honeymaren resta silencieuse quelques instants, elle cherchait ses mots.

« Elsa, je suis désolée si je t’ai blessée lorsque j’ai parlé des carnets.  
-Non Maren, c’est moi qui suis désolée, je n’aurai pas dû réagir comme ça. Toi au contraire, tu nous as beaucoup aidées, Anna et moi.   
-C’est vrai. »

Mais après l’énorme bouchée de légumes qu’Anna venait de glisser dans sa bouche, elle n’allait pas reprendre la conversation de si tôt. Elsa reposa son bol vide sur le sol, elle sourit à Yéléna.

« Accepteriez-vous de marcher quelques instants avec moi ?  
-Bien sûr. »

Les deux femmes se levèrent à l’unissons, de son côté, Anna était ravie de se voir resservir des légumes. Elles s’éloignèrent en direction de la mer. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel, éclairant l’océan d’une myriade de reflets. Le léger clapotis des vagues était bien loin de la fureur de la houle il y avait moins d’une heure. Elsa se frotta légèrement les bras pour se réchauffer, le froid qu’elle ressentait n’avait pourtant rien à voir avec l’air frais, il venait de l’intérieur. Elle avança sur la grève et huma l’air marin.

« L’incendie a causé beaucoup de dégâts, n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle attaqua sans préambule, droit au but. Yéléna s’appuya sur son bâton.

« Vous êtes moins naïve que votre sœur.  
-Ma sœur n’est pas naïve, elle est juste plus jeune.  
-Exact. »

La cheffe de clan soupira.

« L’incendie a presque entièrement ravagé la forêt. Nous avons encore assez de nourriture pour tenir quelques jours mais après ça… J’ignore où nous allons pouvoir trouver des légumes, des herbes et du gibier. Mais nous pouvons au moins pêcher. »

A l’idée de la forêt détruite, Elsa eut un frisson d’effrois.

« C’est ce que Kristoff est allé chercher ? De la nourriture ?  
-Oui et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas ravie de dépendre de la bonté d’Arendelle.  
-C’est que vous ne connaissez pas suffisamment ces habitants.  
-Effectivement. »

Yéléna soupira légèrement. Elle se laissa bercer un instant par le bruit des vagues, laissant à Elsa le soin de reprendre la conversation.

« C’est ce que vous ne vouliez pas nous dire ?  
-Oui. Je pensais que vous aviez besoin de repos avant tout. Vous apprendre tout ça maintenant n’aurait réussi qu’à vous priver d’une nuit de sommeil. Et vous et votre sœur auriez été capables de partir déplacer des montagnes dans la seconde.  
-C’est comme ça que vous nous voyez ?  
-C’est comme ça que vous êtes. A l’instant même où vous avez compris que votre mère était Northuldra, vous nous avez fait la promesse de libérer la forêt. Mais vous avez aussi promis de restaurer Arendelle. Quant à votre sœur, alors qu’elle pleurait votre mort, à tort heureusement, elle a réussi à provoquer les Géants de pierre et à détruire le barrage, nous libérant tous de la malédiction. Lorsque vous êtes déterminées, rien ni personne ne peut vous arrêter. Un mensonge par omission me semblait raisonnable pour vous permettre de dormir et de manger. Et de toute façon, vous auriez tout découvert à la lumière du jour. »

Elsa hocha légèrement la tête, elle avait toujours froid.

« Demain nous prendrons la route pour le territoire des Skamjorder. J’ai lu votre mise en garde mais… Avez-vous d’autres conseils à me donner ?  
-J’ai bien peur que non, j’étais trop jeune lorsque nous les avons bannis pour avoir des souvenirs plus précis. Vous pensez vraiment que les réponses que vous cherchez se trouvent là-bas ?  
-Ma mère semblait le croire oui. Et ma soeur le pense aussi. »

Ce qui, à ses yeux, était deux arguments absolument imparables. 

« Très bien. Nous vous fournirons des chevaux.  
-Quoi ? Non, Yéléna, je ne peux pas accepter, pas après ce que vous venez de me dire.  
-Mon enfant, je n’ai pas besoin d’être un troll plein d’herbes et de champignons pour voir qu’il se passe des choses anormales. Si votre quête peut nous sauver, alors vous aurez besoin de chevaux. »

La description de Pabbie arracha un sourire à Elsa.

« Très bien. Je vais parler à Anna.  
-Vous êtes sûre ?  
-Oh oui ! Les mensonges, même avec bienveillance, ont causé beaucoup de torts à notre famille. C’est une tradition que nous devons arrêter. »

Yéléna le prit aussi pour elle-même, probablement à juste titre. Elle hocha la tête.

« C’est entendu. »

D’une façon ou d’une autre, Elsa réussit à convaincre sa sœur de rester tranquille. Elles passèrent la nuit, endormie l’une contre l’autre, dans la hutte qu’elles partagèrent avec Honeymaren.


	16. Chapter 16

Les deux filles avaient dormi d’un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. Sans surprise, Elsa s’était réveillée la première. Elle s’extirpa de la couche aussi discrètement que possible, laissant Anna à ses ronflements paisibles. Le soleil pointait tranquillement son nez sur l’horizon, certains habitants étaient déjà dehors, mais la plupart dormaient toujours. Peut-être était-ce dû à la rosée du matin, mais l’odeur de feu et de fumée était très distincte, bien plus qu’hier soir. Elle se rendit au centre du campement et aida à la préparation des tisanes et de différents breuvages chauds dans un silence confortable : il ne fallait pas déranger le sommeil de ceux qui se reposaient encore. Elsa tira légèrement sur le col de sa tunique, elle récupéra une tasse fumante et se prépara à l’épreuve qui l’attendait : faire face aux dégâts que l’incendie avait causés. 

Les huttes avaient été installées en contrebas d’une colline, juste au-dessus de l’aplomb qui menait à la mer. Il y avait bien quelques bruits d’insectes ce matin, et quelques mouettes qui se disputaient mais le chant des oiseaux manquait cruellement. En réalité, la forêt n’avait jamais été aussi silencieuse. Elsa prit une gorgée de sa boisson : thym, eucalyptus et une pointe de miel. Elle sentit la chaleur se répandre sur sa gorge toujours irritée. Elle gravit la colline avec appréhension mais même en étant préparée, le spectacle de désolation était choquant. Sa tasse lui échappa des mains et glissa sur le sol avec un bruit mat. 

« Non… »

Les troncs calcinés s’étendaient à perte de vue, des couleurs de l’automne hier il ne restait aujourd’hui que des arbres noircis et un sol calciné. Le mot que Yéléna avait choisi lui revint en mémoire : « ravagé ». Elsa réalisait maintenant à quel point il était juste, le feu n’avait rien épargné. Elle ramassa la tasse à ses pieds. Si Anna ne lui avait pas rapporté l’avertissement de Grand Pabbie, elle aurait renoncé à partir immédiatement pour aider à la reconstruction. Mais aider comment ? Le feu avait rendu le sol stérile, il faudrait des années pour que la forêt se remette d’un pareil désastre. Elle réprima un frisson.

« Elsaaaaaa ! »

C’était la voix d’Anna ! Elsa dévala la colline à toute vitesse, l’appel venait de la plage. Elle sauta par-dessus un rocher et descendit aussi vite que possible. Sa sœur était là, un peu plus loin, à genoux dans le gravier, au bord de l’eau.

« Anna ! Qu’est ce qui se passe ? »

La question mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu’elle découvrit Nokk, allongé sur le côté, le corps à moitié sur la terre ferme et à moitié dans l’eau.

« Non… »

Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux, elle posa sa main sur le museau du cheval pour lui faire savoir qu’elle était là. Son regard était faiblissant, mais il était toujours là.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire… Je ne sais pas…  
-Elsa… »

Anna glissa Bruni dans ses mains. La salamandre était tout aussi mal en point, immobile, il n’y avait que le mouvement de sa respiration pour tromper la mort. 

« Je… Anna… Je ne sais pas. »

Le sentiment d’impuissance l’étreignit avec force. Et elle le connaissait bien, Elsa y avait souvent fait face lorsqu’elle ne maitrisait pas du tout ses pouvoirs. Impuissante lorsqu’elle avait blessée Anna, impuissante lorsqu’elle gelait sa chambre, impuissante lorsque tout avait explosé en plein banquet le jour de son couronnement. Et maintenant, qu’elle était le cinquième esprit, elle assistait impuissante à la disparition de deux d’entre eux. Elsa fronça les sourcils. 

« Nous devons partir, maintenant. »

L’appel d’Anna avait ameuté du monde, Yéléna arriva à leurs côtés. 

« Nous avons fait préparer les chevaux et nous veillerons sur eux du mieux que nous pourrons en votre absence. »

Il fallut à peine plus d’une minute pour que les deux sœurs s’installent chacune sur leur cheval. L’une comme l’autre avait fait le choix de remettre leurs tenues initiales. Arriver en territoire Skamjorder avec des vêtements Northuldra n’était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Honeymaren vérifia une dernière fois les sangles.

« Nous vous avons mis des provisions pour quelques jours. Et vous devriez longer la côte, traverser la forêt n’est pas sûre, il y a encore des feux épars, les chevaux pourraient paniquer. »

Anna hocha la tête. Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard. Maren s’écarta pour les laisser partir.

« Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour prendre soin de Bruni et de Nokk.  
-Merci, pour tout. »

Yéléna tapota la jambe d’Elsa pour attirer son attention.

« L’incendie, les vagues hier, vous savez ce que ça signifie n’est-ce pas ?  
-Oui. Il y aura le vent, puis la terre. »

Et après… Peut-être bien la glace puisque Pabbie avait dit à Anna qu’elle était concernée. 

« Nous sauverons les esprits, Yéléna.  
-Je n’en doute pas. »

Elle s’écarta à son tour pour se mettre à côté de Maren. Les Northuldra saluèrent leurs départs à leur manière, avec le chant de la tribu. Les voix s’élevèrent à l’unisson, une fois de plus, l’émotion était palpable pour Anna et Elsa qui se donnèrent la main. Et ce n’est qu’à la fin qu’elles lancèrent leurs chevaux à l’assaut de la grève. Elles galopèrent en silence un moment, chacune perdue dans ses propres pensées. La mer sur leur gauche ne manifestait plus d’agressivité, le paysage presque idyllique qu’elle offrait contrastait directement avec les ruines encore fumantes de la forêt sur leur droite. Si la tribu des Skamjorder se révélait être un ennemi, en plus des attaques potentielles du vent et de la terre, le reste de leur périple promettait d’être très dangereux. Ce n’est qu’après plusieurs heures de course effrénée que les troncs calcinés laissèrent enfin la place à une forêt de nouveau luxuriante. Elsa ralentit la course de son cheval, bientôt imitée par Anna. 

« Nous allons pouvoir rejoindre les bois. Un peu d’ombre ne nous fera pas mal.  
-Entendu, je crois que les chevaux ont besoin d’une pause aussi. »

Elsa sourit.

« Tu as faim, peut-être ?  
-Oui. Quoi ? Heu non ! Enfin si ! Mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je propose une pause ! »

Sous les sabots de leurs montures, le gravier initial s’était peu à peu transformé en sable, la plage sur laquelle elles galopaient invitait bien plus à la farniente et à la baignade que celle côté Northuldra. Evidemment, c’était sans compter sur le côté glacial de la température de l’eau. Les arbres étaient également plus hauts, et plus épais que la forêt enchantée. Les deux femmes s’y avancèrent au trot, observant les environs avec curiosité. Les terres des Skamjorder n’étaient probablement plus très loin, il convenait d’être prudent. Elles mirent pieds à terre dans une clairière proche d’un petit ruisseau. Parfait pour se rafraichir et faire une pause avant la fin du parcours. Anna installait les chevaux pour qu’ils puissent se repaitre tandis qu’Elsa les délestait de leurs sacoches pour en explorer le contenu. 

« Nous avons de la viande, des légumes, des fruits, de l’eau à la menthe. »

Elle dévissa le bouchon d’une gourde et renifla son contenue.

« L’infusion de ce matin : Thym et Eucalyptus. Il y a aussi de l’onguent et même de quoi faire du feu si besoin.  
-Parfait. »

Anna se pencha vers le ruisseau pour se laver les mains et se rincer le visage. 

« Comment va ta coupure à la joue ?  
-Très bien, c’est juste une égratignure. Tu as toujours froid ? »

Elsa hésita. « Plus de mensonges. »

« Un peu oui.  
-Tu veux qu’on allume un feu ?  
-Je pense que ça ne changera rien. »

Elle frissonna légèrement lorsque sa soeur posa une main fraiche sur son front puis lui caressa la joue. Elle croisa son regard inquiet.

« Verdict ?  
-Tu n’as pas de fièvre.  
-Je ne me sens pas malade. Juste… plus faible que d’habitude.  
-Et tu penses que c’est en rapport avec l’état de Nokk et Bruni ?  
-Oui, ce serait… logique, d’une certaine façon. »

Anna pinça les lèvres. Elsa fouilla de nouveau dans la sacoche.

« Ah ! Il y a du pain aussi ! Nous avons de quoi manger pour au moins 3 jours. »

Il devenait nécessaire de changer de sujet puisque de toute façon, l’une comme l’autre connaissait déjà la suite de la discussion. Il fallait régler cette histoire d’équilibre. Comment le faire en revanche, restait encore à déterminer. Les deux femmes s’installèrent dans l’herbe, trop heureuses de pouvoir se détendre après des heures à chevaucher dans le vent froid. Elsa se démenait pour trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation, d’habitude, c’était Anna qui endossait ce rôle. 

« Durant ton absence, Kristoff va devoir prendre la fonction de régent pour veiller sur Arendelle.  
-J’en doute. »

La réponse était si surprenante qu’Elsa oublia carrément d’avaler le morceau de pain qu’elle s’apprêtait à manger.

« Comment ?  
-J’en doute.  
-Oui j’avais compris mais… C’est… Enfin… »

Les mots lui manquaient. Anna prit une portion de viande avant de répondre.

« Je pense qu’il va surtout passer du temps avec les Northuldra pour les aider à reconstruire et à sécuriser l’incendie de la forêt.  
-Oh, c’est très bien. C’est aussi une façon de prendre soin de son peuple.  
-Oui, mais c’est surtout ce qui lui plait et je le comprends.  
-Anna, qu’est ce qui se passe ? »

L’intéressée souffla doucement.

« Cela va faire un an que Kristoff et moi nous sommes fiancés. 1 an et nous ne sommes toujours pas mariés, nous n’avons même pas encore fixé de date.  
-Je pensais que c’était parce qu’il vous fallait un peu de temps pour trouver vos marques. Maintenant que tu es reine, tu as des responsabilités.  
-Oui, et si nous nous marions, Kristoff deviendra roi.  
-Si ? Si vous vous mariez ? Tu… Tu ne veux plus l’épouser ?   
-Honnêtement Elsa ? Je ne sais pas. Les choses sont un peu compliquées entre nous ces derniers temps.  
-Mais tu ne m’en as jamais parlé.  
-Tu n’étais plus beaucoup là. »

Cette pique-là fit mal. Elsa l’encaissa en baissant la tête sur son assiette.

« Je suis désolée. Est-ce que tu veux bien m’en parler maintenant ?  
-La vie de château ne lui réussit pas. C’est aussi simple que ça. »

Anna ferma les yeux et s’adossa contre un arbre. Elle n’avait plus très faim finalement.

« Il n’est jamais aussi heureux que lorsqu’il prépare le traineau pour partir dans les montagnes. Essais un instant de l’imaginer au milieu des banquets ? Ou pire, en pleine négociations avec nos différents voisins sur le commerce des épices. »

Quand elle se prêtait à l’exercice, Elsa l’imaginait surtout en train de s’enfuir.

« Hmm…  
-Oui, Hmm, comme tu dis.  
-Mais Anna, cet homme est fou de toi.  
-Oui, il m’aime assez pour sacrifier son propre bonheur. Je sais qu’il se prêtera au jeu, il le fera pour moi. Pour que je sois heureuse. Mais et lui ? Combien de temps va-t-il le supporter ? Et moi ? Est-ce que je l’aime si peu pour le vouloir à tout prix à mes côtés ? Même malheureux ?   
-Vous en avez parlé ?  
-Oui… Mais sans vraiment réussir à trouver une solution. »

Elsa quitta sa place pour prendre Anna dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée.  
-Je ne supporte plus de le voir malheureux. Plus il essaye de faire de son mieux, plus cela me rend triste pour lui.  
-Il y a sûrement moyen de trouver un compromis ?  
-Lequel ? Toi dans la forêt, mon époux dans les montagnes et moi à Arendelle. Non, je ne veux pas de cette vie. »

Il devenait de plus en plus évident qu’Anna lui en voulait d’être partie. Elle renifla tout contre elle. 

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.  
-C’est parce qu’il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire. Mais, j’ai fait des progrès côté mariage. Kristoff n’était pas le premier venu, nous nous sommes fréquentés pendant 3 ans avant qu’il me demande de l’épouser.  
-J’aurais dû rester reine.  
-Non Elsa. Je me sens à ma place avec ce rôle, vraiment, pour la première fois de ma vie. Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes parce que moi, je ne le regrette pas.  
-D’accord. Tant mieux parce que je trouve que tu fais une excellente reine.  
-Il faut juste que le prochain prétendant soit à l’aise avec ce que ça représente. Mais que ce ne soit pas un noble barbant ! Ni un arriviste comme Hans.  
-Tu penses vraiment qu’il y aura un autre prétendant ?  
-Je ne sais pas Elsa, je ne sais plus… »

L’ainée était absolument convaincue que Kristoff était le bon et qu’avec un peu d’aide ces deux là finiraient par trouver un leurs marques avec le poids de la royauté. Mais pour le moment, c’était un problème qu’elle ne pouvait pas régler.

« Je t’aiderai à sélectionner le bon.   
-Héééé… Ne le prend pas mal Elsa mais… côté amour… Tu ne brilles pas vraiment par tes succès…  
-Hé ! Je ne te permets pas ! J’ai heu… plein de… hé bien…  
-Ah oui oui, voilà, c’est ça. Je me disais aussi que j’avais forcément manqué quelque chose ! Plein de quoi exactement ?  
-Plein de prétendants !   
-Ah oui, qui se sont amassés aux portes du château sans jamais la franchir. Je crois qu’ils attendant toujours d’ailleurs. Tu as vérifié ? Certains sont peut-être morts depuis…   
-Hey ! C’est fini oui ! »

Anna rit doucement, elle s’essuya le nez d’un revers de manche. Elsa se réinstalla à ses côtés et récupéra une assiette de nourriture qu’elles partagèrent. Elles rirent ensembles en se remémorant quelques anecdotes sur les fameux prétendant de l’ainée. Durant les trois années qui avaient suivi la réouverture des portes du château, ils avaient été nombreux à se précipiter pour la courtiser. 

« Oh ! Tu te souviens de celui qui était arrivé en habit de marié ? »

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel, elle rit franchement.

« Comment l’oublier ! Il m’a demandé en mariage juste après son bonjour ! Je crois que ses mots exacts ont été : « Votre Majesté, je suis délicieusement enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Voulez-vous m’épouser ? » Quelle angoisse !  
-Et tu lui a juste dit : « Non. » et tu es partie en le laissant comme ça. J’ai dû me mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire ! Si tu avais vu sa tête. »

L’image devait valoir le coup parce qu’Anna en rit de nouveau. Elsa secoua la tête.

« Et celui qui avait débarqué avec toute son armée ?   
-Oh oui ! Tous les soldats alignés sur les quais. C’était un peu inquiétant.  
-Tu sais… Je pense qu’il avait prévu d’attaquer si ma réponse ne lui convenait pas.  
-Mais… A priori tu n’as pas dit oui et il n’a pas attaqué. Il aurait fait tout ce chemin pour se laisser éconduire ?  
-Disons que… J’ai dit non avec un peu de glace. Bon d’accord, avec beaucoup de glace ! »

Elle fit un clin d’œil à Anna qui éclata de rire.

« Mais pourquoi j’ai loupé ça !  
-Oh mais parce que tu étais occupée à essayer de me mettre en couple avec celui que tu aimais bien. C’était quoi son nom déjà ? Sorrim !  
-Oh reconnais qu’il était mignon !  
-Erk !  
-Tu es difficile.  
-Non, je suis exigeante, c’est différent.  
-C’est juste une autre manière d’être difficile. »

Anna croqua à pleine dent dans une pomme juteuse, la conversation l’amusait beaucoup et un peu de légèreté leur fit du bien à toutes les deux. 

« Il n’y en a vraiment aucun qui a trouvé grâce à tes yeux ?  
-J’avais d’autres choses en tête, les portes étaient de nouveau grande ouverte, je prenais mon rôle de reine et j’avais tout ce temps à rattraper avec toi.  
-Ce n’est pas du tout parce que tu as peur ?  
-Peur ? Peur de quoi ?  
-De laisser quelqu’un rentrer dans ta vie. »

Elsa cligna des yeux, elle n’y avait jamais pensé de cette façon et ça méritait un peu de réflexion. 

« C’est une bonne question. Je ne crois pas. »

Anna lui tendit un quartier de pomme.

« Tant mieux parce que tu sais que je ne renoncerai pas.  
-Oh oh. Je crois que je vais demander à Ryder d’être mon prétendant imaginaire. »

Elles rirent ensembles et terminèrent leur repas loin des inquiétudes qui les avaient préoccupées au cours des derniers jours.


	17. Chapter 17

La forêt avait peu à peu disparu au profit d’une longue plaine et de champs de fleurs qui s’étendaient à perte de vue. Si le paysage était magnifique, il obligeait surtout les deux femmes à avancer à découvert. L’endroit était tout de même vallonné, avec des collines et des talus herbeux qui masquaient l’horizon. Pour l’instant, elles n’avaient croisé aucun autre être humain, ni rien de comparable à un esprit. La carte n’était évidemment pas très précise, mais elles devaient maintenant se trouver sur le territoire des Skamjorder. Les deux femmes avançaient plus lentement, en silence. Leurs regards étaient concentrés sur les alentours, à la recherche d’un indice ou de quelqu’un qui les espionnerait. Mais à part un lapin qui détala devant elles, il n’y avait toujours rien. L’après-midi était bien entamée et ce qu’aucune des deux n’avaient prévu, c’était de ne trouver personne. Anna fronça les sourcils.

« Il doit bien y avoir du monde quelque part. Cette tribu n’a pas pu disparaitre comme ça.   
-Nous aurons sans doute une meilleure vue une fois que nous serons arrivées en haut. »

Elsa huma l’air, plusieurs fois, à la recherche d’un feu de camp, d’une odeur de nourriture ou de quoique ce soit d’autre qui aurait pu lui révéler la présence des hommes. Mais tout ce qu’elle put distinguer par-dessus l’humidité fut le parfum des fleurs. Pourtant, elles ne s’étaient pas trompées de direction, l’une comme l’autre savait lire une carte et se repérer sur la route. Elles gravirent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la crête et toute une partie du paysage se révéla enfin à elles.   
Les deux femmes se trouvaient au sommet d’une vallée encaissée, des pentes herbeuses parsemées de sapins se refermaient autour d’un lac immense. A l’ouest de leur position, une partie plus abrupte formait des falaises de grès et c’est là qu’elles distinguèrent le village.

« Enfin… »

Les Skamjorder s’étaient installés dans des habitations troglodytes. Contrairement aux Northuldra, ils avaient adopté un mode de vie plus sédentaire. Même à bonne distance, Elsa pouvait distinguer les enclos pour le bétail et les champs de culture. Au fur et à mesure qu’elles se rapprochèrent, elles perçurent les premiers éclats de voix et les coups du marteau contre le métal, il y avait un forgeron. Le village n’était pas très étendu, en son centre, la place réunissait les étals de nourritures. Les habitations qui n’étaient pas creusées à même la roche étaient construites dans un assemblement de pierre et de bois. Quelques allées étaient pavées, mais la plupart étaient simplement en terre.

Elles mirent pieds à terre quand elles n’étaient plus qu’à quelques mètres. Un éclaireur avait certainement signalé leurs présences depuis quelques temps parce qu’un attroupement s’était créé à l’entrée du village, dont un petit nombre de gardes armés de lances. Anna se lança la première.

« Bonjour ! »

Avec son enthousiasme et son sourire habituel, même si l’accueil n’était pas des plus chaleureux. 

« Vous êtes bien loin d’Arendelle. »

La voix était dénuée de menace mais la personne qui parlait, un homme à l’évidence, demeurait invisible, probablement derrière les gardes.

Elsa plissa les yeux.

« C’est si évident ?  
-Nous sommes loin, mais nous avons des éclaireurs. »

Les gardes s’écartèrent pour laisser passer un homme bien plus grand qu’eux. Même recouvert d’une fourrure sombre, sa stature était impressionnante, mais le plus étonnant étaient les bois de rennes qu’il portait en guise de coiffe. Anna ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Il ressemblait en tout point au dessin que leur mère avait reproduit dans le dernier carnet. Elsa ne se laissa pas distraire.

« Alors vous êtes bien mieux renseignés que nous. »

L’homme sourit, comme un éclair de dents blanches à l’ombre de sa capuche.

« Pardonnez notre accueil mais vous êtes les premiers visiteurs que nous recevons depuis très longtemps. »

Elsa faillit faire une remarque sur la nécessité d’avoir des gardes sans menace extérieur mais elle préféra plutôt se mordre la langue. 

« S’il faut le préciser, notre présence ici ne constitue en aucun cas une intimidation, nous ne sommes même pas armées. »

A ses côtés, sa sœur était toujours pétrifiée. L’homme congédia les gardes d’un simple geste de la main. Il avança vers elle et replia son bras droit sur son torse, main posée sur son épaule gauche.

« Je suis Jordand, chef du clan des Skamjorlder. »

Les deux femmes firent une révérence parfaitement synchronisée.

« Je suis Elsa.  
-Et moi Anna, reine d’Arendelle.   
-Une reine jusqu’ici ?  
-Et pourquoi pas ?  
-En effet. »

Jordand repoussa légèrement sa capuche et révéla enfin le haut de son visage. Ses yeux étaient d’un vert étincelant, il devait avoir dans les 45 ans tout au plus, quelques fils argentés parcouraient les mèches sombre qui dépassaient de sa coiffe. 

« J’ignore depuis combien de temps vous chevauchez, mais le voyage doit être long depuis Arendelle. Et la nuit sera bientôt là. Il me semble tout indiqué de vous inviter à passer la nuit dans notre modeste village. »

Anna acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

« Merci à vous, nous acceptons avec joie.  
-Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire visiter. Et pardonnez-moi si mes manières laissent à désirer. Comme je vous l’ai dit, nous ne sommes malheureusement pas habitué aux visiteurs, en particulier quand il s’agit d’une reine.  
-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je ne suis pas très protocolaire. »

Mais Elsa oui, et elle n’aimait pas cet accueil. Elle emboita le pas, juste derrière sa cadette tandis que Jordand leur donnait quelques explications sur le lieu. Les habitants se pressaient avec curiosité sur leur chemin mais sans jamais les approcher. Anna leva les yeux sur la falaise où se trouvait bon nombre de maison, creusées à même la roche.

« Vous vivez à l’intérieur de la montagne ?  
-En quelque sorte, oui. C’est très confortable. En été la température reste fraiche et en hiver, nous sommes bien isolés. Par ici. »

Jordand grimpa une volée de marche et les fit rentrer dans une des nombreuses bâtisses troglodyte. Il tint la porte à Anna.

« J’ai demandé à ce qu’on vous prépare des chambres.  
-Oh, nous préférons dormir dans la même chambre, en plus, cela vous fera moins de préparatif.   
-Comme il vous plaira. Je pensais qu’une reine avait droit à toute son intimité.  
-Je vous l’ai dit, je ne suis pas très protocolaire. Et nous ne voulons pas abuser de votre hospitalité. »

Elsa réprima difficilement un sourire mais comme elle l’avait dit à Yéléna ce matin même, Anna n’était pas naïve. 

« Ah ! Je vois. »

L’espace était plutôt exigüe, l’atmosphère qui se dégageait de l’endroit avait quelque chose d’étrange, peut être lié à la roche dans laquelle l’habitation était construire. Quelques bougies éparses tentaient de repousser les ombres dans les recoins. Une cheminée réchauffait la pièce principale qui faisait aussi office de cuisine et une petite porte attenante menait à la chambre proprement dite. Il y avait peu de fenêtres bien sûr, et une seule porte. 

« Aïe ! Quelque chose m’a piquée ! »

Elsa passa la main dans son cou, elle en ressortie une pointe de métal assez longue.

« Qu’est ce qu… »

Sa vue devint flou et elle s’écroula lourdement sur le sol, bientôt rejointe par Anna. Jordand sourit.

« Sans violence, et sans cris. Vous savez quoi faire.  
-Oui. »

Les gardes ramassèrent les deux corps inertes.

Anna se réveilla dans une cellule. Sa tête l’élançait douloureusement, en tâtant prudemment, elle découvrit une belle bosse sur le côté droite de son crâne.

« Aïe.  
-Vous avez dû vous faire ça en tombant, le produit qu’ils utilisent ne fait pas mal.  
-Qui dit ça ! Qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle se colla contre le mur froid dans son dos. Il n’y avait ni feu de cheminée, ni fourrure ici, pas même une fenêtre d’ailleurs. Simplement quelques trous creusés dans la roche épaisse pour laisser passer l’air. Un peu de paille, une couverture miteuse, des araignées et probablement un rat ou deux. L’homme qui venait de lui parler se tenait de l’autre côté de la cellule, à bonne distance. 

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Metiger mais je doute que ça vous avance à grand-chose de connaitre mon nom. »

Anna fouilla l’endroit du regard, son angoisse monta d’un cran encore.

« Où est ma sœur ?  
-Comment le saurais-je ? »

Metiger bougea légèrement, à la lueur de la bougie, Anna put découvrir son visage émacié mangé par une barbe, il avait la peau sombre et les traits fatigués. L’homme devait être là depuis longtemps. Il portait une tunique qui s’était déchirée et dont les pans pendaient misérablement de chaque côté de son torse. Anna déglutit.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Le prisonnier eut un rire amer.

« Est-ce que ce n’est pas évident ? Dans un cachot.  
-Mais… je… Je ne comprends pas… »

Des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix se firent entendre de l’autre côté de la porte. Metiger la prévint à voix basse : 

« Ne posez pas de questions, baissez la tête et ne dites rien, ne leur donnez pas l’occasion de vous frapper. »

La porte s’ouvrit à la volée et Elsa fut jetée sans ménagement à l’intérieur, inconsciente. Ses vêtements avaient disparu, remplacé par une simple robe en tissu qui, pour l’instant, avait l’air encore propre. Anna se précipita.

« Elsa ! »

Elle reçut un coup de poing qui l’envoya voler contre le mur, à moitié assommée. Le garde attendit pour voir si elle revenait à la charge, quand elle se ramassa contre la paroie pour se protéger et s’éloigner, il parut satisfait et referma la porte en sortant. 

« Elsa… »

La blonde n’avait pas l’air blessé, sa respiration était calme. Metiger s’approcha avec curiosité.

« Restez où vous êtes ! N’approchez pas !   
-Elsa… d’Arendelle ? »

Face à l’absence de réponse, l’homme renchérit.

« Vérifiez ses bras.  
-Quoi ?  
-Vérifiez ses bras, et ses avants bras. »

Anna fronça les sourcils, mais elle fit ce qu’on lui demandait. Elle poussa un cri en découvrant les marques de longs serpents fin qui entouraient les bras d’Elsa, remontant jusqu’au niveau de ses épaules. 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
-Une marque de restriction, pour empêcher l’utilisation de ses pouvoirs.  
-Quoi ? Mais comment pouvaient-ils savoir ? Et comment connaissez-vous Elsa ? »

Metiger l’observa un long moment, en silence. 

« Vous n’auriez jamais dû venir ici.   
-Ce n’est pas comme si nous avions le choix. »

Anna ramena la couverture sur Elsa et lui caressa le front. L’homme s’installa en tailleur.

« Elle va bien, elle est probablement juste endormie par les produits.  
-Probablement ? Et comment nous connaissez-vous ? Vous n’avez répondu à aucune de mes questions. »

L’homme remonta les manches de sa tunique déchirée, dévoilant les mêmes marques de serpent.

« Vous avez des pouvoirs aussi ?  
-Je peux communiquer avec les esprits de la nature. C’est pour ça qu’il me garde en vie.  
-Qui ça « il » ? Jordand ?  
-Oui, j’étais son disciple autrefois.  
-Et qu’est ce qui a changé ?  
-Nous n’avons pas la même vision des choses. Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas née dans cette tribu. »

Anna le fixa du regard quelques instants, il était difficile d’évaluer l’âge de son interlocuteur, mais, c’était possible.

« Vous êtes Northuldra ? Ou un ancien Northuldra. »

Metiger haussa les sourcils de surprise.

« Comment le savez-vous ?  
-Dites-moi d’abord comment vous saviez qu’Elsa avait des capacités… A des capacités. »

Elles avaient fait bien attention à ne pas se servir des pouvoirs depuis leur départ de la grève ce matin. Yéléna les avait prévenues contre les Skamjorder, même si, à l’évidence, elles n’en avaient pas suffisamment tenu compte. Metiger haussa un sourcil.

« Elle a construit un château de glace tout en haut du Pic Gelé. Vous pensiez vraiment que c’était discret ?  
-Oui… Bon… d’accord… Mais le Pic Gelé n’est pas en territoire Skamjorder ! Ca n’explique rien.  
-Mes pouvoirs me permettent de voir au travers des yeux des animaux.  
-Vraiment ? Tous ?  
-Oui, tous. Jordand se sert de moi pour observer ce qui se passe ailleurs.  
-Oh donc… Vous…  
-Je suis presque au courant de tout, oui. J’ai vu le château de glace, j’ai vu la brume disparaitre de la forêt enchantée, même si je ne sais pas comment c’est arrivé. J’ai vu, votre amie, utiliser sa magie pour faire le bien autour d’elle. Et si je l’ai vu alors…  
-Jordand aussi. »

Metiger hocha la tête.

« Il va vouloir se servir des pouvoirs d’Elsa et croyez-moi, il va trouver un moyen de le faire. »

Anna caressa les cheveux de la blonde qui dormait toujours. Elle ignorait jusqu’à quel point elle pouvait faire confiance à cet homme mais, elles se trouvaient en bien mauvaise posture.

« Est-ce que Jordand pourrait provoquer un déséquilibre dans la magie des esprits ?  
-C’est ce qu’il cherche à faire depuis le début. S’ils sont déséquilibrés, les esprits sont vulnérables. Il pourrait alors s’emparer de leurs magies. »

Bon, elle s’apprêtait peut-être à faire quelque chose de très stupide.   
« Metiger, je crois que vous pouvez nous aider. Où est Olaf quand on a besoin de lui ?  
-Qui ?  
-Olaf ! Il fait très bien les résumés. »

Anna entreprit de faire un récit aussi synthétique que possible de ce qui s’était passé au cours des dernières 48h, le message cryptique de Grand Pabbie, l’incendie, l’attaque à Ahtohallan puis la Mer Sombre. Elle garda pour elle l’histoire de l’adoption, jugeant que ça ne regardait qu’elle. Metiger essayait de suivre.

« D’accord, je pense que j’ai compris. Mais je ne vois pas comment je peux vous aider.  
-Vous n’avez aucune réponse ? Enfin c’est bien vous le spécialiste des esprits ! Il y avait une carte qui menait jusqu’ici, jusqu’aux terres des Skamjorder, il doit bien y avoir une raison.  
-Eohialan.  
-Comment ?  
-Eohialan, la montagne sacrée. Dans les livres il est dit qu’Eohialan détient les vérités du passé.  
-Exactement comme Athohallan. C’est loin d’ici ? »

Metiger sourit.

« Nous vivons dedans. L’accès aux grottes sacrées se trouve au-dessus, le chemin est difficile et Jordand y passe beaucoup de temps… C’est peut-être là que vous devriez emmener votre amie, elle saura sans doute quoi faire.  
-Très bien. Alors maintenant, comment on sort d’ici ? »

La mine de son interlocuteur s’assombrit, l’enthousiasme de la conversation était retombé aussitôt.

« Vous pensez que je serais toujours là si c’était possible ? »

Elsa gémit dans son sommeil, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Anna lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« Je crois que j’ai une idée. »

Elle se releva et s’approcha des trous dans le mur. Elle murmura au travers :

« Courant d’air, si tu m’entends, viens nous rejoindre. »

Anna patienta quelques secondes et répéta la même phrase plusieurs fois de suite. Metiger l’observait, perplexe. D’habitude il fallait plus d’année d’enfermement avant que les gens ne sombrent dans la folie, Anna devait être particulièrement fragile pour craquer aussi vite. Il s’apprêtait à intervenir lorsque… Courant d’air se manifesta effectivement. Il passa par un trou pour rentrer à l’intérieur du cachot et fit virevolter les cheveux et les vêtements d’Anna.

« Salut toi. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien. Nous allons avoir besoin de toi pour crocheter la serrure. »

Metiger observait la scène, la mâchoire pendante. Tout était délirant. Il se racla la gorge.

« Excusez-moi mais, vous pensez vraiment qu’un… heu… Que du vent peut crocheter une serrure ?  
-Bien sûr que oui. Même une carotte peut crocheter une serrure. Mais d’abord, nous devons réveiller Elsa. »

Il cligna furieusement des yeux mais Anna n’y prêta pas attention. Elle secoua doucement Elsa par l’épaule pour la réveiller. La blonde lutta pour sortir des brumes du sommeil et de la drogue. Son corps lui donnait l’impression de peser une tonne, au moins. Tout était lourd et compliqué.

« Anna ?  
-Comment tu te sens ?  
-Bizarre…  
-Je n’ai pas le temps de tout expliquer mais nous allons sortir d’ici. Tu peux marcher ?  
-Je crois oui… Ta joue ! »

Plus que tout le reste, c’est l’ecchymose sur le visage d’Anna qui la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Elle se redressa.

« Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ? Qui t’a frappé ?  
-Je t’expliquerai tout en chemin, c’est promis, mais pour l’instant, on sort.  
-Et lui ! Qui est-ce ?  
-Un ami.  
-Je m’appelle Metiger, enchanté. »

Elsa était complètement perdue, mais comme Anna le lui avait dit, ce n’était pas le moment pour les explications. Courant d’air venait tout juste de déverrouiller la porte. Les trois comparses sortirent dans le couloir, jetant des coups d’œil méfiants autour d’eux. Les gardes n’étaient pas visibles pour le moment. Metiger leur fit signe de le suivre, c’est qu’il connaissait plutôt bien l’endroit, un peu trop même à son goût. Ils remontèrent quelques marches, toujours en silence. En fait, ils étaient tout simplement dans la demeure de Jordand qu’ils avaient visité quelques heures auparavant. Le chef de clan était allongé sur sa couche, perdu dans la lecture des carnets d’Iduna. Elsa serra les poings, la surprise lui pétrifia les muscles lorsqu’aucune magie ne se manifesta. Anna posa sa main sur la sienne et lui fit non de la tête. D’accord, plus tard il y aurait beaucoup de chose à expliquer. Mais pour le moment… Courant d’air fila au-dessus de leurs têtes et disparu par une fenêtre entre-ouverte. Il n’y avait que quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la porte de sortie, quelques mètres qui passaient juste devant le nez de Jordand.  
Des éclats de voix se firent entendre depuis l’extérieur, ils montèrent crescendo avant qu’un vacarme de bruits métalliques et de chute ne viennent achever le tout. Jordand soupira. Il maugréa en se levant, excédé, et sortit sans même prendre le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Si vous avez encore trop bu messieurs ! Je vais vous le faire regretter ! »

Les trois amis détalèrent aussi vite que possible. Anna sourit une fois dehors.

« Merci Courant d’air. » 

Il n’y avait pas une seconde à perdre, pour l’instant personne n’avait encore remarqué leur disparition, mais ce n’était qu’une question de minutes. Ils filèrent dans les ruelles, profitant de la nuit pour se glisser entre les ombres. Anna posa sa main sur l’épaule de Metiger. 

« Conduisez-nous à Eo… Lianla.   
\- Eohialan.  
-Oui, peu importe, conduisez-nous là-bas. »

Elsa n’écoutait que d’une oreille, elle fixait ses mains avec inquiétudes. Qu’est-ce que ce Jordand lui avait fait, pourquoi plus rien ne fonctionnait. Anna posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Viens Elsa, nous devons le suivre.  
-Hm hm.  
-Ils ont posé une marque sur tes bras, Metiger dit que c’est ce qui empêche ta magie.  
-Comment est-ce qu’on l’enlève ? »

Elle releva ses manches pour découvrir ce qu’Anna avait déjà vu auparavant, les serpents qui couraient sur sa peau.

« Pour l’instant je ne sais pas, mais nous trouverons une solution. »

L’homme les fit bifurquer sur un chemin escarpé qui montait à flanc de falaise.

« Collez-vous à la paroi pour éviter de tomber. Je sais comment enlever la marque. N’oubliez pas que j’en porte une moi-même.  
-Vous avez des pouvoirs aussi ?  
-Oui Elsa. Pas aussi impressionnant que les vôtres, mais je communique avec les esprits. D’ailleurs Anna, vous ne m’aviez pas dit que vous aviez aussi des pouvoirs.  
-C’est parce que je n’en ai pas.  
-Vous oubliez que je vous ai vu parler avec l’esprit du vent.   
-Quoi ? Mais je… Tout le monde fait ça.  
-Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

Anna jeta un œil surprit à Elsa qui approuvait les paroles de Metiger. Les souvenirs lui revenaient maintenant, Bruni et Courant d’air qui l’avait guidée dans la forêt, Nokk qu’elle avait chevauché pour se rendre à Ahtohallan. L’idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit. L’homme leva le bras pour se protéger d’une bourrasque. Le vent faisait voler de la poussière tout autour d’eux, rendant leur progression encore plus difficile. Elsa se mordit la lèvre.

« La troisième attaque, celle de l’air. »

Un coup d’œil en contre-bas lui appris rapidement qu’une chute à cette hauteur serait mortelle. 

« Nous devons nous accrocher à quelque chose !  
-Oh très bien ! J’avais justement une corde dans mon sac ! »

Metiger grogna, la bourrasque était en train de se transformer en tempête. Quelqu’un lui accrocha quelque chose à la taille, il n’avait aucune idée de ce que c’était, mais il espérait que ce serait suffisant pour le sauver en cas de chute. Ils progressaient maintenant le visage collé à la paroi pour se préserver au maximum du vent qui hurlait à leurs oreilles. Mais plus ils avançaient, plus les rafales étaient fortes.

« Tenez bon ! On y est presque ! »

Anna avançait en deuxième de cordée, elle s’était servie de son manteau et de sa jupe pour faire une corde de fortune ente eux trois. Et elle avait eu raison de le faire parce que c’est exactement ce qui l’empêcha de s’écraser 60m plus bas lorsqu’elle glissa sur le bord, emportée par le vent.

« Anna !! »

La tempête était si terrible qu’ils devaient hurler pour se faire entendre. Le réflexe d’utiliser ses pouvoirs ne lui était d’aucune utilité, elle s’était rarement sentie aussi handicapée. Elsa tira sur la corde pour remonter sa cadette. Le tissu se déchira sur la roche escarpée mais il tint bon. Metiger s’agenouilla. 

« Prenez ma main ! »

Ils parvinrent à hisser Anna dans un dernier effort. Mais même tenir debout devenait impossible. L’homme secoua la tête.

« Nous ne pouvons plus avancer !  
-Il le faut ! Aller ! »

Le trio avança lentement à quatre pattes. Lorsque l’entrée se matérialisa enfin, Metiger n’y croyait plus, jamais une ascension de quelques mètres à peine n’avait été si cauchemardesque. Ils s’engouffrèrent à l’intérieur, à l’abri de la tempête, chacun reprenant son souffle.

« Bon sang… Mais d’où vient ce vent ?  
-Du déséquilibre. »

Anna défit le nœud qui lui enserrait la taille. En jupon et échevelée, elle n’en restait pas moins déterminée. 

« Finissons-en avant que Jordand ne s’en mêle aussi.  
-Le vent vient de s’arrêter. »

Elsa s’était relevée, elle se tenait juste à l’entrée.

« Metiger, j’ai besoin de mes pouvoirs.  
-Oui, venez »

Ils coururent dans la grotte pour déboucher dans une première pièce. Celle-ci avait été aménagée, probablement par Jordand. On y trouvait un bac creusé dans la roche, actuellement rempli d’eau. Il y avait toutes sortes d’ingrédients sur des étagères, des grimoires, un corbeau dans une cage qui croassait d’indignation dans leur direction. Metiger se mit tout de suite en action, sélectionnant les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Elsa surveillait l’entrée et Anna prenait connaissance des cartes et des informations qui ornaient les murs de la pièce. Toutes les observations dont Metiger lui avait parlé étaient là, avec à chaque fois une chronologie et un rapport détaillé. Les dernières manifestations des pouvoirs de sa soeur auxquels ils avaient assisté, les questionnements sur les esprits de l’air et de l’eau, une description de Nokk. Elle remonta dans le temps. La première fois que Jordand avait eu connaissance des pouvoirs d’Elsa, c’était lorsqu’elle avait construit le palais de glace. Plutôt logique. Et avant ça, pendant des années il avait observé les Northuldra sans relâche, à la recherche d’une enfant, d’après les notes.

« Metiger ? Pourquoi Jordand cherchait un enfant ?  
-Une fille. »

Il répondait tout en travaillant sur la préparation.

« Il y a des années, une famille a donné naissance à une petite fille, avec des pouvoirs. Le père était un ancien Northuldra, comme moi et la mère une Skamjorder qui n’était plus en accord avec les préceptes de la tribu. Ils avaient peur de ce que Jordand ferait à leur fille s’il le découvrait alors ils m’ont supplié de les aider. »

La pommade qu’il confectionnait vira au vert, il rajouta un nouvel ingrédient et elle devint rouge sang.

« Alors j’ai dissimulé les pouvoirs de cet enfant et je l’ai emmenée aussi loin que possible. A mon retour, Jordand avait fait tuer les parents et il m’a fait prisonnier. Il a toujours cru que j’avais emmené cette enfant chez les Northuldra, mais je n’étais pas stupide à ce point. »

Anna s’était pétrifiée en écoutant le récit de Mertiger. Elle avait plein de questions mais aucun son n’avait l’air de vouloir sortir de sa gorge. Sa soeur le fit pour elle.

« Vous l’avez emmenée à Arendelle, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Vous avez deviné juste.  
-Et vous l’avez déposé non pas devant n’importe quelle habitation mais devant le château. »

L’homme releva le nez de sa préparation pour fixer Elsa du regard.

« Vous avez remarqué quelque chose de particulier parmi le personnel du château ? Normalement ses pouvoirs sont toujours dissimulés.  
-Parmi...Quoi ? Non. Mais Anna parle avec les esprits.  
-Anna a grandi au château ?  
-Vous n’avez pas vu ça en nous espionnant avec vos pouvoirs ?  
-Jordand n’était intéressé que par vous.  
-Anna est ma sœur. »

L’intéressée avait la gorge nouée par l’émotion. Elsa quitta temporairement son poste de surveillance pour lui faire un câlin, elle reprit la discussion pour fournir les explications manquantes.

« Nous avons découvert récemment qu’Anna avait été adoptée par nos parents. Et notre mère a dessiné la silhouette d’un homme portant des ornements de rennes. Comme Jordand.  
-Vous êtes sœurs ? Mais ! Jamais je n’aurais cru que… »

Metiger était stupéfait. Lorsqu’il avait déposé cette enfant devant la fenêtre, il avait simplement pensé qu’elle serait plus facilement recueillie dans un endroit où il y avait assez de place et d’argent pour nourrir une bouche supplémentaire, et qu’elle trouverait sa place parmi le personnel du palais. Il n’avait pas imaginé un seul instant que le roi et la reine eux même puissent l’adopter.

« Jordand porte des bois de rennes parce qu’il se fait passer pour moi. Il prétend être celui qui peut se transformer. »

Son regard se porta enfin sur Anna qui n’avait pas bougé.

« Un vide à combler, je dois vous rendre vos pouvoirs… »

Il déposa un bol plein d’une pommade maintenant jaune dans les mains d’Elsa.

« Tenez, appliquez ça sur les marques, elles vont disparaitre, et vos pouvoirs vont revenir. Nous allons avoir besoin d’un peu de temps, vous pensez pouvoir les retenir ? »

Pour toute réponse, Elsa eut un sourire suffisant qui plut beaucoup à Metiger. Elle s’appliqua l’onguent avec précaution. De son côté, l’homme emmenait Anna plus profondément au cœur de la montagne.

A l’extérieur, Jordand fulminait de rage. Ce n’est que parce qu’il pensait avoir besoin d’eux qu’il n’avait pas déjà balancé quelques gardes dans le précipice. La tempête venue de nulle part les avait fortement ralentis mais maintenant ils avançaient rapidement. 

« Armez vos lances ! Elsa ne doit pas mourir, faites ce que vous voulez des deux autres.   
-Comment est-ce qu’on la reconnait ? »

Il grogna de frustration.

« Celle avec les cheveux blonds presque blanc. Vous ne pouvez pas la louper. »

Et effectivement, impossible de ne pas la voir, elle se tenait bien au centre de la pièce quand ils débarquèrent, de nouveau dans sa tenue blanche, la longue traine volant au vent même dans une pièce confinée. Et elle était très en colère parce que personne n’avait le droit de les droguer, personne n’avait le droit de les emprisonner et pire que tout, personne n’avait le droit de frapper sa soeur. D’un mouvement des bras, elle scotcha tous les soldats aux parois rocheuses, les emprisonnant dans la glace. 

« Vous me cherchiez ? »

Il n’y aurait aucune sarbacane cette fois ci. Le combat serait entre Jordand et elle. Le sorcier eut un sourire mauvais.

« La dernière fois que nous nous sommes affrontés, je vous ai presque battu. Sans l’intervention de votre amie, vous seriez morte. »

Elsa fronça les sourcils, elle n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir déjà affronté cet homme, avec son air antipathique elle n’aurait pas pu l’oublier. Ce n’est que lorsqu’une main sortie des ombres pour se saisir d’elle qu’elle comprit. Elle sauta sur le côté pour éviter l’attaque et matérialisa une épée de glace dans sa main. C’était avec une arme similaire qu’Anna avait réussi à trancher les ombres.

« Le goût de la défaite vous manquait ? Vous réclamez un deuxième round ? »

Elle était nettement moins à l’aise avec une épée, d’autant qu’elle se sentait de plus en plus faible. Mais qu’importe, il y avait suffisamment de colère pour l’alimenter.


	18. Chapter 18

Anna se laissait guider, son esprit bouillonnait de manière confuse. Elle suivait Metiger, mécaniquement tandis qu’ils avançaient dans un boyau de roche. Elle était tellement perturbée qu’elle n’avait même pas le temps d’avoir peur.

« J’ai des pouvoirs ?  
-Oui.  
-Et vous avez connu mes parents ?  
-Oui.  
-Et c’est vous qui m’avez déposé devant le château d’Arendelle.  
-Oui. »

Jusque-là, elle faisait un sans-faute.

« Et mes parents ? Ils étaient comment ? Et mes pouvoirs ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Et pourquoi je ne les ai pas ? Ca pourrait expliquer le déséquilibre ? »

Metiger prit plusieurs inspirations pour tenter de répondre au milieu des questions, mais à quoi bon. Il attendit quelques secondes de silence pour être sûr que l’interrogatoire était terminé.

« Je répondrai à toutes vos questions sur vos parents plus tard, je ne connais pas vos pouvoirs, je les ai juste… dissimulés. Et ça doit expliquer la situation. J’espère.  
-Vous espérez ? »

Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle voûtée, le plafond et les parois irrégulières montraient qu’elle avait été creusée naturellement, sans aide humaine. Il y circulait un léger courant d’air frais et une odeur de champignon humide. Instantanément, Anna s’y sentit bien. L’homme lui glissa une pierre plate et lisse dans la main.

« Tenez ça.  
-Qu’allez-vous faire ?  
-Rien de douloureux, je vous le promets.  
-Que suis-je supposée faire ?  
-Accepter. »

Si Metiger se mettait à parler comme Grand Pabbie, les conversations risquaient de devenir complexes. Elle sentit la main froide de l’homme sur son front et tout à coup, le monde autour d’elle s’effaça. Anna naviguait dans ses souvenirs, remontait le temps à une vitesse folle, les moments partagés avec Olaf, les chants, Kristoff… Le tourbillon accéléra encore et encore, son adolescence, son enfance, et il était là, le visage Metiger en beaucoup plus jeune qui se penchait sur elle, sur son regard un peu flou de nouveau née. Des picotements lui parcoururent le corps, une armée de fourmis qui piétinait chaque parcelle de peau, chaque muscle, jusqu’à la sensation de ses cheveux sur son crâne. Une énergie nouvelle qui affluait en elle, s’engouffrait comme un séisme puissant. Une seconde de calme suspendue dans l’air et tout explosa. Une onde magique déferla avec force, elle illumina les parois de la salle, éclaboussa la voûte d’un milliard d’étoile et ce qui n’était qu’une vaste salle vide, obscure et poussiéreuse sembla prendre vie. Le son d’une berceuse depuis longtemps oubliée monta en écho. Anna pleurait. Elle observa ses mains, incertaine. Elle avait vu Elsa manipuler la glace avec facilité tellement souvent. Et maintenant que c’était son tour, elle ne savait pas comment faire. D’un geste timide, elle fit naitre une fleur sur le sol aride.

« Oh ! »

Puis une seconde, une troisième et bientôt des centaines. Metiger observait le spectacle avec émerveillement.

« Vous êtes lié à l’esprit de la Terre. Vous êtes le 6ème esprit.  
-Que dois-je faire ?  
-Eohialan va vous guider. Je vais aider Elsa. »

Sous ses yeux, l’homme se transforma en loup et repartit dans le tunnel, la laissant seule avec ses incertitudes. Les souvenirs s’animèrent tout autour d’Anna sous forme de personnages de terre. On y voyait un homme tenant la main d’une jeune femme dans un paysage bucolique. Ils échangeaient quelques paroles anodines au cours desquelles elle put saisir leurs prénoms. L’homme s’appelait Kelu, et la femme Olavara. Ils avaient l’air simplement heureux, faisant des plans sur l’avenir. La scène se modifia, le couple avançait ensemble dans le village Skamjorder, main dans la main, elle, le ventre arrondi, lui, l’air fier comme un paon. Ils semblaient très heureux mais un peu à l’écart des autres habitants. Anna essuya quelques larmes, la ressemblance physique avec ses parents étaient évidentes, parce qu’il s’agissait de ses parents, elle en était certaine. Kelu de terre souriait, les voix résonnaient.

« Je suis sûr que c’est une fille.  
-Comment peux-tu le savoir, bêta.  
-Je le sens. Et elle sera magnifique, comme toi. »

Anna posa sa main à l’endroit où battait son cœur. Le village disparut, Olavara tenait maintenant un bébé tout contre elle.

« Bonjour Anna. Ton père avait raison, tu es une fille et tu es magnifique. » Kelu couvait la scène du regard. Il tendit un bouquet à sa femme, dont certaines plantes, encore en bourgeons. Elles s’épanouirent en fleurs sauvages magnifiques lorsque bébé Anna tendit la main vers elles.

La reine d’Arendelle était absorbée par toutes ces découvertes. Ses parents étaient debout, en pleine discussion. Olavara faisait les cents pas.

« Nous devrions rejoindre ton ancienne tribu. Tu penses qu’ils m’accepteraient ?  
-Sans l’ombre d’un doute. Nous partirons demain. »

Une version bien plus jeune de Metiger fit irruption dans la scène.

« Jordand est au courant pour les pouvoirs de votre enfant, il va venir la chercher à la nuit tombée.  
-Je ne le laisserai pas faire.  
-Tu ne pourras pas lutter contre lui et ses hommes, Kelu, tu le sais bien.   
-Alors qu’est-ce que tu proposes ?  
-Confiez-la moi. Je vous promets de la mettre en lieu sûr. »

Olavara éclata en sanglot. Elle prit son enfant qui s’était réveillée et la berça tout contre elle, lui chantant une berceuse.

_« Quand le vent frais  
Vient danser  
Le mont s’éveille  
Pour ne pas oublier  
Ferme les yeux si tu veux voir  
Tes souvenirs et tes grands d’espoirs_

_Dans l'air du soir  
Tendre et doux  
La terre éclaire  
Un chemin pour nous  
Si tu plonges dans le passé  
Attention de ne pas t’y retirer_

_Elle chante pour qui sait écouter  
Cette chanson  
Danse de la vie   
Il faut, nos peurs, apprivoiser  
Pour trouver  
L’amour endormi_

_Quand la terre ferme vient trembler  
Une maman rêve toute éveillée  
Dors mon enfant, n'aie plus peur  
Le passé reste au fond des cœurs »_

Ses parents l’emmitouflèrent soigneusement dans un linge et la déposèrent dans un couffin. Olavara y joignit une simple note qu’elle déposa dans les plis de la couverture. Metiger leur adressa un signe de tête et se transforma en renne. Le panier dans sa gueule, il disparut, et avec lui, les souvenirs.

Anna avait toujours les yeux plein de larmes. Les esprits de l’air, de l’eau, du feu et de la terre volaient tout autour d’elle, ils s’alignèrent au sol en 4 cristaux, et elle prit place au centre. Une fois de plus, le temps se suspendit l’espace d’une seconde avant que tout n’explose en une myriade d’étoiles. Anna opéra sa mue, ses vêtements changèrent : sa cape pourpre s’orna d’un fermoir en métal, une spalière en cuir apparut sur son épaule gauche pour venir compléter un plastron finement orné d’arbres et de feuilles. Des brassards en cuir gravés avec le symbole de la terre se matérialisèrent sur ses avants bras, et pour venir parachever l’armure, des bottes à lacets jusque mi-mollet et une ceinture avec un tasset qu’elle portait sur la hanche droite et une épée. 

« Wow… »

Anna rit doucement, c’est comme-ci on venait soudainement de lui ôter une chape de plomb.

Un peu plus loin, Metiger venait de débarquer au beau milieu d’un tourbillon de glace et d’ombre. Elsa et Jordand s’affrontaient avec véhémence, aucun ne semblait prendre le dessus sur l’autre, pour le moment. Chacun remplissait l’espace à arme égale, avançant les attaques, reculant sous les coups. Des pics de glace entourèrent Jordand qu’il fit voler en éclat, Elsa trancha les ombres qui s’approchaient d’elle d’un geste sec. Le sorcier exultait de rage.

« Vous êtes sur mes terres ! Vous n’avez aucune chance !  
-Ces terres ne vous appartiennent pas !  
-Il n’y aucune issue ! Vous ne pouvez pas sortir, j’ai encore d’autres gardes dehors. »

Elsa grogna de rage et dans un ultime effort, tapissa entièrement la pièce de glace jusqu’au plafond qui fut instantanément recouvert de milliers de stalactites. Jordand étouffa un cri de surprise lorsqu’elles se décrochèrent toutes en même temps, transperçant les ombres, les clouant au sol comme de vulgaires insectes et finirent par l’assommer lui-même. Elsa se retint à la paroi pour ne pas s’effondrer, épuisée et affaiblie. 

« Anna… »

Sa vue se troubla, elle lutta contre l’évanouissement. Le combat l’avait privée de ses dernières forces et ce froid… Ce froid qui n’en finissait pas de la ronger de l’intérieur. Metiger bondit à ses côtés et reprit sa forme d’homme.

« Vous êtes fiévreuse.  
-Où est ma sœur ?  
-Elle a retrouvé ses pouvoirs, ce n’est qu’une question de minute avant qu’elle ne devienne le 6ème esprit. Tenez le coup. »

Il se releva et commença à fouiller dans les ingrédients et les potions à la recherche d’un remède qui pourrait aider Elsa. Des bruits de pas et de métaux se firent entendre à l’extérieur, les gardes dont Jordand avait parlé venaient sûrement d’atteindre leur destination. 

« Je vais m’occuper d’eux, restez au calme, ce sera bientôt fini. »

L’ancienne reine observa le sorcier disparaitre sous sa forme de loup. Il bondit vers la sortie.  
Elle se releva et emprunta le chemin qui menait vers le centre de la montagne, sa main parcourait la roche pour lui apporter le support dont elle avait besoin. Elle fut frappée par une onde de choc magique qui la jeta au sol, inconsciente pour de bon.


	19. Chapter 19

Jordand maitrisé, la plupart des gardes s’étaient rendus d’eux même, trop heureux de quitter un poste qu’ils n’avaient aucune envie d’occuper. Le village était en effervescence dans l’aube naissante, les habitants fêtaient des retrouvailles avec des personnes qu’ils connaissaient pourtant depuis toujours mais que la tyrannie avait séparés. Les cachots furent ouverts, libérant des hommes et des femmes dont le seul tort était de ne pas soutenir Jordand. L’air bruissait d’éclat de rires et de larmes de joie, tant pis si la tempête avait causé des dégâts, le plus important était là : le tyran était déchu. 

Au milieu de l’agitation générale, il y avait pourtant un petit groupe qui ne partageait pas l’allégresse. Assise sur la terre, au milieu de la poussière et des débris, Anna tenait sa sœur dans ses bras, toujours inconsciente. Metiger la rejoignit avec une plante dans les mains.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense qu’elle était affectée par le déséquilibre et que le combat l’a épuisée. Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l’ordre, je suis persuadé que tout ira bien. »

Anna acquiesça d’un léger signe de tête, l’homme posa une main sur le front de la blessée.

« La fièvre est tombée, c’est bon signe. »

Il écrasa la plante entre ses doigts, libérant une odeur forte et désagréable qu’il passa ensuite sous les narines d’Elsa. Elle fronça les sourcils d’indignation et c’est après plusieurs tentatives qu’elle finit par ouvrir un regard un peu flou. Anna esquissa un sourire tendu.

« Hé… D’habitude c’est moi qui ai du mal à me réveiller.  
-Hmm… »

L’ainée grogna, elle tenta de se redresser mais Anna la maintint fermement.

« Non non, tu ne bouges pas et tu y vas doucement, ordre du… heu… Ordre de Metiger. »

L’intéressé cligna des yeux de surprise mais il était plutôt d’accord avec les paroles du 6ème esprit. 

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
-Un peu assommée, mais en dehors de ça, je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

C’était curieux alors qu’elle venait tout juste de reprendre connaissance, mais c’était vrai. Le sentiment de fébrilité qu’elle avait combattu ces derniers jours s’était évanoui.

« Je n’ai plus froid, je ne me sens plus faible, juste fatiguée. Est-ce que cela veut dire que nous avons réussi ? »

Les souvenirs des derniers instants refaisaient surface mais le vacarme ambiant qui régnait ne l’aidait pas à se concentrer. Et l’odeur poisseuse qui l’avait réveillée envahissait toujours ses narines avec ténacité. Elsa posa son regard sur sa sœur dont elle constata les changements pour la première fois.

« Tu portes… une armure ! »

Anna luta quelques secondes mais elle laissa éclater sa joie. Elle épousseta quelques poussières imaginaires de sa nouvelle tenue et frotta son tasset pour le faire briller.

« Ouiiiii ! Et regarde ça ! »

Le carré de terre sèche et poussiéreuse qu’ils occupaient s’embellit tout à coup d’un parterre de fleurs colorés resplendissantes. Elsa profita de la distraction de sa cadette pour se redresser au moins en position assise.

« Anna ! C’est merveilleux ! »

Mais l’enthousiasme lui fit mal au crâne et elle se massa les tempes, provoquant aussitôt l’inquiétude de sa sœur. Metiger lui tapota le bras.

« Allez-y doucement pendant quelques temps, je crois que vous avez soumis votre corps à beaucoup de pression et qu’il a besoin de repos.  
-Vous voulez parler du fait qu’elle a failli mourir étouffée par une main géante ? Puis que l’océan a tenté de la noyer ? Pendant que les esprits de l’eau et du feu étaient mourants. Ensuite elle a été droguée, privée de ses pouvoirs et pour finir, elle s’est battue contre un puissant sorcier. Vraiment, je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. »

Elsa n’avait pas grand-chose à répondre à ça, elle eut une moue résignée. L’homme l’observa, incrédule.

« Vraiment ?  
-Je crains que oui.  
-Du repos, ordre de… Metiger. »

Il se releva.

« Les habitants vont probablement organiser un festin, nous allons vous préparer une chambre et vous vous reposerez avant de prendre le repas avec nous.  
-Bruni et Nokk. »

L’inquiétude pour les deux esprits n’avait pas lâché Elsa. Du reste, elle se demandait comment se portait Courant d’air après la tempête de tout à l’heure. Le sorcier lui sourit.

« Ils vont bien, faites-moi confiance.  
-Nous vous faisons confiance. »

Anna lui sourit en retour, elle caressa la joue de sa sœur ainée.

« Viens, nous avons bien mérité un peu de repos et de toute façon, je ne te laisserai pas reprendre la route dans cet état de fatigue. Tu dois prendre soin de toi aussi.  
-D’accord.  
-Oh… Wow !  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
-C’est la deuxième fois que tu m’écoutes quand j’essaie de prendre soin de toi. Metiger, la terre est-elle supérieure à la glace ? »

Quand il croisa les regards des deux sœurs, l’homme jugea plus prudent de ne pas répondre.

« Donc… la chambre ! Venez ! »

Anna aida Elsa à se remettre sur pieds, elle lui prit la main et emboita le pas à Metiger. Cette fois-ci, les habitants ne craignaient plus de venir les saluer et beaucoup les remercièrent avec effusion. Le sentiment d’avoir été utile était plaisant. Les fenêtres et les portes closent ne l’étaient plus, les habitants accrochaient du linge coloré sur les rebords et les façades. Leur hôte expliqua que c’était leur manière de célébrer et de décorer les habitations. Ils rentrèrent dans une demeure plus spacieuse que celle de Jordand, l’endroit était propre, chaleureux, il y avait une agréable odeur de fleurs et de fruits. L’homme ouvrit une porte qui donna sur une petite chambre toute simple. Les premiers rayons du soleil baignaient la pièce dans la luminosité matinale, il y avait quelque chose d’étrange à dormir maintenant mais les deux sœurs avaient besoin d’un peu de temps. Metiger leur sourit.

« Je vous fais ramener vos affaires.  
-Et les carnets de notre mère, Jordand était en train de les lire lorsque nous nous sommes échappés.  
-Entendu. »

Il salua les deux femmes et ferma la porte derrière lui. Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, appréciant le calme de l’instant après tout ce qu’elles venaient de traverser. Elsa observa sa sœur avec tendresse.

« Tu es magnifique.  
-Hem, merci. Je ne m’attendais pas à tout ça.  
-C’est-à-dire ?  
-Tout. »

Anna joua avec l’un des brassards, elle réajusta sa ceinture et vérifia son pantalon. Tout était nouveau et elle avait encore du mal à s’habituer à une tenue aussi guerrière. Elle ne s’était jamais imaginée avec une épée à la main tant son univers était normalement fait de princes et de bals. Mais ces dernières années, la vie s’était chargée de lui montrer qu’il y avait en réalité bien plus que ça. Alors après tout, pourquoi une épée à sa ceinture. Elle se frotta la joue, laissant les souvenirs faire surface.

« Les sensations, cette espèce de… d’explosion comme si quelque chose en moi était…  
-libéré, délivré ? »

Anna lui tira la langue malicieusement.

« Mais en fait oui, c’est exactement ça.  
-Je sais.  
-Tu m’aideras ?  
-A quel sujet ?  
-Maitriser mes pouvoirs. Faire pousser des fleurs c’est bien, mais je dois pouvoir faire mieux que ça. »

Elsa rit doucement, elle s’installa sur la couche, bientôt rejointe par Anna qui se blottit contre elle.

« Bien sûr que oui. Tu te sens bien ?  
-Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa cadette. Anna se mit à chanter, doucement, la berceuse qu’elle venait d’apprendre. Elsa ferma les yeux.

« Ca ressemble à la mélodie de maman mais les paroles sont différentes.  
-C’est celle que ma mère me chantait, ça doit être un autre couplet.  
-A quoi ressemblait-elle ?  
-Quand tu seras reposée, peut être que nous pourrons retourner à Eohialan et que je pourrais te présenter mes parents.  
-J’aimerai beaucoup. »

Anna passa son petit doigt sur l’arête du nez d’Elsa qui se laissa faire avec un sourire parce qu’elle savait exactement ce que sa sœur était en train de faire. Elle sombra dans un sommeil paisible et débarrassé de tout cauchemar cette fois-ci.


	20. Chapter 20

Tout reprenait maintenant sa place, Jordand défait, les Skamjorder furent libérés de sa tyrannie. Les deux sœurs hésitèrent à s’attarder quelques jours de plus dans le village, ne serait-ce que pour permettra à Elsa de découvrir Eohialan. Mais des affaires urgentes attendaient le retour de la reine, à commencer par la forêt enchantée, dévastée par l’incendie. La montagne sacrée n’avait aucune chance de disparaitre, elles pourraient donc y revenir en des temps plus calmes. Au moment de prendre congés, Metiger s’avança vers elle afin de les accompagner. La tribu avait décider de renouer des liens avec les Northuldra et d’établir un échange durable. Sa connaissance des deux cultures lui offrait donc une place d’émissaire toute trouvée. Ils firent le chemin du retour à trois sous un ciel gris et quelques averses épars. Anna et le sorcier, à dos de cheval, tandis qu’Elsa fut ravie de retrouver Nokk en pleine forme. Ils ne s’arrêtaient que pour manger et dormir tant ils étaient pressés de rapporter les bonnes nouvelles. 

A la surprise générale, Yéléna et Metiger tombèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre comme deux amis qui ne s’étaient pas vu depuis des années, et c’est exactement ce qu’ils étaient. Lorsque les parents du sorcier avaient décidé de rejoindre les Skamjorder, il n’était alors qu’un enfant qui jouait souvent avec son amie Yéléna. La nouvelle du retour s’était répandue comme une trainée de poudre et en quelques minutes les Northuldras s’étaient rassemblés pour les accueillir avec joie et beaucoup de soulagement. La mélopée de leur chant s’éleva dans les airs pour le plus grand bonheur des deux sœurs. Bruni sauta dans les mains d’Elsa et s’y étala avec une joie évidente, poussant un petit cri de satisfaction lorsque sa peau se refroidit au contact de la glace. Un géant de pierre s’approcha de la petite foule et descendit une énorme main qu’il posa sur le sol, paume vers le haut. Anna et Elsa comprirent le message et se hissèrent à l’intérieur. Le géant les souleva pour leur offrir une vue imprenable sur la forêt malheureusement calcinée, l’odeur de fumée piquait toujours désagréablement les yeux et les narines. Les deux femmes eurent un véritable choc en découvrant l’ampleur des dégâts. Elsa posa sa main sur l’épaule d’Anna.

« Je crois que tu peux faire quelque chose.  
-Tu penses ? Mais c’est gigantesque !  
-Notre ami va nous aider. »

Anna hocha la tête avec détermination, c’était l’occasion pour elle de montrer qu’elle méritait sa place de 6ème esprit. Elle posa sa main sur la pierre du géant et se concentra. Rapidement, des lianes, des racines et des fleurs se formèrent sur la roche, elles se répandirent comme une trainée et filèrent le long du corps de pierre, puis sur sa jambe jusqu’à atteindre le sol où la magie se répandit en cercle, redonnant vie à la nature brûlée sur son passage. Le géant se mit à avancer, traversant la forêt à grandes enjambées, propageant la magie. Les arbres retrouvèrent leurs feuilles d’automne, l’herbe repoussa, la mousse verdit de nouveau les rochers et les troncs, les plantes de toutes sortes et de toutes les tailles réapparurent. Elsa n’en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Anna ! C’est fantastique !  
-Tu comprends ce que j’ai ressenti le jour où je t’ai vu dégeler Arendelle. »

Lorsque le géant les déposa de nouveau sur le sol, elles furent accueillies sous les hourras et les applaudissements des Northuldra. La vie reprenait son cours, aussi simplement que ça. 

« Elsa ! Anna ! »

C’était la voix de Kristoff qui se précipitait vers elles, et derrière lui, courant presque aussi vite, il y avait Olaf et Sven. 

« Je suis si content de vous revoir ! »

Il se jeta sur les deux femmes et les serra fort dans ses bras. Olaf se joignit aux embrassades.

« Oh moi j’aime les gros câlins ! »

Kristoff les observa de la tête aux pieds.

« Vous allez bien ? Personne n’est blessé ? Et d’ailleurs, vous étiez où ? Et ta tenue a changé, non ? Je suis si content de vous retrouver ! »

Il prit Anna dans ses bras et l’embrassa avec fougue.

« Tu m’as tellement manqué… »

La cadette se sentit fondre, elle se blottit contre son fiancé. Elsa sourit intérieurement, quoiqu’ait pu lui dire sa sœur, leur histoire était loin d’être terminée. Elle jeta un œil à la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Maren ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu y connais quelque chose en relation de couple ?  
-Qu… Pardon ? C’est une vraie question ?  
-Oui, je connais quelqu’un qui a besoin d’aide et… comme cette personne me l’a faite remarquer, je ne suis moi-même pas très douée en la matière.  
-Ha ! Hé bien, j’ai eu… Deux relations, une de 3 mois et l’autre, d’un an. Et tu sais, ça fait quand même un peu plus de 30 ans que les Northuldra sont prisonniers de la forêt enchantée alors… Je crois que ça fait de nous des experts en survie mais en amour... Je ne suis pas sûre. »

Voilà qui venait de ruiner tous les espoirs d’Elsa, même si la remarque était plutôt juste. Son regard se porta sur Anna et Kristoff, toujours dans les bras l’un de l’autre, après tout, peut être qu’ils n’avaient besoin d’aucune aide. Elle changea donc radicalement de sujet. 

« Tu m’enseignerais l’Aldrien du nord ? J’ai tenté de l’apprendre par moi-même, mais ce n’est pas très efficace et ma mère a écrit beaucoup de carnet.  
-Avec plaisir. »

Après des jours de lutte, était venu le temps de la célébration. D’abord avec les Skamjorder, maintenant avec les Northuldra, il n’y avait guère qu’Arendelle finalement qui ignorait probablement tout de ce qui venait de se jouer. Les gens riaient et chantaient dans l’insouciance générale, la forêt avait retrouvé son état luxuriant et même avec l’hiver arrivant, les Northuldra ne manqueraient de rien. Elsa s’éloigna des festivités pour s’asseoir le long de la rivière, en contrebas. Elle prit une longue inspiration, savourant l’odeur typique de la forêt. Le chant des oiseaux la fit sourire, il se mêlait au clapotis de l’eau. Ces derniers jours avaient apporté leurs lots de révélations et de surprises. Elsa présumait qu’Anna et elle auraient encore besoin d’un peu de temps pour s’ajuster à tout ça. Sa sœur en particulier aurait des défis à relever, entre l’apprentissage de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, son couple et le royaume. Elle se fit une note mentale d’être plus présente, peut-être même de se réinstaller au château pour quelques temps, il n’était pas question qu’elle laisse sa cadette se débrouiller toute seule. Elsa rouvrit les yeux de surprise en sentant la truffe humide d’un faon contre le dos de sa main, son pelage marron tacheté de crèmes était couvert de fine goutte d’eau.

« Hé… Tu viens chercher des câlins ?  
-Je crois qu’il t’aime bien. »

Maren lui sourit, une tasse fumante à la main.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais je t’ai vue là, toute seule, et je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.  
-Tu peux rester, tu ne me déranges pas. Et oui, je vais bien, merci de t’en inquiéter. »

La jeune femme accepta l’invitation et s’installa à son tour. Elle lui tendit la tasse.

« C’est encore de la Passiflore ?  
-Non, pas cette fois, tu m’as l’air plutôt détendue. »

Elsa sourit et goûta la boisson chaude.

« Hmm… Menthe… »

Elle aimait bien la menthe, mais moins que le chocolat quand même. Maren étendit ses jambes dans l’herbe et caressa le faon qui s’était blottit entre elles deux, tout contre Elsa. 

« Je peux te poser une question ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Est-ce que tu as trouvé les réponses que tu cherchais ?  
-Ah… Bonne question. »

Elsa prit le temps d’y réfléchir. En réalité les carnets avaient amené d’autres questions, qui avaient amené d’autres bouleversements.

« En fait, non. J’ai trouvé des réponses à des questions que je ne me posais pas et toute cette histoire a soulevé d’autres interrogations. C’est pour ça que j’aimerai reprendre la traduction des carnets de ma mère.  
-Tu penses toujours qu’il y aura des réponses.  
-Il y en avait. Pour Anna et pour moi. »

Honeymaren hésita mais elle n’osait pas revenir sur le terrain de l’adoption.

« Quand voudras-tu démarrer l’apprentissage de l’Aldrien du Nord ?  
-Le plus tôt sera le mieux mais… Maren, est ce que tu penses qu’il serait possible que tu passes un peu de temps au château d’Arendelle ? »

L’intéressée écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle qui n’était tout simplement jamais sorti de la forêt enchantée, voilà que le cinquième esprit lui proposait de partir en voyage. Ses yeux pétillèrent d’envie.

« Vraiment ? Tu m’invites au château ?  
-Oui, vraiment. J’aimerai être auprès de ma sœur pour les jours à venir et les carnets de ma mère s’y trouvent aussi alors… Ce serait plus simple pour moi. Si c’est possible pour toi bien sûr, sinon je patienterai.   
-Oh non non ! Pas besoin d’attendre, j’accepte avec plaisir ! »

Elsa sourit franchement, elle ne s’était pas attendue à tant d’enthousiasme.

« D’accord alors, c’est entendu. Je pense que nous partirons demain. La journée est déjà bien entamée et la route est longue.  
-Parfait ! C’est parfait ! Je vais préparer mes affaires ! »

Honeymaren se releva d’un bond et fila en direction du village.

« Hé bien… »

Elsa gratouilla la tête du faon qui n’avait pas bougé de sa place favorite.

« C’était inattendue. »


	21. Chapitre 21

L’équipage était finalement bien plus grand qu’à l’accoutumé lorsqu’ils prirent la route le lendemain matin. Olaf, Anna et Kristoff se trouvaient dans un traineau plutôt chargé, Elsa avait préféré chevaucher Nokk, mais à ses côtés, il y avait aussi Honeymaren et Metiger, chacun sur leur cheval respectif. L’émissaire voulait absolument visiter Arendelle et établir, de manière officielle, des relations diplomatiques avec le royaume. Olaf avait entrepris de lui faire un résumé plus détaillé de tout ce qui s’était passé et que le sorcier avait loupé.

« Ooooh ! Il faudra qu’on vous emmène visiter le palais de glace ! Saviez-vous qu’Elsa l’avait bâti en seulement une nuit ?   
-Je l’ignorais mais je me souviens que c’était soudain. Il y avait eu une déferlante de magie cette nuit-là.  
-Et je pourrais vous présenter mes petits frères ! Ils sont trop choux ! Anna ! Est-ce qu’on peut visiter le palais maintenant ?  
-Non Olaf, pas maintenant.  
-D’accord. »

Il se retourna vers Metiger.

« Désolé, ce sera pour plus tard. Mais j’ai hâte de vous présenter Frimas, Verglas, Tempête, Luge, Neige, Flocon, Poudreuse, Givre, Glacier, Gelé, Givré, Frigo, Bourras…  
-Ca va aller Olaf, nous ferons les présentations plus tard. »

Elsa eut un sourire d’excuse pour le sorcier.

« C’est une longue histoire mais… Disons que certaines choses m’échappent lorsque je m’enrhume.  
-Ah. D’accord. »

Metiger allait de surprise en surprise. Ils passèrent devant le Pic gelé et le palais bien visible, même à cette distance. Honeymaren était silencieuse de son côté, elle observait les paysages avec curiosité et s’abreuvait des histoires d’Olaf. La vue du palais de glace lui coupa le souffle, elle s’arrêta un instant pour le contempler. Yéléna l’avait toujours encouragée à prendre la route pour sortir de la forêt enchantée, mais se lancer sur le chemin seule, même pour rejoindre un royaume ami, lui faisait bien trop peur. La proposition d’Elsa était parfaite. Elle flatta l’encolure du cheval et accéléra la cadence pour rejoindre le petit groupe. L’ambiance était bon enfant, ils avaient passé la matinée à chanter, Kristoff avait même sorti son ukulélé pour accompagner Anna et Elsa. Sven bien sûr, avait eu droit à son couplet avec Olaf. Et Metiger n’était pas en reste, partageant avec eux quelques chants Skamjorder qui n’étaient pas guerrier. Lorsque le bonhomme de neige proposa un jeu de charades, Elsa tenta bien d’y échapper mais elle reçut un regard si suppliant de sa cadette qu’elle ne put y résister. Honeymaren comprit rapidement pourquoi lorsqu’elle découvrit le manque de talent évident du 5ème esprit pour ce genre de jeu. Bref, ils n’étaient absolument pas prêts lorsque le sol se mit à vibrer sous leurs pieds et que les trolls débarquèrent.

D’habitude si enthousiaste, en toutes circonstances, cette fois-ci chacun arborait une mine grave et une absence de sourire qui alertèrent aussitôt Anna, Kristoff et Elsa. Les deux esprits mirent pieds à terre et Grand Pabbi roula jusqu’à elles. Il posa un regard curieux sur la reine et sa nouvelle tenue.

« Ainsi donc le vide est comblé ?  
-Oui, Grand Pabbi. Il se trouve que j’ai des pouvoirs moi aussi. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle fit pousser une fougère aux pieds du troll. Il la fixa avec intérêt mais son visage était emprunt d’un sérieux qu’Anna trouvait très inquiétant.

« Majesté, Il s’est passé quelque chose de grave pendant votre absence, Arendelle a été attaqué.  
-Quoi ? Attaqué ?! Mais comment ?  
-Et par qui ?  
-Est-ce qu’il y a des blessés ?  
-Et nos soldats ? »

Le troll leva les mains pour imposer le silence aux deux sœurs.

« Je ne sais pas qui sont les assaillants mais ils sont puissants. De nombreux habitants ont pu s’échapper, nous les aidons et les protégeons. Je crois que les soldats sont prisonniers avec ceux qui n’ont pas réussi à fuir.  
-Quand est-ce arrivé ?  
-Peu de temps après ton départ Kristoff, lorsque tu es venu chercher de la nourriture pour les Northuldra. »

Olaf, dans sa bienheureuse ignorance, se pencha vers Metiger pour commenter :

« Je devais rester au château moi aussi parce que… « Un incendie n’est pas un endroit sûr pour un bonhomme de neige » mais je n’ai pas voulu rester tout seul. » 

Il avait fait une parfaite imitation de Kristoff mais le sorcier ne lui accorda qu’un rapide coup d’œil. Il descendit de cheval et s’avança vers le groupe.

« Je peux aider. En prenant possession d’un oiseau pour survoler Arendelle, je pourrais voir ce qui s’y passe. »

Elsa acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

« Oui, allez-y Metiger, faites vite. »

Sa main trouva celle d’Anna. La cadette fronça les sourcils.

« Qui que ce soit, il ne pourra pas faire le poids face à nos deux pouvoirs. Je propose d’aller lui botter les fesses rapidement. C’est peut-être un coup de Hans qui vient chercher sa revanche, ou le Duc de Weselton. Peut-être même que les deux se sont associés ! »

Pabbi l’observa. 

« Soyez prudente, jeune Anna, je crains que cet ennemi soit d’un genre très différent. »

Metiger s’installa en position de méditation, sa respiration ralentie jusqu’à devenir quasi imperceptible. Honeymaren était stupéfaite par la facilité avec laquelle il faisait ça. Elle descendit de son cheval.

« Arendelle a déjà été attaqué par le passé ? »

Elsa secoua la tête.

« Non, pas à ma connaissance. La dernière bataille est celle du barrage. Arendelle n’est pas un royaume belliqueux, notre armée n’est même pas très impressionnante et elle a existé pendant longtemps pour protéger la population de… »

Elle se racla la gorge.

« Des Northuldra et de la menace de la forêt enchantée, avant que la vérité ne soit rétablie. »

Elle eut un sourire d’excuse pour son amie. Anna compléta les paroles de sa sœur.

« La seule chose qui soit un peu animée, ce sont les négociations commerciales. Mais Arendelle a établi depuis longtemps un pacte de non-agression avec ses voisins. Et durant la dernière année, j’avais réduit les gardes pour simplement assurer le maintien de l’ordre et de la sécurité à l’intérieur de nos terres.  
-Nos adversaires n’ont rencontrés aucune résistance. Pabbi, lorsque Metiger sera revenu, vous voudrez bien nous emmener auprès des habitants qui ont pu s’échapper ?  
-Naturellement. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le sorcier qui se tenait parfaitement immobile. Son esprit en revanche se projeta avec facilité dans celui d’une mouette qui piaffa outrageusement. Il vira dans les airs, prit les courants d’air chaud pour reprendre de l’altitude et repéra Arendelle. Il plana un instant avec paresse pour se familiariser avec l’environnement puis descendit vers sa cible. Plusieurs bateaux étaient accostés au port, d’autres mouillaient un peu plus loin et tous arboraient le même pavillon. La mouette se posa sur la rambarde d’un des vaisseaux pour mieux le voir. On y distinguait un hexagramme, tracé sous forme de lignes bleues et au centre duquel se trouvaient les symboles du feu, et de l’air. Le tout était représenté sur un simple fond blanc. La mouette reprit son envol pour se diriger vers le port et la place d’Arendelle. Plusieurs bataillons battaient le pavé en rythme, toutes les rues étaient contrôlées, le château lui-même arborait maintenant le drapeau de l’ennemi. La mouette donna un coup d’aile et se laissa déporter par le vent pour piquer sur la cour du palais. Des cages y avaient été aménagées pour entasser les habitants et les soldats qui n’avaient pas réussi à fuir. L’oiseau poursuivit sa quête et tourna autour des différentes fenêtres du château qui ne lui donnèrent pas grand-chose à voir. L’oiseau se posa sur le bord du toit, regardant à droite et à gauche. La mouette repartit en direction des bateaux, volant de l’un à l’autre, s’arrêtant à un endroit, opérant un vol stationnaire. L’animal piaffa plusieurs fois et Metiger fut éjecté. 

L’homme reprit son souffle comme s’il manquait d’air, de la sueur perlait sur son front. Le reste du groupe l’observait avec circonspection, Kristoff lui tendit une gourde d’eau fraiche et le sorcier but longuement. Anna qui n’était pas la plus patiente du groupe n’y tint plus.

« Alors ?!  
-Ils sont nombreux. Des soldats, partout. »

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard inquiet. Metiger reprit, il était toujours un peu essoufflé.

« Beaucoup de bateaux aussi, plein. Les prisonniers, dans la cour, dans des cages.  
-Des soldats d’Arendelle ?  
-Oui, des habitants aussi, peu. Et ça. »

Il se saisit d’un bâton et dessina le drapeau qu’il avait vu flotter, décrivant les couleurs au fur et à mesure.

« Il est sur tous les bateaux et sur le château aussi. »

Anna écarquilla les yeux.

« Nous sommes attaqués par les deux esprits restants ? Le feu et le vent ? C’est ce que ça veut dire, n’est-ce pas ? »

Elsa se mordit la lèvre et commença à faire les 100 pas, bouger l’aider à réfléchir.

« Pabbi ?  
-Oui, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire aux habitants.  
-Ils auront peut-être d’autres informations à nous fournir. Metiger, avez-vous vu autre chose ?  
-Non, j’ai cherché les généraux ou les chefs, appelez ça comme vous voulez, mais je n’ai rien trouvé et la mouette m’a éjecté. »

Olaf leva les yeux pour observer le ciel. Il tira sur la manche d’Honeymaren.

« Est-ce que j’ai bien compris ? Une mouette lui a déféqué dessus ?  
-Heu… Non Olaf, éjecté, une mouette l’a éjecté.  
-Oh. D’accord. »

Le bonhomme de neige se tourna vers Sven.

« Je n’ai rien compris. Et toi ? Tu as compris quelque chose ? »

Le renne fit non de la tête, Olaf lui fit un gros câlin pour la peine.

« Ca me rassure. »

Les trolls roulèrent et le traineau suivit durant une petite heure. Ils s’arrêtèrent enfin dans une clairière bordée d’arbre. L’ancien troll fit porter sa voix vers la forêt.

« Vous pouvez sortir, il n’y a aucun danger. »

Timidement, un à un, les habitants d’Arendelle sortirent de derrières les arbres. Les familles se rassemblaient, démunies et perdues. La nervosité le disputait à la panique dans l’esprit d’Elsa et en cet instant, elle mesurait le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de sa petite sœur, reine d’Arendelle. Une petite voix intérieure lui murmura : « Ne fais pas de promesse que tu n’es pas sûre de pouvoir tenir. » Mais elle avait déjà promis que le drapeau du royaume flotterait toujours.

Anna était pétrifiée, elle cherchait ses mots. La sécurité des habitants était sa plus grande responsabilité. Et la culpabilité qu’elle ressentait en cet instant ne l’aidait pas. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées négatives et posa ses mains sur le sol.

« Je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose. »

A défaut de pouvoir tout de suite permettre aux personnes de regagner leurs foyers, elle pouvait au moins essayer d’en bâtir un. Lentement mais sûrement, la reine fit sortir des petites bâtisses de terre et de pierre. Elles étaient biscornues et particulièrement laides, mais elles étaient solides. Anna et Elsa grimacèrent en observant le résultat.

« Bon heu… C’est déjà ça. »

Olaf observait une des maisons avec l’air de se demander comment est-ce qu’elle pouvait tenir debout. Elsa le fit décamper avec un petit sourire contrit. Anna en revanche commençait à distribuer les ordres.

« Maren, je suppose que tu dois connaitre deux ou trois choses qui pourraient aider à améliorer l’environnement.  
-Bien sûr.  
-Kristoff, peux-tu organiser le ravitaillement en eau et en nourriture ?  
-Compris.  
-Metiger, assurez-vous qu’il n’y pas de blessés et s’il y’en a, vous savez quoi faire.  
-Très bien. »

Anna posa son regard sur la foule qui s’était amassée. Elle prit une brève inspiration.

« Je vous promets que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour rétablir la situation. Je ne laisserai pas Arendelle aux mains d’un ennemi. »

Elle posa sa main sur la garde de son épée, dans une posture guerrière dont elle n’avait même pas conscience. Le peuple acquiesça à ses paroles et l’encouragea. Une petite voix enfantine se fit entendre.

« Maman ? La reine peut construire des maisons maintenant ? »

Anna haussa les sourcils. Ah oui, elle aurait peut-être dû commencer par là. Elle jeta un œil à sa sœur qui lui répondit d’un signe de tête et articula un « Je m’en occupe » inaudible. Elsa se rapprocha des habitants pour leur parler calmement et expliquer deux trois éléments. 

Anna s’écarta, elle se mit à faire les cents pas nerveusement. C’était une situation de guerre, elle n’avait jamais connu une situation de guerre. Elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’on faisait en situation de guerre. Metiger avait parlé d’une armée, nombreuse, et si en plus ces soldats étaient ceux des grands anciens du feu et du vent, comment pourraient-ils reprendre le pouvoir ? Bon, mais ils étaient sur son territoire, Anna connaissait par cœur chaque recoin, c’était tout de même un avantage. Et Arendelle n’était pas une place forte ce qui voulait dire que la défense en serait difficile. C’était un bon point. 

« Votre majesté ? Puis-je ?  
-Mattias ! »

Anna se jeta au cou du lieutenant qui était maintenant capitaine. Le militaire fut décontenancé par la spontanéité de la reine, il rit nerveusement.

« Bonjour, votre majesté.  
-Vous avez réussi à vous enfuir !  
-Oui, mes hommes et moi avons organisé et escorté la fuite des habitants. »

Il baissa la tête.

« Je suis navrée cependant, nous n’avons pas réussi à repousser l’adversaire et certains hommes n’ont pas pu s’échapper. »

Anna reprit le calme et la place dû à son rang, un peu gênée.

« Vous avez fait de votre mieux, capitaine. Et d’après ce que j’ai compris, cet adversaire est largement plus nombreux que nous.  
-En effet, majesté. »

Elsa rejoignit le duo et salua Mattias respectueusement.

« Capitaine, vous allez bien ?  
-J’irais mieux si nous étions dans notre cité, mais oui, je vais bien.  
-Je comprends oui. »

Elle passa sa main dans le dos de sa cadette pour la réconforter. Anna se blottit sans même réfléchir et reprit :

« Pouvez-vous nous en dire un peu plus sur notre ennemi ?  
-Je crois que ce que je vais vous raconter va vous sembler un peu fou mais… C’est vraiment ce qui s’est passé. »

Mattias se souvint alors que la reine elle-même venait de faire surgir des maisons en terre et que sa sœur chevauchait un cheval d’eau alors du coup… Tout allait bien côté folie. 

Les bateaux avaient été repérés longtemps en amont et l’alerte avait été donnée, mais ils étaient restés suffisamment éloignés pour que personne ne se pose vraiment de question. Arendelle était en paix avec ses voisins depuis toujours, il n’y avait donc pas de raison. Et pourtant, c’est en pleine nuit que l’assaut fut donné, prenant tout le monde par surprise, les habitants, comme les soldats. L’attaque avait été fulgurante et elle n’avait été menée que par trois personnes : deux hommes et une femme. Ils étaient arrivés à bord d’une petite barque pour demander de l’aide, prétendant qu’une personne était souffrante. Les soldats, serviables, les avaient aidés à accoster pour les conduire chez le soigneur le plus proche. Une tempête spectaculaire s’était levée d’un seul coup, le vent s’engouffrait dans les maisons pour en sortir les habitants, il désarmait les militaires. Ce n’était pas une simple tempête, c’était une attaque en règle et très organisée. En moins d’une heure, le peuple d’Arendelle se trouva en habit de nuit, grelotant et effrayé, sur la place principale. Le vent tourbillonnait autour d’eux comme une entité invisible et menaçante. Les trois personnes n’avaient pas bougé des quais. L’un des deux hommes s’est avancé pour prendre la parole.

« Cher peuple d’Arendelle, mon nom est Derlock. Je suis ici pour rencontrer les très chers grands anciens de l’eau, et de la terre. On les nomme également 5ème et 6ème esprit. Je veux leur parler et me présenter. Je vous laisse en vie, tous, pour que vous puissiez leur dire que je les attends, ici même. Si vous m’attaquez, je riposterais. S’ils ne se présentent pas, je riposterais aussi. En attendant, Arendelle m’appartient et vous, très chers habitants, n’êtes pas les bienvenues chez moi. »

Une habitante plus courageuse que les autres eut le cran de prendre la parole.

« Mais où sommes-nous supposer aller ?  
-Les chercher ma chère, les chercher, puisqu’à l’évidence, ils ne sont pas ici. »

L’homme claqua des mains et le vent se mit de nouveau à pourchasser les habitants. Certains se réunirent en petit groupe avec des soldats et attaquèrent. Après tout, ils n’étaient que trois. Inutile de dire que ce sont ces personnes qui finirent prisonnières dans la cours du château.

Anna était abasourdie par le récit qu’elle venait d’entendre. Metiger qui les avait rejoints n’en menait pas large non plus. Elsa attira son attention :

« Le nom de Derlock vous dit quelque chose ?  
-Je suis navré, mais non. »

Mattias prit un peu d’eau.

« La flotte est arrivée à quai le lendemain et tous les soldats ont débarqué. Je ne comprends même pas cette histoire de grands anciens.  
-Il s’agit d’Anna et moi. »

Le militaire cligna des yeux, Metiger entreprit de lui fournir une explication parce qu’Elsa s’était remise à marcher pour réfléchir. 

« Nous avons besoin d’en apprendre plus sur notre ennemi. »

Elle claqua subitement des doigts.

« Les livres, les carnets de notre mère, dans ses recherches, il y aura peut-être quelque chose ! »

Anna redressa la tête.

« Mais oui ! La pièce secrète !  
-Mais comment nous y rendre ?  
-Il nous faut une diversion. Acceptons de les rencontrer ?  
-Quoi ? Non Anna, c’est trop dangereux.  
-Si ! Acceptons de les rencontrer mais ailleurs, dans un lieu de notre choix pour avoir la faveur du terrain. Et pendant ce temps-là, Metiger prend la forme d’un animal et se rend au château pour récupérer ce dont nous avons besoin. Tu viens de le dire, nous avons besoin d’en savoir plus.   
-Anna… Tu me demandes tout le temps d’être prudente et tu proposes de te jeter dans la gueule du loup.  
-Non, je propose une rencontre à nos conditions. »

Metiger se racla la gorge.

« Je suis désolé de le dire et ça ne plaira sûrement à personne mais… Jordand doit pouvoir nous fournir quelques informations aussi. »

Anna secoua la tête.

« Le territoire Skamjorder est à presque 2 jours de route d’ici, c’est trop long. Nous devons nous manifester auprès de ce Derlock, d’une façon ou d’une autre. »

Elsa soupira, elle n’aimait pas du tout cette idée et le débat promettait d’être houleux.


	22. Chapitre 22

Le plan n’était pas parfait, loin de là, mais il avait le mérite d’exister. Après de longues et désagréables heures de débats jusqu’au cœur de la nuit, faute de trouver une meilleure idée, ils avaient finalement convenu de rencontrer Derlock et ses acolytes. Elsa et Anna avaient fixé leurs propres conditions, la première : un terrain neutre. Ce qui voulait dire, ni trop proche du royaume, ni trop proche de l’endroit où le peuple s’était réfugié, et toujours aussi loin que possible des territoires Northuldra et Skamjorder. Autant dire qu’il avait fallu chercher un moment sur la carte avant de le trouver. Deuxième condition : Pas de soldats, pas d’armée, pas de quoique ce soit d’autre. Une rencontre, courtoise, entre adversaires, avant la bataille, dans le respect des règles d’engagement.

Elsa et Anna iraient donc seules à cette rencontre, Mattias resterait en retrait pour donner l’alerte si besoin, mais pas comme renfort. Sa responsabilité était claire : il devait protéger et sauver le peuple d’Arendelle à n’importe quel prix. Et Metiger profiterait de cette entrevue pour se rendre dans le palais et y dérober tout ce qui pourrait être utile.

Anna rédigea la missive et la fit porter par le biais de Courant d’air. Elsa ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser qu’elles fonçaient droit dans un piège, ni elle ni sa sœur n’avait eu à mener de guerres et elles s’apprêtaient à rencontrer un adversaire qui avait l’air de n’avoir fait que ça. Elle souffla nerveusement. Ses nerfs étaient à vif, elle usa de sa magie pour tenter de se calmer et retrouver un peu de sa sérénité habituelle mais rien ne parvenait à empêcher son cerveau de revenir en boucle sur le sujet. Son regard se porta sur les maisonnettes bancales dans lesquelles les habitants avaient trouvé refuge. La preuve de leur négligence concernant la sécurité d’Arendelle était sous ses yeux en permanence. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce qu’elle avait pensé du surnombre de gardes lorsqu’elle avait rencontré Jordand. Bien sûr, le tyran usait de la force pour tenir son peuple, mais finalement, avoir une armée en cas d’attaque lui semblait nettement moins inutile maintenant qu’Arendelle était assiégé.

Une alliance avec les royaumes voisins était peut-être envisageable mais c’était le temps qui leur faisait défaut. Et même alors, compte tenu de la nature puissante de leurs ennemies, il n’était pas certain qu’ils acceptent de prendre part au combat. Elsa souffla, ni armée, ni informations, ni stratégie. Mattias était de bon conseil, mais avec les ressources limitées en leur possession, le choix était restreint. Il ne l’avait pas clairement dit mais il n’en restait que deux : capituler, ou négocier.

Mais pour négocier, il fallait avoir quelque chose à offrir. Une autre partie du plan consistait à faire revenir Jordand. L’homme n’était pas fiable mais pour les avoir étudiés pendant des années, il était celui qui avait le plus de connaissances sur les grands esprits. Les Skamjorder avaient donc reçu l’ordre de le ramener sous bonne escorte.

« Elsa. »

La blonde releva les yeux sur sa cadette, elle portait une lettre cachetée de cire à la main. Anna s’installa à ses côtés, dans l’herbe et déroula le parchemin.

« Ils acceptent nos conditions. Tu penses que c’est bon signe ? »

Elles partagèrent un regard plein d’incertitudes pendant quelques secondes. Elsa secoua la tête, plus de mensonges.

« J’en doute. Ils ne nous craignent pas, ils sont en position de force.  
-Tu as raison. Mais au moins, nous saurons ce qu’ils veulent.  
-Exact. »

Anna rangea le parchemin et observa sa sœur ainée.

« Nous trouverons une solution, nous l’avons toujours fait.  
-Oui. » 

Elsa se releva et tendit la main à Anna pour l’aider à se remettre sur pieds.

« Allons prévenir Mattias et les autres. Il va être temps de se mettre en route. »


	23. Chapitre 23

Si seulement, si seulement elle avait eu plus de temps pour maitriser ses pouvoirs, si seulement elle n’avait pas réduit l’armée, si seulement elle s’était davantage renseignée sur les pouvoirs d’Elsa au lieu de simplement les considérer comme acquis, sans raison. Anna chevauchait aux côtés de sa sœur en direction du point de rendez-vous. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle avait beau porter une épée, n’empêche qu’elle ne s’était jamais vraiment battue. Elles avançaient en silence entre les sapins, au son des oiseaux dans les arbres et du rythme régulier des sabots contre la terre meuble. L’air était frais et le soleil timide de l’automne parvenait difficilement à le réchauffer. Anna expira doucement et se redressa sur sa selle, comme pour se donner du courage. Il était rare qu’elles soient aussi silencieuses, mais tout avait déjà été dit et l’inquiétude qu’elles partageaient était si palpable qu’elles n’avaient aucune envie de faire semblant de parler d’autre chose.

Elles arrêtèrent leurs chevaux au pied de la falaise, 1km après le pont. Personne n’était encore en vue mais les deux sœurs étaient certaines de se trouver au bon endroit. Leur nervosité monta d’un cran. Anna essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon.

« Devons-nous descendre de cheval ? »

Le souci du détail était presque incongru, mais dans ce genre de circonstance, elle ne voulait pas démarrer un échange en manquant de respect à ses interlocuteurs. Elsa secoua la tête.

« Si c’est un piège, nous fuirons plus vite. »

La perspective n’était pas vraiment rassurante. 

De manière surprenante, leurs interlocuteurs se présentèrent à pieds, comme sorti de nulle part. Le lieu choisi était pourtant assez éloigné d’Arendelle, venir en cheval ou en traineau, ou à défaut, par n’importe quel autre moyen magique semblait tout indiqué. D’autant plus après l’attaque éclair qu’ils avaient mené contre le royaume, Elsa s’était attendue à une démonstration de force. Ils étaient trois, comme Mattias le leur avait dit, deux hommes et une femme. Celui du milieu était petit et trapu, il ressemblait à… un gros tas de muscles, il n’y avait vraiment pas d’autre moyen de le décrire. Il portait un élégant costume trois pièces dans lequel il ne semblait pas du tout à l’aise, un peu comme Olaf quand il faisait l’effort de s’habiller. Il porta un monocle à son œil et fit un pas en avant.

« Votre majesté Anna, votre majesté Elsa. »

Il s’inclina avec respect, provoquant de nouveau la surprise chez les deux sœurs. Elles mirent pieds à terre.

« Mes chères, je me nome Derlock, mais je suppose que vous devez déjà le savoir. J’imagine que mon introduction vous aura donné de quoi être méfiante. »

Il se redressa avec un sourire, sortit un monocle de sa poche et l’ajusta.

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter Lenjo. »

Derlock indiqua d’un geste de la main l’homme qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Il était plus grand et plus élancé aussi. Lenjo portait un gilet sans manche qui laissait apparaitre ses muscles saillants, il avait des traits asiatiques, des cheveux cours et noirs qui lui retombaient sur le front avec un épi sur le haut qui venait ruiner toute tentative de coiffure. Il y avait deux choses faciles à remarquer : ses yeux bridés d’un gris souris et une large cicatrice en travers de sa gorge. L’homme s’inclina avec respect. Derlock sourit et reprit la parole.

« Lenjo est muet suite à un accident alors ne vous méprenez pas sur son impolitesse. C’est aussi le grand ancien lié à l’esprit de l’air. »

Anna serra les mâchoires, comprenant que cet homme d’apparence si tranquille et apaisé était probablement celui qui avait mené l’attaque sur Arendelle. La femme à droite de Derlock n’attendit pas qu’on l’introduise, elle le fit elle-même. Elle planta son regard dans celui des deux sœurs, tour à tour, par pure bravade, même son sourire était provocant. Contrairement eux deux autres, il était évident qu’elle cherchait le conflit. Evidemment, quand on était lié à l’esprit du feu, on se devait d’avoir un tempérament volcanique. Ses yeux, d’un rouge sombre flamboyant, dissimulaient bien des choses. 

« Laceli. »

Elle releva un peu le menton, par défi, l’air de demander s’il était vraiment nécessaire qu’elle en dise plus. Elle ramena les pans de sa robe d’un rouge éclatant dans son sillage tandis qu’elle reprenait sa place. Anna inspira brièvement avant de prendre la parole.

« Vous semblez déjà savoir qui nous sommes et vous avez fait une entrée plutôt brutale. Alors dites-nous ce que vous voulez. »

Derlock sourit doucereusement. 

« Ma chère, je crois l’avoir déjà signalé à votre peuple. Je veux parler aux grands anciens de l’eau et de la terre. »

Son regard se posa sur Elsa qui ne s’était pas départie de son calme. Elle notait surtout que l’homme parlait en son nom seul, n’incluant jamais ses acolytes.

« Mes recherches m’ont amené ici. Et si ma manière d’attirer votre attention vous a semblé brutal hé bien... Je dois reconnaitre que ce sont mes méthodes. »

Anna fronça les sourcils.

« Nous sommes là et il est évident que vous savez déjà qui nous sommes alors vous n’avez toujours pas répondu à la question. Que voulez-vous ? »

Derlock se caressa le menton et réajusta son monocle, de nouveau, il ménageait son effet.

« Mon objectif est d’unifier sous ma bannière les grands anciens de ce monde. C’est une o…  
-Dans quel but ? »

Il lança un regard noir à Anna.

« Ne me coupez pas la parole ! »

Elsa croisa les bras, était-ce son imagination, ou est-ce que le vent était en train de se lever ? Elle entreprit de faire chuter la température de son côté. Ou en tout cas, elle essaya, mais malgré ses tentatives, le fond de l’air était étonnamment doux. Son regard croisa celui de Laceli qui lui sourit effrontément. Anna planta son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

« Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! Vos méthodes ne me plaisent pas, elles ne méritent pas mon respect.  
-Hou ! Mais on dirait qu’elle mord ! »

L’esprit du feu feula en direction de la reine. Derlock ne riait pas du tout. L’effort qu’il faisait pour rester calme était visible.

« J’aimerai garder cette conversation courtoise, si vous me le permettez.  
-Il n’y a rien de courtois à déposséder les gens de leurs biens en pleine nuit. Cessez-donc de vous faire passer pour ce que vous n’êtes pas et allons à l’essentiel. »

Anna avait décidé qu’elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elsa n’était pas certaine que ce soit la bonne méthode, il fallait gagner du temps pour Metiger. Laceli eut un sourire moqueur.

« Sinon quoi ? Vous allez nous attaquer avec des fleurs, votre majesté ? »

Elsa haussa un sourcil. A leurs pieds, effectivement, l’herbe avait verdi et s’était couverte de fleurs et de racines. Elle jeta coup d’œil du côté sa sœur qui devait probablement lutter pour garder ses pouvoirs sous contrôle. Elsa se concentra de nouveau sur la brune en rouge, le sol se couvrit de glace.

« Vous ne devriez pas nous sous-estimer.  
-Je ne demande qu’à voir. »

Laceli lui adressa un clin d’œil. Derlock se racla la gorge, il posa un regard venimeux sur l’esprit de feu dont l’attitude changea du tout au tout. Elle quitta son air défiant et fit quelques pas en arrière pour se mettre derrière la montagne de muscle, le regard baissé. L’homme parut satisfait, il se gonfla d’orgueil. 

« Bien. »

Encore une fois, il joua avec son monocle, ménageant ses effets. Anna se retint très fort pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, cet homme avait un don pour l’agacer. Il reprit de sa voix doucereuse :

« Ma chère, je n’ai qu’une devise : ce que la vie ne t’a pas donné, prends-le. »

Au moins, il avait fini de faire semblant, c’était déjà ça. Derlock sourit, personne ne l’avait interrompu, c’était bien mieux.

« Autant dire que la vie ne m’a pas donné grand-chose. Alors, ma chère, j’ai choisi de m’allier aux deux grands anciens qui sont derrière moi. Mais mon objectif ne sera pas complet tant que je n’aurai pas les 4 grands anciens à mes côtés. Et ensuite, plus rien ne pourra nous arrêter. Nous pourrons découvrir le monde et toutes ses richesses sans qu’aucun obstacle ne puisse nous arrêter. »

Anna fronça les sourcils.

« Découvrir le monde comme vous venez de le faire avec Arendelle ?  
-Je n’ai pas le temps, ma chère, je n’ai pas le temps. Mais laissez-moi vous poser une question, êtes-vous déjà sorti du royaume ? Avez-vous déjà pris le bateau pour partir à la découverte d’autres nations ? D’autres cultures ?  
-Ce n’est pas la question. Nous n’…  
-Si ! C’est exactement la question ! Joignez-vous à moi. Voilà ce que je veux. »

La reine secoua la tête. Cet homme était fou.

« Et si nous refusons ? »

Derlock sourit, il ôta son monocle et le rangea, méthodiquement. 

« Ce que la vie ne m’a pas donné…   
-J’ai prêté serment de faire ce qui est le mieux pour Arendelle. Je n’ai pas l’intention d’y renoncer.  
-Croyez-moi, ma chère, c’est pourtant ce qu’il y a de mieux à faire. Comment votre peuple apprécie les nuits dans la forêt sans lits ni couvertures ?  
-Raison de plus pour refuser de nous joindre à vous. Comme si nous pouvions envisager une seule seconde de rejoindre un être aussi malveillant, prétentieux et misérable ! »

Une tornade enflammée naquit tout à coup. Anna leva les bras pour se protéger le visage. Elsa fit jaillir de la glace pour contrer le phénomène.

« Je m’en occupe, fais attention à eux ! »

Elsa luttait contre les forces du vent et du feu réunit, mais seul Derlock était à la manœuvre. Il maniait les deux éléments avec une facilité déconcertante. Laceli et Lenjo n’avaient pas bougé d’un cil. Anna se concentra, les racines envahirent le sol et grimpèrent le long des jambes de ses deux adversaires. L’esprit du feu lui sourit.

« Oh… Chérie, c’est très mignon mais… »

Une flamme apparut sur chacune des racines, les consumant et les poussant à reculer jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus rien.

« C’est inutile. »

La reine dégaina son épée, elle la tenait à deux mains, maladroitement, faisant face à ses adversaires qui avançaient maintenant calmement vers elle. Laceli eut un sourire amusé.

« Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? Hmm ? Tu comptes tailler des fleurs ? »

Lenjo et elle se comprenaient en un regard. Ils se séparèrent, poussant Anna à regarder dans deux directions opposées pour les surveiller.

« Donc la discussion est terminée.  
-Ecoute mon Coquelicot, on n’a rien contre toi, mais ça se serait fini comme ça de toute façon. »

Anna serra les dents, des racines puissantes sortirent de terre et envoyèrent valser ses deux opposants. Lenjo virevolta dans les airs comme un équilibriste et rétablit son équilibre en défiant la gravité elle-même. Impressionnant, mais passez pour éviter les lianes qui le ligotèrent sitôt qu’il toucha le sol. Laceli s’était réceptionnée avec beaucoup de moins de classe mais tout ce qui se trouva dans un rayon de 2m autour d’elle fut instantanément brûlé. Elle se releva, furieuse, des flammes dansaient autour de ses bras et de ses mains.

« Ok Coquelicot, j’essayais d’être gentille jusque-là, mais si tu veux la jouer à la dure, on va jouer à deux. J’espère que t’es prête ! »

Elle désintégra les lianes qui entravaient Lenjo d’un claquement de doigt. Un autre claquement et un cercle de feu se dessina autour d’Anna. Sous l’effet de la panique, les pouvoirs de la reine se manifestaient de manière désordonnés, des fleurs poussaient en quantité, des jets de rocher en provenance des falaises, certains arbres grandissaient, une racine géante fit fuir les chevaux. Elle aurait bien besoin d’un coup de main de sa sœur, mais Elsa donnait tout ce qu’elle pouvait. La blonde faisait face à une tornade de feu, bien plus à l’aise avec ses pouvoirs, elle puisait profondément pour contrer le monstre dévastateur et pour le moment, avec succès. Si Elsa s’épuisait, elle n’était pas la seule, Derlock avait l’air d’être à la peine aussi. Elle ne s’expliquait pas comment il parvenait à maitriser deux éléments mais les questions viendraient plus tard. Ses muscles se contractèrent sous l’effort.

« Arrêtez ça !! »

Elsa hurla, sa magie explosa soufflant les flammes et figeant le vent, Derlock fut repoussé contre un arbre et grogna de douleur. Essoufflée, elle chercha sa sœur du regard.

« Anna ! »

A deux contre un, elle n’avait pas su faire face, elle gisait inconsciente sur le sol. Lenjo était en train de la ligoter. Laceli s’avança vers Elsa, son regard se porta un instant sur Derlock qui avait du mal à se remettre debout.

« Ecoute. Tu ne pourras pas te battre contre nous trois.  
-C’est ce qu’on va voir ! »

De la glace se formait déjà tout autour d’elle. Lenjo provoqua une tornade juste à côté de sa cadette, elle charriait de nombreux débris issus des combats précédents : branches d’arbres, rochers…. Dans le dos d’Elsa, Derlock ricanait.

« Si vous persistez ma chère, elle meurt. »

Il n’avait, en vérité, aucune intention de la tuer, mais la menace était très efficace. Elsa réfléchissait à toute vitesse mais elle ne voyait aucune issue à cette situation. Laceli murmura d’une voix légère :

« Sois raisonnable. »

Elsa croisa son regard, elle reçut un clin d’œil en retour. Ses adversaires étaient en train de s’amuser, comme un chat joue avec sa proie. Elle déglutit.

« Qu’allez-vous faire au peuple d’Arendelle ? »

Derlock épousseta ses vêtements.

« Une fois que j’en aurai terminé avec votre amie et vous, je profiterai sans doute d’un peu de repos, quelques banquets. Mais rassurez-vous, ma chère, votre climat glacial m’encourage plutôt à reprendre la mer rapidement. Et après, votre peuple pourra faire ce que bon lui semble. Ce ne sera plus mon problème. Jusqu’à ce que je revienne évidemment, si je décide de revenir.   
-Je me rendrais sans résistance si j’ai votre parole que vous laisserez le peuple d’Arendelle tranquille. »

Laceli éclata de rire.

« Oooh… Regardez-moi ça ! Est-ce que ce n’est pas mignon ? Nous sommes attaqués par un Chaton et une Petite fleur. »

Elle sourit.

« L’une a le pouvoir d’être féroce et puissante ! Mais elle miaule avec timidité et sort des toutes petites petites griffes pour s’attaquer à la montagne. Bouuh, faut pas faire mal aux gens et faut sauver les habitants ! Et l’autre, bondit gaiement dans un champ de fleurs. C’est vraiment trop chou ! »

Elle se redressa brusquement et toisa Elsa d’un regard sombre.

« Non, c’est ennuyeux. Alors voilà ce qu’on va faire, toi tu vas retourner gratter le sable dans ta litière et ton amie va continuer de cueillir des fleurs. Je m’attendais à une bataille épique et je me retrouve à jouer avec un Coquelicot et un Chaton. C’est décevant. Alors si jamais tu ne l’avais pas remarqué, tu n’es pas en situation de négocier quoique ce soit. Donc tu te rends, où je m’occupe personnellement de ta reddition. »

Tout en parlant, Laceli s’était rapprochée de la blonde jusqu’à rentrer dans son espace personnel, elle lui parlait à quelques centimètres du visage. Elsa serra les poings, l’idée de se rendre sans se battre lui était insupportable mais Anna était à leur merci, quant au peuple, Mattias avait normalement donné l’alerte.

« Très bien.  
-Paaaarfait ! On peut y aller maintenant ? J’ai faim. R, c’est toi qui cuisines. »

Lenjo leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. R était le surnom que Laceli lui avait donné peu de temps après leur rencontre. Si vous passiez suffisamment de temps à ses côtés, l’esprit du feu finissait toujours par vous trouver un sobriquet.


	24. Chapitre 24

L’eau clapotait doucement contre la coque du bateau, ils s’étaient éloigné des côtes et avaient jeté l’ancre, au large, loin des regards indiscrets, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Arendelle leur appartenait pourtant, mais Derlock se montrait toujours prudent. Au beau milieu de l’océan, vous pouviez toujours voir arriver vos ennemies de loin. Et il avait besoin de calme pour ce qu’il préparait ensuite. Les deux derniers esprits anciens en sa possession, plus rien ne pourrait l’arrêter. Il lui tardait de se sentir aussi puissant. Le rituel demandait du temps et de la précision, il n’avait aucune intention d’en confier la planification à Lenjo ou Laceli. Non, il n’avait confiance qu’en lui pour un tel travail. Derlock réunit les différents ingrédients et talismans nécessaire. Une question demeurait cependant, par laquelle des deux devait-il commencer ? Elsa était sans aucun doute la plus dangereuse, mais celle qui lui demanderai le plus de temps. Anna lui poserait moins de problème à gérer en captivité, en revanche, le rituel serait beaucoup plus rapide. Il avait encore quelques heures devant lui pour régler ce dilemme. La nuit et la lune étaient deux éléments nécessaires à l’accomplissement du sortilège et pour le moment, le soleil brillait encore un peu trop fort à son goût. 

Sur un bateau, le problème était souvent le manque d’espace, mais puisqu’il ne transportait aucune marchandise, l’équipage s’entassait sous le pont, lui laissant la possibilité d’une cabine plus spacieuse. Elle était organisée en 4 espaces bien distinctes : l’espace nuit accueillait un lit d’une taille raisonnable, un édredon confortable. Les draps et les couvertures étaient tirés au carré, une petite étagère au mur contenait quelques livres et de quoi éclairer. Son espace de recherche se trouvait non loin d’une petite fenêtre, la seule de la cabine. Il y avait un bureau parfaitement rangé, une armoire à l’intérieure de laquelle tout était trié par ordre alphabétique, étiqueté, classé. Une carte accrochée au mur sur laquelle Derlock avait annoté les contrées qu’il avait visité. Le troisième espace était dédié à son habillement, il était assez petit mais efficacement agencé, uniquement avec des rangements fermés pour pallier au roulis du bateau, en particulier les jours de tempête. On y trouvait ses costumes par couleur, chaussures, chausses, boutonnière, une quantité impressionnante de monocles et un miroir en pied. Le dernier espace était celui dont il était le plus fier. Des vitrines dans lesquelles étaient agencés des objets exotiques qu’il avait glanés lors de ses voyages ou de ses recherches, chacun d’entre eux était exposé avec une courte note explicative. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Derlock prenne le temps d’y flâner, il plongeait avec délectation dans les souvenirs et se flattait d’être un homme si brillant et si intelligent. 

Derlock ouvrit l’un des tiroirs de son bureau, il en sortit une boite qu’il ouvrit avec soin, il attrapa une pièce enroulée de tissu qu’il déballa délicatement pour révéler une longue vue. Il la déplia et observa la côte depuis la fenêtre de sa cabine. Comme il l’avait demandé, il n’y avait aucune activité sur le port, tous les bateaux à quai avaient reçu l’ordre de retourner au large, à l’opposé de l’endroit où se trouvait son propre navire. Ainsi, si quelqu’un envisageait de l’appareiller, cela ne pourrait pas venir de sa propre flotte. Et personne ne pourrait prendre le contrôle d’une embarcation depuis le port, puisqu’il n’y en avait plus. Un génie, il était un génie. Satisfait de sa surveillance, il remit l’objet dans son emballage de tissu, puis le paquet dans sa boite, et la boite dans le tiroir de son bureau. Tout était à sa place, Derlock était comblé. Il prit une longue inspiration, humant l’air marin à plein nez puis quitta sa cabine, les bras chargés de ce dont il avait besoin pour les préparatifs de cette nuit. 

A peine quelques secondes après son départ, une mouette se percha sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Un coup d’œil à gauche, un coup d’œil à droite et d’un saut elle fut à l’intérieur pour se matérialiser sous la forme de Metiger. Il frissonna et se secoua en reprenant sa forme humaine. Les transformations lui faisaient toujours un drôle d’effet mais il n’avait pas le temps de s’attarder sur ses états d’âmes. Comme prévu, il s’était initialement rendu au château durant la rencontre. Et grâce aux explications d’Anna et d’Elsa, il avait pu trouver la fameuse pièce secrète sans difficulté. Ses connaissances du monde des esprits lui avait permis de sélectionner les ouvrages qu’il pensait être les plus pertinent et surtout, il n’avait pas oublié les carnets d’Iduna. Sa visite s’était déroulée sans encombre, il s’était même autorisé à déambuler dans les couloirs déserts du château à la recherche d’autres indices. Mais leurs adversaires ne semblaient pas y avoir établi leur quartier. Il était prêt à rentrer lorsque le vent s’était levé, brusquement, brutalement. Et là, au milieu de la cours du palais, 4 personnes venaient d’atterrir, ou plutôt 5 maintenant qu’il reconnaissait Anna, jetée comme un sac de patates sur l’épaule d’un homme. Evidemment, il avait reconnu Elsa dont les poignets étaient entravés. Metiger n’avait jamais croisé le fameux Derlock, mais il n’avait pas besoin de plus d’explications pour savoir qu’il s’agissait des trois personnes dont Mattias avait parlé. Il n’avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour choisir de dissimuler son butin dans les fourrées et de suivre la troupe. 

Et maintenant qu’il était là, Metiger s’en félicitait. Mais sans personne pour lui servir de guet, il faudrait qu’il soit efficace dans ses recherches. Il ouvrit en grand l’armoire qui se trouvait juste à côté du bureau et sourit franchement. Tout était si parfaitement ordonné que ses recherches venaient de devenir extrêmement faciles. Il se retint d’éclater de rire et sélectionna des notes dont le titre l’intriguait. La joie qu’il avait éprouvée quelques minutes auparavant disparut au fur et à mesure qu’il lisait. Metiger parcourut les pages fébrilement. Il avait besoin de ses informations et il ne pourrait pas tout retenir de mémoire. S’il prenait quelque chose, ce maniaque de Derlock s’en apercevrai tout de suite, et surtout… Une mouette n’avait pas de poches. Après quelques hésitations qui lui donnèrent des sueurs, Metiger déchira une moitié de page, il la plia jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit la plus petite possible puis rangea le tout avec autant de soin que Derlock lui-même. Il était dans la cabine depuis déjà trop longtemps. Pas question de se faire surprendre maintenant, le sorcier se concentra, quelques secondes plus tard, il était sous la forme d’un rat. Il prit la page déchirée dans sa gueule et chercha les tunnels de ses congénères, sur tous les bateaux du monde, il y avait toujours de la vermine.

Les prisonniers étaient souvent détenus dans une partie de la cale, il n’y avait pas de raison qu’Elsa et Anna fassent exception à la règle. Metiger se servit des vibrisses de sa forme animal pour se repérer, il se faufila en prenant bien garde à ne pas se faire repérer, ni par l’équipage, ni par les autres rats du navire. L’atmosphère sous le pont était étouffante, sans grande surprise, et aussi beaucoup plus bruyante. Il se détourna de l’odeur alléchante de la nourriture et se faufila derrière des caisses. Il attendit qu’un homme finisse de jeter ses restes de repas par un sabord et repéra un trou dans le plancher qui lui permit d’atteindre la cale. Ses yeux s’accoutumèrent à l’obscurité et il repéra bien vite les deux sœurs. Chacune des deux étaient menottées, Anna était allongée à même le sol, sa tête sur les genoux de l’ainée, il y avait du sang séché sur la partie gauche de son visage et Metiger n’aimait pas ça du tout. Elsa n’avait pas l’air d’être blessée, plutôt, anéantie. Elle caressait doucement les cheveux de sa cadette. Le rat s’avança de manière à être aussi visible que possible. Le peu de lumière provenait d’une lampe à huile accrochée au plafond, non loin de la trappe ouverte qui menait au pont. Cheminer en pleine lumière était sans doute risqué, mais il ne voulait pas faire peur à Elsa et prendre le risque qu’elle le chasse. Metiger s’arrêta lorsqu’elle le repéra. Il se mit debout sur ses pattes arrière, la page déchirée toujours dans la gueule. La blonde pencha légèrement la tête en l’observant. Son regard se porta sur la trappe avant de revenir sur lui.

« Approche »

C’était à peine un murmure et pourtant c’était si fort à ses oreilles. Il quitta la lumière et avança vers Elsa, elle lui tendit la main pour l’accueillir et il grimpa dans sa paume. Elle le porta à hauteur de ses yeux et le rat déposa doucement le papier qu’il tenait dans sa gueule.

« C’est pour moi ? »

Elsa n’était pas certaine de ce qu’elle était en train de faire, mais puisqu’elle avait sympathisé avec une salamandre il n’y avait pas si longtemps, pourquoi pas un rat. L’animal quitta ses mains pour regagner le sol. Les menottes rendaient les manœuvres un peu compliqués mais elle déplia le papier. Quoique ce soit, elle était incapable de lire, la langue lui était inconnue. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le rat.

« Je dois le garder ? »

Elle n’avait pas rêvé, l’animal venait de faire oui de la tête.

« Metiger ? »

Un nouveau oui. C’était rassurant de savoir qu’elle n’était pas folle et que tout ce qui venait de se passer avait tout à coup un sens. Elsa replia le papier et le rangea à l’intérieur de sa tenue. 

« Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils préparent. Derlock nous veut pour le rejoindre. »

Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il fallait qu’elle donne un maximum d’informations au sorcier.

« Je crois qu’il se fiche du reste, il n’y a que nos pouvoirs qui l’intéressent mais je ne sais pas ce qu’il compte faire. Et ces menottes… me limitent, nous limitent. Je peux à peine me servir de ma magie.  
Lenjo est celui qui maitrise le vent, Laceli, le feu. Anna a été blessée pendant le combat mais je crois que ça va aller. »

Du bruit à l’étage l’interrompit dans son monologue. Elsa porta de nouveau son regard sur la trappe ouverte. Quand on parlait de la louve… Metiger se terra contre la cloison, il fila dans les ombres bien avant que Laceli pose le pied au fond de la cale. Elle s’avança vers les deux sœurs et déposa un sceau avec une louche et un linge propre.

« De l’eau. »

Comme elle ne reçut pas de réponse, elle plongea la louche dans le liquide clair et la présenta à Elsa.

« Je te promets qu’elle n’est pas empoisonnée, Chaton. »

Et pour le prouver, elle en prit une gorgée. Elles se défièrent du regard quelques instants, mais la blonde n’était toujours pas en position de négocier, et refuser de l’eau alors que sa gorge était sèche n’était pas une bonne idée. Elle se saisit de la louche et but avec retenu. Ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait de congeler Laceli et son sourire satisfait. Elsa s’était attendue à une remarque perfide et moqueuse, au lieu de ça, elle reçut une deuxième louche d’eau fraiche qu’elle vida également. Les deux femmes s’observèrent de nouveau, l’animosité était si palpable que l’air semblait s’être épaissi. Laceli trempa le linge dans l’eau et s’approcha pour nettoyer le visage d’Anna. Elsa lui saisit le poignet et pendant un instant, la seule chose à laquelle elle put penser était le contact de cette peau si froide sur la sienne. Elle recula et tendit le linge pour que la blonde puisse le faire elle-même.

« La blessure de Coquelicot est légère, elle va se réveiller avec une bonne migraine. Personnellement, je préfère quand c’est lié à l’alcool. »

Elsa nota que tout le monde avait droit à un surnom. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Laceli était en train de faire. Peut-être se montrait-elle amicale pour mieux les convaincre de se joindre à Derlock ? Elle nettoya délicatement le sang séché sur le visage de sa cadette qui gémit doucement, mais ne s’éveilla pas. Laceli secoua la tête.

« Mais j’imagine que les Chatons et les Coquelicots, ça ne boit pas d’alcool. Ca vit une vie parfaite dans un château parfait. »

Ah ! Elle avait mis un peu de temps, mais la perfidie était bien présente. Quand elle releva la tête après avoir terminé de nettoyer la blessure d’Anna, Laceli n’était plus là.


	25. Chapitre 25

A l’exception de Derlock, le pont était débarrassé de tous ces occupants. Les préparatifs pour le rituel étaient terminés et il avait pris sa décision. Sur le sol était dessiné un hexagramme et à chaque pointe se trouvait un symbole magique et un ingrédient. L’homme était très calme, il nettoya son monocle machinalement et savoura la lumière du jour mourante sur l’horizon. La lune brillait déjà, en compagnie de l’étoile du nord. Cela faisait des années qu’il cherchait les anciens esprits en traversant les mers les plus dangereuses, il pouvait patienter encore quelques minutes que la nuit tombe. Il fit le tour du bateau, son regard scrutant l’océan et les côtes, personne n’était en vue, pas même la plus petite barque et par chance, les eaux étaient particulièrement calme. Derlock sourit. D’un claquement de doigt il fit s’embraser les bougies qu’il avait réparties en cercle pour le rituel. Il se dirigea vers l’échelle qui menait sous le pont et parla d’une voix forte.

« Laceli !  
-Hmm ?  
-Amène-moi Elsa.  
-Tu peux demander à R ?  
-Laceli !  
-Très bien, très bien, inutile de t’énerver. »

Mais Derlock fulminait déjà, aucun de ces deux apprenties n’étaient à la hauteur de son projet. Ils étaient incapables de réellement comprendre ce qu’il faisait. Et du peu qu’il avait vu, Elsa et Anna seraient tout aussi décevantes. Qu’importe, la question de l’héritage se poserai une fois qu’il aurait terminé les deux rituels à venir. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Il s’humecta les lèvres et patienta.

Laceli fulminait tout autant tandis qu’elle descendait dans la cale. Anna était réveillée cette fois-ci, mais d’un coup d’œil, l’esprit pouvait dire que la migraine carabinée qu’elle ressentait devait sérieusement diminuer ses capacités. Le silence était glacial, et c’était peu dire, même avec les menottes qui entravaient ses pouvoirs, Elsa réussissait quand même à en distiller un peu. Laceli esquissa un sourire.

« Debout Chaton, Derlock veut te voir. »

Anna posa sa main sur le bras de sa sœur pour l’empêcher de se lever. La blonde se dégagea doucement.

« Tout ira bien, ne t’inquiète pas. »

Comme si cette simple phrase de réconfort suffisait à faire oublier la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Il y avait toutes les raisons du monde de s’inquiéter. Elsa fit face à Laceli, la colère était bien visible au fond de son regard, la brune lui indiqua l’échelle d’un geste de la main.

« Evite de tomber, je ferai pas d’effort pour te rattraper. »

Anna se leva brusquement pour se jeter sur Laceli. L’attaque était aussi prévisible qu’inutile, particulièrement dans son état. Laceli l’attrapa par l’épaule et la renvoya dos contre la cloison. Assez fort pour la calmer, mais pas assez pour lui causer plus de douleur que nécessaire.

« Ne m’oblige pas à te faire du mal Coquelicot, t’es pas en état. » 

Anna gémit de souffrance, la tête lui tournait déjà, elle se laissa glisser contre la paroi. Elsa s’interposa, elle était parfaitement calme mais la colère qui émanait d’elle faisait presque vibrer l’air. Lorsqu’elle parla, sa voix roula comme le tonnerre. 

« Ne la touchez pas. »

Laceli souffla, sa respiration créa un nuage de vapeur.

« On ne va pas rejouer cette scène, Chaton, celle où je t’explique que tu n’es pas en position de discuter. Alors grimpe. »

Elles restèrent à se fixer, en silence, pendant une minute qui sembla durer une heure. Elsa finit par obtempérer, de mauvaise grâce bien sûr, mais elle n’avait pas le choix. L’air extérieur lui fit le plus grand bien, pas assez pour dénouer le nœud qu’elle avait à l’estomac. Elle jeta un regard circulaire aux préparatifs et son angoisse monta d’un grand encore. Elle sentit la chaleur puissante de la main de Laceli dans son dos et frissonna. 

« C’est douloureux ?  
-Oui.  
-Au moins vous ne mentez pas. »

Derlock les observa depuis l’autre bout du pont.

« Bonsoir Elsa. »

Il attendit un instant dans l’espoir d’avoir une réponse, il n’aimait pas l’impolitesse.

« Hm. Avancez au centre, nous allons commencer.  
-Puis-je demander ce que vous allez faire ?  
-Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Avancez. »

Il n’y avait que les personnes polies qui avaient le droit de poser des questions. Il adressa un signe de tête à Laceli qui poussa davantage Elsa. Elle cria lorsqu’une mouette se jeta littéralement sur elle. Elle sentit la morsure du bec acéré sur sa joue, à plusieurs endroits. L’animal avait l’air de chercher à lui crever les yeux. Derlock rugit de colère. La blonde voulu profiter de la pagaille échapper à la surveillance de ses geôliers, mais l’homme déclencha une rafale de vent qui l’envoya voler rudement contre le bois. La mouette changea de cible pour charger Derlock. L’homme avait beau être puissant, il moulinait ridiculement des bras contre un animal bien plus agile. Elsa se releva, elle n’aurait pas d’autre chance, Metiger était en train de lui offrir une diversion. Elle s’élança dans la course de sa vie pour sauter par-dessus la rambarde et plonger dans l’eau.

« NON ! »

C’était Laceli qui se jetait juste derrière elle, elle sentit sa main sur sa cheville mais c’était trop tard, la gravité fit le reste pour elle. Elle percuta l’eau glaciale et s’enfonça profondément. Il y avait plusieurs choses qu’aucune des deux femmes n’avaient prévu. Elsa n’avait pas ses pouvoirs pour l’aider, et nager avec les mains entravées ne seraient pas facile. Quant à Laceli, l’eau n’était pas son élément, et particulièrement la mer glaciale d’un fjord. Elle sentit que ses muscles s’engourdissaient déjà. L’adrénaline fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque, en quelques brasses, elle rejoignit Elsa qui se débattait du mieux qu’elle pouvait. Elle posa ses mains sur les chaines de sa prisonnière et y concentra ses pouvoirs. Leurs regards se croisèrent sous l’eau, au milieu de la panique et tout le reste, et pourtant, elles se comprirent d’une façon ou d’une autre. Elles ne survivraient pas l’une sans l’autre. Laceli secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser l’engourdissement qu’elle ressentait. Elles nagèrent en direction de la surface et émergèrent pour reprendre un peu d’air. Sur le bateau, Derlock hurlait, une cloche résonnait avec force et déjà les marins scrutaient la surface à leur recherche. La brune claquait si fort des dents qu’elle ne parvenait même pas à parler.

« Il faut replonger. »

Pour l’esprit du feu, l’eau glaciale était comme son propre enfer personnel, et pourtant, elle acquiesça d’un signe de tête et prit sa respiration. Le métal des chaines se mit à rougir sous l’effet de la chaleur. Elsa sentit ses pouvoirs affluer, la glace brisa le métal d’un coup. Elle attrapa le bras de Laceli et la traina à l’écart du bateau, nageant sous l’eau aussi loin qu’elle le pouvait. Elle pouvait sentir physiquement la baisse de température du corps de la brune. Lorsqu’elles refirent surface la seconde fois, elles s’étaient considérablement éloignées du bateau. Elsa n’avait pas beaucoup de temps pour prendre les décisions, Laceli avait l’air de lutter contre l’évanouissement. 

« Je dois sauver ma sœur.  
-J… J.. Je comp…p…p… »

L’effort était trop grand, son corps refusait d’obéir correctement. La brune ferma les yeux, elle avait terriblement envie de dormir. Dormir ce serait mieux que le froid terrible qui lui engourdissait tout le corps. Elsa n’avait aucune raison de lui sauver la vie, aucune, vraiment. A part sans doute son propre sens moral. Elle invoqua Nokk et s’installa, la brune dans ses bras. Le cheval ne perdit pas une seconde pour s’élancer à toute vitesse. Le calvaire était interminable pour Laceli, a ses vêtements trempés par l’eau gelée, se rajoutait maintenant le vent de leur course effrénée. Elle gémit malgré elle et se fit secouer par la blonde quand elle ferma les yeux.

« Ne dormez pas. »

Une mouette vint voler à leurs côtés. Elsa lui jeta un regard rapide avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la côte.

« Metiger, elle aura besoin d’un feu et de couvertures. Il faudra neutraliser ses pouvoirs aussi. Je dois retourner chercher Anna. »

Elle jeta un œil à sa passagère, sa peau d’ordinaire d’un teint halée était d’une blancheur inquiétante, ses lèvres étaient bleues.

« Si ma sœur meurt parce que je vous ai sauvé la vie...   
-I… T… T… uera… p…pp…pas… »

Laceli n’avait aucune idée qu’une eau glaciale pouvait l’abattre aussi vite. C’était bien de le savoir. Mais peut être qu’elle s’en fichait éperdument parce qu’elle venait de voir Elsa en pleine discussion avec une mouette. Du coup, comme ça n’avait aucun sens, ça voulait sans doute dire qu’elle était en train de mourir. Ou peut-être même déjà morte. La blonde allait lui en vouloir si elle avait fait tout ça pour rien.

Nokk sauta sur la grève. Metiger l’avait devancé et l’attendait de pieds ferme, il était déjà en train de faire un feu. Elsa débarqua sa passagère.

« Ne la laissez pas reprendre ses pouvoirs.  
-Elsa, il ne faut pas y retourner.  
-Je dois sauver ma sœur. »

Le sorcier lui prit le bras avec douceur.

« Derlock vous attend, il est prêt. Je sais que vous êtes puissante, mais lui aussi. Et maintenant, nous avons de quoi négocier.  
-Je ne peux pas laisser Anna là-bas. Il va la tuer.  
-Non. Il a besoin d’elle. Faites-moi confiance. Jamais il ne prendra le risque de tuer l’un des esprits anciens.  
-Mais… »

Son regard se porta à l’horizon, sur le bateau qui n’avait pas bougé, Nokk s’agitait. Elle avait toujours cherché à protéger sa cadette, l’idée de la savoir seule et sans défense lui était insupportable. Metiger se délesta de sa peau de bête et en recouvrit Laceli. 

« Derlock a besoin des 4 esprits, vous, Anna et notre invitée y compris. Je sais que c’est difficile, mais faites-moi confiance.  
-Je vous fais confiance Metiger. »

L’homme avait plus que gagné ce droit.

« Elle va s’en sortir ?  
-Pas si nous dormons à la belle étoile. Elle a besoin d’un endroit chaud, à l’abri du vent et de vêtements secs. J’ai aussi besoin d’ingrédients pour neutraliser ses pouvoirs.  
-Vous pourrez la transporter ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Alors retrouvons-nous au château, laissez-moi quelques minutes. » 

Il n’eut pas le temps de poser de questions supplémentaires, Elsa filait déjà en direction d’Arendelle. Elle n’était pas souvent en colère, et elle ne laissait pas souvent libre cours à ses émotions particulièrement lorsqu’elles étaient négatives, l’effet sur sa magie était dévastateur. Mais là… Elle se sentait prête à exploser, où qu’ils soient, les soldats de Derlock avaient intérêt à s’écarter de son chemin. Elle dirigea Nokk vers le port et gela la mer sur son passage, l’arrivée par l’océan ne serait pas possible. Elle remonta ensuite sur la place, balayant les soldats dans une tempête gelée, dans son sillage, une armée de troll de neige s’éleva et se jeta dans la mêlée. Elsa remonta au triple galop en direction du château, les militaires finissaient ligotés et désarmés avant même d’avoir compris ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle sauta de Nokk en arrivant dans la cour et gela le sol, les hommes de Derlock patinèrent tant bien que mal, incapable de se relever et de s’organiser. Elsa déverrouilla les cages dans lesquelles les soldats d’Arendelle étaient enfermés. Le plus haut gradé pris les commandes d’emblés et organisa les troupes. Ils se saisirent des armes. Elsa donna de la voix.

« Installez les habitants à l’intérieur du château et mettez les hommes de Derlock aux arrêts. Il faut sécuriser l’endroit. »

Elle grimpa sur Nokk et repartit en direction de la place, les soldats d’Arendelle ne seraient pas assez nombreux pour faire le tour du royaume, elle allait s’en charger elle-même et les traquer jusqu’au dernier.

Lorsqu’elle regagna l’enceinte du château, 1h plus tard, elle n’était pas beaucoup plus calme, mais elle avait au moins la satisfaction d’avoir pu reprendre Arendelle. Les soldats avaient suivi ses consignes et les quelques habitants qui avaient été fait prisonniers étaient maintenant installés aussi confortablement que possible. A sa grande surprise, c’est Mattias qui se présenta à elle.

« Votre Majesté. »

Il s’inclina.

« Mattias ? Mais que faites-vous aussi, vous deviez rester pour protéger les habitants dans la forêt.  
-Mes troupes savent ce qu’elles ont à faire, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire après avoir assisté a…  
-Notre défaite ? »

Elsa soupira.

« Où est Metiger ?  
-Dans votre chambre si j’ai bien compris. Dois-je dire aux habitants qu’ils peuvent réintégrer leurs maisons ?  
-Non. C’est trop dangereux, Derlock va sûrement nous attaquer. Ceux qui sont ici restent dans le château, les autres dans la forêt, le plus loin possible. Pouvez-vous faire en sorte qu’Honeymaren nous rejoigne ici ? Je vais avoir besoin d’elle.  
-Bien sûr. Quoi d’autre ?  
-Assurez-vous de la sécurité des habitants et que tous les hommes de Derlock soient bien emprisonnés, désarmés et maitrisés.  
-Naturellement. »

Le militaire salua et partit s’acquitter de son devoir. Kai vint à sa rencontre : 

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Majesté, je m’occupe de l’installation des habitants, tout sera en ordre. »

Et elle n’en doutait pas, il s’était toujours montré d’une efficacité redoutable.

« Elsa ! »

Kristoff courut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. La blonde se figea, l’adrénaline de la bataille fut balayée par une vague de tristesse.

« Je suis si content, Mattias m’a tout raconté, j’ai eu tellement peur, mais je savais que ce Derlock n’était pas de taille contre Anna et toi.  
-Kristoff… »

Elle déglutit.

« Elsa ? Qu’est-ce que… Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Où est Anna ?  
-Elle est toujours prisonnière de Derlock. Je… J’ai réussi à m’échapper mais… Pas… Je n’ai pas réussi à l’emmener avec moi. Je… »

La blonde ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Kristoff la serra dans ses bras avec force. Bien loin de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, il assumait simplement le fait qu’elle devait d’être aussi triste que lui, qu’elle avait le droit d’être triste.

« Nous trouverons une solution pour la sortir de là Elsa, je sais que nous le pouvons. »

Sa confiance inébranlable avait quelque chose de très rassurant et pendant un instant, elle se laissa aller dans l’étreinte, elle chassa quelques larmes du bout des doigts.

« Je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la ramener.  
-Tu n’es pas seule, Elsa.  
-C’est vrai. »

Elle s’écarta, Kristoff frotta ses yeux rougis. Elsa lui prit la main.

« Viens, allons voir Metiger. Je crois qu’il a de nombreuses réponses. »

Ils grimpèrent ensemble à l’étage, au milieu des habitants qui s’installaient dans leurs nouveaux quartiers. Ils étaient partagés entre la joie d’être enfin libre et l’inquiétude de ne pas pouvoir encore regagner leur propre domicile. Malgré tout, il régnait une certaine effervescence jubilatoire, une bataille venait d’être remportée et Arendelle était débarrassée des ennemis, au moins pour cette nuit. Les enfants courraient dans les couloirs avec insouciance. Elsa réalisait qu’ils avaient raison. La situation s’était nettement améliorée et c’était précisément ce que Metiger avait voulu lui dire tout à l’heure, sur la grève. Anna était toujours prisonnière, et cette idée lui brisait le cœur mais, ils avaient aussi une détenue maintenant, le Chaton avait de quoi négocier. Elle frappa à la porte de sa propre chambre et entra. 

Metiger s’était installé au plus proche de la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu puissant, il avait créé un cocon de couverture au milieu duquel se trouvait Laceli. Il releva la tête en voyant entrer Elsa et Kristoff.

« Elle a repris des couleurs et ses pouvoirs sont neutralisés.  
-Bien. »

L’ancienne reine s’approcha pour constater ce qu’on venait de lui dire. Effectivement, même si la brune avait toujours l’air de souffrir, sa peau n’avait plus cette teinte maladive inquiétante et ses lèvres avaient retrouvé un peu de couleur. Les plaies au visage que Metiger avait causé en tant que mouette étaient couvertes d’onguent. Kristoff fronça les sourcils.

« Qui est-ce ?  
-Laceli, elle se bat aux côtés de Derlock.  
-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-elle ici et pas au cachot avec les autres ?  
-Parce qu’elle avait besoin de soin. »

Elsa observa la forme immobile sous les couvertures puis reporta son regard sur Kristoff.

« Parce qu’elle va nous servir de monnaie d’échange pour récupérer Anna. Alors j’ai besoin d’elle en bonne santé. Et aussi parce qu’elle m’a sauvée la vie aussi, même si elle avait besoin de moi pour sauver la sienne. Elle a brisé mes chaines. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m’a pas simplement ramené à la surface pour me faire remonter dans le bateau.  
-Peut-être parce qu’elle n’aide pas Derlock de son plein gré. »

Et juste comme ça, Metiger venait d’avoir l’attention de tout le monde.

Il entreprit d’abord de faire un résumé à Kristoff jusqu’à son arrivée en mouette sur le bateau, puis il déroula le reste de son récit qu’Elsa ignorait.

« Dès que Derlock a quitté sa cabine, je suis rentré et j’ai commencé à fouiller. Il est très organisé alors ça m’a beaucoup simplifié mes recherches. Voilà ce que j’ai compris, il se sert d’une marque pour canaliser les pouvoirs. Lui-même ne maitrise pas les arcanes du feu et de l’air, il le fait au travers des anciens esprits.  
-Ca explique mon combat contre cette tornade de feu. »

Elsa fronça les sourcils.

« Donc vous pensez que Laceli et Lenjo ont chacun cette marque ?  
-C’était Derlock qui générait cette tornade de feu ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors la réponse est oui. »

Kristoff faisait les cents pas dans la chambre.

« Donc c’est ce qu’il va faire à Anna ?  
-C’est ce que je pense oui. Ce qu’il veut c’est réunir les 4 pouvoirs. »

L’ancienne reine secoua la tête.

« C’est ce que Derlock avait prévu pour moi lorsque j’ai réussi à m’échapper. »

Face au regard interrogateur de Kristoff, elle poursuivit.

« Il y avait toute cette installation sur le pont du bateau, une marque au sol, des plantes, des bougies. Je me souviens avoir demandé à Laceli si ça allait être douloureux.  
-Et ?  
-Elle a dit oui. Mais c’était peut-être simplement pour me faire peur. »

Le fiancé se laissa tomber sur une chaise, abasourdie. 

« Donc… Il va poser cette marque sur Anna, c’est peut-être même déjà fait.  
-Ce n’est pas de la petite magie, le rituel prend des jours avant d’être accomplie. Mais je n’ai pas tous les détails, j’ai dû faire vite.  
-D’accord, comment est-ce qu’on s’en débarrasse ? »

Kristoff n’avait pas demandé s’il était possible de le faire, non, il était clair dans son esprit qu’il n’était pas question que cette marque persiste sur Anna. Metiger se tourna vers Elsa.

« Avez-vous toujours le morceau de papier que je vous ai donné ?  
-Oh ! Oui. »

Elle le récupéra à l’intérieur de ses vêtements et le déplia avec soin, il n’était plus en très bon état après toutes les péripéties de la nuit, mais il restait lisible.

« Vous connaissez cette langue ?  
-C’est la langue des esprits. Toutes les tribus du royaume ont un langage qui en provient, l’Aldrien du Nord par exemple.  
-Je l’ignorais. »

Kristoff ne voyait pas en quoi tout ça répondait à sa question.

« Et donc ?  
-Sur cette page il y a le rituel pour enlever la marque. Je n’avais pas le temps de l’apprendre par cœur alors j’ai dû trouver une autre solution pour m’en emparer.  
-Donc c’est faisable.  
-Oui.  
-Et il y a des conséquences ? C’est douloureux ?  
-Je ne sais pas si c’est douloureux, mais c’est beaucoup plus rapide d’enlever la marque, que de l’appliquer. Ligoter quelqu’un prend toujours plus de temps que de couper ses liens.  
-D’accord, de quoi avez-vous besoin ?  
-De l’étudier, pour commencer. »

Kristoff se releva de sa chaise.

« Donc si je comprends bien, Derlock a déjà les pouvoirs de l’air et du feu, bientôt il aura également le pouvoir de la terre. Il sera encore plus puissant et impossible à arrêter. »

Son regard s’arrêta sur Laceli, une conclusion à laquelle les deux autres étaient déjà parvenus.

« Il faut le priver du feu. »

Elsa posa sa main sur l’épaule de son beau-frère, ou presque beau-frère. Kristoff la fixa du regard.

« Metiger et toi, vous vous occupez de mettre une raclée à ce Derlock et vous ramenez Anna. Moi, je me charge de veiller sur le peuple.  
-Pardon ? »

L’ancienne reine était si surprise qu’elle n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de le manifester, elle s’était attendue à ce que Kristoff veuille foncer dans la bataille, coûte que coûte, à devoir le convaincre de rester à l’arrière et voilà qu’il le faisait de lui-même.

« C’est une bataille de magie des esprits. C’est évident que je ne vais servir à rien et je vais vous gêner. J’ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu feras tout ce que tu peux. »

Son regard se posa sur Metiger.

« Et en vous aussi, parce qu’Elsa vous fait confiance. »

Kristoff soupira.

« La meilleure façon de me rendre utile en attendant que tout ça soit terminé, c’est de veiller sur le peuple. Les habitants ont besoin de couverture, de vêtements, de nourriture. Je peux faire transporter tout ça depuis Arendelle et améliorer leurs conforts en attendant qu’ils puissent regagner leurs maisons. Et je dois les informer de ce qui se passe. »

Elsa hocha la tête, se remémorant la conversation qu’elle avait eu avec sa sœur, il n’y avait pas que la négociation des épices dans la souveraineté, il y avait surtout le fait de veiller et de protéger le peuple et pour ça, Kristoff n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui dise quoi faire.

« Merci.  
-Ne me remercie pas, ramène Anna. »

Il la serra dans ses bras puis quitta la chambre sans un mot supplémentaire. Metiger esquissa un sourire.

« Hé bien, c’était quelque chose.  
-Oui.  
-Elsa, vous savez qu’il y a une chance pour que Laceli et…  
-Lenjo.  
-Voilà, il y a une chance pour qu’ils aient rejoint volontairement Derlock.  
-Oui, mais je ne sais pas si c’est le cas. »

L’esprit de l’air ne s’était pas manifesté elle n’avait donc aucune idée de ce qu’il pourrait faire. Quant à Laceli, elle s’était montrée si pleine de contradiction qu’Elsa n’était pas plus avancée. Metiger hocha la tête.

« Vous devriez vous reposer. Je vais rester éveiller pour étudier le rite qui permettra d’enlever la marque, si notre amie sort de son sommeil, je vous réveillerai aussi.  
-Hmm…  
-Vous avez libéré Arendelle, les habitants sont en sécurités, il n’y a rien d’autre à faire pour le moment, prenez un peu de repos. »

Mais il manquait Anna pour la convaincre d’être raisonnable. Elle allait répondre lorsqu’on frappa à la porte, une voix étouffée lui parvint.

« Votre Majesté ? C’est Mattias.  
-Entrez. »

Pour le capitaine, il y avait une gêne évidente à rentrer dans la chambre de la reine, ou de l’ancienne reine, il ne faisait pas de différence.

« Hum. »

Il avait l’air de ne pas savoir où poser son regard.

« Oui Mattias ?  
-Un des prisonniers demande à vous parler, il dit être le frère d’un certain Lenjo et qu’il détient des informations importantes.  
-Très bien, conduisez-moi jusqu’à lui.  
-Oui, votre Majesté. »

Elsa avait très envie de lui demander de se détendre, mais elle était convaincue que ce serait pire. Elle fit un signe de tête à Metiger et sortit dans le couloir pour y suivre le capitaine des armées.


	26. Chapitre 26

Derlock écumait de rage, Laceli ne perdrait rien pour attendre, sa tentative misérable pour rattraper la prisonnière n’était qu’un échec cuisant. Cette idiote avait même réussi à se faire capturer, un comble. Mais celle qui attisait sa colère plus que tout était cette prétentieuse d’Elsa. Elle lui avait déjà tenu tête lors de leur combat jusqu’à pratiquement l’assommer, lui. Et maintenant elle réussissait à le défier ? Il ne prendrait que plus de plaisir à maitriser ses pouvoirs et à la faire plier.

« Lenjo ! Apporte-moi l’autre ! »

Il n’allait pas s’abaisser à courir après une fugitive, d’autant moins quand il disposait d’une seconde détenue. Les minutes d’attentes lui semblèrent interminables. 

Anna se sentait misérable, Elsa était partie et elle n’avait même pas été capable de s’interposer, elle n’avait pas du tout était capable de se battre contre Laceli et Lenjo quand Elsa avait fait face, seule, à Derlock. La tête lui tournait et la nausée lui tordait l’estomac. Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, elle n’avait pas la force de boire même un peu d’eau. L’air de la cale était étouffant. Elle ouvrit un œil en sentant une main sur son front.

« Elsa… »

Mais ça n’était pas sa sœur, c’était Lenjo. Il lui tendit la main et l’aida à se redresser, le monde tourna davantage encore et Anna vomit proprement sur son geôlier.   
C’est donc d’abord à l’odeur que Derlock nota l’arrivée de son acolyte, le fait qu’il soit seul l’agaça considérablement. 

« Pourquoi n’est-elle pas avec toi ? Je ne suis donc entouré que d’incapables ! »

Pour communiquer, Lenjo avait développé un langage des signes qui étaient propre à eux trois.

« Blessure à la tête, besoin de soin, ne tiendra pas le coup du rituel. »

Derlock hurla de rage, il attrapa Lenjo par le col de sa tunique et le fit dégringoler sous le pont. Etre lié à l’esprit du vent lui donnait une particularité, celle d’être extrêmement agile, la gravité avait une emprise bien différente sur lui. Lenjo roula sur le sol et se rétablit d’un bond sur ses deux pieds. Derlock lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Débrouille toi comme tu veux, mais elle doit être rétablis pour la nuit prochaine. »

Lui et sa mauvaise humeur du moment se retranchèrent dans ses quartiers. Anna se recroquevilla un peu plus lorsque l’homme descendit, elle avait bien entendu les hurlements de rage. Il n’était pas venu les mains vides, ni seul d’ailleurs, un jeune garçon nettoya l’endroit en s’aidant à la lueur des bougies. Lenjo s’était changé, il déposa une couverture sur les épaules d’Anna et l’enveloppa dedans. D’un geste, il rapprocha un sceau d’eau fraiche qu’il avait apporté et lui fit signe de boire. La reine d’Arendelle ne songea pas à discuter quoique ce soit, la douleur lui battait les tempes si fort qu’elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Lenjo lui montra une sorte de pâte qu’il avait préparée dans un bol, elle dégageait une vague odeur d’herbe, un peu comme l’onguent des Northuldra. Elle aurait donné cher pour se retrouver autour d’un feu de camp dans la forêt enchantée en cet instant.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Même le son de sa propre voix était douloureux. Lenjo tapota sa tête d’un geste de la main, puis de nouveau la pâte. Machinalement, Anna porta ses doigts sur le côté de son crâne. Elle avait déjà reçu une belle bosse de son séjour chez Jordand, le coup supplémentaire qu’elle avait essuyé lors de la dernière bataille avait achevé de l’assommer.

« Hmm… »

Lenjo trempa ses doigts dans la mixture et approcha de sa blessure. Anna eut un geste de recul instinctif, il marqua une pause, l’observa, attendant un signe de sa part.

« D’accord… Je suis prête… »

Son geôlier se montrait particulièrement doux tandis qu’il appliquait la préparation, il faisait bien attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Il s’essuya les mains dans un linge après avoir terminé et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Anna prit une légère inspiration.

« Ca va. »

Lenjo pris quelques feuilles d’une plante qu’il avait rapporté. Il montra son estomac en grimaçant puis mima le fait de mâcher.

« D’accord, je mange ça pour calmer les nausées. »

Il approuva d’un signe de tête mais leva un doigt pour attirer son attention. Il mâcha de nouveau et cracha dans le bol vide.

« Je recrache après. »

Un autre signe de tête positif. Lenjo prit la louche et fit semblant d’avaler de l’eau.

« Et je bois beaucoup. »

Puis il glissa ses mains sur le côté de sa joue et il ferma les yeux.

« Et je dors. »

Anna soupira, elle était sûre qu’il ferait un partenaire extra au jeu des devinettes, si seulement ce n’était pas un tortionnaire, kidnappeur, voleur et menteur. Trois fois rien.

« J’ai compris. »

Mais elle ne comptait pas dire merci. Satisfait, Lenjo s’installa dos contre la cloison, en face d’elle. Elle haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Vous allez rester là ? Pourquoi ? »

Il acquiesça d’un signe de tête et mima la douleur dans le ventre et à la tête.

« Pour voir si je vais bien. »

Il pointa le plafond du doigt et mima des hurlements de colère.

« Oh. Sinon Derlock sera fâché. »

Nouveau oui de la part de son interlocuteur. Elle n’avait pas spécialement envie d’avoir de la compagnie, encore moins quand il s’agissait de l’un de ses ravisseurs mais elle n’avait pas vraiment la possibilité de refuser. Anna prit une des feuilles et se mit à mâcher. Après quelques minutes, les nausées se calmèrent sensiblement et elle en fut très reconnaissante.

« Lenjo, est-ce qu’Elsa s’est enfuie ? »

Elle avait entendu les bruits de combat, le son de quelqu’un ou quelque chose qui tombait à l’eau. La cloche lui avait vrillé les tympans pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité. Et Elsa, n’était pas redescendue. Comme il n’était pas question d’envisager une autre issue, Anna en était arrivée à la conclusion que sa sœur avait réussi à fausser compagnie à leurs hôtes. Lenjo hésita, en fait il hésita si longtemps qu’elle crut qu’il n’allait jamais lui répondre, mais le signe de tête était là, si léger qu’il en était presque imperceptible. Anna sourit. Elle recracha la feuille mâchée dans le bol et prit une longue rasade d’eau. Elle avait toujours peur mais, la situation n’était pas complètement désespérée. Elle enroula la couverture autour de ses épaules et s’allongea. Elle observait Lenjo dans la pénombre des bougies, sa cicatrice en travers de la gorge et ses cheveux bruns un peu hirsute. Il n’avait pas l’air méchant à le voir ainsi, il avait même l’air plutôt gentil et doux.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

Il la fixa en retour et finit par hausser les épaules. Anna soupira doucement.

« Et Derlock ? Qu’est-ce qu’il compte faire de moi ? »

Lenjo pointa son pouce vers son propre torse.

« Comme vous ? Et qu’êtes-vous ? »

L’homme mima un salue militaire.

« Derlock veut faire de moi un soldat ? Mais… Je ne sais pas me battre, vous l’avez bien vu… Enfin j’imagine qu’on va m’entrainer… »

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Anna fronça les sourcils.

« En fait, vous n’êtes pas un soldat, vous êtes une arme. »

Elle se couvrit à la bouche d’effrois à l’idée qu’on puisse se servir de ses pouvoirs comme d’une arme, mais c’est exactement ce que Derlock avait fait : l’attaque sur Arendelle, leurs combats au pied de la falaise. Petit à petit elle assemblait les pièces du puzzle. Le regard qu’elle portait sur Lenjo était très différent.

« Et vous êtes d’accord avec ça ? »

Il n’y eut aucun mouvement du côté de son interlocuteur. Apparemment, le jeu des mimes était terminé.

« Comment fait-il ? »

Lenjo posa son index sur ses lèvres pour lui signifier le silence, ou la fin de la conversation, c’était au choix. Anna fronça les sourcils.

« Répondez-moi. »

Le vent se leva doucement autour d’elle, comme pour lui rappeler qu’elle n’était pas en position de force. Elle serra les poings de colère et de frustration.

« Vous êtes des monstres. »

Il acquiesça d’un signe de tête.


	27. Chapitre 27

Les cellules d’Arendelle étaient généralement peu utilisées et rarement pour du long terme. Les incivilités du quotidien se réglaient le plus souvent à l’amiable. En réalité, la dernière personne à avoir occupé une des cellules était Elsa elle-même. Pas exactement son meilleur souvenir. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis, elle avait parfois le sentiment d’avoir vécu plusieurs vies. Ce jour-là en particulier avait été à la fois le plus triste et le plus heureux. Perdre Anna l’avait dévastée et les minutes suivantes elle comprenait enfin comment gérer ses pouvoirs, son existence en avait été bouleversée. Mais pour l’heure, elle faisait face à un nouveau défi, une nouvelle montagne à gravir que le destin mettait sur son chemin. Elle n’avait rien contre un peu de tranquillité pourtant.

La prison d’Arendelle ne faisait pas exception à la règle : elle était froide, grise, peu accueillante, et glaciale, en été comme en hiver. Elsa s’arrêta net en pénétrant à l’intérieur. L’endroit était bondé, il y régnait une cacophonique tapageuse et une odeur pestilentielle qui lui monta à la gorge.

« Mattias ?  
-Nous manquons de places, majesté. »

Les hommes s’entassaient trop nombreux dans des cellules étroites, serrés les uns aux autres, les esprits s’échauffaient rapidement. Entre les éclats de voix et les sanglots, Elsa faisait face à une autre réalité qu’elle n’avait jamais appréhendée et qui la submergeait. 

« Je ne peux pas… tolérer ça. »

Ces hommes étaient ses adversaires, mais méritaient-ils d’être traité comme des animaux ? Et voulait-elle être celle qui serait responsable ? Mattias acquiesça d’un signe de tête, il partageait complètement le sentiment. Après tout, il se trouvait à cette même place il y avait encore quelques heures, avant qu’Elsa ne vienne les délivrer.

« Je comprends, votre Majesté. Nous avons cherché des solutions mais… Je n’ai encore rien trouvé d’acceptable. »

Le palais était vaste mais il était maintenant occupé par une partie de la population, il était donc complètement exclu d’y déplacer des prisonniers potentiellement dangereux.

« Les dortoirs des soldats ?  
-Votre majesté ?  
-Si vous déplacez les soldats à l’intérieur du palais et que vous utilisez les dortoirs ? »

Mattias se gratta le menton.

« Ce serait faisable je pense, je dois d’abord vérifier que nous pouvons suffisamment sécuriser les lieux.  
-Tenez-moi au courant je vous prie.  
-Bien sûr, majesté. »

Il la conduisit jusqu’à une porte au fond qui donnait sur le bureau des gardes. Les soldats qui gardaient le prisonnier à l’intérieur, se mirent au garde-à-vous et sortirent pour les laisser. Le mobilier était spartiate mais fonctionnel, un bureau, une chaise et deux tabourets, une petite étagère avec quelques documents et une commode. Les deux soldats qui gardaient le prisonnier saluèrent de concert puis quittèrent la pièce. Elsa se tourna vers Mattias.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser, Capitaine.  
-Bien majesté. »

Elle prit place sur l’un des tabourets, non loin du prisonnier qui regardait fixement le sol. Lorsqu’il releva la tête, elle comprit qu’il n’était pas simplement le frère de Lenjo, il était son jumeau, la cicatrice sur la gorge en moins. Elle dû faire un effort pour ne pas utiliser toute la force de sa magie. Le souvenir vivace de sa sœur inconsciente déclencha un éclair de colère contre lequel elle lutta avec toute sa volonté. Son ton était glacial lorsqu’elle prit la parole :

« Que voulez-vous ?  
-J’aimerai vous présenter mes excuses pour les actes que mon frère a pu commettre. Je vois bien dans votre regard qu’il a dû faire des choses terribles.  
-Et pas vous ? »

A en croire l’uniforme qu’il portait, l’homme qui lui faisait face devait être un gradé.

« Si, moi aussi. »

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur ses mains abimées et entravées par de lourdes chaines. 

« Vous êtes la première.  
-Soyez plus clair.  
-Vous êtes la première à nous infliger une défaite.  
-Mon capitaine disait que vous aviez des informations, alors avez-vous des choses utiles à me dire où êtes-vous là juste pour m’apprendre ce que je sais déjà ? »

L’homme se redressa légèrement.

« Je suis Kecen, et comme vous et votre peuple, le village où je vivais avec mon frère a été attaqué par Derlock. Je sais que ça va vous sembler difficile à entendre, mais Lenjo n’est pas un homme mauvais. »

Avec ce qu’elle savait maintenant, Elsa était, tout au contraire, parfaitement disposée à le croire, mais elle garda le silence.

« Il est arrivé un matin, dans son bateau, Laceli à ses côtés. Il a demandé à ce qu’on lui livre Lenjo sinon il menaçait de tout détruire. Personne ne l’a pris au sérieux, et tout le monde a continué à vivre en se demandant ce que mon frère avait bien pu faire pour s’attirer la colère d’un homme fou qui ne venait pas de chez nous. Au bout d’une heure, les écuries ont pris feu. Un incendie comme je n’en avais jamais vu, rapide, dévastateur. Les flammes ont consumé le bâtiment et les chevaux encore à l’intérieur. Et Derlock nous regardait d’un air satisfait. Il n’a pas dit un mot, il a juste pointé du doigt une maison au hasard. Et une heure plus tard, la demeure a pris feu. »

Kecen déglutit, le souvenir était douloureux.

« Les menaces, madame, les menaces sont devenues réelles. Tout le monde s’est réuni pour savoir quoi faire, les esprits s’échauffaient entre ceux qui voulaient livrer Lenjo pour sauver le village et ceux qui refusaient de céder à la menace. Après tout, mon frère n’avait rien fait de mal, sauf une chose. »

Elsa haussa les sourcils.

« Celle d’être née avec des pouvoirs. Certains habitants lui ont reproché de ne rien faire pour lutter contre les incendies, mais vous savez ce que fait le vent sur le feu, madame ?  
-Il l’attise.  
-Exactement.  
-Qu’a fait votre frère ?  
-Il n’a pas attendu la fin des discussions, il s’est livré. Mais il avait négocié pour que Derlock nous laisse tranquille, qu’il parte, avec lui mais qu’il ne revienne plus jamais.  
-Je suppose que ce n’est pas ce qui s’est passé.  
-Non madame. »

Kecen tremblait légèrement. Elsa lui servit un verre d’eau depuis la cruche qui se trouvait sur la table et lui glissa entre les mains. Il le but d’une traite.

« Lenjo m’a expliqué que Derlock avait utilisé une sorte de magie sur lui, honnêtement, je n’y comprends pas grand-chose, mais il peut lui voler ses pouvoirs. Une fois qu’il a eu ça, il en a simplement voulu encore plus. Il a réclamé que tous les hommes en état de se battre viennent rejoindre son armée. Il s’est servi de moi pour faire pression sur mon frère, il s’est servi des pouvoirs de Lenjo contre moi. Quand il s’est enfin décidé à partir, notre village n’était plus qu’un tas de cendre fumant. Nous laissions nos mères, nos femmes et nos enfants sur un tas de ruine, il avait tout pris, même nos vies. Et quand mon frère lui a demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça, vous savez ce qu’il a répondu ?  
-Ce que la vie ne t’a pas donné : prends-le. »

Kecen acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

« Vous ne devez pas le laisser gagner, et quoiqu’il vous dise, sa parole n’a aucune valeur.  
-Pourquoi continuez-vous de le suivre ?  
-Parce qu’il a dit qu’il tuerait les femmes et les enfants qu’il a laissés en vie. Et parce que la seule fois où je lui ai désobéi, mon frère a perdu sa voix. »

Elsa écarquilla les yeux d’effrois. Son interlocuteur ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de reprendre.

« Je vous dirai tout ce que je peux pour que vous puissiez vaincre ce monstre. Mais madame, je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver mon frère. »

Ce qui signifiait que Kecen ne pouvait pas prendre les armes contre Derlock. Metiger allait lui en vouloir, elle n’allait probablement pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit.


	28. Chapitre 28

La nuit était calme, c’était presque déconcertant, elle vivait sur un bateau depuis si longtemps que le bruit des vagues lui manquait. Laceli entendait quelques mouvements autour d’elle, mais elle préférait garder les yeux fermés pour le moment. Lorsqu’elle les rouvrirait, elle devrait faire face à une réalité qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Une réalité où elle était prisonnière, mais surtout où elle était l’ennemie. Qu’elle soit emmitouflée dans des couvertures à même le sol dans la chambre d’un palais, ou endormie dans son lit étroit et humide sur un bateau, elle était toujours prisonnière et elle était toujours l’ennemie. Laceli s’était résignée il y a plusieurs années, après avoir lutté pendant tout aussi longtemps pour arriver toujours au même résultat : c’était douloureux.

Derlock ne tolérait aucune erreur, aucune faiblesse et ne souffrait aucune contestation. Quand il ordonnait, vous deviez exécuter, point final. Elle paierait cher pour avoir laissé s’enfuir Elsa. Laceli ferma les yeux un peu plus forts pour faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête : « Je ne l’ai pas juste laissée s’échapper, je l’ai aidée ». Elle retint un soupir pour éviter d’attirer l’attention sur elle. Ce qu’elle avait fait été complètement stupide. A croire qu’elle ne parviendrait jamais à apprendre cette leçon, combien de fois avait-elle essayé d’échapper à Derlock ? De nuire à ses plans ? De se retourner contre lui ? Et qu’avait-elle gagné à chaque fois ? Simplement plus de cruauté. Il l’avait forcé à brûler des villages entiers, à se battre contre des hommes et des femmes qui n’avaient rien fait d’autre que de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Laceli devait comprendre : elle lui appartenait.

« Ce que la vie ne t’a pas donné, prends-le »

Elle haïssait cette phrase, elle le haïssait lui, elle haïssait ses parents pour avoir accepté l’argent que Derlock avait posé sur la table. Il s’était présenté chez eux alors qu’elle venait tout juste de fêter ses 16 ans. Pour sa famille, ses pouvoirs étaient une source de malédiction, Laceli avait brûlé plusieurs maisons, le mobilier était carbonisé, même ses parents portaient les stigmates de sa magie. Alors quand Derlock avait offert de payer pour les débarrasser de leur enfant maudit, ils l’avaient vu comme un cadeau du ciel. Les adieux avaient été aussi rapides qu’une bourse qui passe de mains en mains, le bonheur de la richesse en moins. Elle n’avait même pas eu le temps de faire ses valises, Derlock avait posé sur son bras une poigne rude et ferme et l’avait pratiquement trainée jusqu’au bateau.

« Ce que la vie ne t’a pas donné, prends-le »

Et quelques nuits plus tard, il achevait de lui prendre ses pouvoirs. Son cœur manqua un battement, une angoisse sourde lui tordit l’estomac : ses pouvoirs. Laceli se concentra mais la réponse était évidente, elle ne les avait plus. D’une façon ou d’une autre, ses nouveaux amis avaient réussi à les neutraliser. Elle sentait toujours la magie qui brûlait en elle mais impossible de la canaliser. Quel que soit l’endroit où elle se trouvait, les personnes qu’elle rencontrait, finalement, il était toujours question de la contrôler. Elle ferma les yeux un peu plus forts pour faire refluer ses peurs. Qu’est ce qui lui avait pris d’aider cette femme dont elle ne connaissait rien ? Elle avait fait la même erreur avec Lenjo. Derlock l’avait faite souffrir pendant des jours et des nuits entières pour s’assurer qu’elle ne recommencerait plus jamais. Après ça, effectivement, elle avait sagement pris la place qu’il lui destinait. Il était plus simple d’assumer être le pire plutôt que de voir les gens l’implorer pour qu’elle leur vienne en aide. Plus simple d’essuyer leurs insultes plutôt que leurs suppliques.

Et pourtant, elle recommençait avec Elsa. Il y avait quelque chose de magnétique chez elle, une attirance inexorable au point d’être assez stupide pour plonger dans une eau glaciale. Elle pouvait se féliciter de sa lucidité, elle avait failli mourir, et maintenant elle se trouvait ligotée sans pouvoirs. Et Derlock… Derlock devait être très en colère. Il fallait qu’elle choisisse son camps une bonne fois pour toute, il n’était pas encore trop tard pour réparer les choses. La voix d’Elsa qui s’éleva dans le calme de l’aurore la fit frissonner. 

« Metiger, allez-vous reposer, je vais prendre la relève.  
-Je peux veiller encore un peu.  
-Si même moi j’ai pu trouver un peu de temps pour dormir, je pense que vous pouvez le faire aussi. »

Il y eut d’autres mouvements autour d’elle puis le bruit d’une porte qui se referme doucement et le calme de nouveau. L’odeur de la nourriture vint lui chatouiller les narines et contre toute attente, son estomac gargouilla. 

« Je crois que cela veut dire que vous êtes réveillée. »

Laceli maudit son appétit en silence puis elle se redressa en position assise, prenant bien soin d’emmener les couvertures avec elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit pour la première fois l’endroit où elle était captive. Aucun doute, c’était plus spacieux et plus agréable que le bateau sur lequel elle logeait. Le feu chauffait toujours dans la cheminée, elle s’appuya tout contre pour savourer la chaleur. Son regard se promena sur les tentures et le mobilier, elle railla : 

« Donc au Royaume d’Arendelle, les gens sont si gentils que vous enfermez vos prisonniers dans les chambres du palais ?  
-Seulement ceux qui me sauvent la vie. »

Laceli se sentit transpercée par le regard d’Elsa, elle refusa de le croiser.

« Ne te fais pas d’idée Chaton, c’est juste parce que j’allais y passer. »

Au lieu de répondre, l’ancienne reine disposa la nourriture sur la table et l’invita à se joindre à elle d’un geste de la main. Laceli sortit ses mains liées de sous les couvertures.

« Je suppose que tu les aimes soumises, ligotées et nues mais j’aimerai autant m’habiller. »

Elsa rougit brusquement sous l’œil amusé de l’esprit du feu. Ainsi donc, elle n’était pas de glace, c’était intéressant.

« Vous pouvez prendre une de mes robes, dans la penderie.  
-J’espère que tu as du rouge. »

La blonde ne répondit pas et se contenta de défaire les liens avec l’aide de sa magie. Aussi simplement que ça, c’était dire à quel point Laceli n’était pas perçue comme une menace. Et comment le pourrait-elle, sans pouvoir, elle était complètement à la merci du groupe. Elle sélectionna une robe à manches longues parce qu’il y avait définitivement trop de glace dans les environs. Ce n’était pas rouge, évidemment, mais d’un violet sombre qui ferait l’affaire. Laceli prit une longue inspiration derrière le paravent, il ne fallait pas qu’elle se laisse déconcentrer par les grands yeux bleus d’Elsa et qu’elle trouve une solution pour s’échapper et rejoindre Derlock.

« Qu’est-ce que… Les serpents ! Sur mes bras ! Qu’est-ce que c’est ?   
-Ce qui nous permet de neutraliser vos pouvoirs, pour le moment.  
-Pour le moment… J’ai le droit de dormir sur le sol d’une chambre, mais te sauver la vie limite quand même mes privilèges.  
-C’est ce qu’on récolte pour avoir contribué à nous enfermer, ma sœur et moi, au fond d’une cale d’un bateau, en nous privant également de nos pouvoirs. Mais si vous insistez, je dois pouvoir trouver une place dans un cachot. »

Laceli grogna et quitta l’abri du paravent. Elsa la fixa du regard.

« Et puis, je pensais que vous ne m’aviez pas sauvée la vie ? »

La brune réprima un frisson et s’installa à la table.

« Il faut toujours essayer de négocier, pas vrai Chaton ? »

Elle se servit quelques fruits et commença à manger avec appétit.

« D’ailleurs, je suppose que c’est ce que tu vas faire, non ? Négocier avec Derlock pour m’échanger contre Anna.  
-Non. »

Laceli s’arrêta au milieu d’une bouchée de poire. 

« Pardon ?  
-C’était mon intention au début, mais plus maintenant. Je ne rendrai personne à cet homme. »

Le ton était tranchant, sans appel. La brune était toujours sidérée.

« Je ne comprends pas.  
-Je trouverai un autre moyen de sauver ma sœur mais je ne vous livre pas à lui.  
-Me livrer ? Tu te souviens que lui et moi nous sommes dans le même camp ?  
-Vraiment ? »

Laceli frémit. Il fallait qu’elle choisisse un camp, et les souffrances que Derlock lui avait infligées hantaient encore ses nuits. Il n’était pas question de répéter les mêmes erreurs, mais bon sang, elle devait admettre qu’Elsa était convaincante.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu t’imagines, Chaton, mais oui, vraiment.   
-J’ai eu une discussion intéressante avec Kecen. »

La brune eut un rire mauvais.

« Cet imbécile de jumeau de R ? Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a pu te raconter comme idiotie, mais Kecen ne me connait pas. Et je suis désolée de te l’apprendre, Chaton, mais tout le monde ne vient pas d’un monde où les bonhommes de neige se mettent à chanter. Derlock n’a pas eu besoin de me convaincre de quoique ce soit, c’est le premier et le seul à m’avoir tendu la main, même mes parents ne voulaient pas de moi. »

Elsa reposa la tasse de thé à laquelle elle n’avait pas touchée, pas plus qu’elle n’avait mangé. Savoir Anna emprisonnée avec Derlock lui avait durablement coupé l’appétit. Elle posa son regard sur l’énigme brune qui lui faisait face, ainsi donc, elle s’était trompée. Pourtant, elle pouvait le sentir, Laceli n’était pas comme elle le disait. Elle n’avait aucune explication, ni aucune preuve mais sa magie pouvait le deviner et Elsa lui faisait confiance.

« Vous vous donnez beaucoup de mal pour me convaincre de vous jeter dans un cachot. Nous allons vous retirer la marque qui lui permet d’utiliser vos pouvoirs.  
-La… La marque maitre-esclave ? »

Laceli éclata de rire.

« Tu penses que j’ai une marque ? Que Derlock me maitrise ? Oh Chaton… C’est vraiment trop mignon. Je suis à ses côtés, volontairement. »

Elsa continuait de l’observer sans se départir de son calme, à croire que rien ne pouvait l’atteindre. La brune préféra quitter sa place pour se soustraire au regard intense. 

« Ca fait quel effet de savoir que tu as sauvé une planche pourrie au lieu de venir en aide à Anna ? »

La chute brutale de température fut une excellente indication. La blonde se leva pour la confronter, Laceli recula jusqu’à sentir le mur dans son dos, Elsa était si proche qu’elle pouvait distinguer les très discrètes tâches de rousseurs sur sa peau. Ses poings étaient serrés et de la glace se forma sur les murs. La brune n’osait plus bouger, bien, elle avait trouvé le sujet sensible. La diversion avait le mérite d’être efficace, quoiqu’un peu dangereuse à son goût. Elles respirèrent le même air pendant des secondes qui lui semblèrent de longues et interminables minutes. Elsa rompit le contact aussi soudainement et quitta la chambre sans un mot.

La blonde prit du temps pour se calmer dans le couloir. Les deux mains à plat sur une console, elle fixa son regard dans le miroir. Laceli lui faisait perdre ses moyens, pire, elle réussissait à la faire douter d’elle-même. Mais sa magie ne l’avait jamais trompée alors à quel jeu jouait l’esprit du feu ? Elle secoua la tête et prit la direction de la bibliothèque.

Metiger et Honeymaren avaient établi leur base de recherche dans le coin gauche, juste à côté de la pièce secrète qui était maintenant grande ouverte, et finalement plus si secrète. C’était actuellement l’endroit le plus calme du château, les habitants comme les soldats avaient décidé de respecter le caractère silencieux de la bibliothèque en évitant d’investir les lieux.

Si le sorcier était parti se reposer, en revanche, elle trouva son amie très occupée le nez dans un livre. Elle était si concentrée qu’elle n’entendit même pas l’arrivée de l’ancienne reine. 

« Bonjour, Maren.   
-Oh ! Elsa.  
-Je peux te déranger un instant ?  
-Oui bien sûr, prends une chaise. »

La blonde s’installa, elle jeta un œil au livre que lisait Honeymaren, mais elle était toujours incapable de déchiffrer la langue.

« Avez-vous découvert plus d’informations, Metiger et toi ?  
-Oui, ce livre en particulier est une mine d’or. Je crois que ta mère commençait tout juste à l’étudier quand tes parents sont partis pour… »

Maren suspendit sa phrase en se rendant compte de son indélicatesse.

« Je suis désolée.  
-Ça ne fait rien. As-tu pu en apprendre plus sur la fameuse marque ? Je crois qu’ils appellent ça une marque Maitre-esclave. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, elle fouilla dans ses notes et revint quelques pages en arrière.

« Oui, le livre en parle ici. Regarde, voici la marque en question. »

Sur une partie de la page était tracé un hexagramme qu’elle montra à Elsa.

« C’est le même dessin qu’on retrouve sur le drapeau de Derlock, non ?  
-Exactement, et à l’intérieur, à l’endroit où se croisent les lignes, tu y imposes le symbole de la magie que tu veux contrôler.  
-D’accord, et qu’est-ce que ça permet exactement ?  
-Pour le porteur Maitre, cela lui permet de maitriser la magie en question. Par exemple, si tu avais la marque Esclave et que j’avais la marque Maitre, je pourrais maitriser la glace comme tu le fais.  
-Aussi bien que moi ?  
-Je l’ignore.  
-D’accord. Donc tu pourrais te servir de ma magie indéfiniment ?  
-Oui et non, j’ai besoin de siphonner ta magie pour m’en servir. »

Elsa grimaça.

« Ca n’a pas l’air très agréable.  
-Ca ne l’est pas. Et ce n’est pas la seule chose qui soit désagréable. Je pourrais également te forcer à faire des choses.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Par exemple, je pourrais te forcer à créer une patinoire à l’intérieur de la bibliothèque.  
-A n’importe quel moment ? »

Elle pensait tout à coup à Laceli seule dans la chambre.

« Si j’ai bien compris, ce sort là nécessite que les porteurs des marques soient à proximité l’un de l’autre.  
-La marque me priverait-elle de ma magie ?  
-Non, tu pourrais toujours t’en servir comme bon te semble, sauf si je décide que tu dois en faire autre chose.  
-Je vois… Si je suis privée de mes pouvoirs comme avec la marque de serpent de Metiger, tu penses que tu pourrais toujours siphonner ma magie ?  
-Aucune idée. Metiger pourra peut-être te répondre. »

Elsa frémit à l’idée que ce genre de marque soit imposée à sa sœur. L’envie de se précipiter sur le bateau de Derlock pour la sauver était toujours terrible et bien présente, mais elle ne ferait que se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

« Laceli disait que le rituel était douloureux. »

Honeymaren hocha légèrement la tête.

« La marque s’inscrit dans la chair. Il faut plusieurs heures, souvent plusieurs jours si le porteur de magie est puissant. J’ai bien peur que ce soit épuisant et douloureux oui.  
-Et pour la retirer ? Metiger pense que c’était assez rapide.  
-C’est vrai mais je crois que ça reste pénible. »

Elsa souffla, à croire qu’il n’y avait que de la souffrance dans l’utilisation de cette magie.

« Maren, tu penses que Derlock pourrait utiliser le feu s’il n’avait pas posé de marque sur Laceli ?  
-Je ne suis pas experte, il y a peut-être d’autres solutions, mais honnêtement, j’en doute. Voler la magie d’un esprit ancien n’est pas une chose facile.  
-D’accord, merci. Quand pensez-vous être prêt pour le rituel qui permettra de l’enlever ?  
-D’ici quelques heures tout au plus. »

D’un signe de tête, elle indiqua un flacon qui contenait un étrange liquide de couleur bleue.

« Quand la potion passera au vert, d’après Metiger. Moi je fais surtout la traduction. »

Elsa lui sourit doucement.

« Merci beaucoup pour ton aide. Je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fait sans toi.  
-Metiger est parfaitement capable de traduire.  
-Mais pas moi et je suis certaine qu’à deux vous allez beaucoup plus vite.  
-C’est vrai. »

Elle serra la main de son amie dans la sienne.

« Je te laisse poursuivre, merci pour les explications, j’y vois plus clair.  
-A ton service. »

Elsa sortit dans la fraicheur du petit matin. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour essayer d’évacuer l’angoisse qui lui tordait l’estomac. Hélas, pas plus l’air frais que le chant des oiseaux matinaux ne parvinrent à la relaxer. Laceli avait menti, elle en était quasi certaine, mais pourquoi ? Si tout ce que lui avait dit Kecen était vrai, cela pouvait être par peur. Mais Derlock n’était pas ici, même s’il restait une menace, il n’était pas physiquement avec eux, il ne pouvait pas l’intimider. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elsa regagna sa chambre d’un pas déterminé, c’est tout juste si elle remarqua les habitants qu’elle croisait et qui la saluait. Elle ouvrit sa porte à la volée et la referma d’un claquement de doigt. Laceli se tenait debout, devant le feu, sûre d’elle, élégante, et pourtant, elle sursauta à son arrivée.

« Pourquoi avoir dit que tu ne portais pas de marque. Nous savons toi et moi que c’est faux.  
-Ah ! On est enfin passé au tutoiement, Chaton.  
-Réponds-moi.  
-Parce que c’est plus simple. »

Plus simple de cesser de lutter contre Derlock après des années à avoir tout tenté, des années de torture et de souffrance.

« Nous allons te l’enlever.  
-Comme tu veux, Chaton, mais ne t’attends pas à ce que ça change quoique ce soit. »

Laceli se tourna, un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres. Elle délassa la ceinture de sa robe avec des gestes lents et calculés puis elle découvrit une épaule. Elsa déglutit.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais !  
-Tu ne viens pas de me dire que vous alliez enlever la marque ?  
-Si…  
-Alors il faut bien que je te montre où elle se trouve, non ?  
-Je suppose.  
-Tu supposes. »

Laceli sourit.

« Bien. »

La robe tomba à ses chevilles dans un bruit de tissus froissés. Elsa fit de son mieux pour rester de glace. Cette femme avait un don pour l’atteindre et la déstabiliser. Elle planta son regard dans les pupilles rouges sombres et s’approcha d’un pas résolu. 

« Où ? »

Laceli se lécha les lèvres.

« Cherche. »

Les deux femmes s’affrontèrent du regard. Elsa serra les poings, des flocons commencèrent à tomber du plafond. Ceux qui, par mégarde, tombaient sur la peau de Laceli fondaient instantanément. Ils formaient une légère goutte d’eau qui s’évaporait presque aussi vite.

« Oh. Il neige.  
-Ca suffit ! »

La brune prit la main d’Elsa dans la sienne, la chaleur du feu sous la peau, contre la glace. Elle posa sa main sur ses côtes et la fit descendre doucement, lentement jusqu’au creux des reins, à la naissance des fesses. Leurs regards ne s’étaient pas quittés, la tension toujours palpable entre les deux avait pris une nouvelle dimension. Elsa sentit l’accélération de son rythme cardiaque, elle était certaine d’avoir les joues rouges et pourquoi est-ce que sa bouche était si sèche tout à coup ? Cette femme n’avait aucune retenue, elle aurait dû la détester pour le simple fait d’avoir combattu aux côtés de Derlock, et pourtant… Et pourtant une partie d’elle-même était absolument convaincue que cette image n’était qu’une carapace, quand à l’autre partie, elle était indubitablement, inexorablement attirée par elle. 

« Là. »

La voix de Laceli la ramena à la réalité, sous ses doigts, elle sentait effectivement une boursouflure dans la chair. Elsa s’écarta avant de perdre le peu de contrôle qu’elle avait encore et se détourna pour regarder par la fenêtre.

« Rhabille-toi.  
-Quelle autorité… Si tu n’étais pas aussi grognon, ce serait excitant.   
-Ma sœur est toujours prisonnière, tout ceci est peut-être un jeu pour toi, mais pas pour moi. »

Laceli devait reconnaitre que la douche était froide. Mais après tout, elle l’avait bien cherché. Elle enfila la robe en silence. Tout envie de provocation l’avait complètement quittée parce que oui, elle savait ce que c’était que d’être la prisonnière de Derlock. La brune ferma les yeux, elle devait choisir un camp. Elle tendit les mains vers le feu.

« Tu penses vraiment pouvoir retirer la marque ?  
-Je n’ai aucun doute. Tout sera bientôt prêt.  
-Comment ? Tu veux dire que… Tu as déjà la solution.  
-Oui, tu n’avais pas compris ? »

Elles se retournèrent pour se faire face en même temps, chacune d’un côté de la pièce. Laceli semblait sincèrement sous le choc. La bulle d’angoisse qu’elle avait réussi à gérer jusqu’à maintenant venait d’exploser dans sa poitrine.

« Non je… Non. Derlock a toujours dit que ce n’était pas possible que…  
-Il mentait, est-ce si surprenant ?  
-Tu… Vous ? »

L’air lui manquait tout à coup, elle s’appuya contre le rebord de la cheminée.

« Laceli ? »

Elle avait chaud, ou froid, elle ne savait plus très bien. Et ce poids qui lui écrasait la poitrine, d’où venait-il ?

« Il le saura… Il le sentira… »

Et alors quand il remettrait la main sur elle… Ses propres hurlements de douleur explosèrent dans son crâne.

« Non… Il ne faut pas…  
-Laceli. »

Elsa l’attrapa par la taille alors qu’elle vacillait.

« Il… Derlock ! Il ne faut pas !  
-Il ne faut pas quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

Elle la guida vers le lit pour qu’elle s’y assoit et lui servit un verre d’eau mais la brune tremblait trop pour réussir à le boire. Elle la poussa doucement à s’allonger.

« Derlock !  
-Il n’est pas ici, Laceli. »

Elle s’accrocha au bras d’Elsa.

« Il ne faut pas enlever la marque. Il le saura !  
-Mais il ne pourra plus te contrôler.  
-Il trouvera une solution, il trouve toujours une solution ! »

La blonde lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour essayer de l’apaiser, mais chaque fois qu’elle fermait les yeux, elle revivait les scènes de torture.

« S’il… Elsa… Il va me faire du mal, encore, je ne veux plus avoir mal. »

Les yeux agrandis par la panique, Laceli cherchait toujours son souffle. 

« Derlock ne pourra plus t’atteindre.  
-Je sais que si… J’ai perdu à chaque fois. A chaque fois…   
-Je te promets que je ne le laisserai pas gagner, pas cette fois-ci. »

Elsa se mordit doucement la lèvre, si Anna avait été à ses côtés, elle aurait probablement protesté contre cette nouvelle promesse qu’elle faisait sans même en mesurer les conséquences. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d’autre ? Il y avait encore quelques minutes, Laceli était provocante, nue, devant elle, et maintenant elle était tremblante et terrorisée à l’idée de retrouver sa liberté. Elsa lui prit la main et se mit à fredonner « Je te cherche », doucement. Laceli ferma les yeux, elle se concentra sur sa respiration pour tenter de retrouver son calme. C’était son propre corps qui venait de la trahir, ou de trahir Derlock pour son propre bien, question de point de vue. Elle se focalisa sur la voix d’Elsa pour éloigner les souvenirs qui continuaient de s’accrocher à elle comme autant de mains tendues pour la tirer vers les ténèbres.


	29. Chapitre 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir bonsoir !   
> Merci pour les Kudos ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire que vous pensez de l'histoire, ça m'encouragera !  
> En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plait ! 
> 
> Hello !   
> Many thanks for Kudos ! Feel free to leave me comments to tell me what you think of the story, it will encourage me !  
> Anyway, I hope you like it !

Anna n’avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil de la nuit. Il fallait dire que les conditions ne s’y prêtaient pas vraiment. Même si sa tête ne l’élançait plus, les odeurs de poissons et l’air vicié de la cale lui donnaient toujours la nausée. La plante à mâcher lui avait au moins épargnée de vomir. Quant à son gardien, il était resté fidèle au poste. Tous ces critères réunis étaient déjà bien suffisants pour la priver de sommeil, mais plus que tout, c’était l’inquiétude qui lui avait maintenu les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se demandait si Elsa allait bien. Lenjo lui avait dit qu’elle avait réussi à s’enfuir mais c’était peu de choses. Elle s’interrogeait aussi sur ce que Derlock allait lui faire parce qu’il n’était pas question que ses pouvoirs deviennent une arme. Malgré ses différentes tentatives pour reprendre contact, son geôlier n’avait pas donné suite. Et les heures s’étaient étirées ainsi, entre l’angoisse, la solitude et la nausée.

Anna s’était creusée la tête à la recherche d’un plan pour échapper à ses ravisseurs et pour l’instant, la seule conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée, c’est qu’elle aurait peut-être une chance lorsqu’on la bougerai d’ici. Comme Elsa l’avait fait. 

De son côté, Lenjo n’était pas incommodé par les odeurs de la cale, il y avait passé les deux premières années en captivité. Au point qu’il avait même fini par donner un nom à certains rats. Il était resté éveillé pour surveiller Anna bien sûr, mais aussi parce qu’il se demandait quoi faire et comment le faire. Il en avait déjà dit beaucoup à la jeune femme mais il devait se montrer prudent, sans la possibilité de la prévenir correctement, elle pouvait, sans le vouloir, les mettre en danger tous les deux.

Lorsque lui-même s’était fait capturer, Laceli avait fait de son mieux pour l’aider à s’adapter. Elle lui avait donné les règles élémentaires qu’il avait choisi de ne pas respecter, pour son propre malheur. Lenjo passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice qui ornait son cou. Mais maintenant, c’était un peu compliqué, Laceli était on ne savait où, Elsa s’était enfuie, Derlock était dans une rage terrible et il restait seul pour gérer la situation. Lenjo s’accroupit, la nuit était pratiquement terminée mais l’étage était encore calme. Il se rapprocha d’Anna et lui tapota doucement l’épaule. La jeune femme sursauta et s’éloigna. Il leva les mains en signe de paix et lui signifia le silence. Elle l’observait avec méfiance, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il pointa l’index vers le haut puis indiqua l’échelle avant de lui faire signe, une nouvelle fois, de se taire. Anna haussa un sourcil, elle avait compris, il en était certain, maintenant elle devait sûrement être en train de décider si elle le suivait ou pas. Elle n’avait pas grand-chose à perdre en réalité. Et la reine dût arriver à la même conclusion parce qu’elle se leva.

Lenjo passa le premier, il attendit patiemment à l’étage et guida Anna au milieu de membres d’équipages qui dormaient dans toutes les positions possibles. Ils louvoyèrent avec agilité et lorsqu’un verre faillit tomber, l’esprit de l’air se servit de sa magie pour le remettre à sa place comme si rien ne s’était passé. Anna l’enviait de se servir de ses pouvoirs avec tant de facilité, elle était encore très loin d’en faire autant. Lenjo poussa une porte et lui fit signe de rentrer.

C’était une cabine aussi petite que possible, on y trouvait deux lits superposés tout contre le mur opposé à l’entrée, une armoire qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et une table. La place était tellement limitée qu’il était impossible de tenir à deux debout. Elle s’installa sur le lit du bas. Lenjo disparut quelques minutes, lorsqu’il revint, il portait un seau d’eau fraiche, de quoi boire et un linge propre. L’homme referma la porte en silence et s’installa en tailleur sur la table. Il indiqua le seau d’un geste de la main puis pointa son index sur Anna qui traduisit :

« Pour moi ? »

Il acquiesça d’un signe de tête. D’un claquement doigt, il fit voler le seul et unique livre de la cabine jusqu’à lui. Il l’ouvrit et le tint devant Anna, pointant des mots qu’elle lut : 

« Boire, Nettoyer blessure. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, la méthode était astucieuse.

« D’accord. Je ne sais pas trop à quel jeu vous jouez. »

Cela dit, elle avait soif alors elle ne se fit pas prier pour boire. Avec le linge qu’elle humidifia, elle entreprit de nettoyer sa blessure. Lenjo observait d’un œil critique. Il fit signe pour demander s’il pouvait aider. Considérant qu’il était responsable des soins qu’elle avait obtenus jusque-là, Anna lui tendit le tissu. Comme lorsqu’il avait appliqué la pâte, il se montrait très doux et vigilant à ne pas lui faire mal. Il rinça abondamment afin d’éliminer toutes les traces du soin. La plaie était propre, pas d’infection. Il fit signe à Anna que tout allait bien et reprit le livre pour faciliter la communication :

« Tête, mal.  
-Non, ça va mieux. J’ai toujours un peu la nausée mais ça va aller. »

Elle posa sa main sur son bras.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Prendre soin de moi alors que je suis prisonnière et que Derlock va faire je ne sais quoi avec moi. J’aimerai comprendre. »

Lenjo baissa la tête un instant, elle crut qu’il allait de nouveau refuser de communiquer mais il reprit le livre.

« Méchant. Pas contrarié, douleur.  
-Je suppose que vous parlez de Derlock mais… Et vous ? Vous êtes son prisonnier aussi ? »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis finit par hocher la tête.

« D’accord, Lenjo, alors comment s’enfuit-on ? »

Il fit non de la tête et tourna les pages jusqu’au mot qu’il cherchait : « impossible », il tourna d’autres pages encore : « puissant »

« Pourtant ma sœur a réussi. »

L’homme déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise sous le regard inquiet d’Anna. Sur son torse il lui montra une marque, un hexagramme au centre duquel se trouvait le symbole de l’air.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Lenjo souffla de frustration, il n’allait jamais réussir à expliquer ça avec un stupide bouquin. Il haussa les épaules pour montrer son impuissance. Anna avait quelques difficultés à comprendre mais malgré ce que disait son interlocuteur, Elsa avait quand même réussi à échapper à Derlock, alors c’était possible. Cette marque qu’il avait en revanche, elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de son rôle. Une voix tonitruante la fit sursauter.

« Lenjo !! »

L’intéressé lui fit signe de se taire et de s’allonger, ce qu’elle fit en toute hâte. Derlock ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Hm… »

Il posa un regard mauvais sur l’esprit de l’air.

« Je peux savoir ce qu’elle fait là ? »

Lenjo répondit avec le langage des signes qu’Anna ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Derlock acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

« Je vois. Et maintenant ? »

D’autres signes incompréhensibles.

« Parfait. Sort d’ici. »

L’esprit de l’air fit une pirouette adroite qui le propulsa au-dessus de la tête de Derlock sous le regard stupéfait d’Anna. Juste avant de sortir, dans le dos du sorcier, il lui fit de nouveau signe de se taire. Elle déglutit, n’ayant aucune envie de ce tête à tête. Elle se redressa en position assise tandis que l’homme s’appuyait contre l’armoire qui avait l’air de souffrir sous l’effet du poids. Derlock sourit.

« Bonjour. »

Lenjo lui avait dit de ne pas le contrarier, sinon douleur. Alors elle jouerait la carte de la prisonnière docile.

« Bonjour. »

Son interlocuteur sembla agréablement surpris de la réponse.

« Lenjo dit que vous allez mieux, est-ce vrai ?  
-Ma tête n’est plus douloureuse. Mais j’ai toujours la nausée.  
-Peut-être n’avez-vous pas le pied marin. »

Oui bien sûr, ça n’avait rien à voir avec le fait qu’on l’avait battue, enchainée au fond d’une cale et qu’elle n’avait rien mangé depuis des heures. C’était sûrement le roulis du bateau, évidemment. Elle se retint de dire tout ça à voix haute et préféra feindre l’ignorance pour ne pas mettre Lenjo en porte-à-faux. 

« Puis-je demander où se trouve ma sœur ? »

A voir l’expression de rage qui passa sur les traits de Derlock, c’était probablement la question qu’il ne fallait pas poser.

« Votre sœur, ma chère, me pose un léger contretemps. Mais je gage qu’il sera réglé dans les prochains jours.  
-Est-ce qu’elle va bien ?  
-Je préfère être celui qui pose les questions.  
-Naturellement. »

Puisqu’elle n’était plus autorisée à faire part de ses interrogations, Anna garda donc le silence sous l’œil observateur et dérangeant de Derlock.

« Depuis quand avez-vous vos pouvoirs ? »

Oh, elle n’avait pas du tout envie de répondre à ce genre de questions. Le sorcier nettoya son monocle et l’ajusta à son œil droit. 

« Alors ?  
-Depuis… peu.  
-C’est-à-dire ?  
-Tout ça n’est pas très clair en fait. Voyez-vous, j’ai une histoire de famille un peu compliquée et moi-même je n’y comprends pas grand-chose.   
-Hmm… »

Anna n’aimait pas non plus ce « Hmm… » qui signifiait qu’il n’était pas du tout convaincu par sa réponse.

« Vous aviez vos pouvoirs dès la naissance ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui, je vous assure. J’étais justement en train de rassembler les fragments de mon passé avec ma sœur lorsque vous êtes arrivés.  
-Je vois. Permettez ? »

La question était purement rhétorique puisque Derlock n’attendit pas sa réponse. Il posa une poigne ferme sur son épaule et la repoussa contre le mur. Anna tenta vainement de se débattre mais l’homme était puissant. Il souffla une poudre étrange à son visage, elle cracha, toussa, éternua, parfois tout ça en même temps. Le sorcier posa une main à hauteur de son sternum, Anna sentit que quelque chose de puissant vibrait en elle, c’était très étrange.

« Parfait, ma chère, parfait. »

Elle laissa passer une nouvelle crise d’éternuement.

« Qu’est-ce que vous venez de me faire !  
-Rien de dangereux, rassurez-vous, je ne le permettrais pas. Je voulais simplement m’assurer de quelque chose.  
-Mais de quoi donc ! Espèce de malade ! »

Le mot lui avait échappé, mais elle avait le droit d’être en colère après tout. Derlock serra les poings si forts que ses phalanges blanchirent. Anna se recroquevilla dans l’attente du coup qui ne vint jamais. A la place, elle entendit le claquement de la porte qui résonna dans toutes les parois du bateau. Lenjo refit son apparition quelques secondes plus tard, il pointa le plancher de son index.

« J’ai compris, retour dans la cale. »


	30. Chapitre 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A écouter en lisant ce chapitre : https://open.spotify.com/playlist/06CLBeGs91Akq4ZJLQG3M0?si=60hNP9nnTJWEdgxne6STxQ

Laceli allait mieux. La panique qui l’avait étreinte avait maintenant reflué et Elsa l’avait laissée seule, dans cette chambre immense et confortable. Si grande qu’elle s’était même demandée si le bateau dans lequel elle vivait ne pourrait pas y tenir. C’était bien qu’elle soit isolée, elle avait besoin d’un peu de solitude pour se retrouver et mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées, loin des combats du moment, loin des yeux bleus d’Elsa qui n’en finissaient plus de la hanter.

Elle avait complètement perdu pieds et maintenant elle ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information. Elle pensait avoir choisi un camp, depuis longtemps, contre son grès certes, mais un choix quand même. Elle s’était convaincue d’avoir rallié Derlock pour éviter les punitions incessantes. Elle s’était résignée, voilà, à une vie de mercenaire au service d’un tyran. Mais en fait jamais totalement, dans l’ombre des combats elle n’avait jamais cessé de chercher une échappatoire. L’espoir ne l’avait jamais complètement quitté et avec lui, elle avait assuré sa survie jusqu’ici. Lenjo lui avait demandé une fois pourquoi elle s’accrochait autant à la vie. C’est vrai, après tout, il aurait été plus simple de mettre fin à ses jours et d’arrêter mais elle s’y était toujours refusée. Son existence ne pouvait pas être aussi misérable, elle avait droit à mieux, elle méritait mieux que des parents inexistants qui s’étaient débarrassés d’elle à la première occasion, mieux que de vivre sous la tyrannie d’un despote tout puissant qui faisait d’elle son pantin. Elle traversait les épreuves avec cette rage chevillée au corps et cette envie désespérée de trouver une nouvelle vie.

Et maintenant qu’elle se trouvait peut-être face à ce qu’elle avait toujours cherché, elle paniquait. Difficile de faire plus ironique. Elle avait choisi un camp et ce n’était pas celui de Derlock, il était temps d’arrêter de se mentir. La fenêtre de la chambre donnait sur un jardin intérieur, de là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait entendre le rire des enfants qui jouaient dans les feuilles mortes que le vent faisait tourbillonner. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait assisté à ce genre de scène, plus jamais à vrai dire depuis qu’elle avait été vendue à Derlock.

Elle n’avait pas su, pas réussi à protéger Lenjo, mais peut être pouvait-elle encore faire quelque chose pour Arendelle. Et si jamais cette bataille se soldait par un nouvel échec, et bien elle réessaierait, encore et encore, elle mourrait peut-être d’épuisement, mais Derlock n’était pas immortel, pas plus qu’il n’était un Dieu même si elle avait tendance à le croire. Il finirait par faire une erreur. Ou peut-être que l’erreur était déjà commise. 

Lorsqu’Elsa frappa à la porte de sa propre chambre, Laceli était prête. Elles échangèrent un signe de tête, les mots étaient inutiles. Elle la suivit dans les couloirs du château, découvrant les plafonds hauts, la décoration riche. En plus d’Elsa, son escorte se composait de Metiger dont elle découvrait le visage après avoir entendu la voix, et d’Honeymaren. Ses souvenirs du premier rituel étaient lointains maintenant, mais il s’était déroulé en pleine nuit, ici, le soleil brillait haut dans un ciel sans nuage. Ils descendirent un escalier immense, croisant de temps en temps des habitants ou des soldats, les échanges étaient cordiaux, toujours accompagné d’un sourire et d’une parole aimable. Sa présence ne semblait même pas soulever de méfiance, de la curiosité tout au plus, comme si le simple fait d’être entouré de personnes de confiances suffisait à la mettre dans le camp des gentils. Ca et peut être le fait de ne pas être enchainée comme une bête. Laceli devait bien l’admettre, elle avait été mieux traitée ici en tant que prisonnière, qu’en tant qu’alliée sur le bateau de Derlock.

Ils débouchèrent dans ce qui devait être un hall, immense et lumineux. Tout était démesurément grand et pourtant elle n’avait vu qu’une petite partie du palais lorsqu’ils sortirent dans la cour. Elsa les entraina sur la gauche, longeant une marre où barbotaient quelques canards. Laceli esquissa un sourire, le rire des enfants étaient toujours là quoique plus lointain, le jardin devait se trouver à l’opposé. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes dans les allées, au milieu des plantes et des arbres qui se déplumaient. Assez loin pour que les rires se soient éteints au profit du chant des oiseaux. Un saule pleureur immense et majestueux se dressait au centre d’une clairière aménagée. Et au sol, dans l’herbe encore tendre, le dessin d’un hexagramme.

La première étape vers la liberté. Son cœur accéléra, le visage de Derlock s’imposa derrière ses paupières closes. Elle réalisait maintenant combien son emprise sur elle était forte. Elle sentit la main d’Elsa dans la sienne et ce simple geste suffit à lui donner le courage dont elle avait besoin. Laceli prit une profonde inspiration, elle exerça une pression sur la main de la blonde avant de la relâcher pour s’avancer et prendre place au centre de la figure.

Metiger commença le rituel sous le regard vigilant d’Elsa et d’Honeymaren, les lignes de l’hexagramme s’illuminèrent d’un rouge flamboyant. Au début, Laceli ne ressentit qu’un léger picotement à l’endroit de la marque, mais très vite, la douleur monta crescendo. Elle pouvait tenir le coup, elle avait vécu bien pire. Poings serrés, mâchoires verrouillées elle encaissa la montée en puissance jusqu’à la limite du supportable. Sa peau lui donnait l’impression d’être en train de brûler et à l’endroit de la marque, comme si on tentait de lui arracher une partie de son âme. Elle sentit la caresse de la glace sur son visage et contre toute attente pour un esprit du feu comme elle, le contact lui fit du bien. Laceli ne sut pas dire combien de temps dura le rituel, simplement que lorsqu’elle se sentit perdre connaissance, le soleil peignait le ciel en rouge et en orange. Une voûte enflammée, c’est ce que disait toujours sa mère.

Anna faisait face au même spectacle tandis qu’elle accédait au pont du bateau. Elle découvrait par la même occasion que le navire se trouvait loin des terres, loin de tout en fait, et ce constat ne fit qu’augmenter son angoisse. Elle n’avait pas revu Lenjo depuis qu’il l’avait reconduite en cale, mais maintenant, un vent fort soufflait autour de l’embarcation et elle le supposait responsable. Le pont était plongé dans la pénombre du crépuscule, simplement éclairé par quelques lanternes. Anna distingua les dessins sur le sol et les ingrédients posés aux endroits stratégiques. Elle voulait protester, négocier, n’importe quoi pour échapper à ce qui l’attendait sans même savoir ce que c’était. Son instinct lui disait de faire demi-tour si fort que s’en était presque douloureux. Mais pas un son ne pouvait franchir ses lèvres, sa langue était comme collée à son palais, sa gorge, paralysée. L’angoisse lui tétanisait les muscles et la raison.

Le marin qui l’avait accompagnée jusqu’ici la poussa sans ménagement, Anna trébucha jusqu’au centre de l’hexagramme au milieu duquel elle tomba lourdement. Son regard se porta sur Derlock qui la fixait en retour, ses lèvres psalmodiait quelque chose qu’elle ne parvenait pas à entendre, encore moins à comprendre. Lorsque les lignes s’illuminèrent couleur terre, Anna comprit qu’elle était perdue. Il n’y avait aucune retraite possible et personne ne viendrait la sauver, ni Elsa, ni Kristoff. Elle était seule, comme autrefois, seule face à des portes closes, seule face à une barrière magique. 

La lumière s’intensifia, une fumée sombre lui masqua le ciel et les étoiles, elle descendit sur elle et l’enveloppa complètement. Anna perdit tous ses repères, le peu qu’elle avait en fait, même le bruit de l’eau était masqué par une insupportable litanie. Quand elle voulut enfin se mettre à crier, le son fut comme aspiré hors de sa gorge. Quelque chose s’enracinait en elle, quelque chose qui venait puiser dans ses forces, qui venait se nourrir de ses émotions. Anna luttait de toutes ses forces contre l’envahisseur, si elle était seule maintenant, elle ne serait pas seule tout le temps. Elle n’avait aucun doute sur le fait qu’Elsa, Kristoff ou d’autres viendraient la chercher. Qu’elle jouerait bientôt aux devinettes avec Olaf et qu’elle apporterait des carottes à Sven. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Et qu’elle se marierait aussi.

Elle se redressa, doucement, avec difficulté, écrasée par un poids invisible. Un géant de terre apparut à ses côtés, il l’aida à soulever son fardeau. Anna sourit : elle n’était pas seule, elle ne l’avait jamais été. Un autre apparut puis encore un autre, un cinquième, un sixième. A tel point que la charge sur ses épaules disparut presque complètement. Elle lutterait aussi longtemps qu’elle le pourrait.


	31. Chapitre 31

La nuit touchait à sa fin sur Arendelle, mais pour l’heure, la lune et les étoiles brillaient encore dans le ciel et l’endroit était paisible. En réalité, il n’y avait que le château qui grouillait de vie puisque les trois quarts des habitants étaient toujours réfugiés dans la forêt. Lorsque Laceli s’éveilla, sa tête bourdonnait légèrement mais en dehors de ce très léger inconfort, elle se sentait plutôt bien, même très bien en fait. Elle était de nouveau dans la chambre, allongée sur le lit cette fois ci et même sous les couvertures. Elle se redressa en position assise et se figea de surprise en constatant qu’Elsa dormait à ses côtés. Le Chaton avait bien mérité un peu de repos et Laceli n’avait aucune intention de la réveiller. Elle se surprit à sourire tout en l’observant, elle semblait si vulnérable à cet instant, tellement loin de la méfiance et de la fatigue qui la caractérisait ces derniers temps. Il n’y avait pas de couvertures à remonter parce qu’Elsa dormait au-dessus, toujours habillée des mêmes vêtements. 

Elle ne se rappelait pas être revenue dans la chambre, en réalité, ses souvenirs du rituel étaient un peu confus. Elle porta sa main en bas de son dos, là où aurait normalement dû se trouver la marque, mais il n’y avait plus rien. Laceli sourit franchement dans la pénombre de la chambre, elle n’osait pas y croire et pourtant… Depuis qu’on lui avait apposé l’emprunte Maitre/esclave, elle avait toujours sentit la présence de Derlock, comme un fantôme constant par-dessus son épaule, une ombre permanente. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait complètement disparu. Après tant d’échec pour se soustraire à son emprise, c’était inespérée. La joie qu’elle ressentait lui donnait envie de se lever, de chanter, de danser ! Et pourquoi pas, d’embrasser Elsa. Elle essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

La voix de la blonde la fit sursauter, Laceli la serra fort dans ses bras, sans réfléchir.

« Je vais très bien, merci Chaton. »

Passé l’instant de surprise, Elsa lui rendit son étreinte.

« Je suis heureuse de l’entendre. »

Elles se séparèrent, un peu mal à l’aise par la proximité qui s’était créée aussi naturellement. Elsa se leva, elle passa le châle de sa mère sur ses épaules.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?  
-Que ? Comment ça ? »

La blonde rit doucement.

« Tu es libre, Laceli. Alors, que vas-tu faire ?  
-Libre ? Tu veux dire que… Tu me… Tu ne me retiens plus ? Je ne suis plus prisonnière ?  
-Tu ne l’as jamais vraiment été.  
-Vous m’avez privée de mes pouvoirs et ligotée.  
-Pour empêcher Derlock de s’en servir et parce que tu m’avais attaquée.  
-C’est vrai. Mais tu m’as gardée captive dans cette chambre, confortable certes, mais captive quand même. »

Elsa secoua la tête.

« La porte n’a jamais été verrouillée, il n’y a même pas de soldats en poste.  
-Q… Comment ? Depuis tout ce temps la porte était grande ouverte ?  
-Oui.  
-Mais… Pourquoi ?  
-J’ai suivi mon instinct, ce que je pouvais ressentir au travers de ma magie. Mais je dois reconnaitre que tu étais très convaincante, j’ai douté pendant un moment. Je me suis vraiment demandée si tu n’allais pas rejoindre Derlock.  
-Hm. »

Il n’y avait pas besoin de le dire à voix haute, depuis la crise de panique, elles savaient toutes les deux combien Laceli avait peur de lui. La brune haussa les sourcils lorsqu’une idée lui traversa soudainement l’esprit. D’un geste, elle alluma un feu dans la cheminée.

« Vous m’avez rendu mes pouvoirs.  
-Je te l’ai dit, Laceli, tu es libre. »

Elsa le disait avec tellement de simplicité, mais pour elle, c’était vertigineux. Elle était libre. Libre de faire ses propres choix, libre de choisir ses combats, libre de tout et cela faisait si longtemps qu’elle ne savait même pas par où commencer.

« Je peux juste… sortir ? Si je veux, j’ouvre cette porte, je traverse le couloir jusqu’à la sortie et personne ne m’arrêtera.  
-Absolument personne, je te le promets. »

Son cœur manqua un battement, ou deux. Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux. D’un claquement de doigts elle changea sa tenue sous le regard subjugué d’Elsa :

« Tu es magnifique. »

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, comme souvent lorsqu’il s’agissait de Laceli. La brune croisa son regard et lui sourit. Même dans la pénombre, la blonde pouvait distinguer la petite fossette sur la joue gauche et les taches de rousseur qui parsemaient sa peau mate. Laceli fit un pas dans sa direction.

« J’ai très envie de t’embrasser, Elsa. »

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise.

« J… P… »

Elle sursauta lorsqu’on frappa à la porte. La voix étouffée de l’autre côté du bois appartenait à Mattias.

« Votre Majesté, je suis navré de vous déranger mais il y a eu du mouvement cette nuit.  
-Vous pouvez entrer. »

Le capitaine se glissa à l’intérieur de la chambre, son regard fit la navette entre Elsa et Laceli, il salua avec respect. L’ancienne reine s’était recomposée, si elle avait été troublée quelques secondes auparavant, c’était maintenant complètement invisible.

« Du mouvement vous disiez ?  
-Nous ne savons pas ce que c’est, Majesté, mais le bateau qu’occupe Derlock était cerné par les vents cette nuit, il y avait aussi beaucoup de lumière. »

Laceli ferma les yeux, sa joie s’envola d’un coup parce qu’elle savait exactement ce que ça signifiait.

« Il a commencé le rituel.   
-Anna… »

Elsa frémit, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et son regard se porta sur l’océan. Elle serra les poings. 

« Capitaine, veillez sur Arendelle. Les soldats de Derlock vont peut-être mener une attaque.  
-Bien, Majesté.  
-Je vais chercher ma sœur. »

Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et sortit à grandes enjambées de la chambre, Laceli sur ses talons.

« Elsa ! Attends ! »

Mais lorsqu’elle était déterminée, il était difficile de l’arrêter, d’autres avaient déjà essayé.

« Elsa, tu ne pourras pas approcher. Je connais les tempêtes de Lenjo, tu ne pourras pas accéder au navire.  
-Mais tu ne me connais pas, moi. »

Lorsque Laceli lui attrapa le bras, l’ancienne reine s’arracha à son emprise avec colère. Elle se retourna pour la clouer du regard.

« Ma sœur est là-bas par ta faute ! Je ne laisserai pas ce monstre lui faire du mal ! Tu peux rester à ne rien faire, je ne te demande rien ! »

Elsa n’attendit aucune réponse, elle fit demi-tour dans un vent glacial. Laceli fit un effort pour retenir la bouffée de colère qui venait de monter, elle avait mérité tout ce qu’elle venait d’entendre mais ça n’empêchait pas la douleur. Elle se retourna, le couloir était vide, Mattias avait eu le tact de disparaitre rapidement.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, le sentiment d’urgence qui lui étreignait la poitrine la poussa à accélérer le rythme de Nokk. Comme Mattias l’avait dit, un vent incroyable s’était levé autour du bateau de Derlock, le faisant littéralement disparaitre. C’était une tempête étrange qui ne soulevait aucune vague sur l’océan mais qui charriait avec elle assez de débris pour faire un écran efficace. Elsa avait beau insisté, plus elle avançait en direction du navire, plus la vitesse de Nokk diminuait. Le vent formidable qui les repoussait n’avait aucune intention de les laisser approcher. Elle serra les dents et se colla au plus proche du cheval d’eau, offrant le moins de résistance possible pour avancer encore et encore, coûte que coûte, il fallait qu’elle passe. Une rafale puissante fit voler monture et cavalière plusieurs mètres en arrière dans un grand plongeon incontrôlé. Mais Elsa n’avait aucune intention de renoncer, elle rentrerait avec sa sœur et Derlock ne terminerait pas son rituel. Elle se rua une fois de plus à l’intérieur de la tempête pour échouer au même résultat. Qu’importe les tentatives, l’angle, les méthodes, la rage qu’elle y mettait, Elsa plongeait encore et encore dans les eaux glaciales. Elle ignora ses muscles endoloris, bien campée sur un esquif de glace, elle était prête à s’élancer une nouvelle fois, mais à quoi bon. Sa détermination se transformait en stupidité lorsqu’elle en venait à se cogner encore et encore au même mur. Il ne s’agissait pas de dompter un esprit récalcitrant ici, ce n’était pas un défi. Le maitre des lieux ne voulait pas qu’on vienne le déranger, ni elle, ni personne d’autre, pas même une mouette. Elsa serra les poings, l’eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux trempés, elle perdait du temps et de l’énergie. Au lieu de ça, elle aurait pu utiliser les connaissances de Laceli pour dresser un plan de bataille, préparer les troupes, mettre en place une stratégie parce que la prochaine étape, elle en était certaine, serait une attaque en règle de Derlock. 

Elsa lui avait arraché la maitrise du feu, pire, elle lui avait volé ce qu’il considérait être comme sa propriété.

Mais Anna était sur ce bateau et la culpabilité de ne pas avoir su la protéger était écrasante. Sa petite sœur était seule, une fois de plus. Les larmes se mêlaient au sel de la mer. Derlock ne pouvait pas gagner, elle ne l’accepterait pas. Mais il fallait qu’elle se rende à l’évidence, elle n’était pas de taille à remporter cette bataille, ou en tout cas, pas toute seule. Et pendant que lui devenait plus fort, elle s’épuisait contre une tempête. Elsa essuya ses larmes d’un revers rageur.


	32. Chapitre 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci aux lecteurs/lectrices qui m'ont laissé des Kudos ! 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et/ou à me laisser des commentaires pour m'encourager ! :)
> 
> Thanks to the readers who left me Kudos ! 
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think and/or leave comments to encourage me ! :)

A défaut d’avoir réussi à empêcher Elsa de perdre son temps, Laceli envisageait d’optimiser le sien. Elle connaissait suffisamment bien Derlock pour savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il attaquerait aussi vite que possible pour reconquérir Arendelle et récupérer ce qu’il estimait être son dû : elle-même bien sûr, et Elsa. L’homme ne reculerait devant rien et le moins qu’elle puisse faire, était de préparer le terrain.

L’immensité du château ne l’aidait pas vraiment à se repérer, et encore moins à trouver les bons interlocuteurs. Elle fut la première surprise lorsqu’elle tomba de nouveau sur Mattias. L’homme allait s’éclipser dans un couloir avant qu’elle ne l’interpelle : 

« Capitaine ! Attendez une seconde s’il vous plait. »

Le militaire la dévisagea.

« C’est à moi que vous souhaitez parler ?  
-Y’a-t-il un autre Capitaine ici ?  
-Heu… Hé bien non. Je ne crois pas.  
-Alors oui, c’est bien vous. »

Laceli rassembla son courage, elle s’attendait à ce que Mattias ne la prenne pas au sérieux, et pire, à ce qu’il ne lui accorde aucune confiance et elle l’aurait très bien compris. Mais elle avait besoin des deux s’ils voulaient avoir une chance de gagner contre Derlock.

« Capitaine, j’aimerai vous aider à préparer un plan de bataille.  
-Pardon ? »

Il avait ce petit air incrédule et curieux et elle le détesta une poignée de seconde parce qu’il la faisait se sentir comme une moins que rien. Mais elle faisait partie des troupes ennemies, elle avait participé à l’annexion d’Arendelle, à l’enlèvement d’Elsa et d’Anna. Le simple fait qu’elle soit libre de circuler dans le palais tenait du miracle et uniquement parce qu’Elsa, pour une raison incompréhensible, avait lu en elle. Laceli souffla doucement.

« Je sais, Capitaine, vous n’avez aucune raison de me faire confiance. Mais, le fait est que je suis là. Et Derlock, croyez-moi, va mener une autre attaque, très prochainement.  
-Comment le savez-vous ? »

Toujours ce ton méfiant qu’il ne quittait pas. La brune faisait un réel effort pour ne pas laisser paraitre son agacement. 

« Hélas, parce que je le connais bien. Mais si nous voulons une chance de gagner, vous avez besoin de mes informations et de tout ce que je pourrais vous dire sur lui.  
-Nous ?  
-Oui, Capitaine, nous. »

Elle le fixa du regard, sa colère latente grondait doucement. 

« Allez-vous continuer de questionner mes intentions ou allons-nous pouvoir avancer ? »

Mattias hésitait, l’altercation à laquelle il avait assisté quelques minutes plus tôt penchait en la défaveur de Laceli, mais d’un autre côté, Elsa avait été très claire sur le fait qu’elle lui faisait confiance, et qu’elle était libre de ses actes. Et il devait bien reconnaitre que, jusqu’à maintenant, elle n’avait mené aucune action contre Arendelle. Il finit par hocher la tête.

« Très bien. Je vous écoute.  
-Merci. Mais d’abord, savez-vous où nous pouvons trouver Metiger et Honeymaren ?  
-Oui, dans la bibliothèque. »

Devant l’air perplexe de son interlocutrice, il reprit.

« Je vais vous guider. »

Ils traversèrent les couloirs dans un silence inconfortable jusqu’à rejoindre la pièce en question. Si Laceli n’en finissait pas d’admirer la beauté des lieux, elle eut le souffle coupé en découvrant la bibliothèque. La pièce était gigantesque, le parquet en marqueterie était si propre qu’elle y voyait son propre reflet. Des tableaux gigantesques ornaient les murs, des méridiennes et des fauteuils confortables en tissu à motif, un tapis immense qui étouffait leurs pas tandis qu’ils s’avançaient à l’intérieur. Oh bien sûr il y avait aussi des étagères de belles tailles, toutes remplies de livres. Mais ce qui attira son attention plus que n’importe quoi d’autre, était la porte dérobée derrière les rayonnages. Honeymaren et Metiger étaient installés juste à côté, plongés dans la lecture d’épais bouquins. Mattias se racla légèrement la gorge afin d’attirer leur attention.

« Laceli souhaiterai nous parler, à tous les trois. »

Maren sourit franchement, elle se leva pour accueillir le duo.

« Laceli ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir sur pieds. Vous allez bien ? »

La brune resta stupéfaite quelques secondes, elle ne s’était certainement pas attendue à un accueil aussi chaleureux. Elle sourit timidement en retour.

« Je vais très bien, merci. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, en fait. »

Metiger indiqua un fauteuil juste à côté.

« Installez-vous, nous sommes impatients d’avoir de vos nouvelles !  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui bien sûr ! Comment vous vous sentez sans la marque ? »

Laceli fit le tour des visages qui lui faisaient face, Mattias était le seul à faire preuve de réserve et de prudence. Les deux autres en revanche se montraient très ouverts et confiant. Son cœur fit quelques bonds, il y avait une chance pour que tout se passe bien, une chance pour qu’en unissant leurs forces, ils parviennent à faire tomber Derlock. Elle sourit à Metiger et Honeymaren.

« Je me sens enfin moi-même, et surtout, je me sens libre. Je n’ai plus cette présence constante et écrasante. Je sais que mes décisions, mes actes, m’appartiennent. Honnêtement, c’est tellement nouveau après des années ainsi que j’ai encore du mal à réaliser. »

Maren hocha la tête, elle lui fit un doux sourire.

« Je n’ose même pas imaginer. »

Laceli acquiesça.

« Mais justement, c’est de ça dont je voulais vous parler. Je sais que cette liberté est fragile et qu’elle peut m’être reprise très rapidement si nous ne parvenons pas à vaincre Derlock. J’aimerai vous aider à préparer un plan de bataille. Vous avez la connaissance du terrain, celle de la magie et moi celle de notre ennemie. »

Mattias prit la parole, la méfiance s’entendait clairement dans le ton de sa voix.

« Vous me disiez justement qu’il allait attaquer, savez-vous quand ?  
-Dès qu’il le pourra.  
-C’est-à-dire ?  
-Lorsque le rituel avec Anna sera terminé, il prendra quelques heures de repos et il attaquera aussitôt. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il lui faudra pour imposer une marque Maitre/esclave. »

Maren se saisit d’un livre et tourna les pages empressement.

« J’ai trouvé quelque chose à ce sujet dans un des livres de Jordand. Ah ! Voilà ! C’est ici, mais ça reste assez imprécis en fait. Il est dit que la durée du rituel dépend de la résistance du sujet. »

Elle grimaça en prononçant le dernier mot. Metiger se pencha vers le livre.

« Donc ça n’a rien à voir avec la maitrise de la magie. Le fait par exemple qu’Anna soit encore jeune dans la pratique de ses pouvoirs n’a pas d’incidence.  
-Je pense que si, puisqu’il est question de résistance à la magie. Je suppose que ça doit ressembler à un combat.  
-C’est un combat, mais un combat qu’elle ne peut pas gagner. »

Toutes les têtes s’étaient tournées vers Laceli.

« Elle peut tenir des jours, des nuits, mais elle finira par être épuisée. Il n’y a aucune échappatoire possible. A ma connaissance en tout cas. »

Mattias s’agita légèrement sur sa chaise, il n’aimait pas du tout savoir que la reine se trouvait dans une situation aussi tragique et que lui, son propre Capitaine, ne pouvait rien y faire.

« D’accord, l’agitation sur le bateau de Derlock a démarré durant la nuit. Quelle est l’estimation la plus rapide ? »

Maren se gratta la tempe tout en relisant les passages du livre.

« Une nuit et un jour.  
-Donc une attaque demain. »

Le regard du militaire était plus franc lorsqu’il le posa sur Laceli.

« Très bien, à quoi devons-nous nous attendre.  
-Il se servira de Lenjo et d’Anna contre nous. Il faut neutraliser leurs pouvoirs le plus vite possible. Metiger, la marque vous m’aviez appliqué est-elle faisable rapidement ?  
-Qu’est-ce que vous entendez par : rapidement ?  
-En plein milieu d’un champ de bataille ?  
-Je crains que non…  
-Ca veut dire que nous aurons besoins des chaines de Derlock. »

Mattias haussa un sourcil.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
-Elles sont imprégnées de magie et peuvent bloquer les pouvoirs des anciens esprits. C’est le seul moyen d’arrêter Lenjo et Anna sans leur faire de mal.  
-Mais ce… Lenjo est supposé être un allié aussi ?  
-Vous pensez vraiment qu’il était volontaire pour rejoindre Derlock ? Vous pensez vraiment que qui que ce soit un peu sain d’esprit voudrait vivre à ses côtés ? »

Laceli chassa l’air de la main, la question l’agaçait, même si elle était légitime. Elle reprit sans laisser le temps au capitaine de répondre.

« Je sais que ma parole n’a pas beaucoup de valeur, mais je me porte garante de Lenjo. Croyez-moi, il souhaite cette victoire autant que nous. »

Ah, elle était de retour, la méfiance, du côté de Mattias. A l’évidence, l’homme n’était pas prêt à faire un parie de cette ampleur sur la seule bonne parole de Laceli. 

« Très bien, où trouvons-nous ces chaines ?  
-Sur le bateau de Derlock. »

Evidemment, c’était la partie la moins évidente. 

Le petit groupe de 4 passa les heures suivantes à élaborer des stratégies et des plans de batailles. Bien sûr, la présence d’Elsa leur faisait défaut mais au moins, ils pouvaient se préparer à différents cas de figure. La journée était déjà bien entamée lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, mais tous avaient une idée très précise de ce qu’ils devaient maintenant faire.

D’une façon ou d’une autre, Laceli avait réussi à trouver son chemin jusqu’à la prison. Bon, Arendelle n’était pas si grand, trouver le bâtiment le plus austère de la région n’avait donc pas été si difficile. Sans la présence d’Elsa à ses côtés, les gens se montraient maintenant plus méfiants. Ils s’écartaient sur son chemin, murmuraient des choses en l’observant de loin. Laceli ne leur en voulait pas, en fait, elle ne comprenait même pas comment il lui était possible de marcher librement dans les rues sans qu’un soldat ne lui tombe dessus, mais Elsa ne lui avait pas menti, elle était libre.

Et à la question : que faire de cette liberté nouvellement retrouvée ; Laceli avait rapidement trouvé la réponse : se racheter. Elle ne pourrait sûrement pas revenir sur toutes les choses affreuses que Derlock l’avait forcée à faire, mais elle pouvait commencer par Lenjo, Anna et Elsa. Un soldat vint à sa rencontre lorsqu’elle pénétra dans le bâtiment. 

« C’est pour quoi ? »

L’hostilité était évidente, mais il restait poli, enfin, au minimum. Laceli repoussa sa colère aussi loin que possible et resta courtoise : 

« Vous avez un prisonnier du nom de Kecen, j’ai besoin de lui parler.  
-Ah ! Ah ! Non, je peux pas faire ça.  
-C’est le Capitaine Mattias lui-même qui m’envoie.  
-Ouais bien sûr, bah il est pas là.  
-Si, il est là. »

Le militaire arriva dans le dos de Laceli, son sourire était doux mais son ton autoritaire fit mettre le soldat au garde-à-vous instantanément. 

« Laissez-la voir le prisonnier Kecen.  
-Oui Capitaine ! »

La brune remercia Mattias d’un léger signe de tête avant de suivre le soldat qui lui ouvrait la route. Il l’installa dans la même pièce où Elsa avait rencontré le même prisonnier. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kecen était jeté par la porte sans ménagement, il trébucha et s’écroula au sol dans un grognement.

« Hé. »

Laceli l’aida à se remettre debout et à s’installer. Il la regarda avec surprise tout en se massant les genoux de ses mains attachées.

« Je m’attendais pas à te voir ici.  
-Moi non plus en fait. Ils n’ont pas l’air de te ménager.  
-J’ai mené l’assaut contre eux. »

L’homme haussa les épaules. La brune acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

« Oui, je vois.  
-Mais, tu n’es pas prisonnière, comment c’est possible ? Ah, non, j’ai compris. Derlock a gagné.  
-Non, Kecen, il n’a pas gagné. Pas encore et nous avons une chance de le faire tomber pour de bon.  
-Tu y crois encore, après toutes ces années ?  
-Pas toi ?  
-J’ai espoir à chaque fois mais je perds à chaque fois.  
-Je sais.  
-Qu’est ce qui te fait croire que les choses seront différentes cette fois ci ? »

Laceli sourit, elle entreprit de lui faire un résumé des événements importants des dernières 72h, depuis qu’Elsa avait quand même réussi à tenir tête seule à Derlock, jusqu’à son arrivée ici, dans la cellule de Kecen, sans oublier la suppression de la marque Maitre/esclave qu’elle portait. L’homme passa par une palette d’émotion très différente tout au long du récit. Il caressa son menton couvert de barbe.

« J’aimerai te poser une question, mais je n’ai pas envie que tu t’énerves. »

La brune connaissait bien ce genre de précaution, elle avait, peut-être, une petite tendance à s’énerver facilement. Elle souffla bruyamment et fit un signe de la main pour inviter son interlocuteur à poursuivre :

« Pourquoi tu es encore là ? Pourquoi tu n’as pas pris la fuite aussi loin que possible de Derlock ? »

Laceli secoua la tête. Elle était habituée à ce que tout le monde s’attende toujours au pire venant de sa part : la méchanceté, la lâcheté, la bassesse, autant de qualités qu’elle avait cultivé pour plaire à Derlock et s’épargner les supplications des victimes pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait rien.

« Je ne laisserai jamais Lenjo derrière-moi. »

La déclaration était claire, nette et sans appel. Kecen avait l’air de vouloir parler mais l’émotion lui nouait la gorge. Il avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu’il trouva de nouveau le moyen de faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales.

« D’accord. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais dire ça.  
-J’ai un millier d’autres raison, mais c’est la première.  
-Compris. Et qu’est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Parce que j’ai parlé avec… Elsa, je crois, que c’est la reine ici ? Ou quelque chose comme ça. Je lui ai déjà dit tout ce que je pouvais lui dire pour l’aider.  
-J’aimerai que tu fasses un peu plus que ça. »


	33. Chapitre 33

Lorsqu’elle avait regagné Arendelle, le premier geste d’Elsa fut de se rendre dans sa chambre dans l’espoir d’y trouver Laceli afin de s’excuser. Quand la porte s’ouvrit sur une pièce déserte de toute présence, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux de manières inexplicables. Elle s’avança dans l’espace si proprement rangé et s’assit sur le lit, en sanglotant, il ne restait dans l’air qu’une légère fragrance de l’esprit du feu. La fatigue et les épreuves accumulées de ces derniers jours lui avaient mis les nerfs à rude épreuve. Ne pas réussir à sauver Anna pesait lourdement sur ses épaules, et maintenant, elle se demandait comment gagner une bataille contre Derlock sans Laceli à ses côtés. Elle avait mis des jours pour gagner la confiance de sa farouche adversaire et elle avait réussi l’exploit de tout ruiner en 3 minutes. La blonde essuya ses larmes et soupira.

« Elsa ? »

L’intéressée détourna le regard lorsqu’Honeymaren rentra dans la chambre. Elle vint s’asseoir à ses côtés, en silence et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu as le droit, Elsa. »

L’ancienne reine n’attendit pas davantage, elle faisait de son mieux pour avancer contre toutes les épreuves qui se dressaient sur sa route mais, elle n’était pas surhumaine. Elle se laissa aller dans l’étreinte réconfortante, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans qu’elle ne cherche à les retenir ou à les masquer. Maren lui laissa le temps de pleurer, elle la berça contre elle pour la réconforter mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Lorsque les larmes se furent enfin taries, Elsa se redressa légèrement. Elle se recomposa tant bien que mal et souffla doucement.

« Merci Maren.  
-C’est à ça que servent les amies. »

La blonde hocha la tête, elle détacha ses cheveux qu’elle avait réunis en une queue de cheval pour se battre contre le vent, ils tombèrent en cascade.

« Je n’ai pas réussi. Quand j’ai compris que le rituel avait démarré, j’ai essayé de sauver Anna mais… »

Elsa haussa les épaules d’impuissance. Honeymaren passa une main dans son dos pour la réconforter.

« Ce n’est pas terminée, Derlock n’a pas encore gagné, loin de là.  
-Comment ? Je n’ai même pas pu vaincre une tempête de Lenjo.  
-Probablement parce que ce n’était pas que Lenjo.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Il n’y a pas d’anciens esprits supérieurs à d’autres. Lenjo seul n’aurait pas pu te repousser indéfiniment. Mais ils étaient deux à se servir du vent.  
-Derlock et lui.  
-C’est ce que je crois oui, c’est ce que j’ai trouvé dans mes recherches. »

Elsa soupira. Elle avait fait exactement tout ce qu’Anna lui reprochait toujours, elle avait foncé en plein milieu du danger sans se poser de questions.

« Et maintenant il aura les pouvoirs de l’air et de la terre.  
-Mais pas celui du feu.  
-Non… Mais nous non plus. »

Maren écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Pourquoi ?   
-N’est-ce pas évident ? Laceli est partie.  
-Quoi ? Partie ? Mais quand ! Nous avons passé l’après-midi à quatre à préparer un plan de bataille. Elle n’a jamais dit qu’elle allait partir, au contraire. »

Elsa prit la main de son amie dans la sienne. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

« Mais quand je suis rentrée ici, la chambre était vide, j’ai cru que… »

Honeymaren secoua la tête et lui sourit avec indulgence.

« Laceli s’est rendue utile, tout simplement. Elle est partie avec Mattias du côté de la prison si tu veux la voir.  
-Je… D’accord mais… Vous avez préparé un plan de bataille ?  
-Oui, viens, je vais t’expliquer, Metiger doit toujours être en bas. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle lui prit le bras et l’entraina vers la bibliothèque. 

Ce n’est que quelques heures plus tard qu’Elsa quitta la prison d’Arendelle. Après Metiger et Honeymaren, elle avait cherché Mattias et Laceli mais n’avait trouvé que son capitaine. Installés dans le bureau exigu aux murs craquelés, ils avaient longuement échangé sur le combat qui s’annonçait et la stratégie à adopter. L’ancienne reine s’était volontiers laissée conseiller par le militaire, bien plus au fait des champs de bataille qu’elle ne l’était. Mais maintenant que la journée touchait à sa fin, il lui restait toujours une personne à voir. Le palais se dressait devant elle, majestueux, tandis qu’elle le regagnait à pieds, ses toits blancs dardaient le ciel de flèches de glaces qui tranchaient le crépuscule. Petit à petit, les habitants encore présents et les soldats rentraient pour y trouver le refuge de la nuit. Arendelle en état de siège, jamais elle n’aurait cru voir ça un jour. D’ordinaire lorsque la place se vidait, les habitations s’animaient, les fenêtres s’illuminaient les unes après les autres, témoins de la vie qui bruissait en silence. Mais la ville était plongée dans une obscurité détestable, son existence réduite à une ultime étincelle : celle du château et des armoiries aux couleurs d’Arendelle. 

Elsa bifurqua dans les jardins. Son instinct la mena à l’endroit où ils avaient ôté la marque Maitre/esclave de Laceli, et effectivement, elle était là. Assise sur le petit banc de pierre juste sous l’arbre, son regard levé vers le ciel, avec sa robe rouge étincelante, il était difficile de ne pas la voir. Elle était là. Le vent porta jusqu’à elle l’odeur de rose et d’épices avec une petite touche de miel qu’Elsa avait appris à reconnaitre. En peu de temps, l’esprit du feu avait pris une place étonnante dans sa vie. D’abord comme ennemie, maintenant comme alliée. Lorsqu’elle l’avait crue partie, Elsa s’était sentie étrangement abandonnée. Elle s’avança dans l’allée.

« Laceli, je te dois des excuses pour…  
-Non, tu ne me dois rien. »

Et c’était vrai, Elsa avait parfaitement le droit de s’emporter contre elle. Laceli de son côté avait fait bien pire, tellement pire même.

« Lace. »

Le diminutif était nouveau, et pour une raison évidente, il lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle secoua la tête.

« J’insiste Elsa. Tu ne me dois rien. Tout ce que tu as dit n’était que la pure vérité.  
-Ce n’est pas…  
-Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler. »

C’était sorti plus durement qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu mais Laceli n’avait pas envie d’avoir cette conversation, pas maintenant, peut-être même jamais. Elle n’était pas prête du tout à revenir sur son passé en compagnie de Derlock, elle n’était même pas certaine d’avoir pleinement réalisé qu’elle en était sortie. Probablement parce que son bourreau était toujours là, dehors, et qu’il préparait une nouvelle attaque. Cette liberté qu’elle savourait à peine du bout des doigts pouvait lui être retirée tout aussi rapidement. Tant qu’il serait en vie, Derlock ne cesserait jamais de la chercher, ni elle, ni les trois autres. Elsa vint s’asseoir à ses côtés, en silence. Elle tendit la main pour toucher les branches du saule pleureur et l’arbre se mit à scintiller de glace dans la nuit tombante. Laceli esquissa un sourire, le spectacle était superbe et même, un peu romantique. Elle secoua la tête pour se défaire de cette idée, non, plus de flirt, plus de tentative de séduction.

« J’ai donné toutes les informations que je pouvais à Mattias, Honeymaren et Metiger.  
-Je sais, ils m’ont fait un résumé. Merci pour ton aide, grâce à toi nous sommes prêts pour l’attaque. Tu as été bien plus efficace que moi.  
-Tu veux sauver ta sœur, je peux comprendre ça.  
-En me précipitant comme une furie dans un combat que je n’étais pas certaine de gagner. Sans même prendre le temps de bénéficier de tes informations. »

Laceli haussa doucement les épaules.

« J’ai fait cette erreur si souvent, Elsa. Croire que je pouvais déjouer les plans de Derlock, que je pouvais l’affronter, seule.  
-Qu’est ce qui le rend si puissant ? »

La brune observa sa complice du coin de l’œil, la fatigue était visible sur ses traits mais sa compagne d’infortune semblait toujours aussi déterminée. Assise sur le banc, les jambes croisées, le dos droit et les épaules en avant, son regard était direct, sa posture n’exprimait qu’une seule chose : elle se jetterait dans la bataille de toute ses forces, quoiqu’il lui en coûte. 

« Tu es sûre de vouloir la réponse à cette question ?  
-Oui, je préfère savoir à quoi je dois m’attendre lorsque nous l’affronterons. Et dans quel état je vais retrouver Anna.  
-Hm. R l’aidera autant qu’il le pourra.  
-Tu le penses vraiment ?  
-Oui. »

Laceli esquissa un sourire tendre.

« C’est un homme bon. Il est discret, il va et vient sur le bateau comme s’il était invisible. C’est pratique pour avoir des rations de nourriture supplémentaire, ou une couverture quand il fait froid. »

Elsa acquiesça d’un signe de tête. Le réconfort était léger mais il avait le mérite d’exister. Savoir qu’il y avait au moins une personne pour veiller un tant soit peu sur sa cadette alluma une étoile ténue dans son esprit. Elle passa sa main sur son visage pour en chasser la lassitude.

« Alors ? Derlock ?  
-Il est cruel. Il n’a aucune limite. C’est pour moi sa principale force. Tout le monde a ses limites, mais pas lui. »

L’ancienne prisonnière se frotta les bras pour éloigner les frissons. L’odeur caractéristique de l’herbe humide monta tandis que la nuit s’installait petit à petit.

« Il a toujours un coup d’avance. Il assume toujours le pire de la part des personnes qui l’entourent alors il est toujours prêt.  
-Et ses points faibles ? Il en a forcément ?  
-Sa colère.   
-Comment ça ?  
-L’exemple le plus frappant c’est R. Derlock a besoin de nous, il a besoin de moi pour maitriser le feu, de Lenjo pour l’air et ainsi de suite. Avec son frère, Kecen, ils avaient développé leur propre langage, depuis tout petit. Comme tu l’imagines, ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Derlock, il leur avait donc interdit de le parler. Mais quand tu arrives sur le bateau, au début, tu ne mesures pas toute la dangerosité du monstre, tu penses pouvoir lui tenir tête et transgresser les règles de temps en temps, sans conséquence. »

Laceli ferma les yeux un instant. Les images étaient toujours très vives dans ses souvenirs, elle préférait épargner les détails à Elsa malgré tout. Elle n’avait peut-être pas besoin de tout connaitre sur la bête qui avait capturé sa sœur. Son interlocutrice dû néanmoins sentir son trouble parce qu’elle sentit le contact froid de la main de son amie dans son dos. Un geste simple pour la rassurer et l’encourager à poursuivre.

« Il y a toujours des conséquences. Mais ce jour-là, particulièrement, Derlock est entré dans une rage terrible. Il était fou, vraiment. Lui et R se sont violemment battus et il faillit le tuer.  
-Et ça, c’est son point faible ?  
-Il faut que tu comprennes qu’il n’a jamais voulu sa mort, bien au contraire. La colère peut lui faire perdre la raison, et s’il ne suit plus ses plans, alors il n’a plus de coups d’avances. »

Elsa aurait préféré beaucoup d’autre point faible, l’idée de pousser son adversaire à devenir enragé pour mener un combat à mort ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle observa l’herbe tendre à ses pieds, par endroit on distinguait encore les traces de l’hexagramme du rituel. Il y avait un monde de souffrance dans cette guerre, elle avait mené bien des batailles, toutes très différentes, mais jamais elle ne s’était sentie acculée à ce point. Elle devait accepter la souffrance des personnes qu’elle aimait, d’Anna sous le joug d’un tortionnaire, de Kristoff que l’inquiétude devait dévorer, du peuple d’Arendelle contraint de dormir dans la forêt. Elle se sentait responsable pour chacun d’eux et lors du prochain assaut, chaque hésitation lui coûterait encore plus cher. 

« A quoi dois-je m’attendre ?  
-Tu le sais déjà.  
-Il forcera Anna à se battre contre moi.  
-Oui.  
-Mais elle ne maitrise pas encore ses pouvoirs.  
-Non, mais Derlock sera probablement plus à l’aise et il n’hésitera pas. Alors que toi, oui.  
-Evidemment. Et contre toi ?  
-Il a le choix des armes. R bien sûr et des années de souffrance qu’il fera peser sur moi. Je peux déjà l’entendre me dire que si je le rejoins maintenant, tout sera pardonné. Alors que si j’essaie de le trahir, une fois de plus… »

Laceli frissonna pour de bon, elle se releva pour faire quelques pas et évacuer sa nervosité, le contact d’Elsa dans son dos lui manqua aussitôt. L’ancienne reine détestait ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire, mais il fallait qu’elle le dise, pour la prochaine attaque, elle devait être sûre de tout, surtout de son alliée la plus précieuse. 

« Si tu penses que ça peut marcher, peut-être est-il préférable que tu ne prennes pas part au combat. »

La brune serra les dents sous l’effet de la colère, son ton était tranchant, comme une lame chauffée à blanc.

« Je vois. »

Elle sentit la chaleur courir sur sa peau, l’herbe roussit légèrement à ses pieds. Elsa se leva à son tour pour croiser son regard, mais elle resta à bonne distance.

« Ne te méprends pas, Laceli, je sais que tu veux gagner cette guerre autant que moi. Mais je dois mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. C’est exactement pour cette raison que Kecen ne rejoindra pas les troupes.  
-Tu me compares à Kecen ? Tu penses vraiment que sa présence sur le terrain peut changer la situation ? Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Qu’il va galvaniser les troupes et qu’ils vont se jeter sur Derlock pour l’abattre ? Il n’aura qu’à lever le petit doigt pour les balayer ! Kecen ou un autre soldat, ça ne fera aucune différence.  
-Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
-Qu’importe, j’ai compris. Tu as peur que je me retourne contre toi parce que tu penses que c’est ton combat, pas le mien. Mais je mène cette guerre depuis plus longtemps que toi, Chaton. »

Ses mâchoires étaient serrées, Laceli s’exprimait toujours avec la même hostilité brûlante.

« Tu as grandi dans un château somptueux, dans le confort, le luxe ! Combien de fois as-tu mis les pieds sur un champ de bataille, Elsa ? Non, ne réponds pas, je vais le faire pour toi : jamais ! Et tu viens me donner des leçons de faiblesses ? A moi ? Me parler de stratégie ? Mais sais-tu seulement te servir de tes pouvoirs pour faire autre chose que des jolies sculptures ? »

La brune se détourna pour se soustraire au regard de reproche d’Elsa. Elle n’avait eu aucune intention de la blesser, mais ses mots avaient enflammé sa langue. Lorsque sa partenaire reprit la parole, sa voix était contenue et son ton, polaire : 

« Tu te trompes. Je sais que ce combat n’est pas le mien. Je veux sauver Anna, bien sûr, mais toi et Lenjo aussi. Derlock est un monstre et ma sœur n’est pas la seule victime ici. »

Laceli fit de nouveau face à son interlocutrice, elle prit une inspiration pour reprendre la parole mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par un geste d’Elsa. L’expression était claire, c’était son tour de parler.

« Tu as raison sur un autre point en revanche, je n’ai jamais eu de guerre ou de bataille à mener. Et lorsque je me sers de mes pouvoirs, j’agis toujours par instinct. Cela dit, ça ne veut pas dire que j’ai passé mon enfance à courir dans la forêt pour ramasser des fleurs sauvages. Tu devrais éviter de présumer sur ce qu’a été ma vie.  
-Et toi sur ma prétendue trahison. Pourquoi m’avoir rendu mes pouvoirs, et ma liberté comme tu le dis, si c’est pour imaginer que je vais m’en servir contre toi à la première occasion venue ? Si j’avais vraiment voulu me retourner contre toi, Chaton, je l’aurais fait à l’instant même où tu t’es précipitée sur le bateau pour empêcher le rituel. »

Le feu et la glace s’affrontaient dans un échange de regard tendu. Elsa secoua la tête, elle était moins vindicative lorsqu’elle reprit la parole. Elle n’avait aucune envie de poursuivre cette dispute, son cœur était déjà bien assez lourd.

« Je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de me trahir, Lace. Mais tu oublies que j’ai vu moi-même à quel point ce monstre a de l’emprise sur toi. Je sais à quel point il te fait peur. » 

Laceli souffla, elle se détourna une fois de plus. Son alliée faisait référence à l’angoisse qui l’avait dévastée lorsqu’elle avait appris que la marque Maitre/esclave allait lui être retirée.

« Mon envie d’en finir avec Derlock est bien supérieure, crois-moi.  
-Je te crois.  
-Alors laisse Kecen rejoindre les troupes, nous avons besoin de lui. »

Elsa secoua la tête.

« Te faire confiance c’est une chose, Lace. Mais lui m’a clairement fait savoir qu’il n’hésiterait pas à nous trahir si Derlock menaçait la vie de son frère. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.  
-Je sais ce qu’il t’a dit. Mais, Chaton, si Kecen en vient à nous trahir, c’est que nous avons déjà perdu. Tu veux sauver ta sœur, il veut sauver son frère. »

L’argument se tenait. Mais l’ancienne reine n’était pas encore prête à céder. La brune abattit sa dernière carte. 

« Je lui fais confiance et contrairement à ce que j’ai dit tout à l’heure, je pense vraiment que sa présence peut changer la donne. »

Elles se fixèrent du regard, mais cette fois-ci sans animosité. Elsa hocha légèrement la tête.

« Très bien. »

Laceli sentit la tension qui quittait ses épaules. Le répit fut de courte durée, son regard se porta sur une silhouette qui arrivait dans l’allée. Elsa ne pouvait pas le voir puisqu’elle lui tournait le dos.

« Mattias.  
-Quoi ?  
-Il arrive. »

Elsa se retourna pour se retrouver face au militaire au garde à vous. S’il était venu jusqu’ici avec son air grave, c’est que le sujet était important. Elle déglutit, son estomac se noua d’angoisse et pourtant, elle restait parfaitement impassible face à son interlocuteur.

« Votre Majesté.  
-Que se passe-t-il ?  
-L’activité autour du bateau s’est arrêtée. »

A son attitude il était facile de dire combien il était désolé d’apporter cette nouvelle. L’ancienne reine recula jusqu’au banc et s’y laissa tomber, la façade de glace venait de se fissurer et l’inquiétude sourde se distillait dans ses veines comme un poison. Laceli pinça les lèvres, ce n’était pas le moment de craquer. Sa voix claire mit le feu au poudre.

« Derlock attaquera demain. »

Mattias acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

« Nous sommes prêts. »

Elsa carra les épaules, abattue, mais pas terrassée, elle releva légèrement le menton.

« Après discussion avec Laceli, vous pouvez réintégrer Kecen, Capitaine.  
-Bien votre Majesté.  
-Y’a-t-il autre chose ?   
-Non Majesté, juste que, nous sommes parés et que mes hommes et moi, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour lutter contre cet individu. Vous avez ma parole. »

L’ancienne reine hocha la tête.

« Je n’en doutais pas, Capitaine, merci. »

Le militaire pris congés dans un silence tendu. Etre le messager de mauvaises nouvelles n’était jamais une tâche facile. La brune se rapprocha, après une brève hésitation, elle posa sa main sur l’épaule de son alliée.

« C’était prévisible.  
-Je sais oui.  
-Mais cette fois-ci Derlock ne bénéficiera pas de l’effet de surprise. C’est la première fois qu’il se trouve dans une position aussi délicate. »

La blonde acquiesça d’un léger signe de tête, elle se releva. Laceli l’observa, son attitude était déterminée, elle avait l’air de vouloir écraser Derlock sous son talon, pourvu qu’elle garde cette énergie jusqu’à demain.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.  
-Je ne pense pas réussir à dormir.  
-Je sais, mais tu peux au moins essayer, ou, faire semblant d’essayer.  
-Oui, je peux faire ça. » 

Leurs regards se croisèrent et pendant un instant, Laceli se perdit dans les grands yeux bleus de son interlocutrice. Elsa lui sourit.

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

La brune haussa un sourcil. Elle n’envisageait pas de partager de nouveau la chambre d’Elsa, il n’y avait plus de circonstances pour l’y obliger. Et surtout, elle s’était faite congelée une ou deux fois lors de ses tentatives d’approche. La blonde n’était peut-être pas de glace, mais elle n’avait pas la tête à se laisser séduire. Elle pouvait tout de même tenter d’alléger un tant soit peu l’atmosphère. Son ton était joueur, puisant clairement dans les notes d’humour lorsqu’elle répondit :

« C’est une invitation, Chaton ? »

Elsa rougit franchement, son regard prit la fuite vers le paysage. Laceli se retint de rire. Elle avait très envie de jouer et de provoquer encore plus d’embarras, mais il y avait un moment pour ça et ce n’était pas maintenant.

« Je pensais me trouver un endroit pour dormir quelque part dans le château. Mais si tu veux, je peux aussi te tenir compagnie, en tout bien tout honneur.   
-Voilà, en tout bien tout honneur.  
-Oui, ça veut dire que je reste habillée. »

C’était trop tentant. Laceli rit malgré elle lorsqu’Elsa la fusilla du regard.


	34. Chapitre 34

Lenjo s’écroula, il tomba douloureusement sur ses deux genoux, épuisé. Maintenir la tempête autour du bateau l’avait vidé, mais lutter contre Elsa, même avec l’aide de Derlock l’avait littéralement achevé. Le rituel était une épreuve et l’échec récent avait rendu son maitre encore plus paranoïaque qu’il ne l’était habituellement. La sueur lui coulait dans les yeux et collait ses cheveux contre son front. Une brise marine, naturelle celle-ci, s’occupa de le rafraichir. Sa marque brûlait douloureusement, Lenjo s’allongea sur le sol, tout contre le plancher usé du pont.

« Tu es faible. »

Les mots étaient crachés avec dédain. Il n’avait pas besoin d’ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui les avait prononcés. Derlock était là, debout, devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur et sa montagne de muscles indécentes. 

« Je ne t’ai pas appris à être faible. »

Il aurait dû se remettre debout, Lenjo le savait, montrer qu’il était fort, qu’il pouvait tenir. Pour être honnête, il était tout à fait capable de le faire malgré la fatigue, mais il n’en avait pas envie. Ne pas donner à Derlock la satisfaction d’avoir ce qu’il voulait, même la chose la plus insignifiante, était toujours plaisant. Mais il y avait toujours un prix à payer. Le sorcier l’attrapa par les cheveux pour le forcer à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Debout. »

Le mot suintait de rage. Une colère contenue sous la forme d’une gifle qui le renvoya au sol presque aussitôt. 

« Debout. »

Lenjo savait que s’il n’obéissait pas, Derlock recommencerait encore et encore. Malgré sa propre fureur et son épuisement, il se remit debout pour faire face à son bourreau et planta son regard dans le sien. Le sorcier lui sourit avec condescendance, et comme il aurait voulu lui arracher.

« Bien. Tu sais quoi faire. Nous attaquerons demain. »

Oui, effectivement, il savait quoi faire : prendre soin d’Anna qui avait certainement perdu connaissance, l’aider à reprendre des forces et à comprendre sa situation, mais surtout, faire en sorte qu’elle puisse tenir debout pour l’attaque du lendemain. Son regard se porta sur la forme allongée au sol un peu plus loin, si immobile qu’elle pouvait passer pour morte. Lenjo se souvenait d’avoir souhaité l’être pendant un moment, et puis Laceli l’avait soutenu et il avait compris. La brune avait beau se dissimuler derrière un personnage caractériel et méchant, il connaissait la vérité. Elle vivait chaque jour dans l’espoir de s’échapper au prochain lever de soleil. Qu’elle se soit faite capturer par Elsa ne pouvait pas être juste une défaite de sa part, c’est qu’elle avait vu ou compris quelque chose qui leur offrirait une porte de sortie. Lenjo en était convaincu, ou en tout cas, il essayait de s’en convaincre pour ne pas imaginer pire. Un vent se leva autour de lui et pris soin de soulever Anna depuis l’endroit où elle se trouvait. Oui, il savait quoi faire.

Derlock était satisfait, il était même plus que satisfait : le pouvoir de la terre lui appartenait et venait agrandir sa collection. Bientôt, sa domination totale et alors le monde lui appartiendrait, plus rien ne se dresserait sur sa route, et surtout, plus personne, en particulier cette blonde agaçante qui avait réussi l’exploit de lui filer entre les doigts. Derlock était bien trop fier pour admettre, même à lui-même, qu’elle l’avait aussi en parti vaincu lors de leur combat. Mais qu’importe son évasion, demain, il lui montrerait. Il lui donnerait une leçon qu’elle n’oublierait jamais. Découvrir que le 5ème et le 6ème esprit étaient liés, c’était inespéré, un cadeau tombé du ciel. Il avait tous les atouts de son côté : 3 pouvoirs en sa possession, et Anna. Qu’importe que cette idiote de Laceli se soit laissée capturer, son incompétence et sa bêtise crasse ne l’empêchait pas, lui, d’utiliser le feu. 

Derlock défit sa veste et la rangea avec soin, il étira ses muscles endoloris et retroussa les manches de sa chemise méticuleusement. Les rituels étaient toujours épuisants, mais bien loin d’éprouver de la fatigue, il se sentait toujours galvanisé lorsqu’il regagnait son antre. Mais cette fois-ci, pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Le sentiment était difficile à appréhender tant il était diffus. Pourtant, rien ne manquait, sa cabine était toujours proprement rangée et agencée selon ses goûts, il portait désormais la marque de la terre, son monocle était à sa place et il était toujours entouré d’une bande d’incapables, alors d’où venait son trouble. Derlock pivota sur ses talons, il fit le tour de sa cabine, prenant le temps d’observer chaque espace, de s’imprégner de chaque objet et de chérir certains souvenirs. La puissance était souveraine. 

« Ce que la vie ne t’a pas donné, prends le. »

Et il prenait, Derlock ne s’était jamais privé de s’approprier tout ce qu’il voulait. C’est même pour cette raison qu’il en était venu à vouloir posséder le pouvoir des anciens esprits. Le destin avait posé sur sa route un adversaire plus coriace que d’habitude, à la tête d’une petite armée et Derlock n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que de renoncer. Le souvenir de cette défaite amer l’avait irradié d’un désir de vengeance si puissant qu’il s’était mis en quête de revenir avec ses propres soldats. Et il avait trouvé mieux, il avait trouvé Laceli et sa magie du feu. Le plus long avait été de parvenir à mener le rituel à bien, puis de maitriser le pouvoir en lui-même. Comme il était novice à l’époque, et si maladroit. Même lorsqu’il s’était présenté face à son ancien adversaire pour le terrasser, il n’était qu’un fougueux débutant. Mais maintenant, les choses étaient bien différentes. 

L’évidence le frappa comme un coup de pelle en pleine tête. Il remonta plus haut la manche de sa chemise, à la hâte, sans se soucier des plis qu’il y laissait. La marque de la terre, encore boursoufflée, la marque du vent et… Le monde se teinta de rouge, une veine battit son front comme le tambour militaire marque le pas. La rage était là, aussi évidente que l’absence. Elsa lui avait retiré la marque du feu. Elsa lui avait volé Laceli. Personne n’avait le droit de s’approprier ce qu’il possédait ! Absolument personne et sûrement pas un ancien esprit qu’il convoitait ! Derlock balança son poing sur l’armoire qui abritait ses vêtements, le bois craqua et plia, délivrant des échardes et des éclats menaçants. Il hurla à plein poumons et matraqua le bois. Ses poings s’abattirent violemment, une déferlante de rage à laquelle l’armoire ne résista pas, bientôt transformée en petits bois. Ses phalanges en sang n’étaient qu’un détail au milieu de la tempête furieuse et Derlock n’en avait pas terminé. Sa colère se dirigea vers le meuble qui contenait accessoires et chaussures. Mieux valait le mobilier que n’importe qui d’autre. Le reste du bateau s’était fait tout à coup extrêmement discret et silencieux. Chacun s’était terré dans un recoin, dissimulé au regard du maitre et aucun ne voulait être celui dont il cracherait le nom pour nettoyer les dégâts.   
Derlock se saisit du meuble et le lança de toutes ses forces contre la porte de sa cabine. Si la porte tint bon, la commode explosa, libérant son contenu dans une tornade d’accessoires chics. L’homme se saisit des plus grosses pièces de bois pour continuer de fracasser ce qui avait vaguement survécu à l’assaut fanatique. Il réduisit le meuble à l’état de cure-dent et se releva, soufflant comme un bœuf, l’œil noir de colère.   
La rage était loin d’être endormie, mais elle ne l’aveuglait plus. Il pouvait maintenant s’en servir pour préparer l’assaut de demain. Et demain… oh demain… Il allait savourer… Les muscles tremblant de colère, il s’éloigna des débris de sa tempête et se servit un verre d’alcool. Il le vida d’une traite avant d’envoyer le verre se fracasser contre la porte, une fois de plus. Il n’était pas satisfait, et Derlock détestait ne pas être satisfait. Il pliait la vie à son bon vouloir, pas le contraire, jamais. Qu’Elsa ose lui résister, pire, qu’elle ose le mettre en échec. Ses poings se serrèrent et ses muscles se tendirent, très bien, il acceptait la leçon. Mais elle aurait un prix qu’il ne manquerait pas de faire payer à son adversaire. 

Il ferma les yeux et souffla pour faire redescendre petit à petit la tension qui l’habitait. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus qui aurait fait sortir toute personne normalement constituée de son chemin. C’est d’un pas plus calme qu’il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il ouvrit l’armoire adjacente, celle-ci n’ayant pas souffert de coups, et en sortit une carte qu’il déroula bien à plat. Arendelle et ses environs s’étalèrent sous yeux. Il avait été porté à son attention qu’Elsa avait reconquit la ville et son palais. L’idée qu’elle puisse se sentir victorieuse l’avait amusé tant il lui semblait facile et distrayant de tout lui reprendre. Dans son esprit, ce détail du plan n’avait pas changé. Sa priorité première demeurait de mettre hors d’état de nuire l’esprit ancien de l’eau. Il n’avait que faire du reste. Mais il lui fallait maintenant revoir son ordre de bataille, le pouvoir du feu n’était plus en sa possession et il se devait d’envisager Laceli comme une adversaire. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, même si à chaque fois, elle finissait en larme et en sang par lui promettre qu’elle ne le trahirait plus. 

Derlock eut un sourire de mauvais augure, il tira la chaise et s’installa. L’attaque aurait lieu demain, quoiqu’il arrive, qu’importe s’il passait la nuit à bâtir un nouveau plan. Il avait faim de revanche. 

A l’étage inférieur, Lenjo s’était recroquevillé sur lui-même en entendant le combat enragé. Anna n’en finissait plus d’être pétrifiée et effrayée par ce qu’elle vivait. Son compagnon d’infortune lui avait fait signe de rester calme et elle l’avait imité lorsqu’il avait cessé de bouger, jusqu’à ne pratiquement plus respirer. Malheureusement pour elle, tout comme l’ancien esprit du vent, elle finirait par reconnaitre les tempêtes de Derlock, elle finirait même par les classer en différentes intensités pour en mesurer toute la dangerosité. Lorsque le calme revint, Lenjo osa se remettre debout dans le tout petit espace de la cabine. Il vérifia les blessures anciennes d’Anna et s’assura qu’elle n’avait pas de fièvre. La jeune femme avait repris connaissance sur le pont du navire et elle avait péniblement suivit Lenjo jusqu’à la cabine. Elle avait résisté autant que possible, mais Derlock était puissant et il avait eu tôt fait de l’écraser. Le reste de la cérémonie n’avait été qu’une longue et indicible torture, comme une agonie sans fin. Elle en tremblait encore, de douleur et de détresse. Mais le pire était de sentir la présence du sorcier, un ombre qui glissait sous sa peau et prenait contrôle de son propre corps. Anna se sentait sale et nauséeuse. Le désespoir lui nouait l’estomac et ce qu’elle voyait dans le regard de Lenjo ne la rassurait pas du tout : une triste compréhension. Une promesse, non pas qu’il y aurait des jours meilleurs, mais qu’elle s’y habituerait, tout simplement. Elle se saisit de la louche d’eau qu’il lui tendit, la fraicheur du liquide lui fit du bien, mais c’était une bien maigre consolation. Anna se recroquevilla sur la couche, elle ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle se mit à fredonner « Tout réparer ». Elle avait confiance en Elsa, mais comment sa sœur pourrait venir à bout d’un tel monstre toute seule. Lenjo lui tendit la main, paume vers le haut. Il demandait l’autorisation sans doute, pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Anna secoua la tête et se repoussa vers le fond du lit. Non, elle ne voulait pas de son aide. Sa tentative pour se montrer gentil ne lui faisait pas oublier que, malgré tout, il travaillait avec Derlock, malgré tout, il l’avait combattu et vaincu. Lenjo n’était pas de son côté, il était le soldat du Sorcier et à ce titre, il participerait sans doute à son propre apprentissage. Elle ferma les yeux, les images du rituel dansèrent derrières ses paupières closes, sa peau la brûlait, son cœur suffoquait, ses poumons s’enflammaient. Elle reprit sa chanson et força son esprit à penser à Olaf, à Elsa, Kristoff et Sven, aux moments joyeux qu’ils avaient partagés : les soirées charades et les mimes catastrophiques de sa sœur, Olaf qui avait découvert qu’il pouvait changer de couleur en fonction de ce qu’il buvait, et le Fleming Ragout que Kristoff essayait de leur faire goûter à chaque Noël. Jamais la proposition ne lui avait semblait aussi tentante qu’à cet instant précis, et pourtant, l’image du troll champignon qui répondait au doux nom de Flemmingrad était définitivement répugnante. 

Plus tard, lorsqu’elle quitterait ce navire de l’enfer et que Derlock pourrirait dans les geôles d’Arendelle, elle goûterait au ragout de Kristoff. Et elle l’épouserait aussi. Tous les petits défauts de leur relation lui semblaient si futiles à présent. Elle portait toujours l’anneau à son doigt et il était celui qui la rendait heureuse, elle se sentait si spéciale lorsqu’elle était dans ses bras. L’idée même de rechercher un prétendant plus protocolaire avait l’air terriblement stupide maintenant. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’un noble, elle n’avait pas besoin de quelqu’un qui savait négocier le prix de la soie ou des épices. Non, elle avait besoin d’une personne capable de veiller au bien-être de la population, un homme généreux, et droit, quelqu’un qui ne laisserait pas ses principes de côté pour se conforter à l’opinion la plus populaire. Quelqu’un qui faisait passer les autres avant lui. Et tout ça, c’était exactement ce qu’était Kristoff, comment pouvait-elle l’avoir perdu de vue ? Elle sursauta lorsque Lenjo lui secoua doucement l’épaule. Il leva les mains pour s’excuser, dans l’une d’entre elle, il tenait le livre. Anna soupira, elle secoua la tête.

« Laissez-moi tranquille, je n’ai aucune envie de vous parler. »

Son compagnon de chambré lui colla le livre sous le nez : « Après trop tard ». La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Parce qu’avant ce n’était pas trop tard ? Ce n’était pas trop tard lorsque vous nous avez attaqué tous les trois ? Ce n’était pas trop tard lorsque Derlock a débarqué à Arendelle et que vous avez utilisé vos pouvoirs pour déloger les habitants ? »

Ses nerfs lâchaient après tant d’épreuves et la colère faisait battre son sang à son tour.

« Vous me soignez et vous tentez de m’amadouer dans le seul et unique but de faire de moi votre alliée mais jamais je ne me battrais contre ma sœur, jamais je ne me servirai de mes pouvoirs pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit ! Vous êtes des monstres ! »

Anna crachait les mots et les tentatives de Lenjo pour lui demander d’être plus silencieuse n’y faisaient rien. La porte de la cabine explosa et la montagne Derlock apparut dans l’encadrement.

« SILENCE ! »

Une racine sortit d’une planche de bois et enserra le cou d’Anna, elle étouffa contre la cloison dans son dos, elle se débattait en vain. Lorsque le sorcier fit un pas en avant dans le petit espace, Lenjo sauta prestement sur sa couche pour lui laisser la place. Derlock se pencha vers sa proie qui suffoquait.

« Tu vas devoir apprendre ta place et tu vas devoir l’apprendre rapidement. Tu feras exactement ce que je te dis, comme je te le dis, crois-moi et surtout, tu le feras en SILENCE ! »

Il hurlait toute sa fureur au visage d’Anna dont la peau blêmissait à vue d’œil. Elle aspira l’air à grande goulée lorsqu’il relâcha son emprise.

« Tu as de la chance, j’ai besoin de toi demain. Sinon nous aurions passé le reste de la nuit à revoir ton éducation. »

La menace roula comme un grondement de tonnerre. Anna frissonna malgré elle. Derlock attrapa Lenjo par le bras et le projeta sur le sol, d’un coup de pied il l’envoya percuter la cloison qui trembla sous l’impact.

« Tu es décevant ce soir. Debout. »

Cette fois-ci l’esprit du vent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se releva prestement, une grimace de souffrance sur le visage, mais il se tint droit et stoïque face à son agresseur. 

« Vous êtes tous décevants ces derniers temps. Je vais devoir recadrer rapidement les choses. Après la bataille de demain nous aurons une explication. »

Il les toisa tous les deux d’un regard mauvais puis quitta la cabine, aussi indifférent aux débris de la porte qu’à ceux de son armoire quelques minutes plus tôt. Lenjo se plia en deux de douleur après le départ de Derlock. Anna lui vint en aide malgré ses mains toujours entravées de chaine. Elle l’aida à s’asseoir sur le lit et lui donna un peu d’eau.

« Je suis désolée. »

Sa propre voix était un peu éraillée mais sa respiration était redevenue normale, les marques qu’elle avait maintenant sur le cou témoignait de la violence de l’emprise. 

« Ca va aller ? »

Lenjo acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

« Après trop tard. C’est en rapport avec la bataille dont Derlock vient de parler ? »

Nouveau oui de la part de son interlocuteur. Anna soupira, sa colère s’était subitement dissoute face à l’éclat de rage de Derlock, et maintenant elle se sentait coupable pour les coups que Lenjo avait reçus.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je ferai attention à ne pas vous attirer d’ennuie. »

Mais elle doutait qu’il soit possible de tenter une évasion sans causer des problèmes à son compagnon d’infortune. Et elle était loin d’avoir abandonné toute idée de rébellion. Lenjo reprit un peu d’eau et l’observa quelques minutes. Il montra son propre cou d’un geste de la main. Anna haussa les épaules.

« Ça brûle un peu mais je vais bien. »

L’homme se leva pour récupérer le livre qui se trouvait sur sa couchette. Il reprit place aux côtés de l’esprit de la terre et lui montra la couverture, un regard interrogateur. 

« Oui, je suis prête à discuter maintenant. »

Comment ne pas l’être après une telle démonstration. Lenjo n’était peut-être pas un allié mais elle pouvait au moins en apprendre plus sur la situation. Il tourna frénétiquement les pages, lui laissant le temps de lire au fur et à mesure et Anna choisit de ne pas l’interrompre. Elle se contentait simplement de hocher la tête pour lui montrer qu’elle suivait. Lenjo lui expliquait les règles, les plus importants du quotidien, mais surtout celles du combat de demain. Les tactiques que Derlock ne manquerait pas d’utiliser contre elle et contre sa sœur. Le fonctionnement de la marque qu’elle portait maintenant sur la peau. Et petit à petit, l’horreur de la situation s’imposait dans l’esprit d’Anna. L’effroi grandissait au fur et à mesure que l’espoir disparaissait. 

« Est-ce qu’il peut lire dans mes pensées ? »

Lenjo fit non de la tête et fournit plus d’explication.

« Mais il peut ressentir mes émotions ? »

Un oui et les pages du livre défilèrent de nouveau dans un silence juste troublé par le bruit des vagues. 

« D’accord, donc il se sert de ça pour anticiper les réactions de ses prisonniers. Et… Il va m’obliger à me battre contre Elsa… »

Elle avait prononcé à la phrase d’une voix éteinte, son esprit incapable de digérer une nouvelle si atroce. Elle secoua la tête.

« Il peut contrôler mes pouvoirs, me forcer à les utiliser contre mon grès, il… »

Pour une jeune femme aussi entêtée, il était inconcevable de se rendre aussi facilement.

« Hmm… »

Lenjo continuait de pointer les mots mais Anna ne lisait plus. L’esprit du vent lui conseillait de faire profil bas, de se résigner et d’attendre. Mais attendre quoi ? Que Derlock gagne ? Si Elsa ne parvenait pas à le vaincre, qui le pourrait une fois qu’il profiterait des pouvoirs des 4 esprits ? Elle se sentait si las et tout son corps lui faisait mal. Son interlocuteur sembla s’en rendre compte. Il la poussa doucement à s’allonger et remonta une couverture sur ses épaules. Anna ne pensait pas être capable de s’endormir, mais après toutes les épreuves qu’elle venait de traverser, ses forces l’abandonnaient et elle sombra presque instantanément dans un sommeil lourd.


	35. Chapitre 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires précédents qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et les Kudos ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ces nouveaux chapitres, c'est toujours génial de pouvoir échanger ! 
> 
> Thank you very much for the previous comments which made me very happy and the Kudos ! Feel free to tell me what you think of these new chapters, it's always great to be able to exchange !

Le calme qui régnait sur Arendelle rendait l’atmosphère encore plus fébrile qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Après une nuit courte et le plus souvent sans sommeil, la ville s’était préparée. Pas de fortification ni de rempart inutile face aux pouvoirs des anciens esprits, non, plutôt l’impression d’avoir fait place nette. Tout ce qui pouvait être déplacée se trouvait à l’abri, les volets clos et les soldats à leurs postes, maintenant, chacun attendait l’arrivée de Derlock.

Le silence pesait sur Arendelle comme une chape de plomb, il était étouffant, presque vivant en réalité tant il semblait absorber tous les sons. Même les oiseaux s’étaient tus. Elsa se remit à faire les 100 pas. Dire qu’elle était nerveuse était bien en dessous de la réalité. Elle se remémorait chaque phase du plan qui avait été mis en place, révisait par la pensée tout ce qu’elle connaissait de Derlock et comment il lui faudrait répondre à chaque attaque. 

« Tu es sûre qu’Anna ne pourra pas lui résister s’il la manipule pour la forcer à utiliser ses pouvoirs contre nous ? »

Une brise marine chassa d’un air iodé l’odeur des pins. Laceli retint un soupire lorsqu’elle releva son regard rubis sur la blonde qui lui faisait face. Elle faisait de son mieux pour rester patiente, comprenant parfaitement l’état d’esprit de son interlocutrice, mais l’agacement commençait à prendre le pas sur la compréhension.

« J’en étais déjà certaine les 52 fois précédentes, Elsa.  
-S’il fait quoique ce soit à ma sœur…  
-C’est précisément ce qu’il va chercher. La priorité c’est de le vaincre, si nous perdons cet objectif de vue, nous n’avons aucune chance. »

La blonde se détourna, son regard se porta de nouveau sur l’horizon. L’angoisse lui étreignait le cœur, elle serra les bras contre sa poitrine.

« J’ai peur, Lace. »

Et si l’ancienne esclave aurait voulu trouver les bons mots, les bons gestes pour rassurer son amie, rien ne lui venait. Laceli luttait déjà contre sa propre angoisse et elle ne parvenait que difficilement à garder son calme. Elsa se tourna de nouveau vers elle, son silence n’était pas passé inaperçu. 

« Tu as fait des cauchemars cette nuit.  
-J’en fait toutes les nuits. »

Elles s’observèrent de part et d’autre quelques minutes avant qu’un garde ne viennent troubler l’apparente sérénité. 

« Majesté, les navires sont en mouvement vers nos côtes.  
-Très bien soldat, merci. Vous savez quoi faire. »

Le soldat acquiesça avant de disparaitre dans un bruit de course effréné. Laceli se releva dans un froissement de tissu. Elle avait adaptée sa tenue à la situation, un pantalon et un haut en dégradé de rouge sombre flirtant avec le noir. La main gauche était protégée par un gant lacé sur le côté jusqu’au milieu de l’avants bras. La tunique qu’elle portait se prolongeait dans le dos avec une cape. Les bords de tissu étaient ornés de flammes discrètes mais menaçantes. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient librement sur ses épaules. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu’elle faisait, elle prit la main d’Elsa dans la sienne.

« J’ai été formée, élevée et entrainée à me battre et à combattre. Derlock a fait de moi une arme. J’irai jusqu’au bout pour me libérer de son emprise. Sers-toi de moi, Elsa. Sers-toi de ce que je suis, de ce que je suis capable de faire. Demande-moi ce que ton cœur refuse d’accepter, il n’y aura pas de place pour l’hésitation dans cette bataille, Elsa, la clémence mènera forcément aux regrets, crois-moi, je le sais. »

Leurs regards s’accrochèrent de nouveau, lorsque Laceli rompit le contact pour sortir de la pièce, le cinquième esprit reprit la parole.

« Jamais je ne ferai ça. »

La brune esquissa un sourire indéchiffrable.

« J’ai peur aussi, tout le temps. Tant que qu’il sera en vie, je pense que je ne cesserai jamais d’avoir peur. »

Elle ganta sa main droite et quitta la pièce, laissant Elsa seule avec ses craintes et ses interrogations. L’ancienne reine caressa la natte qui lui retombait sur l’épaule du bout des doigts. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle releva le menton avec détermination. Le règne de Derlock toucherait à sa fin aujourd’hui et Anna dormirait dans son lit ce soir, elle allait s’en assurer.


	36. Chapitre 36

Mattias avait parlé d’une ville fortifiée, mais Elsa avait plutôt le sentiment d’une ville fantôme tant le silence était assourdissant. Elle se tenait debout devant les quais du port, son capitaine à ses côtés. Lui, vêtu de cape et d’épée, la main sur la garde de son arme, elle, dans sa tenue de cinquième esprit, sa traine volant au vent. Elle avait accepté de dégeler la mer donnant accès à Arendelle simplement pour les besoins de leur plan. Un seul navire, celui de Derlock. Les autres étaient toujours prisonniers dans la glace ou incapable d’approcher.

Son adversaire pouvait d’ailleurs faire une entrée plus spectaculaire, il l’avait toujours fait jusqu’à maintenant. Mattias sembla lire dans ses pensées parce qu’il déclara : 

« La garde assure nos arrières, majesté. »

Elle hocha la tête, tendue, toujours persuadé que Derlock allait surgir de nulle part tandis que leur attention était concentrée sur le navire. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, le bois grinça de manière sinistre et bientôt le bruit des bottes martela les quais. Il était là, toujours vêtu d’une élégance inutile et ridicule, son monocle vissé à l’œil. Lenjo, juste un pas derrière lui, avançait avec moins de confiance. Elsa prit une brève inspiration.

« Espérons qu’ils acceptent de se rendre sans combat. »

Mattias lui jeta un regard curieux.

« Oui, espérons. »

Mais à son ton il était évident qu’il n’y croyait pas une seule seconde et Derlock s’apprêtait, évidemment, à lui donner raison.

« Hé bien ma chère, j’aurais espéré un accueil plus chaleureux.  
-Le froid ne m’a jamais dérangée. Où est ma sœur ?  
-Allons allons ! Vous êtes une monarque, où sont passées vos manières ?  
-Je peux vous promettre plus de chaleur et de manières lorsque ma famille sera de nouveau réunie. D’ici là, les usages m’autorisent à vous traiter comme un ennemi.  
-Votre sœur, ma chère, se porte à merveille à mes côtés. Si elle n’est pas ici c’est parce qu’elle ne voulait pas vous voir. Elle a exprimé très clairement le choix de rester avec moi.  
-J’aimerai l’entendre me le dire si cela ne vous fait rien. Votre parole, sans vouloir vous offenser, n’est rien d’autre que du vent à mes oreilles. »

La mâchoire de Derlock se carra légèrement.

« Connaissant Laceli, je sais qu’elle a également exprimé le désir de me rejoindre. Vous êtes une femme avec des principes, n’est-ce pas ? J’imagine donc que vous ne l’empêcherai pas d’être à mes côtés. En retour, je vous promets que nous partirons en paix et que nous ne reviendrons plus jamais.   
-Après l’avoir libérée de votre joug, j’ai laissé à Laceli le droit de jouir de sa propre liberté, comme vous venez si bien de le dire, j’ai des valeurs et des principes que je respecte. Elle est où il lui semble bon d’être et si ce n’est pas à vos côtés, je n’y suis pour rien.  
-Je n’en crois pas un mot.  
-Vous comprenez donc pourquoi c’est ma sœur que je veux entendre, et non vous. »

Le navire à quai craqua douloureusement, le bois se tordit avant d’exploser pour laisser sortir des racines qui glissèrent tels des serpents sur le sol. Anna apparut dans l’ouverture béante, livide et épuisée. Les stigmates du combat qu’elle avait mené lors du rituel encore bien visible. Son regard se riva automatiquement sur celui d’Elsa.

« Anna ! »

Les racines la transportèrent jusqu’au côté de Derlock. Elle avait réfléchi toute la nuit au meilleur moyen de protéger sa sœur ainée, comment l’empêcher de mettre sa vie en péril pour sauver la sienne. Ne valait-il pas mieux lui faire croire qu’elle rejoignait librement leurs ennemies pour éviter le combat ? Mais Lenjo lui avait dit que jamais, jamais Derlock ne renoncerait à Elsa ni à n’importe quel autre esprit ancien. Cette bataille, ce combat aurait lieu qu’elle le veuille ou non. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. L’homme eut un sourire narquois.

« Vous voyez ma chère, elle est à mes côtés. Ma tendre Anna, votre sœur m’estime peu digne de confiance. Je vous laisse donc lui dire vous-même. »

La cadette serra ses mains sur le tissu de la robe que Derlock l’obligeait à porter. Elle renifla alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, Elsa. Tu es ma sœur et je t’aime. Mais il me forcera, cet homme est un monstre Elsa, ne le sous-estime pas, s’il te plait, sois prud… Ah ! »

Sa joue rougit sous l’effet de la gifle. L’ainée réagit au quart de tour, des pics de glaces se dressèrent contre Derlock. Une menace plus qu’une réelle attaque. Une bourrasque de vent les balaya. Elsa serra les poings, son adversaire eut un sourire condescendant mais elle prit la parole en premier.

« La discussion est terminée Derlock. Libérez ma sœur, ainsi que Lenjo. C’est votre dernière chance de repartir libre. »

Le sorcier éclata de rire si fort qu’il en perdit son monocle. L’objet se balançait mollement au rythme des soubresauts. Mattias adressa un signe de tête à Elsa et partit en retrait.

« Ma chère… Vos troupes vous abandonnent déjà ? »

Pour toute réponse, l’ancienne reine transforma le sol en patinoire. Loin de se laisser déstabiliser, Derlock profita des pouvoirs du vent pour maintenir son équilibre et fit sortir d’autres racines de terres pour briser la glace. Il eut un rire sinistre et son regard brûlait d’excitation. Si Elsa était déterminée à remporter la victoire, Anna en revanche n’en menait pas très large. Mais c’est malgré elle qu’elle déploya des lianes qui s’enroulèrent autour du cou de son ainée. Le cinquième esprit les gela d’un geste sec et envoya plusieurs salves de glace vers Derlock. Son attention n’était que sur lui et elle lui réservait toute sa colère. Mais ils étaient trois, qu’elle le veuille ou non, Anna était dans le mauvais camp.

Des racines s’enroulaient autour de ses chevilles, le vent gênait ses gestes. Elle luttait sur tous les fronts avec rage. Elle brisait les roches et les racines sous l’effet du gel, mais l’air restait son principal problème. Une bourrasque de vent poussa Anna en première ligne. Une pluie de flèche enflammées descendit du ciel et traça une ligne juste devant Derlock. Les flammes s’élevèrent avec force vers la voute céleste et la tempête ne faisait que l’attiser. Laceli apparut sur le flanc gauche, c’était le moment qu’elle attendait, celui qui lui permettrait de séparer la cadette des deux autres adversaires. Derlock hurla de rage.

« TOI ! TRAITRESSE ! »

La brune déglutit, le poids des années de torture autant physique que psychologique pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. 

« Après tout ce que je t’ai donnée, après ce que j’ai fait de toi, comment oses-tu ? COMMENT OSES-TU !  
-Arendelle m’a donné davantage en quelques jours que toi en toute une vie. »

Les pavés sous les pieds de Derlock se transformèrent en lave. D’un coup de vent il se projeta en avant, la colère faisait battre ses veines le long de ses tempes. Les flammes l’encerclèrent pour le séparer de Lenjo. Le sorcier serra les poings, il enrageait mais pas suffisamment pour perdre de vue son objectif. Il se tourna vers son acolyte qu’il distinguait tout juste par-delà la fumée.

« Occupe-toi d’elle, je veux qu’elle revienne ramper vers moi en me suppliant de la reprendre, tu as compris ? »

L’esclave jaugea l’esprit du feu du regard. Laceli n’avait pas besoin de le voir s’exprimer pour savoir ce qu’il avait en tête.

« Il ne me contrôle plus, R. »

Autour d’elle, la tempête se leva, les isolants tous les deux du reste du champ de bataille.

« Nous avons une chance de le renverser, pour de bon, de gagner notre liberté. »

Les vents commencèrent à charrier des débris : bois, roches, volets arrachés…

« Elsa disait vrai tout à l’heure, elle m’a rendue ma liberté, j’ai choisi de mener ce combat à ses côtés parce que je ne voulais pas te laisser derrière. Je sais que tu n’es pas mon adversaire, R, même si tu n’as pas le choix. »

Laceli fit de nouveau couler la lave sous les pieds de Lenjo qu’il esquiva sans problème. Mais c’était suffisant pour que la tempête perde en intensité. Des murs de flamme le pressèrent de tous les côtés, sous lui le sol se dérobait sans cesse. L’esclave faisait de son mieux pour maintenir le vent et éviter les attaques.

De son côté, Elsa était aux prises avec Derlock et sa propre sœur. Une liane claqua dans l’air et lui coupa la joue jusqu’au sang. La blonde ne prit même pas le temps de jeter un regard à sa cadette, si elle se défendait contre Anna, en revanche, toutes ses attaques étaient dirigées vers le sorcier. Les archers d’Arendelle s’étaient mêlés à la bataille et faisaient pleuvoir des nuées de flèches sur l’ennemi. Les flammes continuaient de séparer Lenjo, Anna et Derlock. Mais un seul était la cible de tous les assauts. Les deux femmes se battaient avec une complicité naturelle, la glace lui fauchait les jambes, la lave l’accueillait à la réception. De violentes tempêtes faisaient pleuvoir roches et parfois des arbres entiers, les flèches des archers étaient régulièrement détournées de leurs courses pour être dirigées contre elles. Le combat était acharné de part et d’autre et l’épuisement commençait à se faire sentir, autant que les blessures qui s’accumulaient et le sang qui tâchaient leurs vêtements. Pourtant, la détermination et la rage étaient toujours intacte. Le sorcier le savait, ses deux coéquipiers n’étaient pas complètement dans la bataille, il n’avait pas réellement l’avantage du nombre. 

A l’arrière du champ de bataille, dans la fumée des flammes et la poussière des débris, Kecen avançait seul vers son frère. Personne ne lui prêtait attention, il arrivait dans le dos de ses adversaires. Personne ou presque puisque les flammes s’écartèrent sur son passage et que la glace forma un pont par-dessus la lave. 

« Lenjo. »

L’intéressé se retourna, l’effet de la surprise lui fit manquer un mur de glace qui le projeta aux pieds de son frère. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une minute pour lui mettre les menottes qu’il avait récupéré dans le bateau de Derlock et en une fraction de seconde, au clic de verrouillage, le vent tomba complètement sur tout le champ de bataille. Les arbres se fracassèrent sur le sol, le sorcier chavira et se servit d’une racine pour s’élever au-dessus de la lave menaçante. Son regard haineux transperça les deux hommes.

« Vous me le pairez… »

Mais il n’avait pas le temps de mettre ses menaces à exécution puisqu’Elsa et Laceli n’avaient pas cessé de se battre. Un hurlement presque animal déchira l’atmosphère, des racines s’emmêlèrent tout autour d’Anna, lui enserrèrent la taille, le cou, les bras, les épaules. Les yeux de la cadette s’agrandirent sous l’effet de la peur.

« Anna ! »

Les racines disparurent en cendre aussi vite qu’elles étaient apparues. Laceli toisa son adversaire du regard.

« C’est fini Derlock, tu ne peux rien faire contre nous deux, tu n’as plus la magie du vent avec toi. C’est terminé.  
-Et tu crois que je vais me laisser faire bien sagement… Je tuerai la petite dernière avant ! »

Puisqu’il n’avait plus le choix, il n’utilisait désormais que la seule magie de la terre et il n’avait plus qu’un seul objectif en tête forçant ses opposantes à se concentrer sur la protection de la cadette. Elsa paniquait.

« Où est Mattias ? »

Le capitaine devait arriver avec la dernière paire de menottes, celle qui devait permettre de maitriser le pouvoir de la terre. Mais la route qui menait jusqu’au quai du port était maintenant un amas de racines gigantesques, d’arbres, de ronces et de liane, une forêt monstrueuse et menaçante. 

« Capitaine ! Par ici ! »

Kristoff arrivait à tout allure sur le dos de Sven, il captura les menottes des mains de Mattias et s’enfonça dans les bois avec la dextérité d’un homme qui a grandi en pleine nature, qu’elle soit magique ou non. Sven évitait les obstacles avec une facilité déconcertante, il bondissait entre les racines et par-dessus les ronces.

« Allez mon vieux, sors-nous de là ! »

Le renne acquiesça d’un soufflement et accéléra encore la cadence. L’horizon se bouchait au fur et à mesure que le piège se refermait sur eux. Sven bondit une dernière fois puis il freina brutalement pour projeter son cavalier au travers de l’enchevêtrement naturel, dans le dernier trou encore visible avant que des lianes ne le bouchent entièrement. Kristoff roula sur le sol à l’extérieur de la forêt.

« Sven ! »

Mais il courrait déjà vers Anna qui n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres et bientôt les menottes se refermèrent autour de ses poignets, elle s’écroula dans ses bras, épuisée, en même temps que les bois disparaissaient pour libérer le renne. 

« C’est fini, Anna, c’est fini…  
-Kristoff… »

Elle sanglota dans ses bras, bientôt rejointe par Elsa. Sur la gauche, Lenjo et Kecen savouraient la victoire et leurs retrouvailles avec des embrassades fraternelles. 

Derlock et Laceli se faisaient toujours face. L’homme ricana.

« Et toi Petite Fille ? On dirait bien que tu n’as que moi… »

Une épée enflammée se matérialisa lentement dans la main de l’esprit du feu.

« Ils ont tous une famille, mais toi, Laceli, toi, tu as qui ? Je suis le seul à t’avoir recueilli alors même que tes parents ne voulaient plus de toi. Tu ne peux pas me tourner le dos. »

Elle avança vers lui d’un pas hésitant.

« Nous étions très bien à deux, nous formions une belle équipe et un duo inséparable. »

Plus proche encore, agenouillé sur le sol, le sorcier tendit la main vers elle.

« Reviens à mes côtés et tout sera pardonnée. »

Laceli le fixa, indécise.

« Mais pas moi, Derlock.  
-Comment ?  
-Pas moi, je ne te pardonnerai jamais tout ce que tu m’as fait. »

Elle leva l’épée de feu à deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. 

« Non ! Lace ! Non ! »

Elsa venait de bondir devant elle, du sang s’écoulait depuis sa lèvre inférieure, son œil droit était gonflé, et la coupure à sa joue saignait toujours. Même comme ça, épuisée, échevelée et blessée, Laceli la trouvait magnifique. L’ancienne reine posa une main sur son bras pour l’obliger à désarmer son geste.

« Non, c’est terminé maintenant, il n’a plus le contrôle, sur rien, sur personne et surtout pas sur toi, ne le laisse pas te prendre autre chose. »

L’épée s’évanouit ne laissant derrière qu’une volute de fumée qui se confondait aisément avec celles des ruines du champ de bataille. Les soldats d’Arendelle arrivèrent pour encercler Derlock et le neutraliser.

« D’accord Chaton, d’accord. »

Laceli lui offrit un fantôme de sourire, l’air un peu hagarde. Lenjo arriva vers elle en courant, il passa ses mains menottées autour de ses épaules et la serra dans ses bras.

« Hé… Salut, R. Désolée pour la lave tout à l’heure. »

Pour toute réponse, il la serra encore plus fort.

« D’accord, d’accord, doucement sur les câlins, tu sais que je n’aime pas ça. »

L’intéressé secoua légèrement la tête et se désengagea. Il fit quelques signes que Laceli traduisit pour le reste de l’assemblée.

« Il dit que je mens. »

Le groupe se mit à rire franchement. Elsa jeta un regard protecteur à sa cadette que Kristoff aidait à se relever. Il essuya doucement un peu de poussière sur son visage.

« Tu vas bien ?  
-Je vais mieux maintenant. »

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l’embrassa tendrement.

« Je t’aime Kristoff.  
-Je t’aime aussi Anna. »

Il écarta une mèche rousse de son visage pour découvrir la plaie qu’elle avait au front.

« Viens, allons te soigner et tu as besoin de repos.  
-Oui. »

Elsa sourit à son ami et à sa sœur.

« Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de soin et de repos. »


	37. Chapitre 37

Etendue dans son lit, au chaud sous l’édredon, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre et les étoiles derrière, Anna savourait le confort qu’elle retrouvait. On avait pris soin de ses blessures, elle avait mangé un bon repas chaud en compagnie de ses amis et de sa famille et tous, d’une certaine manière, avaient réussi à se détendre, ne serait-ce qu’un peu. Il faudrait certainement du temps pour que chacun puisse guérir mais pour l’heure, c’était déjà un premier pas dans la bonne direction. Son regard se porta sur les serpents de Metiger qui ornaient ses bras et ses avant-bras. Elle n’était pas encore complètement libérée de l’emprise de Derlock et elle pouvait toujours le sentir. Une nuit, juste une nuit avant le rituel qui permettrait de lui enlever la marque. Elle sourit en reconnaissant la manière dont sa sœur frappait à la porte.

« Tu peux entrer Elsa. »

La blonde passa la tête et lui sourit tendrement.

« Je venais voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose.  
-Juste de toi.  
-Je peux faire ça. »

Elsa s’installa sur le lit et tendit les bras à sa cadette qui se blottit contre elle. Elle la berça en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

« Comment tu te sens ?  
-Je suis heureuse que tout ça soit fini. Ces derniers jours ont été… intense. J’espère ne plus jamais avoir à revivre de pareilles épreuves.  
-Je suis bien d’accord. »

Anna profita de l’instant, blottie dans les bras de son ainée, avant de reprendre.

« Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que Laceli se batte à tes côtés.  
-C’est une femme intéressante et intelligente. Derlock lui a fait beaucoup de mal, je ne suis même pas certaine qu’elle ait réalisé la situation.  
-Qu’est ce qui va se passer maintenant ?  
-Je ne sais pas, tellement de choses… Il faut reconstruire Arendelle, rétablir nos relations diplomatiques et surtout militaire puisqu’il est maintenant évident que nous sommes trop exposés. Et puis mettre en place un tribunal, un procès ? Mais comment juger Laceli et Lenjo ? Je ne sais même pas si nous devons les mettre aux arrêts ou non… »

Anna ne s’attendait pas à déclencher une telle tirade, elle se redressa pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur.

« D’accord, d’accord, Elsa, j’ai compris. Il y a beaucoup de travail pour la reine que je suis.  
-Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais il y en a aussi pour le roi. Et Kristoff a fait de l’excellent travail. Il a pris les choses en main pour protéger le peuple d’Arendelle et il a su prendre les bonnes décisions.   
-Même pour négocier le prix de la soie. »

Elsa rit légèrement.

« Ce n’était pas vraiment l’enjeu du moment mais je retire ce que j’ai dit la dernière fois que nous en avons discuté. Je pense en effet qu’il en serait parfaitement capable. Simplement, à sa manière, loin des protocoles habituels. D’ailleurs je me demande vraiment s’il est pertinent de parler de cet épisode à nos alliés, d’un autre côté, ils vont forcément le savoir d’une manière ou d’une autre, les gens parlent… »

La cadette posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Ma question était surtout pour Laceli, Lenjo, son frère et tous ces hommes auxquels Derlock a forcé la main.  
-Je ne peux pas considérer Lace et Lenjo comme une menace. Je sais qu’ils nous ont attaqué et enlevé mais ils l’ont fait parce qu’ils n’avaient pas le choix. Anna si tu avais vu Lace, la panique, l’angoisse à l’idée que Derlock puisse lui remettre la main dessus… Les cauchemars qu’elle fait la nuit. Elle est victime, tout comme toi. Lenjo aussi j’imagine mais je le connais moins.  
-Tu sembles t’être beaucoup rapproché d’elle. »

Elsa rougit doucement et c’était difficile de ne pas le noter puisqu’elle était d’ordinaire si blanche. C’était d’autant plus évident pour sa cadette. L’ainée reprit comme si de rien n’était.

« Et puis… je lui ai déjà dit qu’elle était libre, je ne peux pas revenir sur ma parole. D’autant moins qu’elle a établi elle-même le plan de bataille pendant que je faisais n’importe quoi. C’était son idée d’utiliser les menottes pour neutraliser vos pouvoirs. Son idée aussi de vous éloigner les uns des autres et de mettre toute la pression sur Derlock pour qu’il fasse moins attention à vous. Enfin pas elle toute seule, avec Metiger, Mattias et Maren…  
-D’accord, Elsa, j’ai compris. Laceli est une femme extraordinaire et tu l’aimes beaucoup.  
-Oh… Je… Heu… Comme je l’ai dit elle est intéressante et…  
-Intelligente, oui j’avais compris. »

Anna sourit face à l’embarras de son ainée, davantage encore lorsqu’on frappa à la porte.

« Tu es sauvée par Kristoff. Tu peux entrer, c’est ouvert !   
-Hey… Je dérange pas ?  
-Pas du tout, Elsa était en train de me faire l’éloge de Laceli.  
-Vraiment ? »

L’ancienne reine cligna des yeux.

« Mais pas du tout ! Nous… heu… C’était… Enfin mais non. »

Kristoff semblait perplexe, il vint s’asseoir sur le lit, à côté des deux sœurs. Elsa brossa quelques poussières imaginaires sur sa tenue de nuit pour se donner un peu de consistance. Elle sourit tendrement au duo.

« Je vais vous laisser, vous avez du temps à rattraper et j’ai besoin de repos moi aussi. »

Elle déposa un bisou sur la tempe de sa cadette.

« Bonne nuit, à tous les deux.  
-Bonne nuit Elsa. »

Kristoff lui sourit tandis qu’elle se désengageait de l’étreinte chaleureuse et qu’Anna se contentait, le plus simplement du monde, de passer dans les bras de son fiancé pour s’y installer tout aussi confortablement. Elle observa sa sœur tandis qu’elle atteignait la porte.

« Oh et bonne nuit à Lace aussi. »

Elsa se raidit imperceptiblement, elle lui lança un regard noir par-dessus son épaule et quitta la chambre sous le rire amusé de sa cadette. Kristoff se gratta la tête.

« Je crois que j’ai loupé quelque chose là.  
-Kristoff, veux-tu m’épouser ? »

L’intéressé cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« J’ai déjà posé cette question, et tu as déjà dit oui. Tu as oublié ? »

Il posa une main inquiète sur le front d’Anna pour vérifier sa température.

« Bien sûr que non je n’ai pas oublié, mais maintenant c’est moi qui te la pose. Veux-tu m’épouser, Kristoff ? »

Anna essuya les larmes qui menaçaient soudainement d’un revers de la main.

« Est-ce que tu es heureux avec moi, ces derniers temps… J’avais l’impression que tu ne l’étais plus vraiment et, je veux que tu sois heureux et je ne veux pas que tu te forces à faire quelque chose pour que moi je sois heureuse, je veux que toi, tu le sois. »

Kristoff était définitivement perdu sur le changement de conversation et d’attitude aussi brutale de sa fiancée.

« Anna, qu’est ce qui se passe ?  
-J’ai eu tellement peur… de… d’avoir tout perdu, Elsa, toi… Et tout ça m’a fait réaliser combien je t’aime et je ne veux plus attendre. »

Kristoff prit les mains de sa fiancée dans les siennes. [Les paroles qui suivent sont, en partie, une traduction de la chanson « Get this Right » qui a été supprimée de Frozen 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=So7cD9BRmFw&ab_channel=SCRFilms ]

« Je sais à quel point j’ai de la chance de t’aimer. Tu es magnifique, drôle, courageuse, brillante et tu n’abandonnes jamais personne. »

Le rire se mêlait aux larmes pour la rouquine qu’il couvait toujours d’un regard amoureux. Il reprit avec la même intensité.

« Je n’ai jamais été trop mondain, mais Anna je t’aimerai toujours de toutes mes forces. J’aimerai te prouver que je peux être ton homme parfait et je veux rendre ta vie aussi belle que possible ! Je vais être l’homme que tu veux.  
-Tu l’es déjà, Kristoff. »

La reine posa la main sur la joue de son futur époux.

« Tu l’es déjà, et je t’aime. Tu es parfait tel que tu es, je ne veux pas que tu changes, jamais. Et puis, nous savons déjà, toi et moi, que je te préfère en cuir. »

Ils rirent ensemble et c’était quelque chose de salvateur, comme si tous les nuages et toute la tension qui avait pesé sur leur couple était tout à coup évacués. Anna le regarda tendrement.

« Je ne veux plus attendre, je t’aime. »

Kristoff la serra dans ses bras pour l’embrasser.

« Il n’y a rien qui me rendrait plus heureux, Anna.  
-Alors faisons-le, maintenant.  
-Maintenant… Maintenant ? Il y a une partie de la ville à reconstruire et…  
-La ville sera vite rebâtie, il y a 4 esprits anciens pour aider. Nous n’avons qu’à célébrer la reconstruction de la ville avec notre mariage !  
-Hé bien… D’accord. »

Le sourire d’Anna s’élargit jusqu’à ses oreilles, elle se blottit avec force contre son fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochaine mise à jour dans 1 semaine ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ces nouveaux chapitres d'ici là ! :)
> 
> Next update in 1 week ! Let me know what you think about these new chapters by then ! :)


	38. Chapitre 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore pour les kudos ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours avec beaucoup de plaisir que je partage ça avec vous. :)
> 
> Thanks again for the kudos ! And don't hesitate to leave me comments to tell me what you think, it's always with great pleasure that I share this with you. :)

Le lendemain de la bataille, les habitants furent invités à regagner leurs demeures. Trop heureux de délaisser le confort spartiate des grossières huttes de terre en pleine forêt, ils eurent quand même un temps d’arrêt en arrivant sur les ruines de la place principale. Durant le combat, certaines façades d’habitation avaient été fortement endommagées, Le sol semblait avoir servis de trampoline à la famille de trolls de Kristoff : des nids de poules, des bosses étaient soudainement apparus, mais surtout des trous béants et gigantesques, la lave avait également provoqué de nombreux dégâts et il était devenu absolument impossible de s’y déplacer à cheval. En bref, la place ressemblait maintenant à un champ de bataille, ce qui est précisément ce qu’elle avait été. 

Anna et Lenjo furent libérés de la marque Maitre/esclave aussi vite possible et tout juste après, le couple royal fit l’annonce de leur mariage qui se tiendrait sur la place reconstruite d’ici 1 mois jour pour jour. De nombreux habitants s’étonnèrent à la fois d’une date aussi rapide après des fiançailles de presque 1 an, mais surtout, beaucoup étaient ceux qui doutaient que les travaux soient achevés. Mais c’était sans compter sur l’aide des 4 esprits qui participèrent activement. Et finalement, le chantier se révéla beaucoup moins fastidieux qu’il n’y paraissait. 

L’existence de Derlock avait été relégué au second plan, plus personne ne se souciait de lui, si ce n’est les gardes qui lui apportaient les repas dans sa geôle. En fait, tout le monde était particulièrement pressé d’oublier jusqu’à son nom pour tourner la page sur ce mauvais souvenir de la vie du royaume. Le plus difficile pour la population fut d’accepter la présence de Laceli et Lenjo, prendre le temps d’expliquer, de s’excuser, de pardonner n’était pas forcément chose aisée. Mais Anna et Elsa avaient mis beaucoup d’énergie pour redorer l’image des deux autres esprits, et finalement, le peuple d’Arendelle étant de nature ouverte et tolérante, il les avait maintenant complètement accepté dans leurs rangs. 

Lorsque la place fut achevée, l’automne était suffisamment avancé pour n’avoir laissé aucune feuille sur les arbres. Les sapins étaient maintenant les plus majestueux de la région et le vent du nord se faisait de plus en plus vivifiant malgré un soleil éclatant. Le nouveau centre d’Arendelle était plus verdoyant que le précédent, même à cette époque de l’année. Les pouvoirs de la reine n’étaient évidemment pas étranger à cette transformation. Des parterres de fleurs délimitaient l’emplacement des stands, les escaliers en pierre qui menaient au port étaient adoucis par quelques bosquets et les quais avaient été agrandis afin de s’étendre plus loin dans la mer pour d’accueillir plus de bateaux. Les navires aux anciens pavillons de Derlock étaient d’ailleurs garés paresseusement à attendre leurs prochaines destinations.

Un peu plus haut sur la place, avant d’atteindre les ruelles qui serpentaient sur les hauteurs d’Arendelle, se trouvait la statue d’Agnarr et d’Iduna, miraculeusement épargnée par les récents combats. Anna se souvenait parfaitement du jour de l’inauguration, c’était aussi le jour de son couronnement. A l’époque, elle n’avait aucune idée qu’ils n’étaient pas ses véritables parents, pas de sang tout du moins. Elle n’avait pas de pouvoir non plus à cette période et finalement pas la plus petite suspicion sur sa véritable identité. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de se familiariser avec cette situation que Derlock avait attaqué. Et maintenant, elle était là, face à ce monument qu’elle avait dressé en hommage à des parents qui n’étaient pas réellement les siens. Ou, l’étaient-ils après tout ? Iduna et Agnarr l’avaient accueilli sans même se poser de questions. Metiger avait déposé une enfant sans défense sur le pas de leur fenêtre, alors qu’eux même avaient déjà une petite fille magnifique dotée de pouvoir extraordinaire. Ils auraient pu s’en tenir à ça, à leur famille déjà idéale, et confier Anna au soin de l’orphelinat, ou comme l’avait pensé Metiger, lui permettre de grandir en sécurité avant de la faire intégrer le personnel du palais. Mais ils en avaient décidé autrement et contre toute attente, lui avaient permis de grandir dans les fastes et les facilités de la royauté, faisant d’elle une héritière au même titre que sa sœur et l’autoriser aujourd’hui à porter une couronne alors qu’elle n’avait pas la moindre goutte de sang royal dans les veines. Elle aurait voulu savoir pourquoi mais il n'y avait plus personne à qui poser la question maintenant. Peut être si elle retournait à Eohialan ? Anna soupira doucement, et si le peuple savait ? Serait-elle forcée d’abdiquer ?

Son regard se porta sur la place reconstruite où tout le monde s’affairait dans une bonne ambiance générale. Elle aimait cette ville et ces habitants, elle les connaissait tous par leurs prénoms, et adorait passer du temps à flâner dans les rues, à s’attarder devant les étals de nourritures, à discuter avec les pêcheurs. Elle se releva du banc sur lequel elle était assise et elle siffla quelques notes en rejoignant l’agitation. Anna se mit à chanter pour elle-même* [*Sur l’air de « Home » chanson supprimée de Frozen 2 que vous pouvez trouver ici : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zu87Gux0p98&ab_channel=SCRFilms . Paroles traduites et reprise dans une cover fr ici : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULiTxFxmCAA&t=71s&ab_channel=MichiyoFandub%26Cover .] :

« Dès que j’approche du Fjord, je sens l’odeur de l’iode  
Au grincement des navires, j’entends les marins rirent  
A chaque respiration, je suis à la maison ce que je peux donner de plus à cette maison.  
Chez moi.  
Je marche long des allées, les gens sont affairés  
Ces personnes qui font ma joie peuvent-elles compter sur moi ?  
Mais que puis-je leur apporter ? A ces femmes et ces hommes ?  
Ma Maison.  
Ma Maison.  
Je siffle en marchant, une belle odeur de kransekake du boulanger  
Et au marché l’activité est là pour me le rappeler !  
Je ne suis plus seule désormais. »

Son regard se dirigea vers le château dans la silhouette haute et impressionnante se détachait du paysage.

« Chaque jour je suis consciente que la vie m’a comblée  
J’ai une famille bienveillante, l’épreuve est terminée  
Si jamais je les perdais  
Mon monde s’effondrerait   
Ils sont mon abri, mon rempart  
Et pour moi quelque part  
Ils sont mon chez moi  
Mon chez moi  
Et que ce bonheur perdure   
Sur cette terre notre future  
Notre maison, je suis à la maison. »

Anna s’arrêta, souriante, le cœur gonflé de bonheur devant la vitrine d’un magasin. Dans le reflet, elle pouvait voir Olaf en grande conversation philosophique avec un groupe d’enfants qui semblaient davantage en extase devant son nouveau nez poireau, puis pomme de terre, puis tomate, puis fleurs et ainsi de suite… Elle s’apprêtait à le rejoindre mais autre chose attira son attention. Un peu plus loin, devant les étals de fleurs, Elsa et Laceli discutaient et riaient ensemble. La cadette haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. Elle n’avait pas cessé de les observer tout au long des travaux et des préparatifs du mariage. L’esprit du feu flirtait ouvertement avec sa sœur qui, malgré tous ses efforts pour rester complètement de marbre, n’était pas du tout indifférente. Anna la connaissait assez pour le savoir : elle voyait ses joues qui se coloraient d’un rouge léger, le sourire charmé qu’elle tentait de dissimuler et son regard qui s’attardait plus que de raison sur la silhouette de la brune. Chaque fois qu’elle avait tenté d’en parler, son ainée avait toujours haussé les épaules avec une indifférence feinte et dévié la conversation sur un tout autre sujet. En somme, c’était simplement une autre manière de fermer les portes. Mais à les voir ainsi, le langage corporel était évident : Laceli ne perdait jamais une occasion de prendre la main d’Elsa, de lui caresser le bras ou de lui écarter une mèche de cheveux du visage et sa sœur, bien loin de la repousser, rentrait complètement dans le jeu. Anna pencha légèrement la tête, il fallait qu’elle en ait le cœur net, mais pas question de les déranger pour l’instant.

« Un sou pour tes pensées ? »

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son futur époux et l’embrassa furtivement.

« Je songeais à quel point j’étais heureuse d’être ici, entourée des personnes que j’aime. »

Elle posa une main sur son torse et sourit tendrement.

« Et toi ? Que fais tu ici ? »

Kristoff eut un soupir dramatique.

« Nous sommes en panne de carottes… »

Il pointa du doigt Sven qui affichait une moue boudeuse. Anna se mordit doucement la lèvre.

« Oh oui je comprends, c’est une situation extrêmement urgente.  
-Absolument, la plus extrême des urgences ! »

Le renne roula des yeux avec excès. Kristoff fit semblant de murmurer à sa fiancée.

« Je crois même que sa vie est en danger.  
-Vite ! Ne perds pas de temps, je crois que j’ai vu une pleine cargaison au stand au coin de la rue ! »

L’animal bondit instantanément sur ces 4 pattes et poussa l’homme de sa truffe.

« Oui oui c’est bon Sven, on y va ! On y va ! »

Les deux futurs époux partagèrent un regard complice. Ils s’échangèrent un dernier baiser avant que Kristoff ne soit emmené de force en direction des carottes. Anna rit doucement.

« A tout à l’heure ! Soyez prudents sur la route ! »

Elle les observa disparaitre au coin de la rue avec un sourire amusé, lorsqu’elle se tourna pour rejoindre sa sœur et Laceli, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un bonhomme de neige, la tête hérissée de légumes, de fruits et même de poisson. Elle sursauta sous l’effet de surprise avant de se mettre à rire. 

« Oh Olaf ! Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ?  
-Nous avions une grande conversation sur la liberté et le destin, le véritable libre-arbitre existe-t-il ou notre vie est-elle déjà tracée et régit par des lois complexes ? »

Anna haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Le bonhomme de neige haussa les épaules.

« Et puis c’était l’heure d’aller manger alors ils sont tous partis.  
-Ta tête, Olaf, je demandais ce qui était arrivée à ta tête… »

Il tâta prudemment les différents aliments qui ornaient son visage et son crâne.

« Ah ça !  
-Oui, ça !  
-C’est une salade de hareng. »

La reine éclata de rire, elle s’était attendue à tout, sauf à cette réponse.

« Ici du Hasselback, ils voulaient faire un Kalops mais impossible de trouver du bœuf.   
-Ah oui oui, bien sûr.  
-Tu sais cuisiner toi, Anna ?  
-J’ai bien essayé mais je me faisais toujours sortir par Ingma, je crois que je suis plus douée pour les catastrophes que pour faire du Kalops. »

Elle sourit au bonhomme de neige tout en le débarrassant des aliments qui l’encombraient. 

« Ah merci ! Je me sens beaucoup plus léger ! Sven m’avait prévenu que les Knäckelbröd pouvaient être difficile à digérer. »

Anna secoua la tête en riant. Elle paya le vendeur et transféra les victuailles dans un sac.

« Tu voudrais cuisiner avec moi, Olaf ?  
-Oh oui ! J’aimerai beaucoup ! Mais si on ne te laisse pas approcher des cuisines, ça risque d’être difficile, non ?  
-Ne t’inquiète pas ! On trouvera une solution. »

Elle lui prit la main et prit la direction du château en compagnie du bonhomme de neige. 

« Dis moi Olaf, tu ne trouves pas qu’Elsa est un peu différente ces derniers temps ?  
-Différente comment ? Je ne crois pas qu’elle ait grandi et la dernière fois que je l’ai vue, elle avait deux bras, deux jambes, 10 doigts…  
-Non non, je ne parle pas physiquement.  
-Mais je n’arrive pas à savoir si je préfère avec une natte ou les cheveux détachés. »

La reine rit de nouveau, les conversations avec le bonhomme de neige prenait toujours une tournure inattendue. 

« Tu n’as pas l’impression qu’elle sourit davantage ? Elle a l’air plus ouverte, ou plus épanouie ces derniers temps, tu n’as pas remarqué ? Depuis qu’elle passe du temps avec Laceli. »

Olaf prit le temps de réfléchir à cette question.

« En fait… C’est vrai qu’elles sont très bruyantes quand elles sont toutes les deux. »

Anna cligna des yeux.

« Très bruyantes ? Comment ça ?  
-Hé bien tu sais, comme Kristoff et toi. »

La reine sentit ses joues devenir rouge d’un coup, elle était persuadée que de la vapeur lui sortait des oreilles à cet instant.

« Qu’est ce que tu veux dire, Olaf ?  
-Tu sais ! Elles rient beaucoup, elles se chamaillent, elles parlent tout le temps… Toutes ces choses là, comme Kristoff et toi quand vous êtes ensembles !  
-Aaaaaaah… Bruyants comme ça.  
-Hé bien oui, quoi d’autre ?  
-Oh heu… Non non, rien ! Rien du tout ! »

Elle relâcha un soupir de soulagement tandis que sa température corporelle redevenait normale. Le bonhomme de neige était perplexe.

« Il y a d’autres façon d’être bruyant ?  
-Absolument aucune autre !  
-Kristoff me dit que je parle beaucoup parfois.  
-Ah oui ?   
-Mais est ce qu’il sait à quel point il ronfle quand il dort ? »

Et la conversation se poursuivit ainsi jusqu’aux abords des cuisines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous remets ici les liens vers les vidéos YT :
> 
> *Sur l’air de « Home » chanson supprimée de Frozen 2 que vous pouvez trouver ici : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zu87Gux0p98&ab_channel=SCRFilms . Paroles traduites et reprise dans une cover fr ici : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULiTxFxmCAA&t=71s&ab_channel=MichiyoFandub%26Cover .


	39. Chapitre 39

« Chuuut ! Viens par ici ! Vite ! »

Elsa et Laceli coururent se mettre à l’abris des regards indiscrets, bien en peine de contrôler les éclats de rire qui menaçaient. Après un instant à retenir leur respiration, elles soufflèrent bruyamment lorsque la porte se referma doucement. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard complice avant de partager un nouveau fou rire. Laceli jeta un œil pour s’assurer que la voie était libre.

« Mais pourquoi faire tant de secrets ? On ne faisait rien de mal.  
-Je suis supposée t’enseigner nos coutumes et nos traditions pour le mariage. Cette imitation d’Olaf que tu réussis à merveille n’en fait absolument pas parti.  
-Et alors ?  
-En tant que reine, ou ancienne reine, je me dois d’avoir toujours un comportement approprié.  
-C’est d’un ennuie ! »

Elsa lui offrit un sourire indulgent. La reine avait absolument insisté pour que Lenjo et Laceli soient présents au mariage. Et même si la brune avait trouvé ça curieux au début, elle avait rapidement compris, comme bien d’autres avant elle, qu’il n’était pas possible de refuser quoique ce soit à Anna, qu’elle porte une couronne ou non. Mais ni l’esprit du vent ni celui du feu n’avaient la moindre idée des us et coutume d’un mariage royal. Elsa s’était proposée pour les guider tout en aidant aux préparatifs du mariage. Les premières leçons s’étaient passées relativement sérieusement, mais très vite, Lenjo avait trouvé plus judicieux de s’éclipser pour laisser les deux femmes entre elles. Passer plus de temps avec Elsa, Laceli n’y trouvait rien à redire. Au début en tout cas, mais maintenant, elle n’en était plus si sûre. Après des semaines auprès de la blonde, l’esprit du feu avait la sensation désagréable d’être constamment sur la brèche. Ses sentiments et son attirance à l’égard de l’ancienne reine n’avaient cessé de croître. Mais avec Elsa, rien n’était simple, rien n’était clair. Parfois, elle rentrait dans un jeu de séduction qui laissait croire à Laceli que quelque chose était possible et la seconde d’après, elle se retrouvait face à une banquise dont le froid polaire achevait de congeler la flamme qu’elle était persuadée d’avoir allumée. Lorsqu’elle s’était confiée à Lenjo, celui-ci lui avait simplement rétorquer de passer à autre chose. « Vous n’êtes pas du même monde », voilà ce qu’il lui avait dit, « Elsa s’est construite sur les apparences, toi tu n’en as jamais rien eu à faire ». Ce qui était parfaitement vrai. Mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi ce constat était un obstacle. 

L’ancienne reine était maintenant penchée sur une maquette de glace de la cour du château et de ses alentours. Elle testait différentes décorations possibles, modifiant à l’envie en fonction des idées qui lui passaient par la tête. Laceli était toujours émerveillée par ce spectacle, par la facilité et la simplicité avec laquelle Elsa construisait et reconstruisait.

« Lace ? »

A entendre l’intonation, cela devait plusieurs fois qu’on l’appelait. 

« Heu… Oui ?  
-Tu n’as pas l’air très intéressée par la décoration pour le mariage. »

La blonde rit doucement.

« Je peux continuer seule si tu préfères, tu as peut-être envie de rejoindre Lenjo ou simplement d’être un peu tranquille.  
-Oh non, pas du tout ! C’est juste que… » La brune haussa légèrement les épaules. « Je n’ai pas ton talent, Elsa. Je ne sais pas faire tout ça.  
-Tout ça quoi ? »

Son interlocutrice jeta un œil à la représentation de glace.

« Tu parles de la maquette ?  
-Entre autre, de la décoration, de ces guirlandes de glaces qui illuminent la place, des arbres gelés que tu fais sortir du sol, de ces sculptures cristallines qui ornent tout à coup les colonnes et les fontaines. Tu façonnes la glace avec tellement de facilité. Mon pouvoir à côté… Hé bien il n’a été conçu que pour la guerre, le chaos et la destruction. Je ne sais faire que ça et je ne vois pas bien en quoi ce sera utile pour le mariage d’Anna. »

Laceli fronça les sourcils, l’évidence venait de s’imposer à elle mais elle n’avait pas prévu que ce serait douloureux. Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas ruiner l’ambiance. Continue ! Vraiment, je suis admirative. »

Mais à la manière dont Elsa l’observait, elle pouvait dire que la conversation n’allait pas en rester là. Et lorsqu’elle sentit le contact frais des doigts d’Elsa prendre ses mains, elle sut qu’elle ne s’était pas trompée.

« C’est peut-être juste une question d’entrainement ? De la même manière que je n’étais pas habituée aux champs de bataille et que ton aide nous a été vitale.  
-Je doute qu’une guirlande enflammée soit réellement appropriée sur un arbre.  
-Tu peux essayer sur un sapin de glace, c’est sans risque.  
-Chaton…  
-Ne sois pas défaitiste avant même d’avoir essayé.  
-Chaton, tu crées des choses, tu as même créé Olaf.  
-Et un troll de glace aussi.  
-Qui n’a de dangereux que son apparence si j’ai bien compris. Mais qu’importe, je ne sais pas faire ça, mes pouvoirs ne sont pas faits pour ça. Ils sont faits pour détruire. »

Elsa se mordit légèrement la lèvre, elle cherchait ses arguments. Elle tenait toujours les mains de Laceli dans les siennes, la chaleur n’en finissait pas de l’irradier. 

« Tu as beaucoup participé à la reconstruction de la place.  
-J’ai surtout aidé le forgeron, l’homme qui fabrique des armes.  
-Allons Lace, tu sais qu’il ne fait pas que ça.   
-Très bien, je peux faire fondre le métal. Je vais faire un Olaf en métal fondu, il faudra juste faire très attention pour les câlins. »

La blonde observait son interlocutrice avec une pointe de tristesse, il n’était pas question qu’elle laisse Laceli avoir une si mauvaise opinion d’elle-même. Elle ne supportait pas de la savoir malheureuse et tout ce qu’elle voulait en cet instant, c’était la prendre dans ses bras et lui montrer qu’elle pouvait faire bien d’autre chose, qu’elle valait mieux que ça. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de la brune pour forcer son attention.

« Tu m’as guidée pour mener le combat contre Derlock, laisse-moi faire la même chose pour toi, s’il te plait. »

Elles étaient si proche qu’Elsa pouvait voir les éclats d’or dans les iris rubis de Laceli. Il y avait cette ombre de tristesse qui ne quittait jamais complètement son regard, les taches de rousseur sur la peau mate de ses pommettes. Et ses lèvres d’un rouge éclatant qui n’en finissaient pas de l’inviter à l’embrasser. Elsa s’écarta brutalement.

« Je dois y aller. »

Le regard fuyant, le ton polaire, une attitude que la brune ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle attrapa son interlocutrice par le poignet pour la retenir.

« Non Chaton, pas comme ça, pas encore une fois.  
-Laisse-moi partir, Lace.  
-Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça Elsa, je ne peux pas continuer cette danse de la séduction où tu m’approches pour mieux me repousser. Je ne suis pas un pantin qu’on peut jeter à l’envie.  
-Il n’y a pas de danse de la séduction entre toi et moi, il n’y aura jamais rien entre toi et moi. »

Laceli tressaillit. Le froid qui venait de la frapper s’insinuait jusque dans ses os. Mais la blonde n’en avait pas encore fini avec sa mise à mort.

« Quoique tu te sois imaginée, tu te trompes. »

La brune sentit la bouffée de colère qui venait lutter contre le gel. Elle relâcha sa prise sur le poignet de l’ancienne reine.

« Je vois. »

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau, mais la tension qu’il y avait maintenant entre les deux amies était tout autre.

« Nous savons toutes les deux que je n’ai rien imaginé. Mais je ne suis pas de celles qui vivent dans le mensonge des contes de fées. »

D’un geste du menton elle désigna un tableau de famille sur lequel on pouvait voir Anna et Kristoff.

« A l’évidence je ne suis pas faite de la bonne étoffe mais rassure-toi, je ne t’embarrasserai plus longtemps. Lenjo prend un bateau le lendemain du mariage, je partirai avec lui. D’ici là, je t’épargnerai le fait d’être vue en ma compagnie. »

Et c’est elle cette fois-ci qui quitta la pièce dans un tourbillon de colère enflammé.


	40. Chapitre 40

Ingma eut un mouvement d’arrêt en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Par la déesse… »

Le sol était tapissé de farine, la table couverte d’œuf dégoulinant, plusieurs casseroles gisaient un peu partout, et il y avait du chocolat sur absolument toutes les surfaces. La pièce d’ordinaire impeccable était maintenant un gigantesque capharnaüm. Elle porta une main sur son cœur et se retint au chambranle de la porte.

« Oh ! Bonjour Ingma ! »

La coupable l’observait avec un immense sourire, des bulles de savon sur la joue et dans les cheveux.

« Désolée pour tout ça, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Olaf et moi sommes en train de tout ranger.  
-Majesté… »

Le regard de la cuisinière se porta sur le bonhomme de neige occupé à lécher une casserole pleine de chocolat. Lui-même ressemblait maintenant à une grosse boule de glace recouverte d’un coulis. Il lui fit un grand sourire plein de cacao.

« Tout est sous contrôle Ingma !  
-Olaf ! Donne-moi cette casserole s’il te plait.  
-Mais il y a encore plein de chocolat dedans.  
-Oui mais c’est le moment de ranger maintenant Olaf. »

Anna eut un rire gêné en direction de la cuisinière qui titubait jusqu’à une chaise.

« Il faut ranger et tout nettoyer !  
-Et qu’est ce qu’on fait de tout ce qu’il reste à manger ?  
-On le raaaaaaaange ! Allez ! »

La reine tira la chaise pour permettre à Ingma de s’installer et de reprendre ses esprits. Il était plutôt difficile de faire des reproches à la souveraine du royaume, heureusement, Anna n’était pas du genre à fuir ses responsabilités, y compris en cas de tempête culinaire. C’est donc le plus naturellement du monde qu’elle se mit à tout ranger avec l’aide plus ou moins active de son complice du moment. Et finalement, ils furent d’une efficacité redoutable puisque tout fut rangé, nettoyé, astiqué pile au moment de récupérer le gâteau. Etonnamment, Ingma reprenait des couleurs au fur et à mesure que sa cuisine retrouvait son apparence habituelle. Olaf et Anna, en revanche, étaient surexcité à l’idée de découvrir le résultat de leur travail. Ils déposèrent le gâteau sur le plan de travail avec 1000 précautions et jugèrent leur œuvre d’art. 

Les bords étaient haut et moelleux, un peu brûlé sur la crête, parce que oui, il y avait une crête tant le centre s’était complètement affaissé. L’ensemble ressemblait à un cratère, ou à un bol que l’on aurait pu remplir d’un coulis aux fruits, par exemple. Olaf applaudit.

« C’est le plus beau gâteau que j’ai jamais vu ! »

Ingma lui jeta un regard si noir que le bonhomme de neige aurait pu tomber raide mort s’il l’avait croisé. Anna était plus mesurée.

« Il est un peu…  
-Plat ? »

La suggestion de la part de la cuisinière la fit éclater de rire.

« Au moins il n’est pas brûlé.  
-On peut le manger ?  
-Pas maintenant, Olaf. »

Ingma secoua la tête, elle récupéra quelques ingrédients et en quelques minutes, elle habilla le centre affaissé avec une reproduction d’Olaf tout en chantilly, des mûres pour lui faire les yeux et une pâte à choux caramélisée en guise de nez. Anna était stupéfaite.

« Wow.  
-Oh c’est moi ! On peut le manger maintenant ? »

Olaf s’arrêta pour réfléchir.

« Attendez… Ca veut dire que je vais me manger moi-même ? »

Il cria d’effrois.

« Mais c’est horrible !  
-C’est un gâteau au chocolat, Olaf, et Ingma a été assez gentille pour le rattraper. »

Anna fit un câlin à son ami et remercia la cuisinière d’un sourire.

« Merci.  
-A votre service, Majesté. La prochaine fois je serais ravie de vous montrer ma recette.  
-Pourquoi pas ! Qu’est ce que tu en dis, Olaf ?  
-On peut le manger ? »

La reine rit franchement et reposa le bonhomme de neige sur le sol.

« Viens, allons le montrer à Elsa.  
-Oh oui ! Bonne idée ! Et après on pourra le manger ? »

Ingma les regarda quitter sa cuisine avec un soupir de soulagement. Ils se mirent à courir dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Elsa. Devant la porte de la chambre, Anna usa de son code habituel. 

« Entre.  
-Oh ! On n’était pas sûrs que tu sois là et… »

Sa phrase mourut sur le bord de ses lèvres, il ne fallut pas plus d’une seconde à la reine pour voir que sa sœur était contrariée. Debout, devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, le regard perdu vers l’horizon, les épaules abattus et le châle de leur mère sur le dos, définitivement, quelque chose n’allait pas. Anna déposa le gâteau dans les mains d’Olaf.

« Hé ! J’ai une idée ! Pourquoi est ce que tu n’irais pas le déguster avec Kristoff et Sven ? Elsa et moi on vous rejoint rapidement.  
-Alors on peut le manger ?  
-Oui Olaf, mais vous nous gardez une part, d’accord ?  
-Promis ! »

Le bonhomme de neige repartit sans demander son reste, la cadette referma la porte derrière lui et se rapprocha de sa sœur.

« Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elsa ne savait pas du tout comment répondre à cette question, en fait, elle ne savait pas du tout comment aborder le sujet avec sa cadette. Comprendre qu’elle avait une attirance pour les femmes était une chose, mais l’accepter et en parler à ses proches en était une autre. Elle prit une légère inspiration avant de dire : 

« J’ai toujours peur de tout gâcher.  
-Pourtant nous savons maintenant toutes les deux que c’est impossible, tu ne sais pas faire ça, Elsa. »

Et comme toujours, elle pouvait compter sur Anna pour la soutenir et aborder les sujets difficiles à sa place. Sa cadette lui prit le bras pour qu’elles puissent s’installer toutes les deux sur le lit.

« C’est Laceli ? »

L’ainée écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Je.. Heu.. Laceli ? C’est… Heu… »

Son cœur s’emballa furieusement et pendant un instant elle songea à tout nier en bloc, la crainte d’avoir été découverte lui noua l’estomac. Mais une petite voix s’éleva pour protester, il n’était pas question qu’elle mente à sa sœur. Les mensonges avaient fait trop de dégâts dans leur famille. Elsa capitula, tête baissée.

« Oui, comment le sais-tu ?  
-Tu es ma sœur, je commence à te connaitre. »

Anna lui prit doucement le menton pour l’obliger à se redresser et la serra dans ses bras. Une étreinte chaleureuse dans laquelle elle se sentait parfaitement en sécurité.

« Allez viens, raconte-moi tout. »

Elles s’installèrent plus confortablement, blottie l’une contre l’autre.

« Tout ?  
-Oui, tout.  
-Qu’est ce que tu sais, déjà ?  
-J’ai simplement remarqué qu’il se passait quelque chose entre vous.  
-Et… Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

Anna haussa les sourcils.

« Me déranger ? Non, pourquoi ? Ca devrait ?  
-Hé bien…  
-Oh tu veux dire parce qu’elle était avec Derlock et qu’elle a participé à notre enlèvement ? Mais je pensais qu’on était d’accord pour dire qu’elle était aussi une victime dans l’histoire. Et puis elle s’est quand même très bien rattrapée en participant au combat. »

Elsa écoutait le débit de sa cadette avec toujours un peu d’appréhension, c’est vrai, il y avait ça aussi, Laceli avait été leur adversaire pendant un temps.

« Non je ne parlais pas de ça. Enfin, ça compte aussi mais, c’est une femme.  
-Oui c’est plutôt évident ça.  
-Et moi aussi.  
-D’accord. Jusque là tu as tout bon, je suis fière de toi Elsa.  
-Et ça ne te pose pas de problème ?  
-Quoi donc ? Que tu éprouves de l’attirance pour une autre femme ? »

L’ancienne reine acquiesça d’un léger signe de tête.

« Hm Hm. Ce n’est pas… normal.  
-Normal ? »

La cadette cligna des yeux.

« Mon futur époux a été élevé par des trolls, qui sont littéralement des cailloux qui parlent, son meilleur ami est un renne et sur le portrait de famille, il y a un bonhomme de neige qui parle et qui aime les gros câlins. Tu as le pouvoir de maitriser la glace et moi la terre. Être amoureuses, Elsa, je crois que c’est la chose la plus normale et la plus belle qui puisse arriver dans nos vies. »

L’intéressée oublia de respirer pendant quelques instants. Elle s’était faite un monde de tension à l’idée de devoir avouer ses sentiments pour une autre femme. Elle s’était imaginée des choses terribles, un rejet total au point de devoir s’exiler d’Arendelle et voilà qu’en fait, en moins d’une minute, Anna venait de complètement désamorcer la situation. Elle sentit la main de sa sœur dans ses cheveux et se remit à respirer normalement.

« Tu le penses vraiment ?  
-Bien sûr que je le pense. Je veux te voir heureuse, Elsa. Et si c’est avec Laceli, ça me va très bien. Si c’est une autre femme, ou un homme, ça me va très bien aussi.  
-Mais… Et le peuple ?  
-Hé bien ?  
-Ils peuvent penser différemment de toi. »

Anna sourit tendrement. Après des années enfermées dans le château, même si elle s’était montrée plus ouverte, Elsa avait néanmoins gardé une certaine distance. Une enfance et une adolescence à ne pas se laisser approcher par qui que ce soit, elle ne pouvait pas changer du tout au tout du jour au lendemain. Pour Anna en revanche, les choses avaient été très différentes. Elle s’était mêlée à la population avec beaucoup de facilité, avide de contact sociale, elle s’était baignée dans l’effervescence de la ville avec la plus grande joie. Elle connaissait donc très bien les habitants.

« Non Elsa, le peuple d’Arendelle ne va pas penser différemment. Déjà, parce qu’ils t’adorent.  
-Alors que j’ai gelé le royaume, réveillé les esprits de la forêt et détruit la place.  
-Alors que tu as contribué à faire prospérer Arendelle, leur offre de la joie permanente grâce à tes pouvoirs, as participé à réparer une injustice et libéré toute la forêt de la malédiction, quant à la place… Vraiment Elsa ? »

Anna la serra davantage dans ses bras.

« Donc je disais, ils ne vont pas détester, parce qu’ils t’adorent, et aussi parce que tu ne seras pas la première.  
-Que… Quoi ? »

La reine rit doucement, elle repoussa une mèche blonde du visage choquée de son ainée.

« Tu ne seras pas la première. Il y a Anja et Elyna, elles tiennent la boutique de couture sur les hauteurs. Et Tobias et Sören, le premier est pêcheur, le second travaille à l’étable.  
-Mais… Je… C…  
-Le meilleur ami de mon époux est un renne, et pourtant, il va bientôt devenir roi et en plus, tout le monde est content. »

Anna sourit à sa sœur.

« On s’en fiche Elsa.  
-Oh. Alors je crois que j’ai vraiment tout gâché. »

Maintenant libérée de toute la tension qui avait pesé sur ses épaules, l’ancienne reine entreprit de tout expliquer à sa cadette, racontant avec plus de détail comment Laceli avait su s’imposer dans son quotidien. A quel point elle s’était attachée à elle et combien il lui était difficile de sans cesse repousser ses avances. Jusqu’au dernier coup d’éclat en date, plus brutal que les autres. Anna l’avait écoutée dans un silence quasi religieux, se contentant de la câliner pour lui apporter tout son soutien, posant parfois quelques questions lorsqu’un détail lui avait échappé. Elle déposa un baiser sur la tempe d’Elsa.

« Tu devrais juste lui parler. Lui expliquer tout ce qui vient de se passer ce soir, que tu avais peur de ma réaction, de ne pas être acceptée. Laceli peut comprendre ça.  
-Tu penses ?  
-J’en suis sûre, en tout cas, ça vaut le coup d’essayer, tu n’as rien à perdre. Au pire, je peux toujours interdire aux bateaux de prendre la mer pour l’empêcher de partir. »

Elsa rit doucement.

« C’est un peu radical.  
-Mais très efficace ! Et on aime l’efficacité ! »

Elles rirent ensembles de nouveau, puis l’ainée serra Anna dans ses bras.

« Merci. Merci d’être toi, merci pour tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.  
-Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Elles partagèrent un doux instant, simplement blottie l’une contre l’autre dans un silence confortable. 

« Elsa, je peux te poser une question ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Pourquoi Laceli m’appelle Coquelicot ?  
-Tu es rousse, tu maitrises le pouvoir de la terre, donc tu peux faire pousser des fleurs, du coup : Coquelicot.  
-Oh. D’accord. »

C’était une explication qui se tenait. 

« J’ai une autre question en fait. »

Elle sentit le rire de sa sœur ainée tout contre elle.

« Oui ?  
-Pourquoi R pour Lenjo ?  
-R comme l’air parce qu’il maitrise le vent, mais aussi parce que tout début, c’était la seule lettre que Laceli comprenait quand il essayait de lui apprendre l’alphabet par signe.  
-Il utilisait un livre pour me parler.  
-Plutôt malin. »

Anna sourit, oui, Lenjo était habile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour la mise à jour de cette semaine ! La suite arrive dans 1 ou 2 semaines maximum ! N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! 
> 
> So much for this week's update ! The continuation will arrive in 1 or 2 weeks maximum ! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about it !


	41. Chapitre 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois merci pour les commentaires et les Kudos ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je suis ravie de pouvoir échanger !

Les préparatifs du mariage allaient bon train, l’heureux événement allait se tenir dans moins de 48h, tout le monde était donc dans l’effervescence la plus totale. La vaisselle était rutilante, le menu était dressé et toute la cuisine se tenait prête pour le top départ, les essayages étaient finalisés, chacun s’affairait à préparer et peaufiner les derniers détails mais surtout, il fallait maintenant tout installer. Demain serait le grand jour où la Reine d’Arendelle, Anna, épouserai Kristoff. 

La principale intéressée avait d’ailleurs beaucoup de mal à tenir en place. Elle courait d’un bout à l’autre du château, à mi-chemin entre la panique totale et la surexcitation. Kristoff essayait du mieux qu’il pouvait de la canaliser pour le plus grand bonheur de Sven qui se moquait ouvertement. Dans ces moments-là, et même si elle adorait sa sœur, le calme et la sérénité de la forêt enchantée lui manquait. Elle aurait beaucoup aimé la faire découvrir à Laceli, mais depuis leur altercation, la brune avait mis un point d’honneur à l’éviter et l’ancienne reine devait le reconnaitre, à ce petit jeu, l’esprit du feu était d’une efficacité redoutable. Anna lui avait demandé chaque jour si elle avait réussi à lui parler, mais malgré tous ses efforts, Laceli s’était montrée insaisissable. Mais qu’importe, l’heure n’était pas aux regrets, sa petite sœur allait se marier et c’était ça le plus important, ça et le regard de chiot de Kristoff qui semblait désespéré. Elsa rit doucement, elle prit la main de sa cadette et l’entraina vers la salle de bal où la décoration était finalisée, ou presque, il ne manquait que la touche de magie. Le parquet lustré était si impeccable qu’il pouvait faire office de miroir. Sur la petite estrade où se trouvait habituellement le trône tout simple en bois, s’y trouvait maintenant un second. D’immenses voilages blancs avaient été tendue sur les murs et les épais rideaux avaient été remplacés. D’un signe de tête, Elsa encouragea sa cadette et Anna recouvrit le plafond de la pièce par un tapis de fleurs multicolores. Le tapis rouge de l’estrade fut remplacé par de l’herbe d’un vert intense, deux arbres majestueux se dressèrent à côtés des trônes, ployant sous les fleurs d’un rose pâle. D’un geste agile, Elsa suspendit quelques éclats de glace scintillant afin d’illuminer le plafond floral. Anna sourit, elle-même surprise par ce qu’elle venait de réaliser.

« C’est magnifique. »

Elle fit un câlin à sa sœur avant d’entendre un raclement de gorge discret. Laceli se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte, pas très sûre de ce qu’elle faisait là. La reine lui sourit.

« Entre.  
-Tu… heu… Vous vouliez me voir, majesté ? »

Depuis qu’elle était en froid avec Elsa, la brune n’était plus très sûre de savoir comment se comporter. D’autant moins qu’elle n’était toujours pas très à l’aise avec le protocole, malgré les leçons de Kai. Mais c’était sans compter sur la familiarité d’Anna elle-même.

« Hou ! Epargne moi le « majesté » s’il te plait. »

Elsa s’était mise légèrement en retrait, pas très sûre de ce que sa sœur avait préparé comme piège. Elle sourit à l’attention de l’esprit du feu.

« Bonjour Lace.  
-Majesté. »

Le ton était aussi sec que le signe de tête qu’elle reçut en retour. Anna les regarda tour à tour.

« Il faut vraiment oublier le « majesté », j’y tiens.  
-Tu préfères Coquelicot ?   
-Absolument. Encore plus maintenant qu’Elsa m’a expliqué pourquoi tu m’appelais comme ça. J’aime beaucoup. »

La brune n’était pas certaine de savoir quoi répondre à ça, elle garda donc un silence prudent, laissant à Anna le soin de monopoliser la parole.

« Nous avons une tradition à Arendelle pour célébrer les mariages. Enfin, nous avons plusieurs traditions, mais j’aime bien celle-ci en particulier. Celle qui dit qu’on ne peut rien refuser à la future mariée, la veille de son mariage. »

Tout comme Elsa, Laceli sentait venir le piège, elle haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Vraiment ? Kai ne m’a jamais parlé de ça.  
-Oh avec tout ce qu’il y a à savoir, ce pauvre Kai ne peut pas parler de tous les sujets.  
-Bien sûr… J’imagine donc que tu as quelque chose à me demander.  
-Tout à fait. Ne t’inquiète pas, ma demande est très simple. »

Anna sourit tranquillement.

« J’aimerai que vous preniez le temps de parler, toutes les deux, parce que je ne veux pas voir de mines renfrognées pendant la cérémonie demain et que je n’aime pas quand ma sœur est malheureuse. Je repasse dans une heure, merci ! »

Et sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de répondre, la reine quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elsa ferma les yeux un instant, bon, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu venir et au moins le message était clair. Elle rouvrit les paupières pour observer Laceli, le nez en l’air, perdue dans la contemplation du plafond. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadaient librement sur ses épaules, sa voix était calme quand elle prit la parole, mais surtout dénuée de toute trace de chaleur qu’elle contenait habituellement.

« Alors ? De quoi devons-nous parler ?  
-Des excuses que je te dois.  
-Tu t’excuses beaucoup.  
-Chaque fois que je commets une erreur.  
-Ah. Il semblerait que je doive une vie d’excuse. »

Elle cessa de s’abimer dans la contemplation de la décoration pour croiser le regard de l’ancienne reine.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu doives t’excuser de ne pas vouloir de moi. Tu es libre d’aimer et de ne pas aimer qui tu veux.  
-Tu n’as pas l’intention de te me faciliter la tâche, n’est-ce pas ?  
-J’étais pourtant persuadée du contraire, j’ai fait exactement tout ce qu’il fallait pour ne pas t’embarrasser.  
-Lace, s’il te plait. »

Elsa défroissa robe qui n’était pas du tout froissée. Elle cherchait un peu de courage.

« Je n’aurais pas dû te repousser comme je l’ai fait mais je ne savais pas comment assumer tout ça. Je ne sais toujours pas d’ailleurs. J’ai pris l’habitude de protéger les gens autour de moi en les poussant à s’éloigner. Quand j’étais petite, mes parents étaient complètement dépassés par mes pouvoirs. J’ai blessé ma sœur, deux fois. La première fois alors que nous n’étions qu’enfants. Après ça mes parents ont pris la décision de m’isoler complètement. J’étais seule, dans cette immense château, seule dans ma chambre, seule avec Anna qui réclamait ma présence et qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne lui répondais plus. Mais je ne répondais plus parce que je représentais un danger pour elle, parce que je venais de découvrir que je pouvais lui faire du mal. »

Laceli écoutait sans l’interrompre, elle comprenait que ce qu’Elsa était en train de lui livrer était quelque chose d’important. Elsa secoua la tête, elle s’égarait dans ses souvenirs.

« La seconde fois, j’ai failli tuer ma sœur. J’avais tellement peur de lui faire du mal, c’est ironique de se dire que c’est précisément parce que j’étais terrorisée que je l’ai presque tuée. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j’ai grandis loin des autres et avec l’inquiétude viscérale de faire du mal aux gens que j’aime, malgré moi. Alors j’ai pris l’habitude de m’éloigner, de rester distante. Même par la suite, lorsque je suis enfin parvenue à maitriser mes pouvoirs, je ne laissais personne m’approcher de trop près. Je ne laisse toujours personne m’approcher. Une partie de moi continue de penser que c’est dangereux. Alors, quand tu débarques avec autant de force dans ma vie, que tu tentes de me séduire si ouvertement, et que tu bouleverses tout un monde que j’ai mis du temps à apprivoiser, effectivement Lace, je le reconnais, je n’ai pas su gérer. J’ai mal réagi et je suis désolée si je t’ai blessée. »

Elsa souffla doucement, elle fut surprise de trouver un regard plein de compassion. La blonde sourit timidement.

« Admettre qu’une femme puisse me plaire, c’est peut-être quelque chose de normal pour toi, mais pour moi c’est un changement énorme et… Je suis désolée de ce que je m’apprête à dire mais je ne sais pas si je suis encore prête à l’assumer aux yeux de tous. »

Laceli acquiesça d’un discret signe de tête.

« Je comprends. Et j’aurais dû moi-même réaliser que je te mettais dans une position difficile. Je suis désolée de t’avoir autant poussée. »

Un silence passa durant lequel l’une comme l’autre devait accepter ce qui venait de se dire. Elsa hésita puis tendit une main vers Laceli.

« Amie ?  
-Amie, Chaton. »

La brune prit la main tendue et provoqua plutôt une étreinte. Le parfum d’Elsa l’enivra presque aussitôt. Elle n’avait pas vraiment envie d’être une simple amie, mais c’était une décision qui ne lui appartenait pas et elle ne pouvait que la respecter. Son cœur souffrait d’une histoire qui n’avait jamais commencé. Elle s’écarta et se recomposa tout en observant la salle et la décoration.

« Kai est gentil mais les cours sur le protocole sont beaucoup moins drôles sans toi.  
-Majesté hein ? »

Laceli roula des yeux.

« Je ne sais jamais quand est ce que je dois le placer ! Kai dit tout le temps mais Anna n’a pas l’air d’en avoir du tout envie ! Résultat, quoique je fasse, j’ai faux. Et toi, je n’en parle même pas. »

Elsa rit doucement.

« Viens, allons retrouver ma sœur, elle doit faire une tranchée quelque part à force de faire des aller/retour dans le château. »

Elles partirent à la recherche d’Anna dans les différentes pièces de la bâtisse. Tout avait été redécoré pour l’occasion et il était facile de voir où la reine était passée, tant les fleurs avaient envahis l’espace. L’endroit semblait complètement différent et Laceli ne se lassait pas du spectacle. Elles retrouvèrent Anna aux abords de l’immense hall, la reine se précipita vers elles en les voyant arriver.

« Ca ne fait pas une heure que je vous ai laissé. »

Elsa sourit.

« Nous n’avions pas déjà besoin d’autant.  
-D’accord mais… tout va bien ?  
-Oui, tout va bien.  
-Ne t’inquiète pas, Coquelicot. »

Anna sourit davantage.

« Mais tout va bien… bien ? Ou tout va bien bien ? »

Face à une question aussi cryptée, Laceli fut ravie d’apercevoir Lenjo.

« Excusez-moi, je dois discuter avec R. »

Elle s’éclipsa après un léger signe de tête et laissa les deux sœurs entre elles. Anna fixa l’ainée du regard, elle attendait toujours sa réponse.

« Nous sommes amies.  
-Comment ça ? Justes amies ? Mais je croyais que tu… qu’elle te plaisait ? »

Elsa regarda autour d’elle pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait pas d’oreilles indiscrètes.

« Je sais oui, c’est vrai, mais j’ai beaucoup réfléchi durant ces quelques jours et je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête à assumer. Je ne me sens pas capable d’être à l’aise avec cette situation. Pas encore disons. Et je ne peux pas demander à Lace de m’attendre.  
-Tu es sûre de toi ?  
-Difficile d’être sûre mais, c’est ce que je pense oui.  
-Je peux encore bloquer le départ du bateau. »

La blonde rit doucement.

« Je crois qu’elle a été suffisamment privée de liberté.  
-C’est vrai. »

Anna soupira de manière théâtrale. 

« Bon, il faudra que je sois encore patiente avant de pouvoir enfin voir ma grande sœur heureuse !  
-Mais je suis heureuse ! »

A cet instant, la reine semblait finalement être la plus déçue des deux. Le regard d’Elsa se porta sur le vent qui faisait tourbillonner les feuilles à l’extérieur.

« La forêt te manque ?  
-Oui.  
-Ne tarde pas trop à y retourner. Même si j’aime t’avoir à mes côtés, tout va bien ici maintenant. »

Elsa acquiesça d’un signe de tête, elle prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Après le départ de Lace et Lenjo. Je suis pressée de retrouver les esprits de la forêt, mais pas de m’éloigner de toi. »

Et pourtant, ce qui faisait le plus mal, c’était l’association « départ » et « Laceli ». La sérénité de la forêt enchantée lui ferait sans doute beaucoup de bien pour se remettre de tout ça.


	42. Chapitre 42

L’effervescence qui régnait au château hier s’était maintenant étendue à tout le royaume. Les invités arrivaient de tous les horizons, des reines, rois, princesses, duchesses et duc des pays voisins, des fournisseurs du bout du monde, les bateaux accostaient à un rythme effréné et malgré l’agrandissement du port, ils étaient trop nombreux. La ville entière s’était mise sur son 31, un décor de glace et de fleurs pour faire honneur aux mariés, même si Elsa lui avait volé la vedette, à l’origine, la glace était l’univers de Kristoff. Les stands de nourritures s’installaient un peu partout, la musique allait bon train pour divertir la foule, parfois quelques danseurs s’enhardissaient sur une piste improvisée. Un mélange étonnant de poissons grillés et de cookie au caramel venait chatouiller le nez des badauds. Ce n’était que les prémices de la fête de ce soir, une simple mise en bouche pour un royaume qui célébrait l’union du couple royal. La famille trolls de Kristoff avait roulé jusqu’à l’entrée de la ville, ils se tenaient tous à l’écart, un peu circonspect face à l’enthousiasme général. Les trolls étaient loin d’être le dernier à s’amuser, mais ils n’étaient pas habitués à fréquenter autant d’humains d’un coup. 

« On va se faire marcher dessus.  
-T’auras qu’à leur rouler sur les pieds. »

Le peuple Northuldra avait également fait le trajet jusqu’à Arendelle, et on pouvait même apercevoir quelques représentant des Skamjorder. Tous se montraient aussi prudents que les trolls, à la fois fascinés et effrayés. Finalement, les seuls réellement à l’aise étaient Honeymaren et Metiger, ils avaient eu plus de temps pour apprivoiser la vie citadine. Les enfants couraient dans tous les sens malgré les multiples tentatives de leurs parents de les garder présentables au moins jusqu’à la cérémonie. Un brouhaha joyeux qui se calma aussitôt que les cloches d’Arendelle retentirent. Le chemin jusqu’à l’église était délimité par des cordons fleuris et la population se massa aux abords. Des portes ouvertes du château sortirent les soldats d’Arendelle dans leurs uniformes d’apparat impeccables au couleur du royaume. Ils étaient fiers, leurs médailles rutilantes étincelaient au soleil, les plumes de leurs coiffes militaires s’ébouriffaient dans le vent. Ils prirent position dans une chorégraphie parfaite et formèrent une haie d’honneur sur le pont qui menait au château.

Le capitaine de la garde royal : Mattias, fut le premier à ouvrir le cortège. Droit dans ses bottes, il marchait 5 pas en avant du futur époux. Kristoff suivait, terriblement intimidé et mal à l’aise d’attirer autant les regards. C’était d’autant plus vrai qu’il avançait en compagnie de Bulda, la troll qui l’avait adoptée, et Sven bien sûr, son fidèle compagnon. Juste derrière lui, on pouvait voir Ryder et Oaken. Evidemment, pour un homme plus à l’aise avec les cervidés qu’avec ses congénères, la situation était plutôt difficile à vivre. Ses lèvres remuaient doucement tandis qu’il se murmurait à lui-même, comme un mantra : 

« Pense à Anna, tu fais tout ça pour Anna, pense à Anna. »

Bulda lui donna une légère tape sur le mollet. 

« Arrête de t’inquiéter grand dadais, ils sont tous là pour t’admirer et souhaiter ton bonheur. »

Les paroles étaient curieusement réconfortantes, jamais Kristoff n’avait vu les choses sous cet angle. Sa vie avait tellement changé depuis qu’il avait rencontré Anna qu’il lui arrivait encore de se pincer pour y croire. Sven lui donna un très léger coup de corne pour l’encourager. Le futur roi souffla doucement pour se donner du courage, il leva la main et salua quelques personnes dans la foule. Bulda avait raison, les phrases qu’il percevait au milieu des acclamations n’étaient faites que de bienveillance. On pouvait être roi et avoir un renne pour meilleur ami. Mais même s’il était apprécié, ce n’était rien à côté de ce qui allait suivre. 

Lorsqu’Anna se présenta au bras d’Elsa, vêtue de blanc, la foule retint son souffle. Une jupe en mousseline de tulle avec un bustier en dentelle, une simplicité élégante simplement réhaussé de motifs floraux discrets et de quelques éclats de glace. Sa coiffure était faite d’entrelacs de fleurs, une longue traine courait derrière elle au bout de laquelle on pouvait trouver Olaf et Honeymaren. Même si elle était nerveuse, Anna irradiait de bonheur. Elsa lui tapota gentiment la main qui reposait sur son bras.

« Tu es prête.  
-Oui. »

Lorsqu’elle fit le premier pas sur le pont, la foule explosa littéralement dans une liesse cacophonique. Les acclamations et les houra fusèrent de toute part.

« Oh mes aïeux ! »

Elsa rit doucement. Elle laissa le soin à sa sœur de ravir le peuple en prenant le temps de les saluer, offrant autant de sourire qu’elle en recevait. Les soldats encadraient le cortège et Olaf se chargeait de recueillir les fleurs et autres présents que la foule tendait vers Anna. Il fut très vite débordé par la situation et déposa le tout dans les bras d’un militaire qui n’avait rien demandé. La reine fut presque surprise de se retrouver face à l’église. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle resserra sa prise sur le bras d’Elsa.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis là, je serai toujours là pour toi.  
-On y est. »

Anna observa la façade, elle déglutit difficilement.

« Elsa… je crois que j’ai oublié ce que je devais dire… Et si je me prends les pieds dans ma robe ? Ou pire ! Si je perds soudainement ma voix ? Et si mes pouvoirs se déclenchent à un moment inopportun ? Kristoff serait capable d’oublier les alliances. J’ai soif, il fait chaud non ? »

Elsa lui caressa la joue avant d’y déposer un baiser. 

« Tout va très bien se passer. Tu es une mariée magnifique, Kristoff est l’homme le plus amoureux que je connaisse et votre mariage sera parfait. »

La reine hocha la tête.

« D’accord. »

Le futur roi était certes très amoureux, mais il était surtout très nerveux. Par respect pour la tradition, Anna et lui ne s’était pas vu depuis la veille et bien entendu, il n’avait pas encore vu sa tenue de mariée. L’orchestre jouait discrètement mais bientôt, la musique changea pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus officiel. Kristoff croisa les mains devant lui, dans son champ de vision, il n’y avait plus de place pour les invités, ni pour l’église, pas même pour Elsa, et bientôt jusqu’au brouhaha qui s’estompa pour laisser place à un silence parfait. La silhouette d’Anna se découpa sur la lumière extérieure. Son sourire qui n’était que pour lui, son regard clair qui se riva au sien, elle était parfaite, depuis toujours, elle était son âme sœur. Son cœur manqua un battement, ou deux, tandis qu’elle remontait l’allée dans sa direction. Leurs yeux ne s’étaient pas quittés, elle prit place en face de lui tandis qu’Elsa, Honeymaren et Olaf s’installaient à ses côtés. L’émotion des deux futurs époux était palpable, celle de leurs proches aussi.

Anna sourit, quelques larmes de joie bordaient ses paupières. Elle avait parcouru tant de chemins, affronté tant de choses avant d’en arriver là aujourd’hui. Plus sûre d’elle, moins naïve, elle savait maintenant qui elle était et d’où elle venait. Elle pouvait mener de grands combats comme de petites batailles, l’important étant qu’elle n’était jamais seule. Sa famille s’était agrandie d’un bonhomme de neige, d’un débiteur de glace et d’un renne et maintenant plus que jamais, elle était impatiente de savoir ce que lui réservait l’avenir avec l’homme de sa vie.

« Hé.  
-Tu es magnifique.   
-Tu es superbe aussi. »

L’évêque se racla doucement la gorge pour attirer leur attention et si effectivement ils firent silence, leurs regards en revanche, restèrent rivés l’un à l’autre. Ils se prirent les mains et entrelacèrent leurs doigts sans même y réfléchir. L’homme d’église débuta la cérémonie en rappelant les valeurs fondatrices de l’engagement du mariage. Tandis qu’il parlait, les invités observaient un silence respectueux, on y trouvait notamment des trolls, quelques compagnons débiteurs de glace de Kristoff, Lenjo et Laceli étaient là aussi, aux côtés de Yelena et de Metiger ainsi que différents nobles et non nobles. Anna avait insisté pour que la cérémonie ne soit pas qu’un acte politique dans le but de ravir l’aristocratie, mais bien un acte d’amour auxquels les personnes les plus proches pouvaient assister. Ce qui impliquait également la présence de Kai, Gerda et Ingma sur le banc des invités. Oaken et Ryder, tous les deux témoins de Kristoff, étaient très concentrés, peut être même un peu tendu, ce qui n’était pas du tout le cas de Sven qui avait l’air d’être sur le point de pleurer. Du côté de la reine, Elsa avait bien du mal à cacher son émoi, Olaf à ses côtés ne l’aidait pas beaucoup puisqu’il se mouchait bruyamment, au grand dam d’Honeymaren. 

« Kristoff Bjorgman, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse sa majesté Anna d’Arendelle ici présente ?  
-Oui, je le veux. »

Les mots étaient clair, vibrants d’émotion, il couvait sa future femme d’un regard très amoureux.

« Anna d’Arendelle, reine d’Arendelle, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Kristoff Bjorgman ici présent ?  
-Oh oui ! »

Un rire léger s’étendit dans la salle face à la spontanéité bien connue de la cadette. L’évêque esquissa un sourire.

« Vous pouvez maintenant procéder à l’échange des alliances. »

Kristoff sursauta.

« Oh bon sang, les alliances ! »

Il se tourna vers Sven et ses deux témoins en proie à une panique total. Le renne se mit à ricaner tandis que Ryder déposait l’anneau dans les mains de son ami. 

« Tout va bien mon vieux. Tu me l’avais confié. »

L’intéressé poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il se retourna vers Anna, un peu fébrile tandis qu’il lui passait la bague au doigt. Elle essuya une larme de sa main libre avant de faire de même.

« Je t’aime, Kristoff.  
-Moi aussi je t’aime. »

Ils semblaient tellement dans leur bulle, que l’évêque crut bon de rajouter :

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Mais c’est Anna qui embrassa Kristoff la première, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin passer ses bras autour de son cou. La salle explosa d’un cri de joie et se mit à applaudir à tout rompre. Lorsque les mariés quittèrent l’église, ils furent accueillis par les vivas de la foule, sous des jets de fleurs et de confettis. Le bonheur était presque palpable tant ils rayonnaient tous les deux. La reine s’arrêta au bas des marches, elle attendit un peu de calme pour mettre ses mains en portevoix, dans une attitude tout sauf royal.

« Et maintenant ! Que la fête commence ! »

Kristoff l’attrapa par la taille pour la faire tourbillonner dans les airs avant de l’embrasser de nouveau. La foule s’esclaffa de bonheur et la musique retentit de tous les côtés. Les portes du château grande ouvertes, on y avait dressé des tables dans les jardins tandis que la cour principale accueillait le début des festivités avec petit fours et alcool. La salle de bal à l’intérieur devait permettre de danser jusque tard dans la nuit, mais en vérité, c’est toute la ville qui s’apprêtait à fêter l’événement. Faisant fi de tout protocole, Anna se glissa au milieu du peuple, Kristoff à son bras, pour discuter avec différentes personnes. Laceli les observait de loin jusqu’à ce que Lenjo lui donne un léger coup de coude. Le langage des signes fonctionnait bien avec son amie, c’était beaucoup plus efficace que d’utiliser un livre ou de devoir écrire.

« Ca ne te donne pas des envies ?  
-De mariage ? »

Il acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

« Tu es fou ! Moi ? Mariée ? Ne dis pas n’importe quoi. En plus, je ne suis même pas certaine de finir ma vie avec un homme… »

Tout en le disant, son regard s’était porté naturellement vers Elsa et Lenjo n’avait rien loupé.

« Vous en êtes où ?  
-Nulle part mon ami, nulle part.  
-Depuis quand une femme te résiste ? »

Laceli lui sourit.

« Depuis qu’être attirée par une autre femme est une responsabilité difficile à assumer. »

L’esprit du vent fit la grimace avant de signer quelques excuses.

« Désolé.  
-Il y en aura d’autre, ailleurs, dans d’autres pays. »

Mais pour le moment, la brune devait reconnaitre qu’elle n’en avait pas très envie. Lenjo comprit qu’il était préférable de changer de sujet.

« Laceli, je voulais te remercier. Tu as veillé sur moi durant toute ces années. Je sais que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour me protéger de Derlock. Kecen m’a raconté votre conversation et Elsa m’a expliqué le plan que vous aviez échafaudé.   
-Jamais je ne t’aurais laissé derrière moi.  
-Tu es quelqu’un de bien, Laceli, et une bonne amie.  
-Hé bien on dirait que les mariages te rendent tout émotif ! »

Lenjo prit son amie dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Il s’écarta pour signer de nouveau.

« Ce n’est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour avoir cette conversation. Mais j’aimerai qu’on prenne le temps de parler avant que je parte.  
-Toi et moi nous aurons plein de temps, je pars avec toi.  
-Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ?  
-Il n’y a rien qui me retienne à Arendelle. Et puis… Je crois que j’aimerai bien retourner dans mon pays natal, retrouver quelques traces de ma famille peut être, tu sais… En apprendre un peu plus sur moi-même. »

L’esprit du vent acquiesça d’un signe de tête, il comprenait très bien.

Olaf naviguait avec bonne humeur au milieu de la foule, évitant les coups de hanche maladroit, distribuant les câlins avec plaisir et savourant toutes les gourmandises dont il parvenait à se saisir. Il s’installa sur un banc, à côté d’Elsa, les mains pleines de victuaille. La blonde lui sourit.

« Tu comptes manger tout ça Olaf ?  
-Oh oui ! Ingma a dit que pour une fois, il n’y avait pas d’ordre à respecter ! »

Il prit une bouchée de chocolat qu’il savoura avec un plaisir évident.

« Alors Anna est mariée ? Ca veut dire que Kristoff et elle vont avoir des bébés maintenant ?  
-Heu… Oui, j’imagine.  
-Donc tu vas être tata, c’est ça ?  
-Effectivement.  
-Et c’est pas grave d’être tata avant d’être mariée quand on est la grande sœur ? »

Le tact habituel du bonhomme de neige faisait toujours mouche. Elsa lui piqua un chocolat pour se donner le temps de répondre. Son regard trouva Laceli dans la foule tandis qu’elle tirait Lenjo par le bras. La blonde avait beau réfléchir, elle ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question, mais elle pouvait toujours compter sur Olaf pour combler les silences.

« Moi je pense que c’est pas grave. Le plus important, c’est l’amour. »

Elsa haussa un sourcil tandis qu’il poursuivait.

« Kristoff dit que normalement, les rois et les reines se marient par arrangement, mais pas par amour. Mais qu’ici, c’est différent. Qu’ici, à Arendelle, l’amour c’est le plus important. C’est vrai ?  
-Maman n’était pas de sang royal, effectivement, et ça n’a pas empêché papa de l’épouser, par amour, c’est vrai.  
-Alors c’est une tradition ? Comme pour noël ? »

La blonde sourit.

« Je pense qu’on peut dire ça.  
-Et comment est ce qu’on reconnait un roi ou une reine ? C’est marqué dessus ? Comment font ceux qui ne se marient pas par amour ? Ils se promènent et quand ils rencontrent un roi ou une reine, PAF ! Ils se marient ?  
-Pas exactement Olaf.  
-Et, est ce que ça veut dire que Sven va devoir épouser un Roi ?  
-Pardon ?  
-C’est un renne, non ? »

Elsa cligna des yeux avant d’éclater de rire.

« Absolument, tu as entièrement raison ! Tu devrais lui en parler, et à Kristoff aussi ! Oh Olaf. »

Elle prit le bonhomme de neige et le serra dans ses bras. Mais visiblement cette histoire de mariage, d’arrangement et d’amour était quelque chose qui l’inquiétait. 

« Maintenant que tu n’es plus reine, ça veut dire que tu peux te marier par amour, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Je suppose que oui.  
-Pfiouuuuu ! Tant mieux ! J’avais peur que ce ne soit pas possible.  
-Et c’est quelque chose qui t’ennuyait ?  
-Bien sûr ! Je t’aime alors que je veux que tu sois heureuse. Et si j’ai bien compris, on n’est pas vraiment heureux quand on se marie par arrangement. Du coup je sais pas trop à quoi ça sert, ça arrange qui exactement ? Parce que si t’es malheureux, ça arrange personne, on est d’accord ?  
-Tu as parfaitement raison Olaf, c’est d’ailleurs pour ça que je ne me suis jamais mariée.  
-Parce que tu n’avais pas trouvé le bon roi ?  
-Parce que je n’avais pas trouvé la bonne personne, celle dont je serai tombée amoureuse.  
-Oh d’accord, et quand est ce que tu la trouves ?  
-Je… »

Mais par quel magie un bonhomme de neige pouvait être si juste dans une conversation où il était question de marier un renne avec un roi ? Olaf, l’innocence incarné, enfonça un peu plus le clou en avalant un choux à la crème. 

« Moi je pense que lorsqu’on trouve la bonne personne, il faut se marier tout de suite. Pourquoi Kristoff et Anna ont attendu si longtemps ? C’est pour te laisser du temps à toi de trouver pour te marier avant eux ? »

Elsa ressentit le besoin impérieux de changer de sujet de conversation.

« Oh ! Honeymaren ! Je suis heureuse de te voir !  
-Vraiment ? Mais on s’est quitté il y a quelques minutes à peine. »

Son amie lui jeta un regard interloqué mais la blonde ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre et l’entraina un peu plus loin, surtout loin d’Olaf en fait. La foule s’était maintenant dispersée aux quatre coins de la ville, rendant l’endroit plus clairsemé qu’au tout début. L’ambiance musicale changeait en fonction des rues et finalement, à l’image de la famille royale, tout se déroulait dans une relative simplicité. Laceli s’était faite la réflexion à plusieurs reprises lorsqu’elle avait découvert Arendelle. Derlock lui avait au moins permis de voyager et de découvrir beaucoup de choses. Elle avait déjà vu des châteaux, elle avait déjà vu des rois, des reines, des aristocrates de tout bord. Elle en avait même fréquenté certains. Et s’il y avait une chose qu’elle avait toujours constaté, c’était l’opulence. Les meubles dorés à l’or fin, les trônes gigantesques sertis de pierre précieuses, les tenues somptueuses, alors bien sûr, Elsa et Anna disposaient d’une vie très confortable, mais la richesse du royaume n’était pas dilapidée en caprices inutiles. La brune se souvenait même avoir été très surprise la première fois qu’elle était rentrée dans la salle du trône. Une simple chaise en bois réhaussée de tissus élimés. La belle affaire. Même le siège du bureau de Derlock lui avait paru plus confortable et plus impressionnant. Et ce mariage était fait de choses simples. Finalement, les aspects les plus extravaguant de la décoration était assurés par le pouvoir des esprits. Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Laceli sourit en voyant Anna et Kristoff qui dansaient au milieu de la rue au loin. La reine s’était débarrassée de sa traine pour plus de confort et la foule autour s’amusait tout autant, de manière indifférente : Anna était l’une des leurs. Elle était très heureuse d’avoir rencontré les deux sœurs sur sa route, elle y avait gagné sa liberté, bien sûr mais elle y avait surtout réappris le sens du mot bienveillance. Elle avait découvert une famille ouverte, heureuse et chaleureuse, et pour l’esprit du feu, ça n’était pas rien. Elle fut la première surprise lorsque la reine s’avança vers elle et s’appuya sur son épaule pour reprendre son souffle.

« Déjà fatiguée ? Mais la soirée ne fait que commencer, votre majesté.  
-Toi… Pfouuu… Tu as… Ah… de la chance que… Ouf… Je sois essoufflée. »

Laceli sourit malicieusement.

« Vous formez un couple magnifique. »

Anna rayonna sous l’effet du compliment qu’elle avait pourtant beaucoup entendu ces dernières heures.

« Merci ! »

Elle soupira de contentement.

« Je suis tellement heureuse !  
-Ca se voit.  
-Laceli, je peux te dire quelque chose ?  
-Quelque chose t’a déjà arrêté auparavant, Coquelicot ? »

Anna sourit davantage.

« J’aurais aimé que tu restes plus longtemps, Lenjo aussi.  
-Il est pressé de retrouver sa famille et l’endroit où il a grandi.   
-Je comprends. Toi aussi ? »

Laceli haussa les épaules.

« Elsa et toi vous m’avez sauvé la vie et pour ça, je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante. Arendelle est très joli mais, qu’il n’y a rien pour moi ici.  
-Tu n’as pas encore tout vue. Je suis sûre que ma sœur adorerait te faire découvrir la forêt enchantée.  
-Tu ne renonces jamais ? »

Anna se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

« Je crains que non.   
-J’ignore ce qu’Elsa t’a dit, mais elle a été très clair et je respecte sa décision.  
-Qu’elle n’était pas prête à assumer, pas encore. »

Laceli offrit à la reine un long regard appuyé qui la fit soupirer.

« Bon très bien, j’ai compris, c’était juste tellement bien de voir ma sœur comme ça.  
-Comme ça ?  
-Plus heureuse, plus souriante, plus épanouie, plus… chaleureuse ? »

La remarque fit rire l’esprit du feu.

« Et tu ne penses pas que le fait d’avoir vaincu Derlock, de t’avoir libérée et de te voir te marier à l’homme que tu aimes y est pour quelque chose ?  
-Pas comme ça, pas à ce point. J’ai même proposé de faire garder votre bateau à quais. »

La brune s’étouffa avec un petit four, Anna s’empressa d’ajouter.

« Mais elle a refusé ! Et de toute façon, je n’aurai jamais fait ça ! Bien sûr que non ! Jamais je n’abuserai de mon pouvoir, ce serait terrible ! Terrible et injuste ! Et absolument pas royal ! Non non. Votre bateau partira en temps et en heure. Mais vous allez me manquer. Les 4 pouvoirs réunis, alors qu’il y a encore quelque moi j’étais convaincue qu’Elsa était unique.  
-Elle l’est. »

La reine sourit, elle s’appuya au comptoir d’un stand de nourriture et lorgna sur le chocolat. Laceli l’observa un instant avant de rajouter : 

« Vous allez me manquer aussi. »

Les convives furent invités à se déplacer vers les tables pour assister au repas tandis que l’après midi déclinait doucement. Anna se redressa pour observer la foule qui bougeait joyeusement.

« J’espère qu’il y a du chocolat. »

Laceli éclata de rire.

« Vous avez quelque chose avec le chocolat ? Elsa, Olaf et toi, c’est vraiment dans la famille.  
-Ah peut être !  
-Est-ce que c’est le plus beau jour de ta vie ?  
-Oui. »

Anna avait répondu sans l’ombre d’une hésitation, la réponse avait franchi ses lèvres alors même que l’esprit du feu n’avait pas encore terminé sa phrase. Kristoff se présenta devant-elles, souriant et légèrement décoiffé. Il s’inclina dans une très belle révérence.

« Mon épouse accepterait-elle de me suivre jusqu’à la table d’honneur ?  
-Volontiers mon cher mari. »

Elle se saisit du bras qu’il lui tendait et fit signe à Laceli de les accompagner.

« Dans un instant, je retrouve Lenjo et nous vous rejoignons. »

Arendelle était définitivement un royaume à part, un endroit où vous pouviez avoir un renne pour meilleur ami, des trolls et un bonhomme de neige pour famille sans que personne n’y trouve rien à redire. Elle s’était attachée en peu de temps à la ville et aux personnes, tout ici avait l’air si simple. Anna n’avait pas tout à fait tort, elle n’avait aucun besoin de précipiter son départ. Contrairement à Lenjo, il n’y avait aucune famille pour attendre son retour, elle ne manquait à personne. Ici, ils seraient quelques-uns à regretter son départ. 

« Peut être qu’après tout il y a quelque chose pour moi, à Arendelle. »

La réflexion était avant tout pour elle-même puisqu’il n’y avait personne à ses côtés. 

Le repas se déroula dans la même bonne humeur général, Anna et Kristoff semblaient nager dans un bonheur intarissable. Elsa s’était assurée que tout se passait au mieux et que rien ne venait troubler la fête, Laceli faisait connaissance avec des gens très intéressants sans jamais laisser Lenjo de côté, tandis que Sven avait mangé un maximum de carotte et qu’Olaf avait trouvé le chemin vers la crème glacé. Et si le dîné se terminait tranquillement, la salle de bal était maintenant grande ouverte sur l’extérieur afin de permettre à tout le monde de continuer de s’amuser jusque tard dans la nuit. L’orchestre avait déjà commencé à jouer et quelques danseurs prenaient possession de l’espace. La journée avait été riche en émotion mais il restait une dernière surprise. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, juste un geste que les esprits avaient préparés en secret du couple royal. Elsa vint chercher ses deux complices du moment et pris place au centre du jardin. Elle attira l’attention et le calme des convives sans aucune difficulté. Laceli avait déjà remarqué qu’elle faisait ça le plus naturellement du monde.

« Anna, Kristoff, nous avons une dernière surprise pour vous. »

D’un signe de tête en direction de l’orchestre, la musique changea et la mélodie de « Point d’avenir sans nous » s’éleva dans la nuit. D’un claquement de doigts, Elsa fit naitre un feu d’artifice bleuté dans le ciel. Avec l’aide de Lenjo, les éclats de glace formèrent la silhouette d’un Kristoff alourdit par la neige. Un nouveau geste de la main des deux esprits et Anna apparut tout à coup, pataugeant dans la neige en tenu d’été. La foule rit doucement avant de s’exclamer lorsque Laceli fit apparaitre des explosions rougeoyantes dans le ciel que le vent transforma en cœurs tout autour des futurs amoureux. La musique se poursuivit au fur et à mesure que l’histoire de leur rencontre était racontée sous forme de feu d’artifice, en omettant bien sûr les événements les plus tragiques. Les scènes s’enchainèrent avec fluidité, pour le plus grand plaisir du public jusqu’au premier baisé ponctué par une explosion flamboyante de centaines de cœur de toute taille. La foule applaudit à tout rompre tandis que le bouquet final s’annonçait par la reproduction du mariage et que Laceli réhaussait le tout de tendresse et d’amour. La musique se tût en même temps que les derniers éclats s’éteignaient dans le ciel. Anna et Kristoff se précipitèrent vers le trio pour un câlin général et quelques sanglots émus. La reine souriait tout en reniflant. 

« Merci beaucoup. Cette journée est parfaite. »

Elsa lui caressa la joue tandis que Kristoff avait l’air trop touché pour parler. 

« Je vous aime, vous êtes ma famille. »

Olaf qui avait observé toute la scène en retrait ne tint plus en place et se précipita pour rejoindre les embrassades.

« Moi j’aime les gros câlins ! »

Tous se mirent à rire et Anna en profita pour relancer les festivités sur le parquet de danse.


	43. Chapitre 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lire en écoutant : « If I ain’t Got You » d’Alicia Keys ou cette playlist : https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LEhCOultHWFUltA1eR32Y?si=GP7gM9xuSg2lFpWoktHdZQ

Pour une raison étrange, elles finissaient toujours par se rencontrer sous ce saule pleureur. Avec la voûte céleste pour seul témoin, la musique lointaine du mariage qui battait son plein. La nuit était douce et l’arbre illuminé de milliers de flammes scintillantes. Laceli avait réussi, son pouvoir pouvait servir à autre chose que détruire, il suffisait, d’y croire. Elle sourit en voyant qu’Elsa remontait l’allée dans sa direction, leurs regards se croisèrent dans un échange complice qui n’avait pas besoin de mot. Elle s’arrêta sous l’arbre qu’elle observa avec émerveillement avant d’offrir un de ces doux sourires dont elle avait le secret. Un de ceux qui faisait battre le cœur de Laceli un peu plus fort, elle oublia de respirer pendant un court instant et puis ses poumons se remplirent d’air à nouveau. Peut-être était-ce l’effet de l’alcool, ou l’ivresse du bonheur de cette journée, mais Elsa… Elsa l’attirait plus qu’à aucun autre moment. Elle désespérait de la prendre dans ses bras, de sentir le goût de sa peau sous ses lèvres. Laceli ferma les yeux pour faire taire ce sentiment qui la troublait tant, mais c’était comme si chaque fibres de son corps participaient à une gigantesque conspiration contre elle. Les papillons qui volaient dans son estomac, le frisson qui lui descendit le long du dos lorsqu’elle sentit Elsa s’asseoir à ses côtés, sa gorge qui s’asséchait, et son cœur, ce traitre, qui battait la chamade.

« Lace, c’est magnifique. »

La chair de poule et, vraiment ? C’était un léger tremblement dans ses mains ? 

« Merci. »

Et à quoi bon lutter après tout. La brune prit une légère inspiration et sourit à Elsa.

« Tu es venue me chercher jusqu’ici ?  
-Je t’ai vue disparaitre tout à l’heure et je m’inquiétais.  
-Pour moi ?  
-Oui, pour qui d’autre. »

Laceli haussa les sourcils, quelque chose en elle bondit de joie. C’était ridicule comme le fait d’avoir un tout petit peu d’importance la rendait toute chose.

« Pour quelles raisons ? Tu pensais que j’allais fuir ?  
-Je n’aimerai pas que tu partes sans me dire au revoir. Mais, non, j’avais peur que… Je ne sais pas, que tout ça, cette journée, soit un peu trop pour toi.  
-Trop… »

La brune sourit et hocha légèrement la tête. Son regard se porta vers les branches du saule, toujours éclairées. 

« Trop de liberté, trop de joie, trop de bonheur, trop de gens heureux, partout. De la musique, de la nourriture, des familles et des personnes qui prennent soin les unes des autres, des enfants qui s’amusent. Trop de vie, en fait. Trop d’une vie que je n’ai plus connue depuis si longtemps que je ne me souvenais même plus à quel point elle me manquait. »

Elle se laissa bercer par la musique un instant.

« Mais ce n’est pas la soirée pour parler de ça.  
-Et pourquoi pas ?  
-Parce que maintenant, il est temps d’en profiter. »

Laceli se leva, elle tendit la main à Elsa.

« Allons rejoindre les convives, veux-tu ?  
-Oh… Je… »

Les mots avaient trébuché sur ses lèvres quand son regard avait croisé les pupilles rouges de son amie. La brune n’avait besoin de rien pour la troubler, parfois même un simple mouvement dans son sommeil lui provoquait des frissons. Laceli en avait parfaitement conscience, Elsa le savait. Sa conversation avec Anna lui revint en mémoire et l’innocence d’Olaf aussi. Elle souffla doucement.

« D’accord. »

Elle glissa sa main dans celle tendue pour se remettre debout. Mais lorsque Laceli s’éloigna pour remonter l’allée, Elsa la retint et la ramena vers elle.

« Chaton ? »

La blonde sourit, même le surnom qui s’était voulu moqueur avait pris une toute autre dimension au fur et à mesure du temps qu’elles avaient passé ensemble. 

« Nous sommes à Arendelle. »

Laceli haussa les sourcils, perdue face à cette affirmation. Elsa poursuivit : 

« J’ai peur. Tu n’as pas idée à quel point j’ai peur… »

Cette déclaration déclencha automatiquement une alarme chez l’esprit du feu qui se rapprocha de la blonde, elle posa sa main libre sur le bras de son amie.

« Elsa, qu’est ce qui se passe ? Tu m’inquiètes.  
-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Laceli. Je ne veux pas que tu montes sur ce bateau, pas maintenant.  
-Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a sur ce bateau ? Explique-moi, s’il te plait, de quoi as-tu peur ? »

La brune était perdue au milieu des différents messages mais son appréhension était réelle. L’ancienne reine souffla doucement, à cet instant elle en était certaine, même Kristoff aurait fait mieux qu’elle.

« Il n’y a rien de dangereux sur ce bateau, Laceli. Il n’y a rien de… Il n’y a rien… » 

Pourquoi les mots sortaient-ils si maladroitement ? Et pourquoi son cœur battait si fort ?

« Simplement, je n’ai pas envie que tu partes. Et j’ai peur, j’ai peur parce que… Je ne me suis jamais autorisée à ressentir ou à me rapprocher de quelqu’un, de n’importe qui. J’ai toujours été effrayée par mes pouvoirs et même si maintenant, les choses sont différentes, j’ai toujours cette inquiétude que la situation m’échappe. »

Elle tournait autour du pot et elle pouvait dire au regard de son interlocutrice qu’elle commençait, peut-être, à comprendre, mais il y avait tant d’incertitude, tant de prudence et cette crainte évidente d’être rejetée. 

« Et j’ai peur aussi parce que… Ma sœur est… Anna est la reine d’Arendelle, j’ai été la reine d’Arendelle et tous les regards sont sur nous, qu’on le veuille ou non. Notre attitude, nos décisions comptent et le peuple pourrait ne pas accepter.  
-Ne pas accepter quoi, Elsa ? »

Elle y était, c’était maintenant qu’il fallait faire le grand saut et accepter la part d’inconnue qui allait avec. Elle prit les mains de Laceli dans les siennes, jamais elle ne s’était sentie aussi peu sûre d’elle.

« J’ai très envie de t’embrasser, Lace. »

L’espace de quelques secondes il n’y eut plus que le battement sourd de son cœur dans les oreilles de la brune. Le monde venait de se réduire à deux pupilles bleues glaces qui la fixaient intensément. Elle glissa sa main sur la hanche d’Elsa et se rapprocha d’elle, si proche qu’elle pouvait sentir le souffle de la blonde sur sa peau. 

« Moi aussi, Elsa. »

Et puisqu’il était évident que la glace était pétrifiée par les incertitudes, Laceli déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde, savourant enfin ce goût qu’elle avait si longtemps imaginé et la douceur infinie qui s’en dégageait. Leurs doigts s’entremêlèrent, Laceli sentit le contact froid de la main d’Elsa contre sa joue brûlante, elle gémit doucement. Elle caressa de sa langue les lèvres de la blonde pour y quémander une autorisation qu’elle reçut sans peine. Sa main quitta la hanche d’Elsa pour remonter le long de son dos jusque dans ses cheveux. Leur baiser devint plus profond, plus intense au fur et à mesure qu’elles se découvraient. Elsa gémit à son tour, submergée par une foule de sentiments et de sensations nouvelles. Elles finirent par se séparer, haletantes, front contre front, leurs mains se joignirent et leurs doigts s’enlacèrent. Pendant un instant il n’y eut rien d’autre que la tranquille acceptation de ce qui venait de se passer, chacune perdue dans ses propres émotions. Elles partageaient un silence confortable où elles savouraient leur nouvelle proximité. Elsa se blottit davantage contre Laceli.

« Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas monter dans ce bateau, s’il te plait.  
-Je ne vais pas monter dans ce bateau. Je partais uniquement parce que tu ne voulais pas de moi.  
-Ce n’était pas…  
-J’ai compris. Le discours était un peu difficile à suivre mais le baiser… Wow… »

Elsa rit doucement, un monde de tension avait quitté ses épaules.

« Et je ne t’ai pas blessée. Mon pouvoir est resté sous contrôle.  
-Je n’en ai jamais douté. Par contre, je crois qu’il neige. »

Et c’était vrai, quelques fins cristaux s’accrochaient dans leurs cheveux et saupoudraient leurs épaules. Laceli caressa la joue de la blonde avec une infinie tendresse. Elle voulait profiter de chaque seconde de cet instant, ne surtout pas briser la magie, consciente que ce qu’Elsa venait de lui donner, elle pouvait aussi le reprendre en un instant.

« Est-ce que… ça va ? »

Il y avait un monde de non-dit dans cette question, mais c’était plus fort qu’elle, Laceli s’inquiétait. Pour toute réponse, Elsa vint chercher un nouveau baiser, une main dans les cheveux de la brune, son corps réclamait plus de proximité tandis qu’elle se collait contre elle. Elle ne sut pas dire qui de l’une ou l’autre gémit doucement, mais rien ne l’avait préparé à ce qu’elle découvrait ce soir. Rien de tout ce qu’on lui avait dit ne pouvait décrire l’avalanche d’émotions, tout ce qu’elle avait tenté de maintenir sous contrôle ces derniers jours était en train d’exploser en elle. Elsa se sentait transportée, elle ne savait pas dire si c’était de joie, d’allégresse, ou d’autre chose, un sentiment nouveau, une attirance forte à laquelle elle n’avait jamais été confrontée jusqu’à maintenant. Elle voulait l’embrasser, encore et encore, avec avidité, la sentir contre elle et ne plus jamais la laisser s’éloigner. Elles se séparèrent à contre-cœur, faute d’avoir assez d’oxygène. Si l’arbre brillait de milles feux, il ne s’était pas embrasé. La neige continuait de tomber, trop légère pour vraiment recouvrir le sol. Elsa sourit, une main sur la joue de la brune dont elle goûtait la chaleur.

« Oui, je vais bien, Lace. »

Mais elle pouvait voir toujours ce voile d’incertitude et cette crainte discrète dans le regard de l’esprit du feu. La blonde déposa un léger baiser, furtif celui-ci.

« Je ne vais pas reculer, je ne vais pas renoncer à ce que je viens de découvrir, à ce que tu viens de m’offrir. Et je suis désolée d’avoir pris la fuite si souvent pour te laisser dans l’incertitude. »

Elsa prit les mains de Laceli dans les siennes et y déposa un autre baiser.

« Je suis désolée si je t’ai fait du mal. J’aimerai te promettre que je ne t’en ferai plus jamais mais… »

La blonde baissa la tête.

« Je crains d’être très maladroite et très… hum… novice sur les relations. »

L’esprit du feu lui releva le menton avec douceur et le sourire qu’elle trouva en réponse l’était tout autant.

« J’ai le cuir solide et nous irons à ton rythme.  
-Mais si quelque chose ne te convient pas ?  
-Je te le dirais, nous en discuterons et nous aviserons. Nous ne sommes qu’au début Elsa.  
-Mais j’ai tendance à tout gâcher.  
-Tu n’as définitivement pas gâché cet instant. »

Elsa cligna des yeux de surprise lorsqu’elle se trouva dans l’étreinte très protectrice de la brune, et elle fut la première étonnée tandis que son corps réagissait instinctivement en la faisant se blottir davantage. Laceli reprit.

« Et si tu veux que notre relation reste… notre secret pour l’instant parce que tu ne te sens pas prête, alors j’attendrai.  
-Tu ferai ça, pour moi ?  
-Je ne peux pas te promettre que je serai capable d’attendre des années mais avant d’en arriver là, nous pouvons juste essayer et voir. »

Elsa eut un sourire incrédule, quelques mots tout simples et pourtant un si grand pouvoir : « juste essayer et voir ». C’était un poids supplémentaire qu’on venait d’enlever de ses épaules.

« Peut être juste avec ma famille pour commencer ? Anna est déjà au courant.  
-J’avais cru comprendre après le piège qu’elle nous a tendu. »

Elles rirent ensembles. La blonde sourit tendrement.

« Merci d’être si compréhensive.  
-J’aimerai juste en parler à Lenjo.  
-Bien sûr. Ce ne serait pas juste de ma part de t’en empêcher.  
-Je préfère que tu le saches, Chaton.  
-J’aime bien ce surnom.  
-Moi aussi. »

Elles se perdirent un instant dans le regard l’une de l’autre. Laceli finit par rompre le charme.

« Nous devrions rejoindre la fête.  
-Oui, tu as raison, c’est le mariage de ma sœur après tout.  
-Et puisque je ne prends plus le bateau demain, nous avons du temps devant nous. »

Elles dansèrent en bonne compagnie et profitèrent des festivités jusqu’au bout de la nuit et ce n’est vraiment que lorsque le soleil se leva timidement sur l’horizon que la fête s’acheva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ElsaHasAGirlfriend


	44. Chapitre 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore merci pour les Kudos et les commentaires précédents, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'encourage beaucoup !  
> Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> Thanks again for the Kudos and the previous comments, don't hesitate to tell me what you think, it encourages me a lot!  
> Enjoy reading!

Arendelle se réveillait maintenant au chant d’un coq beaucoup trop matinale. Les stigmates de la veille était visible au joyeux bordel qui régnait dans la ville. La vie si paisible s’était trouvée bouleversée et le réveil pour certains semblait terriblement difficile. Le manque de sommeil, l’alcool et l’énergie dépensée étaient autant de facteurs inhabituels. Mais pourtant, ils étaient déjà quelques-uns à s’affairer, rangeant, installant les tables pour terminer les restes de la veille, remettant de l’ordre et rendant à Arendelle son visage habituel.

Laceli était installée à une table, devant une tasse de thé gigantesque, mais probablement pas assez pour masquer sa fatigue. Il y avait du pain frais devant elle, des viennoiseries en tout genre, de la confiture, du beurre, bref, plus qu’il n’en fallait pour une seule personne. Mais bientôt il y aurait une légion d’estomac affamé à nourrir. Lenjo descendit une volée de marche et marcha paisiblement pour la rejoindre et s’installer à ses côtés. Il avait l’air parfaitement reposé et en pleine forme.

« Bonjour R.  
-Déjà levée ?  
-Je voulais être là pour toi, et je ne suis pas encore allée dormir. Je suis désolée je… Je ne vais pas partir avec toi. »

C’était un peu brutal, mais elle ne voyait pas comment amener les choses autrement, et elle savait qu’il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Elle sourit à son ami, savoir qu’il allait prendre la mer dans quelques heures lui brisait le cœur. Cela faisait des années qu’ils vivaient ensemble dans la même galère, qu’ils partageaient une cabine minuscule. Des années à faire face au même tyran, à se soutenir mutuellement et à panser leurs blessures respectives. Lenjo était plus qu’un ami, il était un frère, et il allait partir loin. Difficile même de savoir quand ils pourraient se revoir.

« Tu vas me manquer, R. »

Laceli ne chercha pas à dissimuler ses larmes. Elle était heureuse pour lui, il allait retrouver sa famille, ses terres natales, il allait enfin se reconstruire une vie et être heureux. Et elle lui souhaitait de nager dans le bonheur. 

« Tu vas me manquer aussi. Je t’aime Laceli. »

Elle rit au travers de ses larmes.

« Tu sais… J’ai souvent rêvé du jour où on parviendrait à se libérer de Derlock. De la liberté qu’on retrouverait et de la joie que ça nous procurerait. Ce que je n’avais pas réalisé par contre, c’est que ça nous séparerait. Je t’aimerai toujours, R. »

Lenjo secoua doucement la tête et la serra dans ses bras. Il la berça contre lui quelques instants avant de s’écarter pour signer : 

« On sera toujours unis, qu’importe la mer qui nous sépare. Si on a besoin de se retrouver, on sait qu’on peut compter l’un sur l’autre.  
-D’accord. Je me console en me disant que tu vas enfin être heureux, que tu pars pour trouver le bonheur.  
-C’est exactement ça. Qu’est ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis ? Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue chez moi.  
-Je le sais oui. »

Laceli essuya quelques larmes et prit une gorgée de son thé, elle vérifia autour d’elle si personne n’était trop proche, en réalité, ils étaient seuls. Mais par précaution, elle se pencha quand même à l’oreille de Lenjo pour lui murmurer : 

« Elsa et moi, nous nous sommes embrassées hier soir. Mais pour l’instant, ça reste entre nous. »

Le regard de son frère d’arme pétilla d’intérêt.

« Enfin ! Après tout ce temps passer à lui faire la cour ! Je ne t’avais jamais vu aussi assidue.  
-J’avais pourtant renoncé. Mais… hier soir était magique. Alors….  
-Alors tu vas rester pour vous laisser une chance.  
-Oui, je me sens vraiment bien, R, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien en fait. Je suis peut-être juste grisée par le sentiment de liberté et dans quelques jours je me demanderai ce que je fais ici, mais honnêtement, je crois que c’est beaucoup plus que ça.  
-Je suis heureux pour toi.  
-Merci. »

Lenjo récupéra du pain frais et prépara quelques tartines de beurre et de confitures, dont la moitié qu’il déposa devant Laceli. Cette dernière lui servit du thé et déposa sa serviette sur ses genoux. Ils étaient habitués à des espaces si petit que lorsqu’ils étaient à deux, leurs mouvements se faisaient toujours en économie de coûts, ils fonctionnaient toujours de concert l’un pour l’autre, avec une compréhension mutuelle. L’esprit du vent sourit.

« J’avais déjà un frère, mais j’ai gagné une sœur.  
-Tu vas encore me faire pleurer, R, ne fais pas ça. Tu sais que tu es comme un frère pour moi. Tu m’as dit hier que j’avais veillé sur toi mais tu as fait la même chose pour moi. Derlock m’aurait détruite si tu n’avais pas été là. Si je n’ai pas perdu espoir pendant toutes ces années, c’est grâce à toi. Et si j’ai aussi trouvé la force de me dresser face à lui, une fois de plus, c’est encore une fois grâce à toi. »

Il lui donna un léger coup d’épaule tandis qu’il reniflait. 

« Et qui fait pleurer l’autre maintenant ? »

Lenjo mordit dans sa tartine pour se laisser le temps de se recomposer. 

« Oh ! Vous êtes là ! Tant mieux ! »

Le plus surprenant n’était pas tant de voir apparaitre Anna, mais c’était surtout de la voir en si grande forme et pleine d’énergie ! Elle trainait dans son sillage un Kristoff pas très bien réveillé, qui peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Mais Laceli le remarqua à peine, juste derrière le couple royal, Elsa se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte, fatiguée, mais magnifique dans une robe bleu pâle. Leurs regards s’accrochèrent aussitôt. Elle descendit les marches avec toute son élégance habituelle et vint s’asseoir à côté de la brune. Anna savourait l’odeur de son chocolat chaud tandis que son époux s’accoudait sur la table en baillant ostensiblement. 

« ‘Jour… »

Elsa rit doucement.

« Bonjour. »

Et le plus naturellement du monde, elle déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Laceli qui n’en revenait pas elle-même. Anna écarquilla les yeux, elle poussa Kristoff dont le coude tomba de la table, le faisant s’affaler. 

« Mais ? Quoi ?  
-Wow Wow Wow ! Wow ! Qu’est ce qui vient de se passer ? »

L’esprit du feu se posait la même question, elle sentit la main de la blonde qui lui pressait légèrement le genou.

« Tu peux respirer, nous sommes en famille, et j’avais dit que j’étais d’accord pour la famille, tu te souviens ? »

Laceli hocha légèrement la tête, mais son cerveau avait encore un peu de mal à fonctionner, la fatigue sans doute. Anna en revanche fonctionnait toujours à toute vitesse.

« Comment ça d’accord pour la famille ? Vous vous êtes embrassée ?! »

Elsa rit joyeusement.

« Oui. Et Laceli est d’accord pour que ça reste entre nous, pour le moment. Pour me laisser un peu de temps afin d’être prête à… à assumer.  
-Oui enfin… Je ne m’attendais pas non plus à ce que tu sois si rapide vis-à-vis de ta famille, mais ce n’est pas pour me déplaire.  
-Ouiiiiiiiii ! »

Anna applaudit bruyamment à côté d’un Kristoff qui gémit doucement.

« Oh pardon ! Pardon. »

Elle l’embrassa pour s’excuser. L’intéressé se gratta le menton, les cheveux hirsutes. 

« Du coup, vous n’allez pas partir, n’est-ce pas ? Donc on peut retourner dormir ? »

Laceli secoua la tête, encore un peu confuse après ce qu’Elsa venait de faire.

« Je ne pars pas, mais R oui. »

Lenjo fit un coucou de la main. Le roi haussa un sourcil.

« Oh. Bah c’est dommage, c’était sympa de t’avoir ici. T’es sûr que tu veux pas partir demain plutôt ?  
-J’ai hâte de retrouver ma famille et mes terres.  
-Oh. Oui. J’comprends. »

Il se redressa un peu avec l’intention de se réveiller. Anna tendit un parchemin à l’esprit du vent qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur. 

« C’est une demande pour un échange commercial. Tu as la liste de ce qu’Arendelle peut offrir, peut être que si on peut établir un commerce, tu pourras nous donner de tes nouvelles. Et pourquoi pas, nous pourrions te rendre visite ? »

R était sincèrement touché par l’idée et c’était visible sur son visage.

« J’aimerai beaucoup ça. »

La reine se râcla la gorge.

« Lenjo, je voulais te dire… Heu… Voilà… Je suis navrée de t’avoir vomi dessus. »

Anna eut un sourire mi- gêné, mi- désolé tandis que sa sœur haussait les sourcils.

« Tu lui a vomis dessus ?  
-Oui. Mais je n’ai pas fait exprès ! »

Laceli éclata de rire si fort que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. 

Le reste de la matinée s’écoula de la même manière, entre discussions badines et amusement. Mais bientôt, il fut temps de prendre la direction du port. Ce n’était non pas un mais trois bateaux qui partaient ce jour là pour le pays de Lenjo. De nombreux soldats avaient été enrôlés de force par Derlock et la reine avait estimé que c’était chez eux que la justice devait s’appliquer. Pour l’heure ils attendaient tous sur les quais, sous la responsabilité de Kecen. Lorsque la petite troupe se présenta, ils mirent tous genoux à terre comme un seul homme. Anna et Elsa haussèrent les sourcils de surprise. La reine secoua la tête.

« Mais qu’est ce que c’est ? Pourquoi ? »

Laceli se fit la porte parole de Lenjo qui parlaient en langage des signes : 

« Ils rendent hommage à Arendelle et à ses représentants. »

Kecen releva légèrement la tête.

« C’est exact. Vous nous avez libéré du joug de Derlock et vous nous permettez de regagner notre pays sans chaine. Notre reconnaissance sera éternelle.   
-Je… Heu… Relevez-vous s’il vous plait, vraiment ! Un simple merci aurait suffit, ou un bouquet de fleurs peut être ? Inutile d’en faire autant, vraiment, je ne suis pas comme ça. »

Tous les hommes se relevèrent en même temps et se dispersèrent en discutant tranquillement pour monter dans les différents bateaux. Kecen vint à la rencontre de Laceli.

« Je ne vois pas de paquetage.  
-J’ai toujours su que tu étais observateur. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement avant de partager une longue étreinte. Lorsqu’il s’écarta, Kecen fit un clin d’œil à son jumeau.

« Je te retrouve sur le bateau. »

Il salua ensuite avec déférence le trio royal. Kristoff lui posa une main sur l’épaule.

« Arrête d’en faire trop mon vieux. On est content pour vous, Derlock était un monstre.  
-La meilleure façon de nous remercier, c’est d’être heureux et de retrouver les valeurs qui sont les vôtres. »

Elsa acquiesça s’un signe de tête aux paroles de sa sœur. 

« Faites un bon voyage. »

Leurs paroles s’adressaient autant à Kecen qu’à Lenjo puisqu’ils s’éloignèrent ensuite pour laisser les esprits du vent et du feu seuls. Laceli souffla pour se donner du courage mais les larmes menaçaient déjà.

« Bon. Je compte sur toi pour mettre en place des échanges commerciaux. Et un beau matin je débarquerai sur un bateau plein de… plein de rennes. »

L’idée fit rire Lenjo.

« Et si tout va bien, tu viendras avec Elsa.  
-Ah. Tu vas vite mais… peut être. »

La brune sourit timidement.

« Prends soin de toi, d’accord ?   
-Promis. Toi aussi. Mais débrouilles toi pour être heureuse surtout.   
-D’accord. »

Les deux premiers bateaux amorçaient déjà les manœuvres pour sortir du port. Lenjo ne pouvait plus reculer, la tristesse le disputait à l’impatience tant il était pressé de retrouver sa maison, mais perdre Laceli, ça… c’était autre chose. Ils partagèrent une dernière longue étreinte puis l’esprit du vent se hissa sur le bateau d’une pirouette agile dont il avait le secret. Le navire s’ébranla presque aussitôt. Ils se saluèrent de la main jusqu’au bout, jusqu’à ce qu’ils peinent à se distinguer et même après, Laceli resta sur le quai à le regarder s’éloigner sur l’horizon. Difficile de dire combien de temps elle resta ainsi, cinq minutes, peut être dix ? Les larmes dévalant librement ses joues alors que la tristesse l’envahissait. Une main sur son épaule la fit légèrement sursauter. Elsa la regardait avec beaucoup de compassion.

« Je ne savais pas trop si tu souhaitais que je te laisse seule, mais tu regardes la mer depuis presque une heure maintenant. »

Elle essuya les larmes sur la joue de la brune.

« Une heure ? Vraiment ? Je… Je n’avais pas réalisé. Hm… Tout va bien, ne t’inquiète pas. Je n’ai pas beaucoup dormi c’est tout.  
-Tu as le droit d’être triste, Laceli.  
-Ouais… »

La brune se secoua légèrement, comme pour éloigner le sentiment qui l’étreignait. 

« Mais il part pour être heureux et c’est ça le plus important. »

Elsa acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

« Rentrons au château, tu pourras te reposer. »

La perspective d’être seule dans une des immenses chambres du château ne l’enchantait pas beaucoup. Lorsqu’il n’y avait plus eu aucune raison de partager celle de la blonde, elle avait trouvé refuge les appartements de Lenjo. Mais maintenant ? Difficile de dire à Elsa qu’elle voulait partager son lit sans mettre automatiquement une pression inutile sur les épaules de l’ancienne reine. Elle quitta les quais et remonta sur la place, Elsa à ses côtés, à cette heure de la journée, la ville était pleine d’activité, d’autant plus avec le mariage royal de la veille. Il y avait encore de nombreux visiteurs qui flânaient entre les boutiques et goutaient les spécialités locales.

« Je pense que j’ai plutôt besoin de me changer les idées. Que fait-on à Arendelle quand il n’y a rien à reconstruire ni de grand mariage à célébrer ?  
-Ah. Il y a encore tout un monde que tu ne connais pas et des esprits que j’aimerai te présenter.  
-Des esprits ?  
-Tu as déjà vu Nokk. Mais il y a encore Bruni, Courant d’air et les géants de terre. Ils vivent dans la forêt enchantée.  
-Avec les trolls et les bonhommes de neige qui parlent ? Arendelle est vraiment un royaume à part. »

Elsa eut un sourire fier dont elle n’avait pas du tout conscience. Son regard se porta sur les montagnes qui surplombaient la ville et les merveilles qu’elles dissimulaient.

« C’est vrai.  
-Alors quand est ce que tu me présentes ces fameux esprits ?  
-C’est un voyage un peu long, il vaut mieux partir reposée mais… En théorie, j’avais prévu de rejoindre la forêt le lendemain de votre départ, à Lenjo et toi. C’est toujours faisable, si tu veux m’accompagner.  
-J’en serais ravie. »

Le sourire de la blonde s’agrandit, dans son regard il était évident qu’elle avait très envie d’embrasser Laceli, mais elles étaient en pleine ville et l’ancienne reine n’était pas encore prête pour ça.

« On ferait mieux de t’acheter des vêtements chauds.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il va faire froid.  
-Si le voyage ne prévoit pas de traverser une étendue d’eau gelée à la nage, je devrais pouvoir m’adapter. La glace ne me fait pas peur. »

Elles partagèrent un rire complice. Elsa prit de nouveau le bras de Laceli.

« Soyons prudentes si tu veux bien, je n’ai aucune envie de te retrouver dans le même état que lorsque tu as sauté du bateau avec moi.  
-Cette eau est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment trop froide.  
-Je n’ai rien remarqué. »

Au même moment, dans les jardins du palais, Anna et Kristoff passaient quelques instants en compagnie des invités, une grande partie des nobles avaient repris la mer, pour le plus grand bonheur du roi qui avait encore bien du mal à accepter son nouveau titre, mais il restait encore quelques personnes moins à cheval sur l’étiquette. Lorsque tout à coup, une vérité sembla frapper le blond. Il se précipita vers son épouse et l’entraina à part sans fournir d’explication.

« Oh ! Heu… Excusez-moi, je reviens tout de suite ! »

Anna fixa son mari, perplexe.

« Mais qu’est ce qui se passe ?  
-Elsa a embrassé Laceli ?! »

La reine éclata de rire.

« Et tu le remarques seulement maintenant ?  
-J’étais pas bien réveillé ce matin.  
-La nuit a été courte. »

Le sourire charmant qu’elle lui fit en disait long mais Kristoff ne se laissa pas distraire.

« Alors ta sœur a enfin fini par admettre qu’elle avait une préférence pour les femmes ?  
-Parce que tu t’en doutais ?  
-Tu plaisantes ? Tous les hommes des environs se sont jetés à ses pieds. Elle n’en a voulu aucun ! Rien ! Tu sais ce qu’elle m’a dit une fois ? Qu’il y en avait un dont les oreilles n’étaient pas assez symétriques ! Vraiment ? Les oreilles ? »

Anna éclata de rire. 

« Et c’est pour me dire ça que tu t’es précipité sur moi ?  
-Ca et… »

Il glissa un bras autour de la taille de son épouse pour la rapprocher de lui et l’embrasser longuement.

« Tu ne voudrais pas… poursuivre la nuit ?  
-Nous avons des invités !  
-Je suis certain qu’ils trouveront la sortie tout seul. »

A dire vrai, la reine n’hésita pas très longtemps avant de tirer elle-même son époux par le bras pour quitter les lieux en toute discrétion. 

Et Kristoff n’avait pas tort puisque le château s’était vidé lorsque Laceli et Elsa rentrèrent en fin d’après-midi. Les époux royaux quant à eux n’étaient toujours pas réapparu. Le calme était presque surréaliste après l’activité grouillante de ces derniers jours. La brune s’affala sur un fauteuil, pas mécontente de pouvoir enfin s’asseoir. Le manque de sommeil se faisait cruellement sentir. Elsa l’observa quelques instants avant de dire : 

« Et qu’est ce que tu dirais de prendre le repas dans ma chambre ? Au coin du feu ? Tu pourras te détendre de cette façon. »

La brune haussa un sourcil intéressé.

« J’aime beaucoup l’idée, Chaton, merci.  
-Tu n’as qu’à monter, je te rejoins. »

Laceli ne savait pas du tout s’il y avait une quelconque arrière-pensée dans cette proposition, mais elle était honnêtement trop épuisée pour y réfléchir. Elle se leva pour grimper les escaliers tandis qu’Elsa partait en direction des cuisines. Elle poussa doucement la porte de la chambre et rentra avec une légère curiosité. Elle connaissait pourtant très bien l’endroit, elle y avait été ligotée, elle s’y était même retrouvée nue par pure provocation et elles avaient partagé le même lit comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Quelques bougies étaient déjà allumées, d’un claquement de doigt, Laceli fit partir un feu dans la cheminée. Elle se perdit un instant dans la contemplation des flammes alors qu’elle se remémorait le chemin parcourut en l’espace de quelques jours. Sa rencontre avec Elsa avait littéralement bouleversé toute sa vie.

« Je suis libre. »

Cette phrase lui donnait toujours le vertige, elle se demandait même si elle finirait par s’y habituer. Elle releva la tête en entendant les coups légers sur la porte, Elsa avait le tact de s’annoncer dans sa propre chambre. Elle sourit, en la voyant passer la porte, suivit par Kai qui déposa un plateau de victuailles sur la table.

« Votre majesté a-t-elle besoin d’autre chose ?  
-Non merci Kai, tout est parfait.  
-Bien votre majesté, madame. »

Il salua avant de sortir laissant les deux femmes seules dans la chambre. Une bonne odeur de soupe de légumes envahit la pièce et fit gargouiller l’estomac d’Elsa. Laceli rit doucement.

« On dirait que tu as faim.  
-Oui mais… Avant, j’aimerai beaucoup t’embrasser. »

La brune sourit davantage.

« Tu n’es pas obligée de demander à chaque fois. J’aime beaucoup quand tu m’embrasses. »

Et tout en le disant, elle s’était rapprochée de la blonde pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elsa fit le reste du chemin en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Depuis le baiser furtif du matin, c’était le premier qu’elles partageaient vraiment de la journée. Il était doux, plein de tendresse et ne répondait à aucune urgence, si ce n’était celle de savourer l’intimité de la chambre. Elsa caressa la joue de l’esprit du feu.

« J’ai eu envie de faire ça toute la journée.  
-Moi aussi. »

Laceli se blottit dans l’étreinte réconfortante. Elle sentit la main de la blonde dans son dos, l’autre glissait doucement dans ses cheveux.

« Merci de m’avoir changée les idées cet après-midi.  
-J’ai beaucoup aimé préparer notre voyage vers la forêt enchantée.  
-Demain donc ?  
-Si tu es toujours d’accord, oui.  
-Oh j’ai hâte de découvrir Bruni ! »

Elsa rit jusqu’à ce que son estomac gargouille de nouveau. Laceli lui prit la main pour s’installer à table. Elles discutèrent paisiblement tout en savourant leur repas. Le jour déclina doucement au fur et à mesure de leurs conversations, la nuit tombait à peine que l’esprit du feu luttait déjà pour garder les yeux ouverts.

« Tu devrais aller dormir.  
-Oui, tu as raison. »

Dans un grand lit, vide, dans une grande chambre, tout aussi vide. Et elle ferait certainement des cauchemars, parce qu’elle en faisait souvent, en particulier lorsqu’elle dormait seule. Laceli ne s’en sentit pas le courage.

« Chaton ? Je peux dormir avec toi ?  
-Tu peux dormir avec-moi si tu veux. »

Elles avaient parlé en même temps, avec la même précipitation. La brune rit doucement, mais Elsa était un peu gênée.

« Ca m’a manqué de ne pas dormir avec toi, Lace. Mais… Je… heu… Je ne suis pas sûre… Tu sais….   
-Du calme Chaton, j’ai dit que nous allions à ton rythme et honnêtement, je suis trop fatiguée pour faire quoique ce soit. »

Laceli eut un sourire tendre qui s’agrandit quand elle vit la gêne disparaitre du regard de son amie.

« Et nos nuits platoniques m’ont beaucoup manquée aussi.  
-D’accord alors, installe-toi pendant que je ramène ça dans les cuisines. »

Cela faisait aussi partie des choses qui avaient surpris l’esprit du feu, malgré la présence constante du personnel dans le château, Elsa comme Anna ne se laissaient pas servir continuellement, ni à n’importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

Laceli était déjà somnolente lorsque la blonde se glissa sous les draps pour la rejoindre. Certes elles avaient déjà partagé des nuits platoniques, mais il y avait effectivement une différence notable. Leurs mains se trouvèrent sous l’édredon et leurs doigts s’emmêlèrent. Avec un frisson d’anticipation, l’esprit du feu enroula son bras autour de la taille d’Elsa pour la ramener contre elle. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent sans faillir et leurs langues s’apprivoisèrent de nouveau. Malgré la fatigue de l’une, la timidité de l’autre, la chaleur monta d’un cran lorsque le baiser s’intensifia. Elsa se noyait dans les sensations, elle eut un gémissement lorsque les doigts de Laceli frôlèrent ses épaules et se déplacèrent sur sa joue. Un nouveau soupir alors que la brune mit fin au baiser pour glisser ses lèvres dans son cou et y goûter la peau. Elsa pressa son corps contre l’esprit du feu, la chaleur qui irradiait l’appelait et pourtant, la brune se montrait très sage et très chaste dans ses caresses. 

« Lace…  
-Je suis là. »

Les mots murmurés juste au creux de son oreille provoquèrent un délicieux frisson qui lui descendit le long du dos.

« Je crois qu’il neige encore. »

Laceli rit avec amusement. Elsa souffla pour essayer de retrouver un peu de contrôle.

« Ca ne t’inquiète pas ?  
-Ca devrait ?  
-Hé bien, ça veut dire que je ne maitrise pas complètement mes pouvoirs. »

La brune se redressa sur un coude pour observer son interlocutrice.

« Ce n’est que de la neige, Chaton. J’ai connu pire danger.  
-Mais s’ils m’échappent et que je te blesse ? »

Laceli tendit la main pour recueillir un flocon qui fondit aussitôt, comme à chaque fois.

« Je pense que je suis faite pour te résister. Sauf si tu décides de me noyer sous de l’eau gelée, là, je reconnais, je ne suis pas de taille. »

Elle embrassa Elsa avec affection.

« Etape par étape, Chaton.  
-Juste essayer et voir ?  
-Juste essayer et voir. »

La blonde se blottit dans l’étreinte chaleureuse.

« D’accord, il faut que tu dormes maintenant.   
-Très bien, ce ne sera pas la peine de me le dire deux fois. »

Laceli éteignit les bougies d’un léger mouvement de la main, elle s’endormit presque aussitôt, un sourire incrédule aux coins des lèvres.


	45. Chapitre 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite précision pour ce chapitre, on y parle de sexe et on ne fait pas qu'en parler. 
> 
> Small precision for this chapter, we speak about sex there and we don't only speak about it.

Les départs se suivaient mais ne se ressemblaient pas. C’était cette fois ci Elsa et Laceli qui se préparaient à quitter le confort du château pour les grands espaces de la forêt enchantée. Elles avaient débattu durant le petit déjeuner sur la meilleure manière de voyager : a deux sur le dos de Nokk pour traverser la mer ? Plus rapide, mais moins confortable, ou chacune sur un cheval respectif, plus long, mais plus confortable. Elles avaient finalement opté pour la seconde solution puisqu’après tout, l’objectif était de faire découvrir à Laceli les paysages d’Arendelle. La brune n’avait jamais bivouaqué en pleine forêt, Derlock tenait à son confort et la domination qu’il exerçait partout où il passait lui permettait toujours d’obtenir ce qu’il voulait. La plupart du temps, il dépossédait les propriétaires les plus riches de leur propre maison pour en faire sa demeure temporaire. Camper en pleine nature serait donc une expérience nouvelle et Laceli devait reconnaitre qu’elle avait un peu d’appréhension. 

Elle vérifia le contenu de la sacoche qui reposait sur le cheval qu’elle allait monter. Une belle jument à la robe marron très clair, dont les crins étaient un mélange de noir et de blond. La brune lui flatta l’encolure et lui donna une pomme. Elles voyageaient léger puisqu’Elsa allait monter Nokk et qu’il n’était pas question de charger inutilement la monture de Laceli. La brune avait le sentiment de démarrer une nouvelle aventure, c’était curieux parce qu’en réalité, elle n’allait ni très loin, ni au devant d’un quelconque danger. Le sentiment était probablement dû à sa liberté nouvellement retrouvée dont elle n’était toujours pas repue. Elle guida sa monture à l’extérieur de l’étable et la sécurisa dans un carré d’herbe à l’ombre des arbres.

Elsa et Anna partageait une étreinte un peu à l’écart, Kristoff lui avait expliqué que les séparations, même de courte durée, étaient toujours des moments un peu difficiles pour les deux sœurs. Probablement avait-il dit, parce qu’elles avaient toujours le sentiment d’avoir perdu trop de temps à être divisée par le passé. Elsa lui avait bien confié quelques bribes de son histoire, mais pas assez pour que Laceli puisse prétendre tout comprendre. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel d’un gris pâle, le soleil luttait pour percer aujourd’hui mais aucune pluie ne semblait menacer.

Les adieux se prolongèrent encore plusieurs minutes au fur et à mesure qu’Olaf réclamait des câlins, que Kristoff distillait quelques conseils de voyages et qu’Anna leur disait combien elles allaient lui manquer. Tout ça en réalité était assez nouveau pour la brune et elle avait encore un peu de mal à trouver sa place. Et puis enfin, leurs chevaux se mirent à trotter pour sortir d’Arendelle, elles passèrent le pont de bois devant la chute d’eau et accélérèrent en s’éloignant progressivement de la ville.

Petit à petit, la nature s’installait de nouveau autour du seul vestige de civilisation, la route entretenue qui serpentait entre les arbres, à flanc de montagnes. Elsa prit une profonde inspiration, une fois le passage douloureux de la séparation évacué, elle retrouvait le sentiment grisant de liberté qu’elle avait appris à chérir. Avec un rire léger elle lança Nokk au galop pour sortir du sentier et s’engouffrer dans la forêt de sapins. Laceli suivit sans même se poser de question, Elsa était son guide et elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. La pente se faisait plus raide à mesure qu’elles gravissaient la montagne, mais les chevaux du Fjord étaient à l’aise dans cet environnement. L’odeur de pins et d’écorce les enveloppaient à mesure que la forêt se densifiait. Nokk ralentit la cadence, sur son dos, sa cavalière respirait l’air à plein poumons. Elle était chez elle, au beau milieu de nature, elle se sentait libre.

L’après midi s’étira doucement entre les paysages que Laceli découvrait avec plaisir et les anecdotes qu’elles partageaient. Elsa semblait beaucoup plus détendue ici qu’en ville, comme si le poids de l’image et des responsabilités disparaissait sitôt qu’elle franchissait le pont de bois. Ce n’était pas les écureuils qui allaient lui reprocher de prendre la main de Laceli, ni les loups qui allaient se plaindre du prix des épices. Ici, le carcan des traditions de son rang disparaissait et la brune commençait tout juste à le comprendre. Le froid se fit plus mordant alors que le jour commençait à décliner. La forêt de sapins était depuis longtemps derrière elles et elles avançaient maintenant sur une partie de la montagne où se trouvaient de la neige, même en automne. L’esprit du feu ne ressentait pas la morsure du gel, elle restait avec les mêmes habits de voyage, léger, taillés avec ses propres pouvoirs. La chaleur qui l’habitait était naturelle et résistait aux intempéries. Mais pas aux mers gelées, elle l’avait noté. Mais malgré tout, l’environnement ne lui semblait pas très accueillant et la perspective d’un bivouac sous le ciel étoilé n’était toujours pas très rassurante. Elsa stoppa Nook et mit pied à terre, bientôt imitée par Laceli.

« Nous nous arrêtons ici pour la nuit ?  
-En quelques sorte oui. »

Perplexe, elle prit la main que la blonde lui tendait pour contourner un amas rocheux et lorsque la vue du château de glace se révéla enfin, elle resta sans voix. Accroché à la montagne, l’édifice était d’une hauteur vertigineuse, soutenu par de nombreuses de colonnes de glace, il se terminait par une flèche qui tutoyait le sommet. Les entrelacs et la finesse des sculptures qui ornaient la façade n’en finissait plus de l’abasourdir. Mais la surprise fut total lorsqu’un immense troll de glace ouvrit la non moins immense porte du château.

« Je te présente Marshmallow. Marshmallow, je te présente Laceli, c’est une amie. »

Il fut très vite rejoint par une ribambelle de mini bonhomme de neige, si nombreux qu’il y avait l’air d’en avoir une infinité. 

« Oh et ça c’est… une longue histoire. J’ai eu un rhume une fois. »

Elsa haussa les épaules avec désinvolture tandis que l’esprit du feu cherchait à retrouver l’usage de sa langue.

« Je te fais visiter ? »

La blonde tendit la main vers l’escalier de glace qui s’étendait au-dessus du vide, comment quelque chose de si délicat pouvait être aussi solide. Laceli installa confortablement son destrier avec assez d’eau et de nourriture pour la nuit, elle récupéra la sacoche et prit la main d’Elsa dans la sienne, se laissant guider.

« Tu as fait tout ça ? Chaton c’est spectaculaire. Derlock ne faisait pas le poids, même pour toi toute seule, tu n’as jamais eu besoin de moi.  
-C’est faux. J’ai fait ce palais il y a longtemps, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de le refaire aujourd’hui. A l’époque j’avais maintenu mes sentiments sous scellés si longtemps que je ne demandais qu’à exploser, et c’est exactement ce qui s’est passé ici. »

Laceli eut un sourire contrit tandis qu’elle passait devant l’imposant Marshmallow pour pénétrer dans l’enceinte du palais. 

« Mes explosions sont beaucoup plus dangereuses que les tiennent si tu veux mon avis. Toi tu… Tu as construit un palais. »

Sa respiration se transforma en vapeur d’eau tandis qu’elle parlait. Elsa lui sourit.

« Tu n’as pas froid ?  
-Non vraiment, je te promets que tout va bien. C’est pour m’emmener ici que tu voulais que je prenne des vêtements chauds ?  
-Je me suis dit que pour notre première nuit en forêt, ce ne serait pas si mal, à condition que tu supportes le froid. Sinon nous pouvons nous installer à l’extérieur, la température sera supérieure.   
-Tout va très bien, Chaton, je t’assure. En plus cette idée du camping me va parfaitement ! »

Elsa la guida dans les différentes pièces du palais de glace, les portes s’ouvraient devant elles pour révéler des murs ouvragés, un mobilier sculpté. Elles grimpèrent à l’étage, parcourant les escaliers qui surplombaient une fontaine de glace et s’étendaient encore plus haut. Laceli était toujours subjuguée. Lorsque la dernière porte s’ouvrit, la brune fut la première surprise de sentir l’odeur des fruits et de la nourriture. Mais tout en haut du château, dans la chambre qui donnait sur le balcon le plus élevé, il y avait d’épaisses couvertures sur un lit gelé, une table de glace recouverte d’une nappe et deux paniers de nourritures déposés dessus ainsi que de la vaisselle. L’esprit du feu haussa les sourcils de surprise avant de se mettre à sourire.

« Tu avais tout prévu. »

Elsa haussa les épaules d’un air gêné.

« J’avais pensé te faire une surprise, Anna m’a aidé à tout préparer. Tu aimes ?  
-Oui, beaucoup.  
-Il y a même de quoi faire du feu si tu veux, si tu as trop froid. »

D’un geste de la main, elle indiqua un petit aménagement en pierre, probablement l’une des rare choses qui ne soient pas en glace. Laceli l’attira jusqu’à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, Elsa se sentit fondre presque instantanément. Davantage encore lorsqu’elles partagèrent un baiser.

« Tout est parfait, Chaton, et j’apprécie beaucoup tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

L’ancienne reine se détendit sensiblement, elle posa son front contre celui de la brune.

« Je voulais te montrer un peu plus de moi en t’emmenant ici.   
-Merci beaucoup. »

C’était étrange comme Elsa se sentait intimidée. Elle était pourtant chez elle, dans son univers, sur son territoire, mais elle se sentait comme une enfant maladroite à côté de Laceli. L’assurance dont elle faisait preuve en toute circonstance, et l’aisance qu’elle avait à simplement s’adapter à toutes les situations, que ce soit lors d’un banquet de mariage ou sur un champ de bataille. Lace lui donnait toujours l’impression qu’elle savait exactement quoi faire et quoi dire. C’était sûrement d’autant plus vrai dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait aujourd’hui. Elsa avait l’expérience d’un chiot effrayé alors que Laceli semblait… hé bien… avoir déjà connu deux ou trois choses. 

« Je peux te poser une question ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Tu as… fréquenté beaucoup de personnes avant moi ? »

La brune esquissa un sourire.

« Viens. »

Dans une main, elle prit un panier et une nape, de l’autre, elle amena Elsa sur le balcon qui surplombait toute la vallée.

« Profitons du coucher de soleil. »

Elle installa la nape, y déposa le panier et prit place elle-même dessus, pas certaine tout de même d’avoir envie de s’asseoir directement sur la glace. La blonde ne savait pas dire si elle était perplexe ou inquiète de ne pas avoir de réponse mais elle s’installa également. Elle s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque Laceli reprit la parole : 

« J’ai beaucoup voyagé avec Derlock, comme tu l’as sans doute compris. Et il n’avait aucun intérêt pour les conventions, les traditions, ni même la réputation tant que ça ne le concernait pas directement. Alors oui, j’ai fréquenté quelques personnes avant toi, d’abord des hommes, puis des femmes, puis les deux indifféremment. »

Laceli haussa les épaules tandis qu’elle fouillait dans le panier pour en sortir une tarte de légumes qui sentait divinement bon.

« Je crois que je cherchais juste un peu d’affection. »

Elle découpa proprement deux parts qu’elle déposa dans les assiettes. En fouillant davantage, elle trouva une bouteille de vin.

« Oh ! Tu en veux ? »

Elsa répondit par un hochement de tête, elle n’osait pas parler parce qu’elle sentait que Laceli était en train de se livrer et qu’elle ne voulait pas briser son élan. Elles avaient chacune grandit avec leurs blessures. La brune se releva pour remplir deux verres avant de se réinstaller. 

« Si l’on excepte Lenjo qui s’est retrouvé dans la même galère que moi. Tu es la première Elsa. Tu es la première à m’avoir témoigné de l’intérêt, et du respect. »

La brune souffla doucement, elle prit une gorgée de vin pour se laisser le temps de choisir ses mots.

« Même lorsque j’étais captive. Surtout lorsque j’étais captive en fait. Tu n’as pas cherché à profiter de moi. Tu n’as même pas cherché à m’utiliser comme monnaie d’échange contre ta sœur. Et tu m’as même sauvé la vie. J’ai souvent repensé à ces premiers jours, ce moment où je me suis réveillée ligotée, nue, mais bien au chaud sous les couvertures, à côté du feu. Et je me souviens m’être dit : « Oh cette fois-ci ma vieille, tu vas y laisser des plumes » et j’étais résignée. Parce que je savais ce que j’avais fait, je savais aussi que Derlock gagnerait, j’en étais convaincue. Je me souviens avoir cherché très vite un moyen de survivre à cette situation. Et tu m’as dit, juste comme ça, que tu ne me livrerais pas à Derlock. Que tu trouverais un autre moyen de sauver ta sœur, que tu ne rendrais personne à cet homme. »

Laceli secoua légèrement la tête alors que le souvenir lui revenait en mémoire.

« J’étais ton ennemie, tu ne me connaissais pas du tout, je n’étais rien pour toi, je n’étais personne. Et pourtant, tu as quand même choisi d’essayer de me protéger. Personne ne m’avait choisi Elsa, absolument personne. Personne ne m’a jamais organisé de surprise. »

Elle s’était un peu égarée, elle en avait conscience.

« Alors, pour répondre à ta question, oui, il y’en a eu d’autres avant toi, un certain nombre. Mais aucun n’a jamais compté. Tu n’es pas simplement une nouvelle conquête Elsa, sinon j’aurais tourné les talons à ton premier refus. »

La brune avait le sentiment d’avoir parlé pour toute une vie. Elle sentit le contact frais des doigts sur sa joue, même si la blessure avait cicatrisé très proprement, Laceli gardait une légère marque de l’attaque de la mouette Metiger.

« Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi aussi, Lace. »

Elsa déposa un baiser à l’endroit de la cicatrice, savourant le goût de la peau sur ses lèvres.

« Et merci d’avoir été si tenace.  
-Oh par la déesse ! Tu m’as rendue complètement dingue, tu le sais ça ? »

La blonde eut un sourire désolé. Laceli lui vola un baiser pour la rassurer.

« Je n’ai jamais osé te poser la question parce que j’avais peur que tu me fuis de nouveau si tu te mettait à y réfléchir mais, puisqu’on est dans les confidences, pourquoi tu as changé d’avis ?  
-Anna et Olaf. »

La brune haussa un sourcil.

« Pardon ? Je dois cet instant à un bonhomme de neige ? »

Elsa éclata de rire face à l’air outrée de sa compagne, elle prit une gorgée de vin à son tour.

« C’est lui qui m’a convaincue, sans même le savoir, que mon idée de simplement rester amie avec toi était totalement stupide.  
-C’est vrai que c’était stupide.  
-Hé ! »

La blonde donna une légère tape sur l’épaule de Laceli.

« Ma sœur m’a faite comprendre que mes inquiétudes n’étaient pas justifiées. Tu savais qu’il y avait un couple de femme à Arendelle ?  
-Un seul ? »

Elsa écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La brune éclata de rire à son tour.

« Tu l’ignorais ?  
-Jusqu’à ce qu’Anna me le fasse remarquer, oui. »

Des lumières rougeoyantes illuminèrent le ciel alors que le soleil entamait sa disparition. Le palais de glace scintillait comme un immense feu de joie. Laceli se blottit contre sa compagne pour profiter du spectacle qui s’offrait à elles. Elle mêla ses doigts à ceux de la blonde, son pouce caressant doucement le dos de sa main. Elsa s’émerveillait toujours des sensations que déclenchaient la brune, elle passa son bras libre autour de ses épaules et la serra davantage contre elle. Elle se perdit dans la chaleur de leur proximité. Son lit lui avait semblé si vide et si froid lorsque Laceli l’avait déserté, un comble pour la reine de la neige et de la glace.

« Je ne veux plus dormir sans toi.  
-D’accord. »

Aussi simplement que ça. Son cœur bondit d’une joie tranquille, Elsa se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle avait perdu autant de temps. Elles restèrent ainsi à partager l’instant jusqu’aux derniers rayons du soleil. Ce n’est que lorsque l’étoile du Nord brilla haut dans le ciel qu’elles rejoignirent l’intérieur de la chambre, la part de tarte non mangée en main, elles s’installèrent à table. Les bougies éparpillées s’illuminèrent ensembles pour offrir une ambiance plus chaleureuse à la chambre. Les deux femmes partagèrent le repas entre sourires complices et regards tendres, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour se frôler la main ou s’échanger un baiser furtif. Le vin facilita la conversation et les confidences tandis qu’elles apprenaient davantage à se connaitre. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Laceli alluma le feu dans l’âtre prévu pour, plus pour l’atmosphère que pour un réel besoin de se réchauffer. Elle sentit les mains sur ses hanches et se retourna entre les bras d’Elsa pour l’embrasser. Elle faisait de son mieux pour laisser suffisamment d’espace à la blonde mais si ça n’avait tenu qu’à elle, elle aurait passé la soirée à goûter ses lèvres. La main d’Elsa remonta dans son dos pour se perdre dans ses cheveux, laissant derrière elle un fourmillement de frissons. Le baiser qu’elles partageaient devint plus langoureux, leurs langues dansaient l’une contre l’autre avec sensualités, chacune se jouant de l’autre. Elisa mit fin la première au balais, ses lèvres descendirent dans le cou de Laceli pour y caresser la peau qu’elle mordillait par endroit. La brune gémit doucement.

« Chaton…  
-Je veux plus… »

Ce n’était que trois mots murmurés au creux de son oreille, de la même manière qu’elle avait murmuré la nuit dernière, mais ils envoyèrent une puissante vague désir qui se répandit comme un brasier. Elsa sentit la main de Laceli sur sa joue pour capter son attention et releva la tête, il y avait la même envie dans leurs regards.

« Tu es sûre ?  
-Oui. »

Le lit n’était qu’à quelques pas, couvert d’épaisse fourrure et de couvertures. Laceli prit la main de sa compagne dans la sienne pour l’y amener. 

« Tu sais que tu peux tout arrêter, à tout moment.  
-Je le sais. »

Elsa s’asseyait déjà, elle tira la brune vers elle qui se laissa faire, surprise lorsqu’elle mit un genou sur le lit.

« Il y a un matelas ?  
-Tu as déjà essayé de dormir sur de la glace ?  
-Pas vraiment.  
-N’essaye jamais, ce n’est pas confortable. »

Elles rirent ensembles, leurs regards toujours rivés l’un à l’autre. Elsa se mordit doucement la lèvre, son corps frissonnait d’anticipation, elle glissa sa main sur la nuque de Laceli pour venir chercher un baiser, long, passionné. Elle gémit lorsque la brune frôla sa poitrine, ses doigts se promenaient sur le tissu de sa tenue laissant dans leurs sillages une trainée de feu. Laceli rompit le baiser pour s’allonger au dessus d’Elsa, elle glissa sa jambe entre ses cuisses et pressa son corps contre le sien. Leurs souffles s’accéléraient, leurs gestes s’empressaient. Les caresses de la blonde se promenaient sur le dos et sur les flancs de l’esprit du feu, la timidité de la première fois rendait ses gestes hésitants mais l’envie était bien réel. Sa respiration était courte, son cœur pulsait. Elsa gémit lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau pour se dévorer dans un baiser humide. Lorsque Laceli y mit fin, elle se retint de protester de frustration. Les yeux rubis qui l’observaient s’étaient assombris de désir, elle faillit manquer la question tant son corps étaient ébullition. 

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Pour toute réponse, Elsa vient chercher un nouveau baiser, sa langue joueuse dessina la lèvre inférieure. Laceli recouvrit sa main de la sienne et la posa sur son ventre, la magie qui dessinait ses vêtements s’était effacée pour découvrir une large portion de peau nue, le contact l’électrisa, la chaleur, le grain de l’épiderme, les muscles souples qu’elle sentait courir sous ses doigts, la trace d’une cicatrice ancienne qu’elle suivit. Laceli la fit remonter avec une lenteur exaspérante, l’anticipation les rendaient toutes les deux fébriles, lorsque sa main recouvrit son sein, le téton érigé contre sa paume, elles gémirent ensembles, bouche contre bouche. Laceli la libéra de son emprise la laissant libre d’explorer à sa guise. Son souffle chaud tout contre sa peau, sa voix était rauque lorsqu’elle murmura : 

« A ton tour. »

Elsa était complètement absorbée par son exploration, elle écoutait les soupirs en réaction à ses caresses, la respiration désordonnée lorsqu’elle pinçait doucement.

« Tu veux… Tu veux que je… te guide ? »

Elle peinait à réfléchir correctement. Le rire sexy qu’elle reçut en réponse la fit frissonner. 

« Non, je parle de tes vêtements.  
-Oh.  
-Oh oui. »

Les baisers dans son cou étaient affamés, elle perçut les lèvres brûlantes de la brune descendre sur ses épaules, s’attarder sur sa clavicule puis poursuivre inexorablement plus bas. Lorsqu’elle sentit la langue se saisir de son mamelon, elle gémit franchement. Le reste de sa tenue disparut aussitôt tant le poids des vêtements lui semblait absolument insupportable. Son corps réclamait plus. Elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Laceli pour l’inviter à poursuivre, elle s’adapta d’instinct au rythme que lui imposait la brune, son bassin se pressait contre la cuisse toujours entre les siennes. Leurs corps glissaient l’un contre l’autre dans une danse passionnelle mue par son propre tempo. Laceli délaissa sa poitrine pour revenir dans son cou, sa main glissa le long de son corps et traça quelques cercles paresseux sur son ventre. C’était comme un brasier qu’on allumait, Elsa s’arc bouta avec avidité. Et tandis que l’une descendait, l’autre main elle remontait dans ses cheveux, il y avait le souffle tout contre sa joue mais ses sens n’étaient concentrés que sur les doigts qui glissaient doucement dans l’humidité de son sexe. 

« Oh… »

Elle gémit longuement, son dos s’arqua alors que des sensations nouvelles explosaient en elle, Elsa se saisit du bras de Laceli avec autorité, comme pour lui dire de ne surtout pas s’arrêter, de rester exactement là où elle se trouvait. Son souffle était rauque, son poing se referma sur la fourrure sous elle, ses talons s’enfoncèrent dans le matelas alors qu’elle s’offrait toute entière aux caresses.

« Lace. »

Personne n’avait jamais prononcé son prénom avant autant d’envie. Les yeux mi-clos, la tête renversée en arrière, Elsa était superbe dans son désir, son corps vibrait au rythme de l’orgasme qui montait par vague puissante.

« Lace ! »

Sa poitrine se soulevait en cadence avec sa respiration erratique, Laceli ne put s’empêcher de saisir un téton entre ses lèvres gourmandes, elle appuya son corps contre celui de la blonde et sentit des ongles qui lui mordaient la peau du dos. Les gémissements d’Elsa s’accentuèrent au rythme de ses caresses, elle l’appela encore de manière désordonnée, ses hanches se soulevèrent dans un ultime mouvement alors que culminait l’orgasme. Elsa se détendit lentement, le souffle court, Laceli se retira doucement, elle délaissa la poitrine de la blonde pour venir l’embrasser tendrement et la prendre dans ses bras. Elsa s’y lova bien volontiers, le corps encore secoué de soubresaut.

« Hmm… »

La brune sourit tendrement, elle déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, sur sa tempe, puis sur sa joue. Jamais elle n’avait pris autant de plaisir à faire l’amour à quelqu’un.

« Tout va bien ?  
-Oui. »

Elle observa Elsa qui reprenait son souffle au creux de ses bras, les joues encore rouges de plaisir. Quelque chose attira son attention à la périphérie de son champ de vision : il neigeait. En fait, il neigeait partout dans la chambre sauf, au-dessus du lit, probablement parce qu’il faisait trop chaud. Visiblement, leurs pouvoirs se croisaient. Le rire qu’elle laissa échapper attira l’attention de son amante.

« Ah alors je ne suis pas la seule.  
-On dirait bien que non. »

Elsa caressa la joue de Laceli avant de l’embrasser tendrement. Elle posa son front contre celui de la brune.

« C’était intense.  
-Ce n’est que le début.  
-Ca peut être encore plus intense ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Prétentieuse. »

Elles rirent ensembles, détendues. Elsa frotta son nez contre le sien.

« Merci d’avoir été si prévenante.  
-J’ai adoré chaque instant.  
-Mais je n’ai encore rien fait et… J’ai très envie de découvrir aussi… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Elsa la repoussa sur le lit et la surplomba. Pendant un instant, Laceli en oublia de respirer tant la vue était magnifique. Avec toute l’assurance dont la blonde était capable, et en même temps les doutes et les maladresses d’une première fois. Elle promena ses doigts sur la peau offerte avec curiosité, écoutant les soupirs et les gémissements qu’elle pouvait provoquer, Laceli la laissait découvrir à sa guise, le regard rivé à celui de son amante. La brune frissonnait sous les caresses, elle était déjà si proche que la moindre étincelle déclencherait un orgasme, elle en était certaine. Un gémissement rauque sortit de sa gorge lorsqu’Elsa captura un téton entre ses lèvres. Ses doigts s’emmêlèrent de la chevelure blonde pour lui faire comprendre de ne surtout pas s’arrêter.

« S’il… Ah… S’il te plait… »

Inutile de lui demander une seconde fois, Elsa plongea avec délectation dans l’humidité offerte, ses doigts agiles provoquèrent une cascade de gémissement tous plus forts les uns que les autres. Laceli s’agrippa à ses épaules, fermement, son corps tendu devenait le pantin du plaisir qu’elle lui procurait. Elsa se noyait dans les sensations avec délice, elle était avide de tout ce qu’elle découvrait, du moindre frisson, de tous les soupirs et les gémissements que ses gestes pouvaient provoquer. La brune se contracta sous ses doigts, son corps s’arqua. 

« Je… Je vais… »

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un long gémissement libérateur. Elsa vint l’aspirer dans un baiser envieux et exigeant. Il n’y avait plus une seule trace de neige dans la chambre, il faisait même curieusement chaud pour un palais de glace, d’autant plus que la nuit ne faisait que commencer.


	46. Chapitre 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite précision pour ce chapitre, on y parle de sexe et on ne fait pas qu'en parler. Ce n'est donc pas pour tout le monde. ;)
> 
> Small precision for this chapter, we speak about sex there and we don't only speak about it. It's not for everyone. ;)

Le palais de glace fut une halte bien plus longue que prévue. Elles y étaient restées plusieurs jours, profitant du confort et surtout de l’opportunité qu’il leur offrait d’être seules au monde. Si l’on exceptait évidemment la présence de Marshmallow et de l’innombrable famille de mini bonhomme de neige. Laceli y aurait volontiers séjourné davantage, Elsa était beaucoup plus sereine l’abris des regards indiscrets, elle se permettait d’être simplement elle-même, loin du poids des traditions qu’elle s’imposait. Elle était détendue et même carrément joueuse. Elles avaient aussi appris à se connaitre davantage, de bien des façons et Laceli ne s’en lassait pas. Mais Elsa avait insisté pour reprendre la route. Elle tenait absolument à lui faire découvrir la forêt enchantée, et surtout Bruni. 

Elles avaient donc repris la route dans la fraîcheur du petit matin, chacune sur leur cheval respectif. L’odeur d’humus était omniprésente dans la rosée matinale et Laceli comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi la blonde lui avait conseillé de prendre des vêtements chauds. Certes, elle était capable de produire sa propre chaleur, mais définitivement, Elsa vivait dans un pays où il faisait froid, tout le temps froid. Elles arrivèrent au-devant des 4 piliers représentant les éléments, ils marquaient l’entrée du domaine. Même si l’automne était maintenant bien avancé, la forêt avait gardé une bonne partie de sa luxuriance. L’intervention récente d’Anna pour réparer les ravages de l’incendie y était pour beaucoup. A pertes de vue, les arbres étalaient leurs feuilles colorées comme autant d’habits nuptiaux, du rouge flamboyant au jaune citron sur un tapis d’herbe vert tendre, Laceli était subjuguée. Elle fit ralentir son cheval, les yeux arrondis d’émerveillement partout où son regard se portait. Elsa entreprit de lui faire le récit des différents événements, depuis sa quête en tant que cinquième esprit jusqu’à la découverte de l’adoption d’Anna et de son appartenance aux Skamjorder. 

Elles étaient en pleine conversation, évoluant à pieds lorsque Courant d’Air vint se présenter. Fidèle à son esprit facétieux il bouscula Laceli, à gauche, à droite, puis la fit tourner sur elle-même. Il s’engouffra dans ses cheveux longs et provoqua différents changements de style, déclenchant l’hilarité d’Elsa. La brune comprit alors d’où venait le côté « enchantée » de la forêt, la magie de la nature, des esprits était omniprésente. Elle s’y sentait d’ailleurs curieusement à sa place, comme s’il s’agissait de l’endroit où elle avait toujours voulu être. Qu’importe son histoire et les erreurs de son passé, ici, son cœur lui disait qu’elle était chez elle. Le sentiment d’appartenance la bouleversa assez pour faire monter une seule larme au bord de ses paupières. L’émotion fut balayée lorsqu’une salamandre lui sauta dans les mains et s’enflamma à son contact avec un petit glapissement d’excitation. Laceli cria elle aussi, mais de surprise. 

« Qu’est ce que ! »

La salamandre sautait et s’étalait contre sa peau, une crête enflammée d’un violet saisissant sur le sommet de son crâne. La brune l’observa avec un sourire amusé. Le petit animal bondit tout à coup dans un petit tas de neige qu’Elsa avait préparé à son attention, libérant un large nuage de vapeur, puis il regrimpa aussitôt sur elle et passa ainsi de longues minutes à faire des aller et retour. Laceli rit franchement.

« Bruni je présume ?  
-Absolument, j’avais hâte de vous voir faire connaissance.  
-Je l’aime déjà ! »

La salamandre semblait ravie également, et c’était peu dire. La découverte des géants de terre se fit avec plus de réserves, difficile de faire des acrobaties avec ces esprits colossaux. Laceli monta dans la main tendue sans une once d’inquiétude. Les esprits n’étaient pas faits pour heurter, ils étaient capables de se défendre en cas d’attaque, mais la brutalité n’était pas dans leur nature. Une fois en haut, la vue lui donna le tournis, la forêt qui s’étalaient à leurs pieds pour disparaitre sur la ligne d’horizon, le palais de glace qu’elle distinguait au loin accroché à la montagne, seule Arendelle était invisible. C’était spectaculaire et malgré tous les endroits où elle avait eu l’occasion d’aller en suivant Derlock, Laceli n’avait jamais rien vu d’aussi magnifique et apaisant. 

Elles rejoignirent le campement Northuldra à la nuit tombante, la brune connaissait déjà Yéléna, Maren et Ryder, Elsa entreprit de lui présenter quelques autres personnes. Ils partagèrent le repas tous ensembles autour des feux de camps, et Laceli eut l’occasion d’en apprendre davantage sur les tribus de la forêt, leurs traditions, leurs croyances mais surtout le respect dans ils faisaient preuve à l’égard de la nature. Une fois encore, elle comprit pourquoi Elsa se sentait davantage à sa place ici. Même si elle avait grandi dans un château, c’était ici en réalité qu’elle était la plus libre. Une fois le repas terminé, Laceli s’installa un peu à l’écart, dos contre un arbre. Depuis quelques temps, elle exerçait son pouvoir différemment. L’illumination de l’arbre et le feu d’artifice durant le mariage d’Anna n’était que les prémices de ce qu’elle se pensait capable de faire. Des flammes inoffensives traçaient maintenant les contours de personnages ou d’objets, peut être qu’un jour elle serait capable, elle aussi, de créer sa propre version d’Olaf. Mais pour le moment, elle en était encore assez loin. Elle sourit en apercevant Elsa qui venait dans sa direction et lui tendit instinctivement la main. Si la blonde s’en saisit, elle choisit en revanche de s’installer sagement en face plutôt que contre elle. Laceli fronça légèrement les sourcils, elle s’était habituée à leur proximité et l’attitude de son amante lui échappait, jusqu’à ce qu’elle comprenne : elles n’étaient pas seules. Pas en public, et la brune avait promis de faire preuve de patience. C’était étrange pourtant comme le pincement était douloureux, l’impression tenace de ne pas être assez bien, pas le genre de personne dont on est fier de tenir le bras en public pour affirmer sa relation. Sous l’influence de ses idées sombres, ses personnages innocents prirent une nouvelle tournure, des flammes menaçantes léchèrent les feuilles, Laceli les fit disparaitre d’un geste de la main et souffla.

« Je ne suis pas encore au point.  
-Mais ça va venir.  
-Ou peut-être jamais, qui sait. »

La brune luttait contre sa mauvaise humeur naissante, pas après ces derniers jours, pas après avoir fait la connaissance des esprits de la forêt et des Nothuldras. Pourquoi avait-elle promis d’être patiente ? Elle n’était pas patiente, Lenjo le lui avait assez répété. 

« Je suis fatiguée, je crois que je vais dormir.  
-Déjà ? »

Elle se leva pour rejoindre la hutte qui leur avait été attribué, et ce qu’elle découvrit, malgré la gentillesse de la tribu, ne fit rien pour améliorer son humeur. Oh c’était chaleureux, propre et préparé à leur attention mais il y avait deux couches, bien séparées, bien installées à l’opposée l’une de l’autre. Elle pouvait entendre Elsa qui discutait à l’extérieur, sans doute interceptée sur le chemin pour la rejoindre. Laceli gronda de colère, le sommeil n’était pas une mauvaise idée plutôt que d’exposer sa compagne à son humeur infecte. Elle se prépara et s’installa pour la nuit, le confort n’avait rien avoir avec le palais de glace bien sûr mais c’était tout de même agréable. Agréable comme de dormir seule dans un lit pour une personne à 2m de sa compagne. Laceli tourna le dos à la pièce vide et ferma résolument les yeux sur sa mauvaise humeur. Après quelques minutes à ruminer sa colère, elle entendit Elsa qui rentrait dans la hutte. C’était comme si elle pouvait sentir l’hésitation dans ses mouvements. Il lui fallait encore un moment avant d’oser murmurer : 

« Lace ? »

En l’absence de réponse, Elsa retint un soupir. Elle avait bien noté le changement d’humeur de la brune. Difficile de le nier quand cela s’était manifester de manière spectaculaire avec ses pouvoirs et elle supposait en comprendre la raison. Mais comment en être certaine quand son amante préférait le silence entêté à la discussion. La blonde se prépara pour la nuit dans la quiétude hostile de la hutte. Elle n’avait pas pu agir avec Laceli comme si de rien n’était, vivre leur relation naturellement, comme n’importe qui le ferait. Elle avait besoin de temps pour s’ajuster avec cette nouvelle réalité, malgré la bienveillance de sa famille, il y avait le poids des traditions qu’elle portait depuis son plus jeune âge. Les souvenirs des leçons de bienséance lui revinrent en mémoire, comment bien se comporter, quand et comment faire la révérence, à qui ? Bien se tenir à table, être toujours droite et le menton haut, la démarche altière. Il y en avait tellement qu’à cette époque Elsa avait le sentiment qu’elle n’en viendrait jamais à bout. Et puis, il y avait la famille, perpétuer la lignée, son premier enfant prendrait la tête du royaume à sa suite, il était donc acquis et depuis longtemps, qu’Elsa épouserait un homme. Et même si aujourd’hui elle n’était plus reine, le poids demeurait sur ses épaules, une charge invisible dont elle peinait à se débarrasser. Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers Laceli et son silence butté. Elle mourrait d’envie de la rejoindre, de l’embrasser à pleine bouche et de savourer son contact, mais quelque chose lui disait que l’accueil risquait de ne pas être chaleureux. Et peut être avait-elle le droit de lui en vouloir, se sentir rejetée ne devait pas être facile à accepter, Elsa en avait conscience, mais elle avait toujours besoin de temps. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures de sa couche, résignée et dans l’obscurité : 

« Je suis désolée, Lace, bonne nuit. »

Elle était en réalité trop agitée pour s’endormir, sa tête fourmillant de milles pensés qui furent balayées lorsque le corps chaud de Laceli se pressa contre le sien. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent d’instinct pour un baiser affamé, comme si elles ne s’étaient pas vues depuis une éternité. La brune lui caressa la joue.

« C’est moi qui suis désolée, Chaton. Je sais que ce n’est pas facile pour toi, je crois que j’étais habituée à t’avoir pour moi toute seule.  
-J’aimais bien ça aussi. »

Les doigts de son amante tracèrent les contours de son visage, Elsa se blottit dans l’étreinte, l’ardeur sauvage de Laceli l’envahissait déjà et son corps en voulait plus. D’une manière ou d’une autre, la brune était parvenue à lui voler sa dignité et elle ne s’en plaignait pas du tout. La main qui glissa sous ses vêtements et caressa sa poitrine la fit gémir.

« Il va falloir que tu t’habitues à autre chose, Chaton.  
-Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?  
-A ne pas faire de bruit… »

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir dans la pénombre mais Elsa en était certaine, Laceli avait ce petit sourire suffisant qui lui allait si bien, et son regard était certainement teinté de désir. Son corps frémit en réponse à la promesse que la brune venait de lui faire. La caresse de ses mains fut remplacée par celle de ses lèvres, Elsa se mordit la langue pour s’obliger à se taire. Un soupir rauque lui échappa malgré tout. Laceli s’installa au-dessus d’elle, ses mains lui encerclèrent les poignets tandis que sa langue se promenait sur sa poitrine offerte. Elle mordilla les tétons avec délectation, savourant les réactions et le corps qui se cambrait sous ses attentions. Jamais Elsa n’aurait pu imaginer que le silence puisse être une torture mais la nécessité de garder le contrôle avait quelque chose d’insoutenable. 

« Lace… Une couverture… Laisse-moi… au moins prendre une couverture… que je puisse étouffer ma voix dedans…  
-Oh non… Je préfère te voir ainsi…  
-Il fait… noir… »

Ce qui était la dernière chose à dire à l’esprit du feu puisque les 2 bougies présentes s’allumèrent instantanément. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans la lumière chaleureuse, Elsa ne s’était pas trompée, ni pour le sourire, ni pour le désir. 

« Tu es insupport… » 

Le mot mourut en même temps qu’elle se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement, Laceli venait de prendre possession d’un téton, puis lentement, ses baisers et sa langue glissèrent sur son estomac, inexorablement, toujours plus bas. Elsa eut un hoquet quand elle comprit où Laceli voulait en venir, son corps tout entier frissonna d’impatience. Elle tira sur une main pour tenter de se libérer, les baisers à l’intérieur de sa cuisse laissèrent une trainée brûlante dans leurs sillages, elle gémit malgré elle, un son étouffé mais avide de désir.

« Chuuuut Chaton, Chuuuut… »

Au premier baiser dans la moiteur de son sexe, Elsa crut défaillir, puis il y’en eu un second, un troisième et d’autres, nombreux, ponctué du souffle chaque fois que Lacelie répétait « chuuuut ».

« Lace… Je… peux pas… S’il te plait… J…Ah… »

La brune libéra son amante de la torture en lui relâchant une main, Elsa se saisit de la couverture et mordit dedans à pleine dents, juste à temps pour étouffer un gémissement puissant alors que Laceli abandonnait les baisers au profit de sa langue agile. Elle prit son temps pour faire monter le plaisir et maintenir Elsa juste où elle voulait qu’elle soit, à deux doigts de jouir. Les gémissement et grognements étouffés qui parvenaient jusqu’à elle ne faisait que l’encourager davantage. Ce n’est que lorsqu’elle sentit son amante au bout de sa patience qu’elle la relâcha avec un puissant orgasme. Elsa s’était cambrée contre ses lèvres, avide de son contact, son corps se détendit ensuite au rythme essoufflé de sa respiration. Ni l’une ni l’autre n’était capable de dire si elles s’étaient montrées bruyantes ou non, à un moment, le monde autour d’elles s’était de toute façon totalement effacé.


	47. Chapitre 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le dernier chapitre ! J’ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette historie, j’espère que vous en aurez eu autant à le lire.   
> Encore une fois, n’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Et merci à celles et ceux qui l’ont déjà fait !   
> Très belle journée ! 
> 
> And here is the last chapter! I have enjoyed writing this history, I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much.   
> Once again, feel free to tell me what you thought of it. And thank you to those who have already done so!   
> Very nice day!

Courant d’air se chargeait de faire passer les nouvelles entre les deux femmes et le château d’Arendelle. A l’évidence, Anna se languissait de les voir mais elle semblait aussi très occupée avec les affaires du royaume. Kristoff et elle semblaient avoir trouvé une bonne routine dans le partage des tâches, leur permettant à chacun de trouver leur place et un bon équilibre dans les responsabilités. Elsa et Laceli avait profité quelques temps de l’hospitalité des Northuldra, l’esprit du feu en particulier avait souhaité se familiariser davantage avec la vie en forêt, apprenant comment trouver de la nourriture ou comment s’orienter. Maren s’était révélée être un excellent professeur et contre toute attente, Laceli en élève attentive avait rapidement acquis les bases. Assise contre un arbre, une lettre décachetée, Elsa l’observait avec un léger sourire en coin tandis qu’elle préparait un breuvage médicinal qui sentait fort la menthe. Accroupie sur le terrain herbeux, devant un feu crépitant, elle se servait d’une petite sacoche en peau dans laquelle Laceli piochait les ingrédients nécessaires. Les yeux légèrement plissés lui donnaient un air concentré. Quand elle y repensait, la transformation de Laceli était stupéfiante, elle était en réalité si loin de l’arrogance qu’elle affichait lorsqu’elle était aux côtés de Derlock. Sa véritable nature était plus ouverte et sociable, plus curieuse aussi, Elsa avait été surprise de voir qu’elle s’intéressait à tout, ou presque, depuis la pêche des poissons jusqu’aux noms des étoiles. Une chose en revanche était identique, elle se mettait en colère aussi vite qu’elle l’oubliait. Mais Elsa avait appris à savourer leur réconciliation sur l’oreiller. 

« La vue est agréable ? »

La blonde rougit de surprise, elle se tourna vers Maren qui souriait à ses côtés. Prise en flagrant délit, elle bondit sur ses pieds et épousseta l’herbe qui s’était nichée sur sa robe. 

« Pardon ? Je… Tu parles de… Les paysages, tu sais combien j’aime la forêt. »

C’était une catastrophe, difficile de faire pire. Mais Honeymaren était une bonne amie.

« Bien sûr, surtout en automne, mais l’hiver arrive à grand pas maintenant et les arbres n’ont presque plus de feuilles.   
-Mais bientôt… Il y aura de la neige partout ! »

Maren frissonna d’avance. 

« Il n’y a que toi pour aimer à ce point le froid.  
-Et Olaf. »

Elles rirent toutes les deux, dissipant la gêne du début. D’un geste du menton, la Northuldra indiqua Laceli.

« Tu as eu raison de lui faire découvrir la forêt. Elle a l’air aussi heureuse ici que tu l’es.  
-On dirait oui.  
-Je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’elle veuille en découvrir autant, c’est une élève exigeante ! »

Maren rit doucement, mais la blonde l’observait avec prudence, comme si son amie pouvait soudainement se transformer en monstre et l’attaquer. Ce qui n’avait aucun sens.

« Elsa ? Tout va bien ?  
-Comment tu as su ? »

La question était abrupte, aussi tranchée que la peur qui s’écoulait dans ses veines. La température tomba de quelques degrés mais remonta aussitôt lorsqu’elle perçut le sourire tendre de son amie.

« Vous êtes constamment ensembles, et lorsque ce n’est pas le cas, vous vous cherchez du regard, non pardon… Vous vous dévorez du regard.  
-Oh mais…  
-Et encore, je ne te parle pas de tous les prétextes fumeux que vous trouvez pour passer du temps l’une avec l’autre, seules, ni de tous ces moments où vos mains se frôlent en prenant un bol de nour…  
-D’accord, d’accord, je pense que j’ai compris. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants, Elsa digérait ce qu’elle venait d’entendre, ce qu’elle venait de faire aussi. C’était une autre étape, une petite peut être, mais une étape quand même, même si quelque part, Maren était pratiquement devenue de la famille maintenant. L’adrénaline refluait lentement, à quelques mètres de là, Laceli était toujours absorbée par sa préparation, inconsciente d’être le centre d’attention. L’odeur de sa concoction avait muté avec une pointe de poivre et de citron. Maren finit par briser le silence.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi, Elsa.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Evidemment, pourquoi ne pas l’être ? »

La question était légitime en fait, pourquoi ne pas l’être, c’était si évident de se réjouir pour le bonheur des autres. Elsa haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. 

« J’ai peur du jugement et du rejet.  
-Seul un idiot tourne le dos à l’amour. »

La simplicité et l’évidence de la remarque fit rire l’ancienne reine. 

« Anna dit que j’ai tort de m’en inquiéter et que la seule chose que le peuple retiendra c’est que je suis, enfin, en couple.  
-Je pense qu’elle a raison. Je ne connais pas le peuple d’Arendelle aussi bien que toi, mais de ce que j’ai pu constater, tu es plutôt populaire dans le coin. »

Maren la bouscula d’un coup de coude avec un sourire amusé. Elsa rit de nouveau.

« Je crois qu’en fait tu connais les gens mieux que moi. Je reste trop loin.  
-Alors laisse Laceli les rapprocher pour toi, comme Anna le faisait avant.  
-Anna ne f…. De… »

La blonde fronça les sourcils, l’exactitude de la remarque venait de la frapper, sa cadette faisait effectivement le lien entre les personnes et elle, elle l’avait toujours fait depuis que les portes s’étaient rouvertes. 

« Est-ce que d’autres membres de la tribu ont compris pour Lace et moi ?  
-Hum… Je pense que toute la tribu a compris Elsa, depuis longtemps. »

La blonde écarquilla les yeux avant d’éclater de rire si fort qu’elle attira l’attention de son amante. Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction auquel Elsa répondit par un signe de la main.

« Merci Maren. »

Elle déposa un bisou sur la joue de son amie et descendit le talus herbeux sur lequel elle se trouvait pour rejoindre sa compagne. Le soleil perçait au travers des arbres dégarnis, dispersant des tâches lumineuses sur le sol.

« Qu’est ce que tu prépares ?  
-C’est supposé soigner la toux mais je pense que j’ai mélangé deux recettes. »

Elsa repoussa une mèche sombre derrière l’oreille de Laceli et lui sourit tendrement.

« Rassure-toi, je ne tombe pas souvent malade. Courant d’air m’a rapporté des nouvelles d’Anna.  
-Oh ! Tout va bien ?  
-Oui, je crois, elle me demande si on se souvient à quoi elle ressemble depuis le temps que nous ne l’avons pas vu. »

La brune rit franchement.

« Rafraichis-moi la mémoire, tu as une sœur ou un frère ? Je ne sais plus. »

Elsa la poussa gentiment du coude.

« Tu serais d’accord pour faire un saut à Arendelle et prendre de leurs nouvelles ?  
-Je peux t’avouer quelque chose ? Olaf me manque. »

La blonde éclata de rire et prit Laceli dans ses bras.

« Je te promets de ne pas lui dire.  
-Merci !  
-Il y a autre chose que je dois te dire, Maren vient juste de m’apprendre que toute la tribu avait compris pour nous deux. »

La brune se raidit imperceptiblement et s’écarta rapidement d’Elsa, probablement pour éviter de la mettre mal à l’aise. Rien que pour ça, la blonde eut une envie très forte de l’embrasser. A la place, elle emmêla ses doigts avec les siens et déposa un baiser sur leurs mains jointes.

« Tu m’accompagnes ? J’aimerai prévenir Yéléna que nous partirons demain.  
-Je… Oui bien sûr. »

Laceli était toujours stupéfaite sur la manière dont Elsa réagissait aux événements : terrorisée puis dans la minute qui suivait, pleine de confiance et d’assurance, prête à en découvre avec le monde entier s’il le fallait. Bon… Peut être que cette nuit ça ne choquerait personne si elles faisaient un peu de bruit. 

L’ancienne reine trépignait d’impatience à l’idée de revoir sa cadette, c’est donc pratiquement à l’aube qu’elles prirent la route pour Arendelle. La tribu s’éveillait à peine et Maren semblait tout à fait disposer à retourner dormir lorsqu’elle salua leur départ. Et cette fois ci, Elsa avait promis à Laceli une promenade bien différente. Elles montèrent donc à deux sur le dos Nokk qui ne s’en émut pas davantage, Elsa devant et Laceli juste derrière. Le ciel grisonnant et bas laissait tomber quelques flocons épars, elles partaient sous les premières neiges. Elles firent signes aussi longtemps que possibles aux membres de la tribu venus leur dire aurevoir, les sabots du cheval de glace martelais la terre meuble en rythme. Bientôt ils quittèrent la forêt pour entrer dans une plaine plus caillouteuse. Nokk évitait les obstacles avec dextérité lorsque Courant d’air vint le défier à la course. Bruni campait fermement sur l’épaule de Laceli, sa langue dans le vent alors que le cheval accélérait. Gagnée par l’exaltation de la vitesse, Elsa éclata de rire, encourageant Nokk à aller encore plus vite. Le sourire de Laceli était sauvage. Ils sautèrent par-dessus une rivière qui serpentait paresseusement et dévalèrent une pente légère. Tout à bout, il y avait une falaise et quelques Géants de terres encore éveillés. Une harde de rennes galopait en direction de la forêt. Puis tout à coup, Courant d’air décrocha, emportant Bruni avec lui qui atterrit dans un petit tas de neige avec délice. Nokk poursuivit la course seul, il ne ralentit même pas lorsqu’un Géant de terre lui offrit son bras comme pont pour franchir la falaise. Ici les arbres étaient plus épars, il y avait surtout d’imposant amas rocheux et des bosquets éparpillés au milieux des plantes d’automnes. Laceli tenta bien d’en identifier une ou deux mais à cette vitesse-là, c’était impossible. Elsa ne lui avait pas menti sur le chemin du retour très différent. Nokk ralentit sensiblement alors qu’il s’élançait dans une pente herbeuse, il déjoua les pièges invisibles qu’il connaissait visiblement par cœur, évitant les crevasses et les pierres dissimulés dans les herbes hautes. Un groupe d’écureuil détala à leur approche et puis la mer s’offrit à perte de vue. Laceli se raidit en comprenant où la suite de la ballade allait les mener. Elles allaient galoper sur la mer. Un océan glacial dans lequel la brune n’avait aucune envie de nager. 

« Chaton ? »

Inconsciemment, elle s’accrocha davantage à son amante. Elsa posa une main sur les siennes, l’autre tenant toujours les rênes. Le cheval ralentit jusqu’au trot. 

« Si cela peut te rassurer, je peux créer un chemin de glace, la mer est paisible. Et nous pouvons longer la côte, même si elle n’est pas praticable. »

Laceli observa son adversaire qui paraissait bien sombre sous le ciel neigeux, l’odeur de l’iode vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle vérifia sa stabilité et son assise sur le cheval.

« Non, ne change rien Chaton, fais exactement comme tu le ferais d’habitude, simplement… Ne me laisse pas tomber s’il te plait. Je n’ai vraiment pas apprécié mon dernier bain.  
-Aucune chance pour que ça arrive Lace, je n’ai plus besoin de ça pour te mettre dans mon lit nue et ligotée. »

La remarque prit tellement Laceli par surprise qu’elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elsa éclata de rire et relança Nokk au galop. Bientôt l’herbe devint des galets et un peu sable puis d’un bond le cheval prit d’assaut l’océan et les vagues légères qui arrondissait la surface. La brune retint sa respiration, l’air frais lui piqua les yeux et s’engouffra dans ses vêtements, en pleine mer la température descendit rapidement et Laceli fit appel à ses propres pouvoir pour se réchauffer. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, elle risqua un ou deux regards vers les profondeurs de l’océan mais se reporta bien vite sur l’horizon. Le contact de la main d’Elsa sur les siennes était rassurant, mais elle pouvait surtout ressentir à quel point la blonde se sentait bien dans cet environnement, elle était parfaitement dans son élément. Exactement à l’opposée de Laceli qui galopait sur le dos d’un cheval de glace sur une mer glaciale en compagnie de la reine des neiges et pour couronner le tout, il neigeait. La brune se faisait l’effet d’être une intruse. Et pourtant, c’était avec elle qu’Elsa voulait partager ce moment, elle et personne d’autre. Elle posa sa joue contre l’épaule de son amante et savoura l’instant. 

Elles contournèrent une pointe rocheuse et enfin, Arendelle se révéla à leur vue. Le trajet était effectivement bien plus court et nettement plus spectaculaire aussi. Et doucement, à mesure qu’elles approchaient de la ville, Laceli sentit le changement chez Elsa. Elle s’y était préparée cette fois, pas question de se laisser surprendre comme lors de la première nuit avec la tribu Northuldra. La brune relâcha légèrement son étreinte, autant que possible en tout cas et lorsque Nokk se rapprocha du port, elle sauta la première sur les quais, laissant une distance confortable pour que son amante puisse composer avec la présence des badauds. L’odeur du poisson était forte tandis que les pêcheurs déchargeaient le fruit de leur travail dans une chorégraphie bien huilé. Le marché était sur le point d’ouvrir et les marchands remplissaient leurs étals. Le monde commençait déjà à arpenter les allées. Une fois Nokk disparut dans les profondeurs de l’océan, Elsa prit le temps de saluer les personnes présentes d’un léger sourire. La brune était déjà en grande conversation avec un marin sur les différentes techniques de pêches. « Alors laisse Laceli les rapprocher pour toi, comme Anna le faisait avant » La blonde sourit en repensant à la remarque de Maren, difficile de faire plus juste. Mais elle n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir davantage parce qu’elle fut engloutie par l’étreinte de sa cadette.

« Enfin !  
-Tu m’as manquée. »

Elles savourèrent l’étreinte de leurs retrouvailles avant d’être rejointe par Kristoff. 

« Merci d’être revenue Elsa ! Anna devenait insupportable à force de ne pas vous voir !  
-C’est faux !  
-Oh non c’est vrai !  
-Pas du tout, tu mens.  
-Tu sais que j’ai raison.  
-Non c’est faux.  
-Allons Anna, sois raisonnable. »

Elsa éclata de rire en voyant que la dynamique du couple n’avait pas changé.

« Olaf n’est pas avec vous ?  
-Si, il était juste derrière n… Oh. »

Anna pouffa en voyant que le bonhomme de neige s’était pendu au cou de Laceli. La brune essayait de s’en détacher tant bien que mal avec un sourire gêné. Elle finit par réussir à saluer le couple royal à son tour.

« Je ne m’attendais pas à vous trouver sur les quais.  
-Oh mais ça c’est normal, c’est parce qu’elle surveillait votre arrivée à la longue vue depuis l’aube. Et au fur et à mesure que l’heure avançait, elle se rapprochait du port. »

La reine donna une tape sur le bras de son époux.

« Il dit n’importe quoi, j’avais juste envie de faire le marché.  
-Mais bien sûr !  
-Ca vous dirait de vous promener un peu ou vous voulez prendre un petit déjeuner au château ? »

Laceli jeta un œil à Olaf qui s’était maintenant accroché à sa jambe.

« J’aimerai beaucoup faire le marché, l’effervescence de la ville m’a manqué, un peu. »

Anna battit des mains, elle prit le bras de sa sœur et l’entraina vers la place.

« Alors c’est entendu ! »

La brune haussa un sourcil en direction du bonhomme de neige.

« Si je te donne la main, est ce que tu me lâches la jambe ?  
-Bien sûr, je ne peux pas faire les deux.  
-Evidemment. »

Elle gratouilla Sven au passage et emboita le pas juste derrière les deux sœurs. Elle lança un regard noir à Kristoff qui se moquait d’elle ouvertement. Les marchands s’égosillaient pour attirer les clients, ils s’apostrophaient entre eux dans un vacarme joyeux. L’estomac de Laceli gargouilla en sentant l’odeur de viennoiserie qui émanaient de la boulangerie. Olaf détala aussi vite qu’il s’était accroché à elle lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Elle bifurqua vers la boutique. Lorsqu’elle en ressortit, tout le monde s’était dispersé un peu partout au milieu des étals, chacun allant vers ce qu’il préférait : les fleurs pour la reine, les animaux pour le roi, les carottes pour Sven et la glace pour Elsa et Olaf. Une matinée plutôt ordinaire et paisible, la journée s’annonçait sympathique et elle se sentait curieusement très heureuse de retrouver tout le monde, un peu comme une famille finalement. Toutefois, un événement s’apprêtait à assombrir le moment. A quelques mètres de là, un homme élégant, visiblement de la noblesse, l’observait déjà depuis quelques minutes, ou plus exactement, la dévisageait. Il s’approcha d’elle, curieux, le visage plein de grimace.

« Vous ! Je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes une pourriture du démon ! »

La colère monta aussi vite que la surprise, Laceli fronça les sourcils. 

« C’est à moi que vous parlez ?  
-Qui d’autre ! Je me souviens de vous ! Vous êtes une fille du diable ! Vous couchez avec lui toutes les nuits ! Vous invitez l’engeance démoniaque dans votre lit !  
-Qui je mets dans mon lit ne regarde que moi et le diable n’a rien à voir là-dedans.  
-Comment osez-vous dire ça ! Je vous ai vu ! Je vous ai vu embrasser une femme ! Je vous ai vu glisser vos mains sous sa jupe ! A Dublin ! Vous ne pouvez pas nier ! Démon ! »

La brune faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme, la colère lui battait violemment les tempes. D’ordinaire elle aurait usé de ses pouvoirs pour le faire taire et tout en elle lui disait de ne pas se laisser faire comme ça. Mais elle était à Arendelle, utiliser le feu ne ferait qu’attiser la bêtise de son adversaire, mais surtout, elle risquait de mettre Elsa, Anna et Kristoff dans une situation difficile.

« Ça suffit ! »

Laceli se retourna pour faire face à Elsa qui avançait vers elle d’un pas déterminé. Les seuls mots qui se formèrent dans son esprit en la voyant ainsi furent « Oh bon sang… Ca va être quelque chose ». Et elle n’avait pas tort.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas parler ainsi de la femme que j’aime ! Que vous soyez trop étroit d’esprit pour simplement tolérer l’amour entre deux personnes, c’est vous que ça regarde. Mais de quel droit osez-vous venir ici pour proférer de telles insanités et nous manquez de respect sur nos propres terres ? Personne ici ne veut de votre haine ! »

La colère la rendait encore plus charismatique qu’elle ne l’était, les muscles tendus, les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés et le regard dur, tout dans son attitude était le reflet d’une détermination à toute épreuve. Non, Elsa n’allait pas tolérer le comportement auquel elle venait d’assister. Il y eut d’abord un premier applaudissement, puis un second, puis trois, puis dix, puis toute la foule qui s’était rassemblée se mit à applaudir. La blonde cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise, elle regarda autour d’elle, comme si tout à coup elle réalisait ce qu’elle venait de dire et de faire, en public. Elle rougit légèrement et chercha naturellement le soutient de Laceli. Ce qu’elle n’avait pas prévu en revanche, c’est que la brune la dévorerait littéralement du regard. Et c’était en fait exactement l’étincelle dont elle avait besoin. Il était bien trop tard pour être embarrassée. Encadrant le visage de Laceli de ses mains, elle embrassa son amante avec fougue sous les hourras de la foule.

« Je t’aime, Lace, je t’aime vraiment. Désolée pour le spectacle ce n’était pas prémédité.  
-C’est la chose la plus incroyable que quelqu’un ait faite pour moi. »

Elle embrassa de nouveau Elsa, les larmes au bord des yeux.

« Je t’aime aussi, Chaton. »

Anna et Kristoff s’était rapproché, le regard dur. Le Lord fulminait de rage et de dégoût, il prit le couple royal à partit : 

« Et vous tolérez ça ?!  
-Non, mieux ! Elsa et Laceli ont notre bénédiction. N’est-ce pas Kristoff ?  
-Je n’aurais pas dit mieux.  
-Vous êtes écœurants ! »

Anna serra les poings de colère, elle fit un pas en direction de l’assaillant mais fut stoppée dans son élan par son époux.

« Ah non ma chère, celui-ci est pour moi. »

Kristoff remonta les manches de sa chemise en attrapant l’homme par l’épaule pour le guider de force vers le port et le faire descendre sur les quais.

« Vous voyez mon vieux, ici à Arendelle, on ne veut pas de vieux croutons comme vous. Alors vous allez remonter sur votre petit bateau minable avec votre mentalité minable et vous allez oublier la route pour venir jusque chez nous. On est d’accord ? J’espère qu’on est d’accord parce que de toute façon, la prochaine fois, la garde ne vous laissera pas approcher. N’est ce pas Anna ?  
-Absolument !   
-C’est un ordre mon vieux, du Roi et de la Reine. Messieurs, je vous laisse prendre le relais ? »

Les gardes s’étaient déjà avancés mais avant qu’ils n’aient pu faire quoique ce soit, le Lord reprenait déjà.

« Vous et votre famille n’êtes que des engeances du démon ! On m’avait dit que vous aviez épousé une sorciè… »

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir parce que Kristoff venait de lui coller une droite légère mais suffisante pour l’envoyer valser dans la mer.

« Désolé pour la pêche messieurs. »

Les marins approuvèrent avec quelques applaudissements tandis que les gardes remontèrent l’importun détrempé sur les quais et le conduisirent avec fermeté jusqu’à son bateau. Anna sourit à son époux.

« Celui-ci est pour toi ?  
-Depuis que tu m’as empêché de faire savoir à ce cher Hans ce que je pensais.  
-Oh ! Ah oui je vois. »

Elle se tourna vers Laceli et Elsa qui étaient toujours bras dessus, bras dessous. 

« Bon… Hé bien c’est officiel maintenant, on peut dire Lace, que tu fais vraiment partie de la famille.  
-Vous n’avez pas autre chose comme rituel de passage ? »

Kristoff haussa les épaules.

« Franchement ? On s’y fait, et puis… ça vaut le coup. »

Il sourit et embrassa tendrement son épouse. Elsa essuya une larme distraite, son regard se porta sur la place du marché, bondée, tout le monde y avait repris une activité comme si rien ne s’était passé. C’est à ce moment là qu’elle réalisa, le vide, ce vide qu’elle ressentait toujours, ce sentiment d’être incomplète, il avait disparu. Il y aurait encore d’autres aventures, des événements, des obstacles à surmonter, mais tout serait plus simple désormais.


End file.
